Las Cosas Pasan Por una Razón
by HuesosPotter
Summary: Harry se va de Inglaterra, huyendo de los fantasmas de su pasado, nadie sabe nada de él, hasta que meses después una preciosa pelirroja, lo ayuda a encontrar lo que estaba buscando… la felicidad…
1. Chapter 1

**Las cosas pasan por una razón**

**(Things Happens for a Reason)**

**By HuesosPotter / The Red Queen of wands**

**Capitulo: 1 - Prologo**

Pasaron los años y sus vidas habían cambiado Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger se habían casado, después de 3 años de relación desde su ultimo año en Hogwarts esperaban su primer hijo, Ron era jefe del departamento de deportes mágicos mientras que Hermione era jefa de enlaces de criaturas mágicas internacionales. A ellos al igual que a Ginny, Neville y Luna les había favorecido hasta cierto punto el haber enfrentado a Voldemort, ya que la mayoría de la comunidad mágica estaban muy agradecidos con todos ellos y sobre todo con Harry Potter, aunque la otra parte tenían grandes dudas acerca del poder y sobretodo de las intenciones de Harry al vencer al Señor Tenebroso, ya que lo veían como una amenaza por el gran poder que tenia. Ginny Weasley al terminar Hogwarts decidió irse a Estado Unidos, nadie supo en realidad por que se quiso ir, pero la apoyaron en la decisión que tomo…ella diseñaba ropa tanto de estilo muggle como para brujas y brujos, era propietaria de una tienda de ropa ("Stilo muggles para la magia de adentro") empezaba a tener mucho éxito entre ambas comunidades. En cuanto a Harry, el era uno de los magos mas reconocidos y mas poderosos del mundo mágico, después de su pelea con Voldemor al final del 7mo año de Hogwarts, se dedicaba a ser uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio de magia tratando de capturar a los muchos mortifagos y a todos aquellos que se dedicaban a las artes oscuras.

Pero un día paso algo que Harry nunca vio venir, durante uno de los cateos que hicieron a MiddleCastle, en Gran Bretaña, Harry y otros aurores tenían que capturar y atacar a un grupo de Magos tenebrosos, pero algo paso y en medio de todas la maldiciones, contra-maldiciones y hechizos; murieron 4 personas (2 muggles, 1 bruja y su hijo), cuando Harry lanzo un hechizo poderoso. Aunque no fue su culpa ya que el estaba o debería de estar protegiendo a todos esas personas, harry no contó que los mortifagos desviarían el hechizo a esas personas, Harry no se explicaba como pudo ser tan estúpido para tirar un hechizo de tal poder, simplemente se les salio de las manos todo la situación… cambiando su vida… ya sea para bien o para mal, eso dependería de las decisiones que tomara…

Pero nadie supo que fue lo que sucedió, mucho dijeron que EL, los había matado intencionalmente, otros que por diversión y unos muy pocos, que fue por culpa de los mortifagos, pero aun así a el no le importo, cargaba con su propia culpa, así que pasaron unos pocos días y cuando los jefes de departamento dijeron que no tenia culpa y lo absorbieron de ella, alegando que mucha gente se salvo gracias a el, dando por hecho que lo que sucedió eran bajas menores, pero de todos modos el renuncio a su puesto como jefe de aurores en el ministerio de magia, donde fue el ultimo sitio donde lo vieron… hasta 10 semanas después…

n/a: todo lo que se encuentre en ((( ))) son pensamientos de Harry o Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El empleado de la semana**

-Hola buenos días ¿Vine por lo del empleo? – Dijo un Hombre alto de pelo negro, muy guapo y con unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda, parado en la calle a un lado de la puerta cuando la mujer de cabello lacio hasta la espalda de color rojo como el fuego, se disponía a entrar a su tienda…

-A si mire… - le dijo Ginny sin voltear a verlo, pero cuando ella lo volteo a ver le preguntó casi sin pensar - disculpe lo conozco? Se me hace muy familiar…

El muchacho de los ojos verdes le contesto con una sonrisa algo sexy (n/a:  jajajaja) - Ya no te acuerdas de mi Gin?-

-Harry? – dijo Ginny algo desconcertada… (((Dios…)))

-Sip! – le contesto Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry! Hola!- Dijo Ginny abrazándolo

-Hola Gin! - También abrazándola. Aunque había cambiado bastante desde la ultima vez que la vio hace ya 3 años Harry pudo notar que estaba mas preciosa que antes, su cuerpo lucía diferente, las partes de su pequeño cuerpo se habían desarrollado en los lugares correctos, haciendo ver su esbelta figura aun mas perfecta, sus ojos cafés chocolate seguían reflejando las emociones que sentía, aunque no pudo notar sus pecas, quizás por el maquillaje, se veía segura de sí misma quizás mas que nunca, y la hacia ver mas bonita, pensaba Harry mientras la abrazaba.

Cuando se separaron, entraron a la tienda dirigiéndose a la oficina de Ginny. Ella sentándose detrás de su escritorio y Harry en la silla frente a ella.

-Me habían dicho que no sabían nada de ti…. que desapareciste y no te despediste de nadie… de hecho todos están preocupados por ti!- en un tono muy calmado…

-Bueno si… por eso estoy aquí… necesito trabajar y pues no quiero que nadie se entere que estoy aquí… nadie Gin.- dijo un poco apenado pero mirando directo a los ojos de Ginny.

Ginny se perdió unos segundos en esos ojos verdes que aun le fascinaban, cuando empezó a sentir que se estaba sonrojando solo alcanzo a decir -Entonces si venias por el trabajo…-

-Si-

-Ósea que no estas aquí para visitarme Harry Potter…que solo es por que necesitas algo de mi!- Dijo Ginny haciéndose la ofendida

-Bueno si….pero no – Harry le contesto titubeando un poco - en todos los lugares que fui a pedir trabajo me preguntaban muchas cosas personales y… - se detuvo como pensando en lo que iba a decir y continuo – bueno sobretodo mi nombre completo y pues no quiero que sepan que estoy aquí… vi el anuncio y quería ver si me podías ayudar?- esta vez sin titubear y volviéndola a mirar directo a los ojos.

-Ya sabes que si Harry… siempre… - sin saber realmente por que las palabras le salían de boca (n/a: No piensen que Harry la esta obligando a decir lo que el quiera esto no es un hechizo… eso se llaman HORMONAS)- pero pues el trabajo es para alguien que se haga cargo de la tienda junto con nosotras… con Isabel y conmigo… y no te ofendas Harry pero no creo que tu seas ese tipo o sepas algo de eso…

-Me subestima Srita. Weasley – le dijo Harry alzando un ceja pero con una sonrisa algo coqueta.

-Pero si cree que puede Sr. Potter… adelante…el trabajo es suyo… - le contesto Ginny siguiéndole el juego pero dándole a entender que era verdad.

-Mucha Gracias Ginny….pero por favor que nadie se entere que estoy aquí… ni siquiera Ron ni Hermione… y solo dime Harry, el Potter llama mucho la atención… - le respondió en un tono muy serio.

-¿Me vas a decir por que todo esto de esconderte y del anonimato?... - le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos pero el solo bajo la mirada hacia el piso… -OK ya entendí por esa cara creo que no me vas a contestar…. Verdad?- Harry movió la cabeza en señal que no le iba a responder - Esta bien no pregunto mas…

-Gracias Gin…

-Muy bien…. bueno ahora te voy a explicar como funciona todo esto ok? Mientras llega Isabel….cualquier cosa también le puedes preguntar a ella, Isabel es Muggle pero sabe de nuestro mundo, así que no hay problema en usar magia enfrente de ella - Ambos salieron de la oficina de Ginny… para enseñarle la tienda - Esta es la bodega, necesitamos ordenarla… pero bueno eso es mas adelante, este de aquí es un cuarto que era para el de seguridad pero pues no lo usamos para nada solo por el baño pero casi no, por que esta el otro… este… - señalándole el baño - Bueno esta puerta es la de atrás de la tienda para las descargas de las cosas pero pues ya todo te darás cuenta en el transcurso de todo. Solo yo me puedo aparecer aquí… y creo que ahora tu… pero de ahí en fuera Nadie se puede aparecer dentro de la tienda, esta protegida ya que también vienen muchos muggles y aparte por seguridad… Harry en donde estas viviendo? – se paró de pronto Ginny, haciendo que casi Harry chocara con ella…

-Que? – algo aturdido….

-Que si en donde estas viviendo?

-Ahhh en un hotelito cerca de aquí… - dijo Harry

-Estaba pensando por que no te quedas en el cuarto de atrás… no es mucho pero te servirá de algo no?

-Muchísimas gracias Gin, Pero la verdad me da algo de pena, ya con lo que estas haciendo… - dijo Harry algo apenado mirando hacia el piso…pero no puedo terminar de hablar ya que Ginny lo interrumpió…

-Harry somos amigos no? – haciendo que la viera a los ojos… Harry asintió con la cabeza - Te diría que te quedaras en mi departamento pero no estaría bien, y la verdad no creo que le guste a mi novio… -alzando una ceja, en todo esto no se había acordado de su novio Mathew Turner pero la pregunta de Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón (:P jajaja)

-Tienes novio? – Harry la volteo a ver otra vez a los ojos…

-Que tiene de raro Harry… aunque no lo creas tengo mis encantos! – moviendo la cabeza dramáticamente…(((que haces Ginebra… coqueteándole a Harry, ya habías superado eso…))) pensó Ginny.

Harry tomó un mecho del pelo rojo de Ginny y poniendo detrás de su oreja y diciéndole con una sonrisa sexy - No lo dudo Gin…solo que me sorprendí…es todo…- haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara como hacia mucho no lo hacia y haciendo que el corazón de Ginny latiera muy fuerte… en eso escucho un ruido que la saco de su transe…

-MMgrr… Hola! – dijo una mujer rubia alta delgada de ojos azules… Sin pensar Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás para separarse de Harry y dijo algo nerviosa…

-Hola Isabel, Mira el es Harry P…

- Evans (n/a Evans por su mamá, Lily Evans)… - volteando a ver a Ginny como para que le siguiera el juego- Harry Evans, muchos gusto – extendiéndole una mano a Isabel para saludarla.

-Aaah hola… Isabel Summers mucho gusto… - dándole la mano y sonriéndole…

-El es el que va a estar trabajando aquí con nosotras… - dijo Ginny entendiendo lo que Harry le pido con la mirada (:P)

- Creo que si de por si vienen muchas mujeres por la ropa… ahora van a venir muchas mas… - mirando a Harry de arriba a bajo…haciendo que Harry se sonrojara, y Ginny levantando la ceja y cruzándose de brazos dijo:

-Si no supiera que estas comprometida diría que le estas coqueteando a Harry… - Isabel volteo a ver a Ginny y la noto un poco molesta por el comentario…

- Lo siento Harry te ganaron… - contesto Isabel volteando a ver a Harry.

-Lastima! Se me adelantaron…. – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa. Los tres se empezaron a reír….

-Bueno vamos a abrir! – Dijo Ginny.

El día paso muy rápido; para su primer día Harry se sentía muy satisfecho y por alguna extraña razón muy tranquilo. Cuando cerraron la tienda Gin le dijo a Harry que fuera a buscar sus cosas para que se instalara en el su nuevo cuarto por la mañana, Harry se despidió de Gin dándole las gracias nuevamente por todo, cuando ya se iba a su ultima noche en el hotel vio a lo lejos como Ginny abrazaba a un hombre y se subía a un carro… Harry pensó que por el tipo de carro debía de ser un sujeto con mucho dinero y sobretodo con mucha suerte… supuso que ese, era Mathew.

Cuando llego al hotel empezó a escribir una carta a Ron y a Hermione, Pensó en lo que le dijo Ginny, que todos estaban preocupados por el por que no sabían nada, de donde, ni como estaba y mas, por todo lo que había pasado. Le dio a Hedwig la carta para que la entregara ya que esta vez iba a ser un viaje muy largo.

----------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Las personas andan muuuuy rariiiiitas….**

Pasaron los días y las cosas en la Tienda seguían viento en popa… mientras que en la madriguera Ron y Hermione y parte de la familia Weasley seguían preocupados por Harry, pero una mañana llego una muy cansada lechuza blanca…

-Es Hedwig – dijo Hermione

-Hasta que Harry se digna a escribir – dijo Ron mientras le quitaba la carta de la pata….

-Cállate Ronald…! – grito Hermione mientras le daba un poco de pan a hedwig - vamos Léela… -Ron empezó a leer para que Hermione escuchara-

_Queridos Ron y Herm:_

_Discúlpenme que me fui así tan rápido y sin avisarles, también por no haberles escrito en ya casi 3 meses, pero pues hay cosas que en verdad quiero dejar atrás… cosas que quiero olvidar; y seguir en Inglaterra y con todos los del ministerio y todos los demás presionándome por todo lo que paso, es difícil… últimamente me siento un poco perdido, pero creo que en este lugar, donde me encuentro puedo empezar algo… no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien… saludos a todos. De todo lo que paso son lo que mas extraño…_

_Espero algún día poder regresar…_

_Con cariño,_

_Harry_

-Donde estará? – dijo Ron cuando termino de leer la carta, estaba un poco preocupado.

-No se Ron pero ojala pueda encontrar el balance que necesita… - le contesto Hermione abrazando a su marido (:P)

-Espero que si Herm… -

-Buenos Días… que sucede? – Pregunto la Sr. Weasley cuando entro a la cocina.

-Buenos días Molly, acabamos de recibir una carta de Harry… - le contesto Hermione

-Como esta? Esta bien?– pregunto la Sra. Weasley con cara de preocupación

-Si mamá… dice que no nos preocupemos por el, que esta bien… pero que se fue del país… - le contesto Ron bajando unos vasos y poniéndolos en la mesa.

- A donde? – dijo Molly cuando se acercaba a la mesa.

- No dice… pero que nos extraña y que nos manda saludos… - esta vez la que contesto Hermione quien estaba a un lado de Molly.

-Que traes ahí mamá… - le pregunto Ron quien había notado un pergamino en la mano de su mamá.

-Es una carta de Ginny… - le respondió la Sr. Weasley.

-Y que cuenta esa mocosa que hace tanto no nos visita… - dijo Ron algo molesto. Causando una mirada asesina de Hermione y de su madre por el comentario.

-Ya… ya entendí – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza

-Tomen léanla… - le dio la carta a Ron, para que empezara a leer.

_Familia:_

_Espero que estén muy bien… hace tanto que no los veo que los extraño a todos a cada momento, espero tener noticias de todos, por favor no me dejen de escribir con detalles de lo que sucede por haya… _

_Pues aquí todo va muy bien; la tienda esta teniendo mucho éxito, papá se que te fascinaría estar aquí viene muchos muggles por mis diseños y sobretodo por la ropa que vendemos, Isabel y yo estamos muy contentas con la respuesta de la gente con esta tienda no nos damos abasto junto con el nuevo trabajador, que si lo vieran lo sentirían como de la familia,  pero bueno… Solo les escribo para decirles que los quiero mucho y que los extraño mucho mas y también para contarles como van las cosas, por cierto Mathew, les manda saludos y dice que no aguanta las ganas de conocerlos… Ron no te preocupes estoy bien y nadie se mete con tu hermana… Hermione como va lo de mi sobrino… espero que me consideren para ser madrina del o la bebé, me muero de ganas de tener un bebe, tranquilo Ronald, por el momento solo como tía … aunque eso de ser madrina creo que me va a ganar Harry verdad? Pero de todos modos tómenme en cuenta._

_Les mando un beso a todos y un abrazo… Por favor insisto que me manden noticias de todos… Me encuentro bien y estoy muy contenta… _

_Los quiere, _

_Ginny Weasley_

_P.d: si saben algo de Harry por favor avísenme._

-Ron, quita esa cara… - le dijo Hermione a Ron que tenia una cara de pocos amigos por los comentarios de Ginny acerca de Mathew y de que quería un bebe...

-Si ese tal Mathew le hace algo lo mato!… - Grito Ron poniéndose rojo…

-Ron tranquilo Ginny sabe lo que hace aparte la educamos bien… - Le dijo la Sr. Weasley calmadamente, aunque a ella tampoco le gusto mucho el comentario.

-Si mamá pero esta allá sola que tal si… - Dijo ron casi murmurando…

-Ronald! Ginny lleva allá tres años, y SOLA… creo que puede manejar bien las situaciones que se le presenten… - Le Grito Hermione, continuando un poco mas calmada como analizando la situación - pero que raro que pregunte por Harry, durante todo este tiempo nunca había insistido tanto en que le dijéramos algo de el…

-Creo que debe de estar preocupada… siempre le gusto no?- sentando a un lado de su esposa.

-Eso no viene al tema Ron – quien estaba a punto de empezar a gritar…

-Cariño cálmate, el que te exaltes no le hace bien al bebe…- le dijo Ron a Hermione abrazándola cariñosamente.

-Tienes razón, pero últimamente estoy rara….un poco irritable…mas de lo normal - Dijo Hermione

-Hormonas es normal… - le contesto la Sr. Weasley con una sonrisa.

----------------

Mientras en Nueva York, Harry estaba levantando unas cajas acomodando la bodega cuando una personita entro para ver como le estaba yendo… al entrar se llevo una gran sorpresa… Harry estaba sin camisa (n/a: Hay un hechizo regulador del medio ambiente así que por eso no hace frío), sin poderlo evitar Ginny se lo quedo mirando como en una especie de transe, Harry se veía tan bien, tan sexy, con ese cuerpo marcado y solo con sus jeans levantando todas esa cajas haciendo que todos los músculos se le marcaran aun mas. Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse con todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, sin que Harry se diera cuenta de que lo observaban, ya que el seguía concentrado en su trabajo; para cuando Isabel llego a avisarle a Ginny que Mathew la estaba esperando en su oficina, ya Ginny estaba algo acalorada, mientras que Isabel se daba cuenta el por que de los calores de Ginny. Lanzándole a Ginny una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ginny entro a su oficina y vio a Mathew sentado en uno de los sillones, el se dio cuenta de que Ginny había entrado y se paró dirigiéndose a ella con una gran sonrisa para besarla… pero ella volteo un poco la cara para que no la besara haciendo que Mathew solo le pudiera dar un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que te sucede? – le pregunto un poco extrañado y hasta preocupado por el compartimiento de su novia.

-Nada solo que… nada… - moviendo la cabeza y separándose de el… dirigiéndose a su silla detrás del escritorio.

-No me digas que nada, últimamente has estado muy….rarita…. Y no me digas que no… que te pasa… - apoyándose en el escritorio a un lado de ella volteándola a ver y cruzándose de brazos…

-Nada solo que creo que estoy algo cansada es todo… - mintió Ginny…sabia perfectamente por que estaba asi…

- Bueno ya sabes que eso se puede arreglar… - acercándose a ella, haciendo que se parara de su silla agorándola de la cintura - Que tal si tu y yo…. Nos vamos unos días…. Los dos Solitos…. Sin nada de preocupaciones… para que yo te pueda relajar… - pegándola mas hacia el…

- Mat sabes que no… y aparte no me puedo ir tengo muchos asuntos pendientes… - sintiéndose incomoda por la forma en que la estaba tocando, Mathew lo noto pero no le importo y empezando a hablar sin soltarla…

- Pero para eso esta Isabel y el muchacho nuevo… - poniendo su cara en el cuello de ella…

- Mat comprende que no puedo…aparte ya sabes…que no… todavía… - le respondió un poco molesta asiendo que el se quitara de su cuello volteándola a ver directo a los ojos…

- Ginny, querida yo te amo… - le dijo

- Mat sabes que te quiero pero dame tiempo… - Mathew la empezó a besar antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, Mathew parecía que se la iba a comer y Ginny no se podía soltar pero no le gustaba el rumbo que esta tomando la situación…

-Gin ni sabes lo que…. A disculpa…yo solo… - entro Harry sin tocar y cuando la vio, la sonrisa que tenia se le desvaneció en fracción de segundos… sin saber que decir… Ginny al verlo se le callo el mundo encima, y sin pensarlo se separo de Mathew, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza…

-No te enseñaron a tocar imbécil… - le grito Mathew prepotentemente…

-Mathew, cállate! – Grito Ginny del otro lado del escritorio…

-Que lo vas a defender? - señalando a Harry y viéndolo de arriba a bajo.

-Pues si, No tienes por que tratarlo así, aparte el trabaja aquí… - le grito Ginny parada a un lado de Harry, roja tanto como su cabello, pero ahora del coraje, quien parecía estar captando todo lo que vio…

-Así que tu eres el tal Harry, pensé que serias diferente…- otra vez recorriéndolo con la mirada, mirándolo como si fuera una cucaracha a la que había que aplastar.

-Si….Harry Evans … bueno…con permiso…- dijo Harry sintiendo incomodo por haber encontrado a Ginny en acción… a su parecer…

Levantando una ceja y prepotentemente Mathew dijo - No venias a decirle algo a MI NOVIA…? - marcando esas dos ultima palabras.

-Si, pero creo que ella ahorita esta ocupada contigo no? – contestó Harry mirándolo directo a los ojos como retándolo, sin saber exactamente por que lo hacia - Así que se lo puedo decir a Isabel… un gusto conocerte …Mathew Turner… - dijo sarcásticamente y dándose la vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Como sabes que me apellido Turner?

-Ginny lo menciono Sr.… - dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ginny quien parecía no saber que hacer…

-Ginny? La Srita Weasley, Para ti Evans… por algo trabajas para ella… - haciendo que tanto Harry como Ginny lo voltearan a ver…

-Ya basta Mathew déjalo… - dando un paso hacia el - y Harry nos puedes dejar solos tengo que hablar con alguien… - dándole a Harry una mirada algo apenada…

-Claro… Srita. Weasley – dijo Harry viéndola directo a los ojos…

-Harry… - susurro Ginny

-Con permiso… - fue lo último que dijo antes quitarle la mirada de encima a Ginny de volver a ver a Mathew directo a los ojos con una mirada de odio y de coraje, que hace mucho no sentía…

----------------

-Que carajos te pasa a ti? Quien rayos te crees que eres para venir a tratar así! a mis amigos! en MI tienda? – Grito Ginny muy molesta…

-Quien soy? –Dijo algo ofendido y alzando la voz, gritando casi tan alto como Ginny - Pues se supone que soy tu novio… y desde cuando son amigos ese imbécil y tu? No sabia que los empleados fueran amigos del jefe… a caso tienes algo con ese… respóndeme!- tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola.

-No! Entre Harry y yo no hay nada… como puedes pensar eso… el es solo un amigo de Londres… - Soltándose de el, y calmándose un poco…

-Por que no me mencionaste eso… por que esta aquí? Acaso te anda persiguiendo?… te interesa! Por eso lo contrataste verdad? Dímelo… – Grito Mathew dando un golpe con el puño al escritorio…

-En primera a quien contrate en Mi negocio… no es asunto tuyo, segunda Harry nunca me miro de esa forma como para perseguirme….hay por favor! Siempre me vio como su hermanita, y en tercera soy tu novia no? - contesto Ginny volviendo a gritar…cruzándose de brazos cuando termino de hablar…

Mathew espero para contestar como pensando lo que iba a decir… -Pues si pero creo que me deberías de informar las cosas sino como quieres que este al pendiente de ti… aparte todavía no creo que sea mía… -

-Que? Deja de decir estupideces, ya ni siquiera sabes lo que estas diciendo…- dijo Ginny como tratando de entender lo que acababa de decir Mathew no podía creer que tomara todo eso para hacer que se acostara con el - y creo que le debes una disculpa a Harry… - dijo como cambiando el tema.

-Estas loca? Como crees que le voy a pedir disculpas a Ese, a de ser muggle para no saber quien soy? – volvió a gritar Mathew, con tono de superioridad.

-Deja de señalar a las personas despectivamente, y no, no es muggle… al contrario Harry en un mago y muy bueno por cierto… olvídalo quieres… -se apresuro a decir Ginny ya que se dio cuenta que Mathew iba a volver a seguir gritando- y no sabe quien eres por que acaba de llegar… y deja de hacerte el ególatra-presumido…-

-Ya esta bien…Me voy pero después tenemos que seguir hablando… te paso a ver en la noche a tu departamento… - Dijo calmadamente y abrazándola…

-Esta bien pero ya… me fastidia discutir contigo… - Dijo con resignación.

-Esta bien me acompañas a la salida? – le pidió con cara de perrito regañado.

-Ok vamos… - dándole una pequeña sonrisa… a pesar de todo lo apreciaba.

----------------

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la tienda, Harry salía de la oficina de Ginny, molesto por lo que había ocurrido, pero algo mas le molestaba y no sabia que era, hasta que Isabel lo saco de sus pensamiento….

-Que paso? Por que los gritos de Mathew… - dijo algo preocupada.

-Después te cuento… voy a atender a esa personas… - sin voltearla a ver.

Cuando se fueron los clientes Harry le contó a Isabel lo que había pasado, Isabel no dejaba de decir "no lo puedo creer, en serio?" cuando Harry le termino de contar, Isabel le pregunto….

-Entre Ginny y tu hay algo? – Con cara de incredulidad levantado una ceja y recordando cuando Ginny lo estaba viendo arreglando la bodega momentos antes de que le avisara que Mathew la esperaba…

-No claro que no… como crees…es solo que… la conozco desde hace mucho, junto con toda su familia… - respondió la cabeza en forma de negación, algo desconcertado por la pregunta de Isabel…

-Pero a ti te gusta no? – Le pregunto Isabel directamente sin rodeos…

-Tendría que estar ciego para no verla pero no… no… solo…somos amigos y de ahí no va a pasar… es mas no me había puesto a pensar en eso… pero no…claro que no… - le contesto Harry casi en susurro, volteando a ver hacia el piso (((rayos, si antes era muy bonita, por que se tuvo que poner así…de preciosa, ya deja de pensar en eso Harry, es como tu hermana, pero no lo es! nunca lo fue…)))…

-Bueno lo único es que cualquier cosa que pase por sus cabezas… tengan cuidado… - le dijo Isabel con preocupación, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-Entre Ginny y yo no hay nada… - Dijo Harry volteándola a ver directo a los ojos.

-Esta bien ya entendí…. Solo tengan cuidado ok? – le contesto Isabel, seguía preocupada.

-Por que lo dices? –le pregunto Harry al ver la cara de Isabel.

-Por Mathew… su familia es una de las familias poderosas de la comunidad mágica de aquí y trabaja en el ministerio de magia la verdad no se que puesto tiene pero creo que es importante…- le respondió murmurando para que no los escucharan…

-Como sabes eso? – dijo Harry sorprendido

-Max, Mi prometido… juega Quidditch y esta en los entrenamientos para convertirse en auror por eso lo se…

-No sabia… pero pues no hay problema… no va a pasar nada… en serio Max es jugador de Quidditch? Que posición juega? - dándose cuenta que no sabia nada de Isabel hasta entonces…

-Buscador… - diciendo con orgullo y sacándole una sonrisa a Harry… quien después habló con un tono de tristeza…

-Debe tener cuidado, ser auror no es nada fácil… muchas veces pasan cosas que afectan tu vida… pero pues así pasa no?… - Con cierta tristeza en su voz y en su mirada

-Lo dices por ti verdad? – como entendiendo por que lo decía

-Que? – le dijo Harry levantando el tono de voz.

-No importa Harry solo cuídate… y cuida a Ginny… - Dijo Isabel con una sonrisa sabiendo de que Harry no le iba a contestar.

-Gracias Isabel… - le contesto Harry con una sonrisa…

En eso salieron Ginny y Mathew agarrando a Ginny de la cintura como para que se dieran cuenta de que era de el, siguieron caminando dirigiéndose a la puerta para despedirse… Harry no quería causarle más problemas a Ginny con SU novio y tampoco quería ver la escenita…pero antes de que se fuera escucho…

-Bueno entonces en la noche en tu departamento? – Dijo Mathew muy fuerte para que todos escucharan…

-Si… esta bien – Dijo Ginny molesta todavía con Mathew que no le presto mucho atención a lo que había preguntado Mathew al final….

-Adiós querida… - abrazándola y dándole un beso algo apasionado que ella rechazo, ya no se sentía cómoda

-Ya adiós, Mathew vete ya…. – apartándose de el y entrando a la tienda…

Cuando Ginny entro sin decir su pregunta Isabel le respondió – esta en la bodega… - Guiñándole un ojo…

----------------

Ginny entro a la bodega donde Harry estaba arriba de una escalera acomodando unas cajas…

-Harry… - dijo Ginny con una voz muy suave.

-Srita. Weasley! – Grito Harry - Ya voy a acabar… no se preocupe… - Bajando de la escalera para agarrar mas cajas, sin voltear a verla.

-Harry… no me trates así por favor… yo quería venir a disculparme por la forma en que te trato… - decía Ginny caminando hacia el.

-Usted no es la que se debería de disculpar… Srita. Weasley… - agarrando una caja y volteándola a ver por primera vez desde que entro…

-Deja de llamarme así… - le dijo Ginny parada frente a el, algo molesta por el comentario

-Lo se Gin, lo siento… - dejando la caja otra vez en el piso.

-Yo también, Mat nunca se porta así… no se que le paso de hecho nunca peleábamos… - parándose enfrente de el pero sin voltearlo a ver a la cara ya que estaba viendo el piso.

Harry agachando su mirada al piso dijo -No debí de entrar así, y tiene razón soy tu empleado yo no… -

-No eres un simple empleado Harry… somos amigos siempre lo fuimos no?- viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-Si Gin pero… - le contesto mirando otra vez al piso -…pero tu tienes tu vida ya hecha y creo que yo vine a poner tu mundo de cabeza… a causarte problemas… yo me debería de ir… no es ju….

Ginny agarro la cara de Harry entre sus manos, haciéndolo que la viera y con una sonrisa hermosa le contesto -Harry tu no me causas problemas… - (((aunque si pones mi mundo de cabeza))) pensó Ginny -Solo no te vayas si?– como adivinando lo que Harry estaba pensando -Por que donde encontraríamos otro… otro compañero de trabajo como tu?...Y con Mathew solo dale tiempo a que te conozca…. Y que tu también lo conozcas… no es, tan pesado como se ve… -

-Lo quieres? – le pregunto Harry, haciendo que Ginny lo soltara…

-Que? Eso no te incumbe Potter! – Sorprendida por la pregunta… y cruzándose de brazos haciéndose la ofendida…

-Y eso que significa Weasley? – le pregunto Harry también cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa media sexy - Aparte si no te cuido hay personas que me matarían si te pasa algo…-

-Lo dices por Ron? – le contesto Ginny con otra pegunta, soltándose de brazos

-Si también por el… - con una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Bueno en ese caso, si.. – dijo Ginny rápidamente

-Si que? – Como no entendiendo la respuesta de Ginny.

-Si lo quiero… - poniéndose roja y apresurándose a decir, como no dándole importancia a lo otro - Que era lo que me querías decir… hace rato?

-Ahhh si… - metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos de los pantalones… desconcertado y apenado por la conversación - nada en serio…era una tontería… - mirando a Ginny quien tenia una cara de no importa quiero saber - bueno es que encontré un boggart y pues se me hizo muy raro encontrarlo aquí en la tienda… vez…no era nada… solo era una tontería… - mirando otra vez al piso.

-Esta bien Harry… - dijo Ginny con una sonrisa - pues nos vemos… tengo que hacer unas llamadas…- saliendo de la bodega para dirigirse a su oficina… dejando a Harry quien saco su varita para acomodar las ultimas cajas que eran las mas pesadas.…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Un lugar para empezar**

Al día siguiente…. a mediados de noviembre, estaban adornando la tienda para navidad llegaron 2 lechuzas una blanca y una miniatura apunto de congelarse, las dejaron pasar y dejaron caer las cartas sobre sus respectivos destinatarios. Para ir directo a la jaula de Hedwig para alimentarse del largo viaje…

-Es de Hermione – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa…

-De mis papás – dijo enseñando la carta

-Bueno léanlas yo término aquí – les dijo Isabel haciéndoles señas con las manos para que se fueran de ahí…

-Estas segura?- le pregunto Harry sonriéndole a Isabel…

-Claro Harry vayan… - sacando a unos adornos de unas cajas.

-Vamos a mi oficina… -le dijo Ginny agarrando del brazo a Harry…

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Ginny, esta se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y Harry en uno de los sofás. Y empezaron a leer sus cartas.

_Querido Harry:_

_Como estas? Nosotros aquí un poco mas tranquilos con la carta que enviaste pero de todos modos nos preocupas… y espero que en ese lugar donde estas encuentres la paz que necesitas y un motivo para ser feliz Harry te lo mereces… no sabemos muy bien lo que te paso pero por todo el revuelo que causaste nos imaginamos que fue algo muy fuerte y difícil… Harry te queremos y sobretodo queremos que estés feliz… ojalá te podamos ver pronto, y no nos dejes de escribir, sabemos que no nos vas a decir donde estas, así que responderemos cada que escribas, por favor hazlo seguido. _

_Aquí todos, estamos muy bien… Molly y Arthur están preocupados por ti, que si estas en un lugar tranquilo, que si comes bien y todo eso… Ron y yo los tranquilizamos diciéndoles que si, así que esperamos que en verdad estés bien…_

_Mi barriga sigue creciendo no mucho pero siento que voy a reventar y eso que casi no se me nota, pero pues todo en mi embarazo va perfecto y tengo unos cambios de animo que ni yo me aguanto (pobre Ron) pero va muy bien, gracias a Ron y a toda la familia… Ron esta muy bien con mucho trabajo con lo de los mundiales que se realizaran en año y medio, a mi también me esta yendo muy bien aunque tengo que adelantar todo el trabajo por que dentro de poco no voy a poder seguir asistiendo. Los Gemelos siguen con sus tiendas, las mejores de toda Europa…. Creo que es de familia, por que a Ginny también le esta yendo muy bien con su tienda de ropa allá en Nueva York, tiene novio pero bueno eso no te interesa…. Lupin y Tonks se casaron hace un mes están muy felices… Charlie sigue en Rumania con Cris, vienen de vez en cuando al igual que Bill y Fleur, junto con sus hijos… también están preocupados por ti. Así que esas son las noticias de todos nosotros…_

_Harry si necesitas algo por favor no nos dejes de avisar… Te queremos y te extrañamos…_

_Besos y Abrazos_

_Hermione _

----------------

_Hija: _

_Espero que estén muy bien… hace tanto que no te vemos que te extrañamos mas cada día… espero el día de tenerte aquí en la casa… Aquí todo sigue igual desde la ultima carta que te mandamos, lo único es que ya sabemos algo de Harry, nos mando a Hedwig pero no nos dijo donde esta… solo sabemos que esta bien… Hermione y Ron están felices esperando su bebé aunque Hermione esta un poco irritable pero le digo que eso es normal por las hormonas… Ron esta muy emocionado con lo del bebé y con los preparativos de los mundiales, a los cuales espero que puedas venir, haber si así te podemos ver… Charlie y Cris están muy contentos en su nueva casa, Cris se muere por conocerte, Bill y Fleur están esperando otro bebé, que tal voy a ser abuela por octava vez contando el bebe de Ron, estoy muy emocionada, Percy dice que ya no quiere tener mas hijos que con 2 es mas que suficiente pero Amanda si quiere mas; así que están poniéndose de acuerdo en que es lo que van a hacer… Fred y George acaban de abrir su tercera tienda les esta yendo muy bien gracias a todos los cielos, ya hasta me están empezando a gustar eso de las bromas, tu padre esta pensando en la jubilación…la verdad espero que todavía no, no se que haría teniéndolo todo el día dentro de la casa, pero esta muy contento y orgulloso de todos sus hijos, contando a Harry claro esta… sabes siempre me gusto Harry para ti pero las cosas pasan por una razón, ojalá que ese muchacho no haga una locura y que se encuentre bien, ya que nos pediste que te tuviéramos informada acerca de el, cosa que a todos nos sorprendió… pero bueno; como ya sabias, nadie encontraba a Harry de hecho nadie lo ha visto, pero les mando un carta a Ron y a Hermione, disculpándose con todos nosotros por irse tan rápido y sin avisar, y que hay cosas que quiere olvidar, que se siente perdido pero que en el lugar donde esta puede empezar de nuevo y que nos extraña… Eso es lo ultimo que hemos sabido de el…_

_Ginny cuídate y saludos a todos por allá, por cierto ni a tu padre ni a mi nos gusto el comentario de que quieres tener un bebe…al menos no ahora; un saludo a Isabel y al nuevo muchacho que trabaja con ustedes, diles que siempre serán bienvenidos a nuestra casa…por que esta sigue siendo tu casa Ginny… _

_Te extrañamos _

_Molly Weasley_

_P.d. queremos conocer a tu novio… y de paso salúdalo. Y tu tampoco cometas locuras._

----------------

_-_Supongo que todos están bien… - dijo Harry parándose para guardar su carta en una de las bolsas traseras de su jeans.

-Hay Harry como si no supieras lo mismo que yo- le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa algo coqueta pero luego continuó poniendo una cara seria - lo único es que siguen preocupados por ti… - parándose de su asiento y apoyándose en el escritorio de frente a Harry.

-Lo se pero pues estoy bien no?- Le contesto Harry con una sonrisa algo apenada, metiendo sus manos a su pantalón

-Si… y que tal que voy a volver a ser tía… - dijo Ginny levantando los hombros…

-No sabias lo de Hermione y Ron? – le dijo Harry sorprendido por el comentario.

-Claro que si tontito… -le dijo Ginny coquetamente agarrando la nariz de Harry con los dedos… se apresuro a decir dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo volviendo a colocar sus manos sobre el escritorio donde estaba apoyada -pero ahora de Bill! Fleur también esta embarazada…

-Pues en hora buena por tu octavo sobrino?… - le dijo Harry acercándose mas a ella.

-Si y todos niños…creo que los Weasley no tenemos descendencias femenina… sino fuera por mi creería que siempre van a ser niños– le contesto Ginny tratando de controlar sus nervios.

-Yo creo que a partir del séptimo, empiezan a ser niñas… así que creo que van a tener que trabajar mucho para conseguirlas… - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa sexy (jajajaja :P )

-Claro! si no se perderían de las bellezas que salen de eso…no? como yo…. (((que rayos estas diciendo))) pensó Ginny…quien también le estaba coqueteando abiertamente (((Vamos Ginny piensa en otra cosa))) -Ehhh… Harry mi mamá me dijo algo… bueno… acerca del lugar donde supuestamente estas… bueno…que aquí… puedes empezar de nuevo…. – Cambiando el tema totalmente.

-Si… pero pues en eso estoy… este voy a seguir ayudando a Isabel… - le dijo Harry volviendo a meter las manos a los bolsillo y dirigiendo se a la puerta.

-Esta bien, ahorita los alcanzo… voy a contestarles…tu también deberías… -

-OK, yo lo haré luego… - le dijo desde la puerta.

----------------

Pasaron los días ya en diciembre en la calles se veía el espíritu navideño por todas partes y en la tienda se le veía mas seguido a Mathew… Isabel le decía a Ginny que era por Harry, también a Ginny le parecía que era por el, aunque se sentía incomoda por tener a Harry y a Mathew en el mismo lugar, ella sabia que tenia que superar a Harry, si ya lo había superado una vez, podía volver a superara sus sentimientos por el, (((vamos Ginny a quien engañas, nunca lo has superado sigues enamorada de el, y como no hacerlo si cada día esta mucho mas guapo… ya deja de pensar en el… concéntrate en Mathew…el también es muy guapo…aparte el te quiere… quiérelo Ginny, quiérelo.. y olvídate de Harry))) pensaba Ginny todo el tiempo. Pero cada que lo veía o el le sonreía no podía controlar sentir lo que estaba sintiendo por el, como cuando todavía estaba el Hogwarts… las semanas pasaron y unos días antes de navidad llego una mujer preciosa, que se convertiría en una pesadilla para ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Navidad, la Zorra y el Imbécil (parte 1)**

-Hola Querida… - dijo Mathew acercándose a Ginny dándole un beso en la boca a Ginny…

Cuando la soltó Ginny solo pudo decir -Hola Mat…-

-Ahh Evans ahí estas – dijo Mathew alzando una ceja observando a Harry después dirigiendo la mirada a Isabel una mirada un poco mas amable -Isabel buenas tardes…

-Hey… - fue todo lo que dijo Harry.

-Hola Mathew…. – Isabel le contesto el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Nos vamos?- dijo Ginny para romper la tensión que se empezaba a formar entre Harry y Mathew

-Si claro!- dijo Mathew quitándole los ojos de odio a Harry, para abrasar a Ginny quien se le veía incomoda cuando la abrazo – lo único es que Allison va a venir con nosotros, nos quedamos de ver aquí, así que hay que esperarla… -le informo, volviéndola a abrazar -mmm que tal si tu y yo vamos a tu oficina mientras…viene Allison - viendo de reojo a Harry para ver su reacción.

Ginny aturdida por las muestras de cariño de su novio le contesto - Si, esta bien deje mi bolso allá… - dirigiéndose a la oficina… cuando Mathew paso a lado de Harry le dio a Harry una sonrisa triunfadora… a la que Harry solo le respondió con otra sonrisa retadora y leyéndole los labios a Mathew que decían "Ella es mía imbécil", (((no por mucho))) pensó Harry, (((que rayos estas diciendo Harry, Ginny lo quiere… algo le a de agradar de ese idiota…ustedes solo son AMIGOS… mejor ponte a hacer otra cosa)))…

Varios minutos después entro a la tienda una mujer no muy alta de pelo negro de ojos color miel muy elegante, pero sobretodo muy bonita…

-Buenas tardes, esta Mathew Turner o Ginebra Weasley? - Preguntó la mujer.

-Si…les voy… - le respondió Isabel.

-Isabel donde pongo… - interrumpió Harry sin querer del otro lado del mostrador, quien llevaba unas cajas, que al ver que Isabel estaba ocupa no terminó de hablar.

-Hola… - dijo la mujer de ojos bonitos, dirigiendo toda su atención a Harry.

-Hola… - le contesto Harry con una sonrisa.

Extendiéndole la mano a Harry, la mujer se presento - Allison Sullivan en cantada-

-Harry Evans mucho gusto… ella es Isabel Summers – señalando a Isabel del otro lado del mostrador aun lado de Allison.

-Ah hola - saludándola a ella también estrellándose las manos y pidiéndole con una sonrisa - puedes ir a avisarles que ya llegue…gracias…-

Cuando Isabel se fue Allison dijo con una sonrisa coqueta -Bien Harry… todos los británicos son a si como tu?-

-Así como? – extrañado por la pregunta pero sonriéndole "amablemente"

-De preciosos… - inclinándose tanto sobre el mostrador que parecía que casi quería saltar sobre el.

-No la verdad, solo yo… y todas las americanas también son igual que tu? – también acercándose aun mas al mostrador, dirigiéndole una mirada súper sexy a Allison.

-Igual que Yo? – haciéndose la extrañada.

(((De aventadas))) pensó Harry - de bonitas y sexys…- dijo Harry agarrando una de sus manos -

-Bien Evans nos vamos a llevar muy bien…- sonriéndose mutuamente y dándose unas miradas como de deseo tanto de ella como de el.

Cuando llegaron Ginny, Mathew e Isabel, Harry y Allison tenían una sonrisa enorme y estaban metidos en una conversación que parecían que eran amigos de toda la vida, y para horror de Ginny, Allison se le estaba casi insinuando a Harry y este no hacia nada por rechazarla (((que zorra, y por que el imbécil de Harry no hace nada…déjalo maldita))) pensó Ginny mientras se ponía roja del coraje…

-Nos vamos?- Dijo Ginny en voz alta casi gritando.

Allison volteo a ver a Ginny quien estaba roja del coraje -Harry nos acompañas? – dijo rápidamente Allison

-Ehh… Allison me encantaría, pero no puedo tengo cosas que hacer… - le respondió Harry titubeando viendo las caras que habían puesto Mathew, Isabel y Ginny.

-Buena decisión Evans… - dijo Mathew agarrando a Ginny de la cintura.

-Me estas rechazando? – le pregunto Allison haciéndose la ofendida.

Harry contesto sin saber que decir para no rechazarla totalmente, al menos no todavía…-No…claro que no… pero no puedo… tengo unos asuntos pendientes es todo… e Isabel y yo…-

-Tienen que terminar el inventario…nos vamos? – Ginny interrumpió a Harry al parecer muy molesta.

-Estas enojada? – pregunto Mathew besándola en la comisura de los labios sin soltarle de la cintura.

-No como crees, por que lo estaría… (((solo por la zorra de tu amiga)))… pero tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ginny sin soltarse de Mathew.

-Esta bien vamonos y Harry para la próxima no te me vas a escapas…- dijo Allison guiñándole un ojo a Harry quien con una gran sonrisa le contesto…

-Buen Provecho…-

Cuando Mathew, Ginny y Allison salieron de la tienda, sin antes Allison mandarle un beso a Harry; Isabel pregunto muy enojada…

-Que fue eso?- parada a un lado de Harry

-No se…- alzando los hombros…

-Ustedes estaban coqueteándose… - dijo Isabel cruzándose de brazos.

-Si? No me di cuenta… claro que no… - poniendo cara de inocente y no entender lo que había pasado (Hombres… todos son iguales … estoy es un comentario resentido y sin sentido de parte de la autora…)

-Claro que si todos nos dimos cuenta… - sacando unos papeles y libros de contabilidad…

-Esta guapa no?… - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Aparte de pesada y ofrecida…- escribiendo algo en los libros

-Si también… pero no me pienso casar con ella… solo es por…

-Hombres! – Grito Isabel, dejando el bolígrafo y cerrando el libro - Pero no que te gusta Ginny?

-Que? Y eso a que viene…. aparte… yo nunca he dicho que me gusta Ginny… ella tiene su novio y yo…no… Ginny y yo solo somos amigos… es la hermana de mi mejor amigo… entre nosotros no hay nada… no… ella y yo…no…- aturdido por la pregunta y sin saber por que no podía contestar ecuánimemente, y tartamudeando al responder…

Isabel le pregunto -Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de la cara de Ginny verdad? – como para que se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-por?- le pregunto Harry alzando una ceja

-Nada Harry… nada… y esas cajas son las que se van a poner en ese aparador… - señalando uno de los aparadores de la entrada y abriendo otra vez el libro de contabilidad -ahhh por cierto Harry que le compraste a Ginny para navidad? … esta bien por tu cara….ya me respondiste… - le dijo Isabel mas tranquila.

-Y que le puedo dar? Yo no tenía en cuenta eso…- cayendo en cuenta que no había pensado en un regalo para Ginny…

-Si lo dices por el dinero… - dijo Isabel

-No! Eso no es problema, nunca lo a sido… es que…no se que regalarle…- la interrumpió Harry…

-Hombres! Max es igual… haber déjame pensar… ya! Cuando cerremos, vamos de compras y te ayudo…que te parece?- dijo rápidamente Isabel volviendo a concentrarse en los libros de contabilidad.

-Ok… gracias… voy a terminar de poner esto…. – dijo Harry con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a los aparadores de la entrada.

----------------

Al día siguiente, llego a la tienda Allison, y para sorpresa de todos, era para buscar a Harry…

-Sir Harry…- le dijo Allison tapándole los ojos a Harry quien estaba de espalda a la puerta de entrada.

-Madam… - volteándose hacia ella.

-Ayer pase a buscarte pero ya no estabas… así que tuve que venir hoy… cosa por la que te debes sentir alagado por que eso no lo hago… - le dijo coquetamente abrazándolo.

-Y lo estoy créeme…- devolviéndole el coqueteo con una sonrisa y tomándola de la cintura.

-Bueno tengo…muchas cosas que hacer solo te viene a traer esto… es una invitación para la cena/baile de navidad… para que sea mi pareja esa noche… - entregándole una carta sin soltarlo…- Y no me puedes decir que no… créeme te vas a divertir…- sigo Allison sin darle tiempo a hablar.

-No lo dudo, pero pues yo no… - empezó a hablar y al darse cuenta de quien estaba parada en la puerta de atrás soltó a Allison instintivamente dando un paso hacia atrás.

Allison miro a Harry y luego a Ginny quien parecía que se le habían tirado una cubeta de agua helada y dijo -Ginebra va a ir acompañando a su novio… y ni modo que me dejes sola… verdad?... Por la ropa no te preocupes puedo mandar a que te traigan una toga de gala… - agarrando a Harry de un brazo acercándolo a ella.

Harry la interrumpió sin saber realmente lo que estaba diciendo -No esta bien… por eso no hay problema yo tengo la mía…pero… bueno esta bien… donde nos vemos? – terminando con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto…todas me van a envidiar cuando me vean llegar contigo… verdad Ginny? …- abrazando a Harry volteando a ver a Ginny - bueno que te parece si te apareces en mi departamento 7:00pm…- poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry colgándose de el…

-Pero la cena es hasta la 10…- dijo Harry soltándose de ella.

-Claro Harry ya lo se… pero yo esta pensando en el entremés… - acercándose otra vez a Harry con cara de querer comérselo…

-Mejor…lo dejamos para el postre… te veo a las 9:30… - le dijo con una sonrisa sexy y guiñándole un ojo

-Esta bien guapo… te espero mañana la contraseña para atravesar el portal por aparición es…. - acercándose a el, susurrándole al oído -Locuras de noche…- haciendo que todo los bellos de la piel de Harry se erizaran, para después salir caminando moviendo las caderas sexy y femeninamente.

Cuando Harry regreso a la tierra después de su nirvana sexual se dio cuenta que Ginny ya no estaba y que Isabel estaba parada frente a el con los brazos cruzados y con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Vas a ir? – le pregunto Isabel..

-Pues Si… yo no tengo planes…y pues la verdad no quiero estar solo… - le respondió Harry muy seguro…

-Pero pues no con ella Harry… además… cuando le vas a dar a Ginny lo que le compraste… - relajándose un poco y calmándose…

-Pues mañana… pero no tiene nada de malo que vaya con ella yo no tengo a quien darle explicaciones…- acomodando unas bolsas…haciéndose el inocente…

-Sabes Harry cuando creo que te empiezo a entender… pasa algo y todo se va al caño…- le comento Isabel con resignación…

-A que te refieres… - le pregunto Harry tratando de entender el comentario de Isabel.

-Nada, Harry nada…-le contesto Isabel dirigiéndose a la oficina de Ginny pero antes de que pudiera entrar - Ginny vas a salir? -

-Si voy a…. al rato regreso… - le contesto Ginny no sabiendo que responderle y saliendo a toda prisa… tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran en ese momento para que Harry no la viera.

-Que le pasa? – pregunto Harry preocupado acercándose a Isabel.

-Como si no supieras…- le dijo Isabel entrando a la oficina de Ginny…

-Que? – alzándose de hombros..

-Hombres!- grito Isabel desde adentro de la oficina

----------------

n/a: el siguiente capitulo va a ser un poquito largo… hay una escena "fuerte", asi que espero que la toleren…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Navidad, la Zorra y el Imbécil (parte 2)**

Al día siguiente cerraron temprano por ser noche buena, Ginny fue la primera en irse, despidiéndose de Isabel con un abrazo, y de Harry con un simple adiós…

Pasaron las horas y ya eran casi las 9:30 cuando Harry se apareció en el departamento de Allison… Quien ya estaba lista… esperaron un rato a que llegara el auto que los llevaría al lugar del evento, mientras tanto Harry y Allison tuvieron una "platica semi-profunda"…para mantenerse entretenidos. Al llegar al lugar Harry pudo notar que el lugar era excepcional, el salón tenia grandes ventanas y grandes candelabros de cristal, estaba adornado con motivos navideños con esculturas de hielo que se movían dispersas entre las mesas y dos al pie de las escaleras principales, (((casi igual a Hogwarts))) pensó… Allison entro saludando y exhibiéndose con Harry… a Harry le pareció una estupidez pero no le dio importancia ya le había pasado muchas veces para ponerse a pensar en pequeñeces… el estaba concentrado en buscar a alguien conocido o mas bien a una pelirroja conocida… cuando se sentaron en la mesa que les correspondía, había de fondo una agradable música ambiental, pasaban de las 10:30 cuando de las escaleras principales del salón, vio a una mujer de pelo rojo agarrado, con algunos pequeños adornos en el pelo, con un hermoso vestido entallado a su figura de color amarillo con un escote moderado pero que dejaba ver algo en la parte de adelante, con una gargantilla que combinaba con los aretes de cristales (((Cielos… se ve preciosa))) pensó Harry... al bajar las escaleras Harry pudo ver como Mathew la tomaba del brazo para acompañarla a sus respectivos lugares en la mesa de Allison y Harry… cuando llegaron a la mesa, Allison que ya se había dado cuenta de la mirada de todos hacia Ginny y sobre todo la mirada de Harry dijo …

-Rayos Ginebra… donde compraste tu vestido…- con una sonrisa exagerada pero sobretodo falsa…

-En ningún lado… es de mis diseños…- dijo Ginny muy segura.

-Me imagine… por la calidad…-viéndola despectivamente para incomodar a Ginny pero esta no se iba a dejar así que le contesto.

-Allison el que a ti te haya costado una fortuna y aun así no quedaras satisfecha… no tienes que envidiar mi vestido… cuando quieras te puedo diseñar a ti uno… solo pídelo… - le dijo Ginny muy calmadamente y con una sonrisa… (((esta zorra no me va a humillar))) pensó Ginny

-Como te a través a… - empezó a decir Allison sin poder terminar por que Mathew la interrumpió.

-Tu empezaste Allison así que cálmate!- haciendo que Allison se tranquilizara y volteara a ver a Harry con una sonrisa y agarrando la mano de Harry que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Harry querido no has saludado a Ginebra… ni a Mat-

-Que? – dijo Harry quien no le había quitado la vista de encima a Ginny sin escuchar nada de lo que estaba hablando o mas bien discutiendo.

-Evans ahí estas… no te había notado… te ves…- (((Guapísimo))) pensó Ginny – te ves diferente – dijo Mathew sarcásticamente levantando una ceja

-Buenas Noches Mathew… Ginny, te ves espectacular… - Dijo Harry muy seguro… (((bien Harry hazlo mas difícil))) pensó Ginny sintiéndose algo incomoda por la situación…. –

-Lo se Evans, por algo es mi novia…verdad Querida? - Dijo Mathew besándole la mano a Ginny haciéndose que ella se sonrojara y le diera una sonrisa algo tímida.

-Claro Mat… - dándole una mirada dura a Harry como si quisiera darle a entender lo que el se estaba perdiendo…

Harry que estaba aturdido entre sus propios pensamientos no entendió, pero Allison por supuesto que entendió la mirada de Ginny…

-Guapo…que tal si tu y yo vamos a aquella mesa a que te presente a una amiga… - dijo Allison dándole un beso en los labios y parándose, Harry asintió con la cabeza y la acompaño… Ginny sentía que los quería matar, a Allison (por zorra, claro) y a Harry (por imbécil)…

Cuando Harry y Allison se apartaron de la mesa Mathew dijo -No puedo creer que Allison trajera a tu empleaducho a esta cena… con todos los del ministerio y gente importante… cada vez se los busca peor…

-Harry es un imbécil… - dijo Ginny pensando en voz alta…

-Hasta que me das la razón…

-Que? – sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y tampoco de lo que le dijo Mathew… estaba ocupada con sus propios pensamientos como escuchar a Mathew.

-Sobre Harry… - le dijo Mathew como cara de no entender nada.

-Así si claro… Mat me puedes pedir una copa de vino… ahora regreso… voy al tocador… -Dijo Ginny rápidamente.

-Claro querida… de que tipo quieres?… - le respondió Mathew besando la mano de Ginny

-Escógelo tu…- parándose lo mas rápido que pudo.

Dentro del baño Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro muy afectada por lo que le estaba pasando con la mezcla de pensamientos y sentimientos, (((Ya Ginebra… Harry no es para ti… nunca lo fue y mucho menos ahora… diviértete e ignora a Harry… YA olvídate de el y concéntrate en Mathew… concéntrate en Mathew… como se le ocurre al estúpido de Harry venir con la zorra de Allison… no Ginny ya no pienses en eso… Mathew el… si…piensa en el)))

Cuando Ginny salio del baño, lo ultimo que quería ver era a Harry y para sorpresa de Ginny… Harry también estaba saliendo del baño de caballeros…

-Ginny… Hola…- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa

-A eres tu… - le dijo Ginny levantando una ceja viéndolo con desagrado - dejaste a tu cita sola?-

-A Allison? A si… si estaba hablando con unas personas… creo que no le importo mucho que me fuera…-le respondió Harry algo incomodo por la pregunta metiendo una de sus manos a la bolsa de su pantalón…

Cuando Harry se callo ya no sabiendo que decir para estar un poco mas con Ginny, ella le dijo muy seria -Bueno pues a mi si me están esperando… con permiso… que te diviertas Harry…- dirigiéndose hacia su mesa…

-Pero Ginny…- dijo Harry casi en susurro… para segundos después hacer lo mismo dirigiéndose a las mesas.

Ya en la mesa… Allison trataba de que cada vez de que Harry y ella se besaban… Ginny los viera… Provocando que Ginny al querer evitar verlos se acercara mas a Mathew, y este aprovechara a besarla… cuando la cena paso, toco el turno para que todos bailaran…

-Harry vamos a bailar…

-No me gusta bailar… y aparte soy muy malo… tengo dos pies izquierdos… yo no…

-No hay problema… ya los pasos están marcados solo síguelos…-

-Pero…es que….hayyy… bueno… - al ver que Ginny y Mathew se dirigían a la pista de baile.

Allison puso unas de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry y la otra en la mano de Harry haciendo que la mano libre de Harry la posara sobre la cintura de esta. Harry estaba tan preocupado por seguir los pasos y la música que lo hacia cada vez peor… pero cuando toco el turno de cambiar de parejas… (((hay no por favor… y por que con esa canción… rayos))) pensó Ginny.

–Hola Gin…te ves preciosa- haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara y se incomodara mas…

-Gracias… creí que no te gustaba… - Dijo Ginny suspicazmente.

(((hay no ya se dio cuenta…))) - Quien?

-Bailar…Que no te gustaba bailar – Le contesto Ginny con una sonrisa.

-Ahh si… pero creo que puedo con esta… - acercando aun mas a Ginny, cuando ya no se podían acercar mas… Harry le dijo casi susurrando en su oído -Feliz navidad Gin… - después de un largo silencio incomodo… - Feliz navidad a ti también Harry -Haciendo que los dos se quedaran viendo a los ojos, sin darse cuenta que la música había acabado y que eran los únicos dos que seguían agarrados. (((Rayos la quiero besar… no! Harry no vayas a hacer una estupidez…)));(((que me bese… Ginebra no! Harry y tu no… que me bese!)))

-Ginebra nos vamos?

-Que? – Contesto Ginny saliendo de sus pensamientos y volteando a ver a Mathew quien ya estaba a un lado de ella tomándola del brazo-

-Nosotros también nos vamos… verdad Harry?- Dijo Allison abrazando a Harry

-Mande? (((Allison…vienes con Allison))) -A si claro…- le contesto Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

-Que bien.. Bueno…. Adiós Ginebra… después te cuento como me fue… - le dijo Allison jalando a Harry de un brazo.

-Vamos Querida… adiós Evans… Vamonos- también jalando a Ginny de un brazo… haciendo que le quitara la vista de encima a Harry…

----------------

Mas tarde, en el departamento de Allison, ella se encontraba algo borracha por todo lo que había tomado durante y después de la fiesta, seductoramente se fue acercando a Harry buscándole los labios, cuando este la sintió, Harry no hizo nada por corresponderle… Pero tampoco por resistirse. (((a quien le dan pan que llore))) Era hermosa, pero no era su Ginny (((desde cuando Ginny es mía?))) (((Vamos Potter! Ginny no es para ti y Allison esta aquí… con algo tienes que dejar de pensar en ella))) Poco a poco, comenzó a corresponder a sus besos y lentamente se fueron dirigiendo a la recamara, besándose y tocándose con desesperación, pero el que allison estuviera borracha le impedía a Harry seguir con el jugueteo de la noche (((rayos tu también estas tomado…no te esta aprovechando…. Ginny debe de estar haciendo lo mismo con el imbécil!))) Harry mordió el labio de allison con coraje -Harry me lastimas…- lo siento… - solo necesitaron que sus lenguas se juntaran para que les empezara a hervir la sangre por el manoseo de ambos, Harry comenzó a deslizar sus manos por debajo del vestido de allison, mientras que ella buscaba la piel de Harry por debajo de la camisa de este… haciendo que Harry se apresura a quitarse la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines quedando solo en pantalones, (n/a: por favor siempre quítense los calcetines). Aventando a allison a la cama tomando un nueva posición casi arriba de ella abriendo poco a poco el vestido azul de allison mientras que unas de sus manos tocaban las piernas de allison por debajo del vestido. Mientras allison por la excitación del momento perdía su dedos entre la cabellera azabache de Harry. Cuando el llego a su busto, le retito el straple, los tocaba… sintiendo cada vez sus pezones mas duros. Eran grandes, pero a su parecer Ginny tenia mas (((desde cuando se de que tamaño las tiene Ginny…Diablos))) Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar a sentir los labios de ella sobre su cuello besándolo y succionándolo poco a poco. Acariciando el pecho desnudo de Harry deslizando sus manos hasta el pantalón, bajando el cierre lentamente… quien por debajo de sus boxers también parecía de roca. Al igual que ella… Harry desvestía a Ginny… no a allison… (((Si a allison…))) cuando la ropa yacía en el piso junto a la cama, el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a aclimatarse cada vez mas actuando como si tuviera vida propia besando metódicamente, pero con la pasión que le habían dado los años de experiencia, al igual que allison, sabían lo que hacían y lo que querían, el uno del otro. Allison enrollo sus piernas sobre las caderas de Harry, jadeando… mordiendo uno de los hombros de Harry, los gritos de ambos se dejaron escuchar por el meneo de las caderas de estos dos. Haciendo que Harry la embistiera de nuevo pero mas bruscamente lo que produjo que ella, le enterrar las uñas en la espalda… ¡¡Harrryyyyyy! – Gin! – Que dijiste! (((dammit por que sigo pensando en Ginny))) –Voltéate… - sin preguntar mas, allison a si lo hizo… comenzando de nuevo con el nuevo ritmo… volviendo a entrar en ella, deseando a alguien mas Harry siguió llevando a ambos al clímax total, al placer, pero por desgracia a la que ahora poseía no era SU Ginny (((Por que es MIA))). Cuando los dos acabaron colapsándose en la cama… Harry no dejaba de pensar en Ginny y en lo que es estúpido de mathew le podía estar haciendo… quien tenia que estar con ella debería de ser el (((Diablos… por que esto obsesionado con ella…)))… (((por que carajos me tire a allison, si amo a Ginny… la AMO))) lentamente Harry se paro de la cama poniéndose su boxer y sus lentes, (((amo a Ginny))) y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, recogiendo la mayoría de su ropa del suelo, no quería estar cuando allison despertara, que le iba a decir (((gracias allison por la cogida… no… )))

-ya te vas? – le pregunto allison dentro de las sabanas color vino de su cama.

Parado en la puerta de la recamara, incomodo por la situación le contesto Harry - eehh SI…. tengo… tengo que regresar a mi casa… -

-Quédate. Mas tarde te llevo a tu casa… -

-No! me voy a aparecer allá, gracias de todos modos, bueno… te veo luego…-poniéndose la camisa.

-Harry! – le grito ella desde la cama

-Adiós allison… - fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de desaparecer.

-Que diría Ginebra si se enterara de esto…- pensó Allison con una sonrisa de de triunfo media maquiavélica, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama para seguir durmiendo.

----------------

-Ginebra hola… buenos días – dijo Allison parándose a un lado del mostrador de cobro.

(((a que vino esta zorra))) -Allison! que haces aquí tan temprano? – con una sonrisa fingiendo emoción desde el otro lado del mostrador junto a Isabel, a quien tampoco le dio mucha gracia verla.

Alzando la voz Allison dijo -Vine a buscar a mi NOVIO… -

-Que? Quien? (((Hay no por favor… no))) - a Ginny se le vino el mundo encima.

-A Harry por supuesto – contestando con un sonrisa de triunfo.

-No esta! Fue a entregar unas cosas. – contesto Isabel al ver la cara de Ginny quien al parecer había perdido capacidad de articular palabras y pensamientos.

-Esta bien voy a esperarlo no te molesta verdad? – dirigiéndose a Ginny. Sentándose en uno de los sofás de espera de la tienda a un lado del mostrador.

-No para nada por que me debería de molestar, Harry puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida – tratando de calmarse y contestándole muy cordialmente.

-Lo se… sabes he conocido muchos hombres en mi vida (((no lo dudo ZORRA))) pero ninguno como Harry, el sabe lo que hace… - dijo Allison

-Srita. Sullivan creo que eso no nos…-

-Hay por favor Isabel llámame Allison, aparte creo que somos mujeres adultas acostumbras a estos temas… no Ginebra?... me imagino que Mathew excede tus expectativas… - dijo Allison arqueando un ceja.

Con una sonrisa Ginny le contesto -Allison… lo que hago o NO con Mathew eso a TI no te incumbe y la verdad no mi interesa con quien te acuestes…. Además uno mas uno menos no?- (((Zorra)))

-Que? Como te atre?... bueno no importa… me voy… dile a Harry que lo espero en mi departamento… que me encanto… no… eso no se lo digas… eso se lo puedo decir yo… solo dile que lo espero…Adiós Ginebra..Isabel Bye… - Dirigiéndose a la puerta de la tienda, satisfecha por herir a Ginny.

-Ginny… - dijo Isabel acercándose a Ginny para abrazarla.

-Déjame Isabel yo…. Soy una imbécil; como no se iba a meter con ella… si mírala es… - le decía Ginny entre sollozos, abrazando a Isabel…

-Ginny, si tu no le dices a Harry lo que sientes por el, el no va a…-

-Yo no siento nada por el! Por mi que se revuelque con quien quiera, No siento nada por el! – grito Ginny separándose de ella, limpiándose las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

-Y por eso estas así… Gin habla con el…-

-No Isabel… yo quiero a Mathew y Harry… Harry se puede ir a la chingada… voy a estar en la oficina… - fue lo ultimo que le grito Ginny a Isabel antes de meterse a su oficina…

-Ginny! – lo único que le pudo decir antes de que cerrara la puerta azotándola.

-Hey… que pasa? Que tiene? – pregunto Harry con cara de preocupación quien acaba de llegar a la tienda.

-Vino TU novia…- le informo Isabel algo molesta con Harry.

-Mi novia? Yo no tengo novia- le contesto Harry algo desconcertado por la pregunta, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

-Si claro Harry! y Allison? – dijo Isabel cruzándose de brazos

-Ella no es mi novia… solo es una amiga- le respondió Harry con una sonrisa…

-Pues esa… SOLO amiga… vino hace rato a buscarte… no mas bien a buscar a su NOVIO y nos vino a decir lo bueno que eres en la cama…-

-Que? Que le pasa!- grito Harry - En primera NO es ni novia y segunda ella no tiene que estar diciendo esas cosas enfrente de ti - (((ni siquiera fue buena)))

-Y de Ginny…

-Estaba Ginny?... Allison le dijo algo mas? (((rayos que no le haya dicho… por favor por favor)))

-Que? Tendría que saber algo más… Harry le diste lo que le compraste?- viéndolo directo a los ojos… como buscando una respuesta en su mirada.

-No yo… no…-

-Deberías de dáselo Harry- fue lo ultimo que le dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro y dirigiéndose a la parte de delante de la tienda.

----------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Todas caen con un regalo, una sonrisa, un abrazo y algo mas.**

-Tock tock – sonó la puerta.

Ginny abriendo la puerta dijo -Isabel te dije que quería esta sola… - (((hay no… ahora que quiere)))

-Puedo pasar… - le dijo Harry quien tenía cara de perrito regañado.

-Ya entregaste las cosas – dijo Ginny con tono molesto y muy despectivo

-Si Gin… pero falta una- entrando a la oficina.

-Pues entrégala… para que puedas ver TU Novia… no quiero que venga a gritar que no dejo libre a su Novio… - dijo Ginny dándole la espalda a Harry.

-Allison no es mi novia, solo fue algo de una noche nada mas (((por que le estas dando explicaciones… no es nada tuyo… solo tu amiga…maldición))) y la verdad yo… - parándose frente a ella.

-No me digas nada Harry… vete … - le dijo Ginny gritando roja del coraje y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Entonces por que me gritas… tu y yo no somos nada (((por desgracia que estas diciendo, mejor cállate)))… mira Gin lo siento en serio… no debió de decirles nada, es mas no se lo que te haya dicho pero pues tu también… (((por que te vas con el imbécil de Mathew))) ….no… sabe que… déjalo así… - arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

-Harry yo… yo se que no me incumbe con quien te acuestes, se que solo somos amigos…y por esa razón Harry no creo que Allison sea para ti… (((TU no eres para ella)))

Viendo directamente en los ojos cafés de la pelirroja -Entonces quien Gin?- (((TU? dime que tu)))

-Que? – Sorprendida por la pregunta

-Olvídalo mira…yo no siento nada por ella solo fue el momento aunque suena feo… pero solo fue lo que tenia a la mano…(((para dejar de pensar en ti… cállate Potter))) - alejándose de ella.

-Harry creo que es mejor que vayas a entregar lo que te falta…-

-Si bueno… Ginny te debí de entregar esto… en navidad… pero pues no sabía como… no es mucho pero… bueno… feliz navidad Gin… - dándole un beso en la mejilla y entregándole el obsequio. Ginny abrió la caja para ver un dije de oro blanco parecido al león de Griffindor con una bonita cadena que hacia juego con el dije.

-Harry Gracias! es precioso!– abrazándolo poniendo sus manos en el cuello de el (((Dios huele tan bien… cálmate Weasley))), asiendo que Harry la agarrara de la cintura… -

-Como tu… no sabia si te iba a gustar…

-Es hermoso Harry – aun seguían agarrados y cuando Harry sintió que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de Ginny la soltó –Me lo pones… (((que? A… si el collar))). Sin quitarse la mirada el uno del otro, Ginny mordiendo su labio, recogió su cabello para dejar libre su cuello… (((tan inocente… sexy…se ve preciosa…))) Harry agarro la cadena de oro y paso sus manos sobre el cuello de ella para abrocharlo por detrás de este, haciendo que se acercaran cada vez mas (((por que me hace esto…))) cuando termino de abrochar la cadena puso sus manos en el cuello de Ginny… (((me va a volver loca))) - Gracias… - Harry sintió que la manos de Ginny estaban en su pecho y poco a poco se acercaban cada vez mas, podían sentir la respiración sobre sus labios… esperando lo que cada quien anhelaban con desesperación…

-Ginny te … hay lo siento… - dijo Isabel entrando a la oficina… haciendo que Harry y Ginny se soltaran de inmediato – no sabia que seguías aquí… - volteando a ver a Harry - Discúlpenme – Isabel nunca se había sentido tan apenada como esa vez… -Ginny te están esperando es una actriz, muggle por cierto y no creo que le guste estar esperando…la voy a entretener pero…

-Si Isabel gracias… -

-Si bueno… ehh… ya me voy… - dijo Harry rojo de la pena.

-Harry espera… muchas gracias… yo…te compre esto pero pues… no encontré el momento… feliz navidad Harry – dándole un beso en la mejilla… mejor dicho en la comisura de los labios…rozando la otra mejilla de Harry con su mano… Ginny salio de la oficina dejando solo a Harry abriendo su regalo (((Rayos… donde la consiguió))), Harry no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su cara no sabia en si, si era por su regalo (una snitch plateada con la iniciales HP) o por el momento con Ginny (((Dios estuve apunto de besarla!)))

----------------

-Ginny…- dijo Harry entrando a la oficina- hay perdón… buenas tardes… -dirigiéndose a la persona a un lado de Ginny y después dirigiendo la mirada a Ginny -Gin voy al banco necesitas algo? -

-No Harry gracias… -levantando la vista de su escritorio y sin importarle sonar impaciente dijo - vas a tardar? – poniéndose roja.

-No se Gin… - llevándose una de sus manos a su pelo (((me gusta cuando se sonroja hay ya Potter))) -por cierto GRACIAS… - dirigiéndose a la puerta regalándole una sonrisa algo sexy (((y ahora que haces coqueteándole)))

Cuando Ginny se sentó otra vez para seguir con el dibujo/diseño, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que se había parado -Tu novio? – le pregunto Rachel Weisz sentada a un lado de ella.

-Mmmm? Haaa no, no… solo somos amigos… y aparte tengo novio. – contestándole un poco distraída y sonrojada.

-si claro… y a tu novio lo ves igual? – le pregunto Rachel suspicazmente

-Solo somos amigos… - le dijo distraídamente

Con un sonrisa burlona Rachel dijo -Tu novio y tu?

-Si… Que? – dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho…

-Nada… - dirigiendo su mirada al dibujo que estaba haciendo Ginny..

-Bueno creo que ya esta! –

-Wow Ginebra… cuando me hablaron de ti no me dijeron que eras TAN buena… - parándose detrás de ella para ver bien el dibujo.

-Giii… Gracias… que te parece si escogemos las telas y las texturas la siguiente semana…que te parece el … ?

-No puedo, ni esta ni la siguiente semana… tengo una presentación y con lo de las fiestas de año nuevo… - regresando a su asiento, sacando de su bolsa una palm. (n/a: una muggle fashion- que esperaban es rica… los mortales como yo usamos agendas de libretita jajaja)

-Pues dime tu cuando quieres que nos veamos?…

-Mmmm… Déjame ver voy a estar fuera una semana voy a Marruecos y Egipto… por lo de una película… -

-Wow – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, recordando sus vacaciones cuando iba a entrar a su segundo año.

-Has ido? – le pregunto Rachel.

-Si una vez de vacaciones con mi familia… es bonito y enigmático… Como nosotras… jajaja – ambas rieron… - Que? – le pregunto Ginny al ver la extraña forma en que la actriz la veía.

-Sabes no se por que pero confió en ti… y me muero por ver el vestido terminado todas me van a envidiar… aunque faltan unos meses no quiero que me den las carreras…

-No te preocupes… te vas a ver muy bien… vas a ser de las mejores vestidas…

-Claro me va a vestir una pequeña pelirroja con estilo británico! – haciendo una reverencia algo exagerada…

-Dios salve a la reina! – grito Ginny alzando uno de sus brazos para segur con el juego, (n/a: Rachel Weisz es de Inglaterra también, para los que no saben es la actriz que sale en la momia, el jardinera fiel, etc.) haciendo que las dos rieran aun mas.

-Jajaja dios…esa es la hora? – Volteando a ver su reloj -Me tengo que ir… bueno te aviso de la siguiente cita para las telas…

-Esta bien… si no estoy o algo deja el recado con Isabel o Harry…

-Ok bueno Ginny nos vemos y gracias… te mando el cheque con mi asistente… - ambas dirigiendo se a la salida de la tienda.

-Esta bien adiós Srita. W.. -

-No no…- la interrumpió la actriz.

-Adiós Rachel…

-Adiós Ginny… - dándole un abrazo de despedida.

----------------

-Como te fue? – le pregunto Isabel sentándose a un lado de ella en los sofás de la tienda.

Con una sonrisa Ginny le contesto -Bien le gustaron mis diseños y le hice uno…

-No hablo de eso Ginny… si no de Harry… -la interrumpió Isabel con una sonrisa.

-Isabel creo… - poniendo se algo nerviosa

-Vamos Ginny cuéntame soy tu amiga no? Aparte por la cara que pusieron los dos… - alzando su ceja pero riéndose de su amiga…

- a que te refieres? -

- al parecer interrumpí algo más que una entrega de regalos… -

- como sabes lo de los regalos?- Ginny le termino contestando por la cara que puso Isabel de es obvio y ya sabia -a si bueno… pues después de gritarnos por lo de allison y eso… me puso su cara de perrito a medio morir (((que me encanta))) y pues me dio esto… - agarrando su dije.

-Rayos Ginny! le debió de costar una fortuna! – tapándose la boca con una de sus manos.

- lo se. aparte significa mucho… -viéndolo el dije con cara de ilusión - es un león como Griffindor la casa a la que pertenecemos en la escuela…la que te conté… y tiene en la parte de atrás GW… de que te ríes…

-Le sugerí que te comprara un anillo o un broche… pero no le gustaba nada… pensé que era por el dinero… ahora creo que quería algo que realmente significara algo especial… ese tipo de hombres ya no los hacen Ginny… -abrazándola- tu que le regalaste? -No me diga que nada? – al ver la cara de apenada que puso Ginny.

-No si… le regale una snitch plateada con sus iniciales HP.E - H.E…- corrigiendo rápido lo que iba a decir.

-Las snitch no son doradas? – pregunto Isabel al ver que Ginny estaba incomoda por lo que dijo.

-Si… solo que las plateadas son de colección no hay muchas en existencia por que son raras de conseguir…

-Pero tu se la conseguiste… - le dijo a Ginny con una gran sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo y en eso dijo - y a mathew que le diste?

-Si mathew se entera de lo de Harry me MATA! – parándose del sofá, llevándose las manos a la cabeza…

-Por? – extrañada por la reacción de Ginny.

-Le regale un libro "Quiddicth a través de los años. Nueva edición" ya se! Soy una mala novia… - sentándose de nuevo en forma de resignación.

-No Ginny no…no eres una mala novia… simplemente… no eres novia para el…

-Y según tu… para quien soy novia…

-Eso mi querida amiga lo sabes TU mas que yo… - acercándose a Ginny abrazándola.

-Pero el no me ama… - poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga.

-Creo que si hablaran mas de lo que discuten y se molestan el uno con el otro… notarias la forma como te mira… y la forma en que mira a mathew… si las miraras mataran tu novio estaría tres metros bajo tierra…

-Lo crees? – volteándola a ver a la cara.

-Se lo que veo… - contestándole con una sonrisa y parándose del sofá - bueno te dejo por que creo que te buscan…

-A hola Mat… - sin pararse de su lugar y sin nada de ánimos.

-Hola querida… te vengo a raptar… que tal si salimos… - sentándose junto a ella agarrándola de la cintura, acercándola mas a el.

-Pero tengo cosas que hacer… - parándose de inmediato.

Parándose detrás de ella, agarrándola de la mano, le dijo -No acepto pretextos! Vamonos… -

-esta bien…Voy por mi bolsa…- entrando a su oficina, cuando paso por el mostrador le dijo a Isabel - Isabel nos vemos mañana y si ves… - esto ultimo con un tono mas bajo, como tratando de que no escuchara mathew.

-Yo le digo… pero mañana no te quejes si no te habla… -

-Quien?

-Rachel Weisz – se adelanto a contestar Isabel

-Quien?

-Ahorita te cuento…

-Adiós Isabel…

-Adiós Mathew… Ginny

----------------

-Hola Isabel… toma son los recibos de deposito del banco… - dejado los recibos a un lado de la caja registradora.

-Gracias Harry… -

-Isabel esta Ginny? – tratando de que o se notara la desesperación.

-No eeh… salió… - volteándolo a ver.

-No sabes si va a regresar? – dijo Harry

-Harry no te vayas a molestar… no significa nada… ok – acercándose a un mas al mostrador.

-Por que? Que paso?… - Con una sonrisa algo extrañado por la pregunta.

-Mathew vino por ella… - le dijo rápidamente.

-No tengo por que molestarme… - la interrumpió Harry alzando un poco la voz- solo somos amigos y puede hacer con su NOVIO lo que quiera no? (((tranquilízate, Ginny… maldición)))

-Harry… - al ver que se estaba alterado.

-Quieres un café? – le pregunto a Isabel cambiando la platica. (((que carajos le ve a Turner… es como un Malfoy americano… )))

-No gracias… ya voy a cerrar… - le dijo gentilmente Isabel

-que? A si… Bueno te ayudo y lo compro después….

-Harry… -

-Vamos a cerrar. – y se dirigió a la puerta para cerrarla.

----------------

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny entraba muy contenta a la tienda para encontrarse con Harry ya que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con el después de su pequeño acercamiento del día anterior, ella aun llevaba puesto el collar que el le regalo, cuando Ginny encontró a Harry estaba sentado en un de los sofás de la tienda perdido en sus pensamientos (((Es hermoso, tranquila…))) se le veía algo molesto o preocupado, Ginny no sabia decir bien que expresaba la cara de Harry…

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos… - le dijo Ginny parada enfrente de el con una sonrisa-

La volteo a ver y solo le dijo – Hola – para volver a bajar la mirada al piso.

(((Dios esta molesto por lo de mathew… que hago…))) -Harry si ayer tuve que salir con mathew fue…

-Gin…no me tienes que dar explicaciones tu y yo…

-solo somos amigos… (((hay maldición aquí vamos otra vez)))

-si…

(((no es por ti que esta así… que esperabas Weasley… nunca te ha visto diferente… tiene algo mas… tiene…))) Después de un largo silencio incomodo Ginny pregunto – Harry que tienes? –

-Nada… estoy preocupado… estoy… (((que le digo)))… Hedwig trajo una carta… y no se que pensar no se que hacer… me siento perdido…- llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza en forma de desesperación.

-Harry, por que te fuiste de Inglaterra? – volteándolo a ver, haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa le dijo -Siempre sabes como empezar a preguntarme las cosas verdad?

-Te conozco…- sonrojándose un poco pero sin quitarle la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

-No puedo… no quiero hablar de eso Gin…- apoyándose totalmente sobre el respaldo del sofá cerrado los ojos.

-Entonces que tal si hablamos de lo que te preocupa? – también apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá a un lado de el pero sin pegarse completamente.

Después de un largo tiempo que a Ginny le pareció una eternidad, pero sin impórtale, Harry empezó a hablar calmadamente y sin perder su posición y sin abrir sus ojos -Renuncie a mi puesto en el ministerio… no le dije a nadie… solo desaparecí… muchos piensan que estoy agarrando seguidores para ser el nuevo Sr. Tenebroso… - soltando un risa algo sarcástica.

-Pero Harry el que piensen eso es una estupidez… - dijo Ginny rápidamente y sin dudar, Harry abrió sus ojos volteándola a ver -El nuevo director del departamento lo piensa…por lo que me dijo Ron - añadió Harry.

-Pues es un estúpido!

-Interrogaron a Ron y a hermione… aparte nadie conoce al nuevo director…

-Harry escúchame… - despegándose un poco del respaldo, tomando las manos de el entre las suyas, acercándose un poco mas a el -Ron, hermione, el resto de mi familia…siempre van a estar contigo… YO siempre voy a estar contigo… no importa que haya pasado… no me digas si no quieres… Siempre te vamos a querer… siempre TE VOY a querer… - viendo directo a eso ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-y yo a TI… a _ustedes_… - soltando de golpe las manos de Ginny continuo - Por eso no me perdonaría que les pasara algo… Que? – dijo Harry al ver la cara de Ginny.

- no te parece que ya tuvimos esta conversación…cuando estábamos en Hogwards?- dándole una sonrisa - siempre nos has querido alejar para protegernos… - tomando la cara de Harry entre sus manos -pero eso nunca nos a detenido para estar contigo… para quererte…

-Terca! – le dijo Harry poniendo su mano sobre una de las de Ginny que seguían en la cara de el.

-Mira quien lo dice… el terco mayor… - cada vez se acercaban mas (((que estoy haciendo))), no les importo que alguien los pudiera ver, ni que entrara quien entrara, sentían que todo valía la pena por lo que iba a suceder, Harry poso su mano libre sobre una de los muslos de Ginny (((Me esta tocando))) cada vez podían sentir que su cuerpos se acercaban y a un paso que sus labios tocaran, el teléfono sonó…haciendo que los dos se soltaran de inmediato -Voy a contestar… - dijo Harry parándose del sofá.

-Quien era? – dijo Ginny sin voltearlo a ver

-Isabel… va a llegar después de la comida… - le informo Harry

-Esta bien… voy a estar en mi oficina… - parándose y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

-Si… ehh… - viendo el caminar de Ginny específicamente el trasero que tanto le gustaba aunque no era lo único que le gustaba de ella - hoy casi no hay clientes… (((y eso que… Potter)))

-Harry! – dijo Ginny sin titubear, cambiando su dirección…. Regresado hacia donde estaba parado Harry.

(((ya se dio cuenta))) - Si? – algo sonrojado.

-Te invito a comer… - Mordiéndose su labio inferior.

(((me mata cuando hace eso))) - No… - le dijo Harry con un tono muy serio.

-Esta bien… (((soy una imbécil))) …eeh bueno voy a…

-Mejor YO te invito a ti… - diciéndole con una sonrisa sumamente sexy viendo directamente a esos ojos cafés que le encantaban.

-Perfecto… - haciendo que los dos rieran.

-Perfecto… a las 2 entonces… - afirmando con la cabeza Ginny le respondió y después dijo -Voy a mi oficina… si necesitas algo… yo… ok…te veo en un ratito… - caminando de nuevo hacia su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y algo sonrojada. Harry solo pudo perder su mirada al punto de la espalda baja de Ginny que tanto anhelaba (((Cálmate Harry, que? Tienes 16 otra vez?… concéntrate en otra cosa)))

----------------

Cuando regresaron de comer tres horas después… ya Isabel estaba dentro de la tienda… Harry y Ginny no podían ocultar la cara de felicidad que tenían los dos… tenia años que los dos no se sentían tan contentos… aunque durante la comida no paso gran cosa… en la cual se la pasaron hablando de todo y a la vez de nada… recordando cuando estaban en Hogwards, de sus amigos, del resto de los Weasleys, etc. etc. Isabel lo único que hizo fue regalarle una gran sonrisa a ambos. Isabel le informo a Ginny que le habían traído un cheque de Rachel Weisz, Ginny le dijo a Harry que al día siguiente tendría que ir al banco a depositarlo, despidiéndose de el con un beso en la mejilla y con un gracias para después dirigirse a su oficina. Sin saber lo que mas tarde pasaría.

----------------


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Sin oxigeno no se vive…**

-No se como puedes estar tan tranquila con estos tiempos tan difíciles y mas tu que tienes familia en Inglaterra!- dijo una mujer guapa de pelo castaño claro, al entrar a la tienda…

-Cálmate Cristine! No es para tanto…ya lo peor ya paso… además ya no esta el que no DEBIA de ser nombrado, el tal Voldemord ese… - le contesto otra mujer de pelo negro y de ojos saltones y grandes.

-Lo se pero aun así sigue el otro mago, el que fue el único capaz de matarlo… Harry Potter, ese a de estar reuniendo seguidores para seguir con lo que dejo el tal Voldemord…con eso que es mas poderoso -dijo casi susurrando y viendo unos vestidos

Harry que estaba del otro lado del mostrador de cobro se puso pálido, y empezó a sudar, Ginny que también escucho lo que estaban diciendo esas mujeres se acerco a el tratando de saber o de entender de lo que estaban hablando pero sobre todo tratar de entender la reacción de Harry.

Las mujeres continuaba hablando, entre lo de sus sospechas de Harry y escogiendo y señalando vestidos - este esta muy bonito por que no te lo pruebas?

-No creo que ese Potter tenga intensión de tomar el poder… además no era su mentor el director de la escuela de magia de Inglaterra… como se llama? A si Dumboldore! El era uno de los magos buenos mas poderosos no, la verdad no creo que este Potter tenga intención de volverse malo… habrá en mi talla? Por que esa no creo que me entre… - le dijo Cristine agarrando una toga roja muy bonita…

-Yo creo que si te entra…pero bueno después de todo no te enteraste de todos a los que mato fueron como 10….a parte no se como lo dejaron ir… el ministerio de magia británica debió de meterlo a Azkaban así se llama su cárcel no! – dijo la otro mujer con tono de superioridad y desprecio…

-Van a comprar algo! – grito Ginny haciendo que las mujeres la voltearan a ver y sacando a Harry de su trance, Harry sin pensarlo se fue a su pequeño cuarto…

-Que? – dijo la mujer de pelo negro arqueando una ceja - A si claro, me voy a medir todos estos!...

Después de un rato Ginny les cobró los vestidos y las túnicas que llevaron y cerró la tienda despidiéndose de Isabel que tenia cara de no entender nada… Ginny se dirigió al cuarto de Harry atrás de la tienda… Cuando entro vio a Harry sentado en la cama con una mirada pérdida en la pared, una mirada de culpa y de tristeza que nunca había visto ni cuando Sirius, ni Dumboldore murieron…

-Harry… - dijo Ginny con una voz casi en susurro desde la puerta

-Déjame Gin… - dijo Harry cerrando lo ojos

-Eso fue lo que paso? Creen que mataste a esas personas? – le pregunto Ginny acercándose a el, para sentarse a su lado en la cama…

-Si… - le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos - fueron 4… yo debí prever lo que paso, por mi culpa están muertos… yo los mate… - su voz sonaba entrecortada, se veía desesperado y Ginny no sabia que hacer, pero empezó a hablar de frente a el, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Harry…

-Harry te conozco, tu no serias capaz de hacer eso de matar a alguien…

-Pero lo hice, esas mujeres tiene razón debería de estar en Azkaban… - la interrumpió viéndola directo a los ojos que en eso momento reflejaban odio… pero un odio hacia el mismo…

-Harry… que paso? Tu siempre protegiste a todos…por que dices eso? Yo no te creo capas…. Harry cuéntame sino como te puedo ayudar? – Ginny supo que el en verdad pensaba que si lo había hecho, que el si había matado a esas personas por el tono de su voz… pero a ella no le importo ella solo quería estar con el para consolarlo…

Harry volvió a mirar a la pared y su voz sonaba tan desesperada como al principio - Nadie puede…y a nadie le he dicho yo no….

- Harry cuéntame? – lo interrumpió Ginny

Empezó Harry a hablar volteándose hacia ella para volver a bajar la mirada - Mande una brigada de protección y eliminación a MiddleCastle donde teníamos registro de que había un cuartel de mortifagos, que estaban atacando a las personas de ese lugar… cuando llegamos… solo fuimos 5 aurores…. el ministerio pensó que conmigo podían controlar la situación… jajaja - dijo mirando de nuevo a la pared y la lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo - …y en verdad la tenia bajo control…pero cuando empezaron a juntar hechizos para acabarnos yo hice un hechizo muy poderoso para acabarlos….pero no conté que lo rechazarían… no se que paso… tampoco me di cuenta de las personas que estaban ahí… en medio de todo… no se como pude ser tan estúpido… he aprendido a controlar todo ese poder…no se que salio mal solo se que por mi culpa… que por MI CULPA! Esas personas y ese pequeño están muertos…. – dijo volteándola a ver.

-Harry no tienes la culpa eso suele pasar he escuchado muchas historias hasta de muggles que tienen accidentes de ese tipo, y tu no eres un asesino… tu no….– le dijo Ginny llorando

Parándose de golpe Harry le grito - Ginny yo los mate! si no fuera por mi estarían vivos, ellos est…

Levantándose de la cama de tras de el Ginny grito mas fuerte - Harry tu crees que si yo sintiera que eres un asesino estaría aquí a tu lado… - Harry la volteo a ver y sacudió su cabeza diciéndole que no - y sabes por que estoy aquí – Harry volvió a mover su cabeza en forma de negación, haciendo que Ginny se parara de frente a el, tomando el rostro de Harry con sus manos - por que contigo nos sentimos protegidos… gracias a ti tenemos paz en el mundo… y por unos cuantos estúpidos que piensen que eres malo y que piensan que deberías de estar en Azkaban, por eso cuantos hay gente que se vuelva mala, ellos son los que deberían estar en Azkaban, ellos…

-Ginny yo no puedo… ni siquiera debería estar aquí… - le dijo Harry separándose de ella y volviéndose a sentar en la cama…

-Esta bien Harry, si no quieres que estemos a tu lado esta bien, entonces no te mereces que estemos tan preocupados por ti… - dirigiéndose a la puerta para irse pero antes de salir escucho algo que hizo que todo su mundo se le viniera encima…

-No… Gin por favor… quédate…no me dejes solo… te necesito…

Ginny regreso y se sentó a un lado de Harry en la cama, cuando sus miradas chocaron sin pensarlo Harry puso sus manos en la cara de Ginny acercándola a el para besarla… cuanto habían esperado ambos ese momento, en que los dos se entregaba por completo en ese simple beso lleno de pasión, devoción, de frustraciones acumuladas, de AMOR. Pasaron los segundo, los minutos, quizás las horas, no sabría decir cuanto fue, por que el tiempo se detuvo en ese beso, en el que no había problemas, no había sufrimiento, no existía nadie solo ellos… mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban se acababan los problemas… el dolor no existía…al compás en que sus labios se mezclaban. Harry mordió gentilmente el labio de Ginny a lo que ella respondió con un pequeño gemido, no de dolor si no de placer… nunca nadie la había besado así… ella estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que Harry pidiera… lo que necesitara de ella… inclusive su cuerpo, aunque no estuviera preparada (((hay por favor Ginebra sabes que si))), ella le daría todo solo por sentir toda esa pasión por completo en ella. Cuando se separaron para respirar, ya que sin oxigeno no se vive, (aunque no les hubiera importado morir así), se quedaron viendo directo a los ojos buscando las respuestas a tantas preguntas acumuladas… Harry tenia una de sus manos en la espalda baja de ella mientras la otra jugaba dentro de la cabellera de roja de SU Ginny, mientras ella tenia sus manos en la negra cabellera de el, y sin decir nada, no había nada que decir, solo se abrazaron, y se fueron acomodando en la cama uno junto al otro abrazados con sus manos entrelazadas, en la habitación en medio del silencio solo se podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración y así poco a poco se fueron tranquilizando hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

Ginny despertó a la mañana siguiente, abriendo poco apoco sus ojos, el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras, no había ventanas y la puerta estaba cerrada, solo estaba encendida una pequeña lámpara que daba luz entre la penumbra. Sin moverse para no despertar a Harry quien dormía aun lado de ella con una mano de Ginny entre la suya sobre su pecho y su otro bazo sobre la cintura de ella, ella descansaba casi la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el, Ginny se quedo así inmóvil escuchando los latidos del pecho de Harry junto a los suyos, pensado en todo lo que había pasado el día anterior (((me besó… nadie me había besado así))), no pudo evitar que de sus labio se formara una sonrisa llena de ilusión. Detenidamente, empezó a ver el cuarto de Harry (((como deje que se quedara aquí… el no se merece este lugar))) odiaba que viviera ahí en este cuartucho, era tonto la verdad por que nunca se había percatado de eso hasta ahora y por otra parte el estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de espacios viviendo durante su infancia en una alacena y con eso horribles parientes (((merlín a penas tiene a donde dormir…))) prácticamente no tenia nada solo una cama, un pequeño guardarropa, una mesa y su silla. A Ginny no le gustaba la idea de que Harry viviera ahí solo y sin nada de comodidades (((Ni modo que viva contigo Ginebra… solo son amigos))) (((Shit! ya se despertó, que hago?))) -Hola… - volteándolo a ver, sin soltarse y sin moverse de su poción.

-Hola… - le contesto Harry con un sonrisa algo adormitado, su cabello negro estaba mas alborotado de lo normal asiendo que Ginny se riera dentro de si (((aun así se ve hermoso))) -Dormiste bien?-

-Si. Y tu? – le dijo Ginny quien al igual que Harry su cabello rojo estaba hecho un desastre (((es hermosa))) -Hace muchos años que no dormía tan bien… - acariciando "inconscientemente" la espalda de Ginny.

-Yo tampoco. - al sentir la mano de Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun mas, pegándose al pecho de el para evitar que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba provocando… haciendo que Harry también reaccionara a todos estos hechos de manera natural, principalmente en esa parte baja dentro de sus pantalones. Sin pensar Harry dijo -Gin creo que nos debemos levantar… -

-Si… - volteando a ver su reloj - rayos esa hora es? – Parándose de golpe - Harry, Me tengo que ir… (((Dios mathew me va a matar)))

-Si… - le dijo Harry aun sentado en la cama sin voltearla a ver, tratando de ocultar su "pequeño" problema.

-Si… - volteándolo a ver antes de abrir la puerta.

-Gin! – dijo Harry antes de que se fuera -Gracias…

Ella simplemente lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa asentando con la cabeza desapareciendo del cuarto…

n/a: Espero haber podido describir lo que en mi cabeza se veía tan bien sexy y romántico… la verdad espero que les guste a mi me gusto y eso es lo importante…

n/a: dejen reviews!

n/a: ya tengo el siguiente capitulo, solo esperen un poco, estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad y estoy algo ocupada pero ya esta solo esperen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Y después de esa noche viene la calma? **

-Buenos Días!- Le dijo Harry a Isabel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos Días Harry… hoy amanecimos de buen humor? – le pregunto esta con otra sonrisa.

-Si creo que si… - no pudiendo ocultar la felicidad.

-Acaba de hablar Ginny que no se te olvide pasar al banco… con esto del año nuevo, los bancos van a estar llenos… - dándole a Harry un cheque…

-Ok… ….eeh… no te dijo nada mas? – tratando de no parecer ansioso por saber de ella...

-Me tenia que decir algo más? – pregunto Isabel alzando un ceja, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa…

-Eeh no… solo… - pasando sus manos sobre su cabellera - no nada… bueno ya me voy… creo que me voy a tardar… - dando la vuelta para irse…

-Va a llegar después de la comida como a las 4… - dijo Isabel…

-Que? – volteándola a ver con cara de no entender nada.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo "dile a Harry que llego como a las 4 después de la comida"… - alzando los hombros en forma de broma.

-Gracias… eeh ya me voy… je-

-Cuidado! – al ver que se golpeo con uno los maniquís…

-Eeh si bye… - sin perder la sonrisa.

-Solo amigos mis nalgas! – pensó Isabel con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, cuando salio Harry de la tienda.

----------------

-Señor… no encontramos a Potter… es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra… - informo un muchacho rubio algo debilucho.

-No me importa que hagan… pero encuéntrenlo!

-Señor ya interrogamos a los Weasleys… usted los conoce… fueron sus…

-Al traidor y a la sangre sucia?… si… las comadrejas…- dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa siniestra.

-No saben nada Señor…. ni Artur ni Molly Weasley saben nada y los otros tampoco… - le contesto algo nervoso.

-Y Ginebra? – mirando el portarretrato de su escritorio con la foto de Ginny.

-La srita. Weasley desde que salio de Hogwarts se fue a América Señor. – le contesto el muchacho.

Volteándolo a ver directo a los ojos pregunto. -Quienes saben que soy el jefe de este departamento? –

-Nadie señor. Solo nosotros… y el ministro… pero…pero pues creo que ya es hora que los demás sepan Señor.

-Todavía no… primero encuentra al estúpido de Potter… -

-Pero señor… - le dijo el muchacho con voz insegura…

-Que? – lo interrumpió el nuevo jefe.

-El no hizo nada… ya eso se aclaro… - tartamudeando un poco, tratan de encontrar las palabras

-Jajaja – su risa sonaba maquiavélica – tu crees que busco a Potter por lo de MiddleCastle?

-Pe..

-No!- grito el hombre detrás del escritorio parándose de su silla poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio - Voy a hacer que Potter pague por todo lo que paso… destruyo a mi familia… a mi! Ahora YO voy a hacer lo mismo con el… hasta aplastarlo como el despreciable animal que es… Primero a el… y después a todos su amiguitos… la sangre sucia y el pobretón de Weasley… y a todos los demás… en cuanto a Ginebra… espero que se vea igual que cuando estábamos en Hogwards… tengo grandes planes para ella… Herederos Sangre-Pura… MI sangre… - volviéndose a sentar con un sonrisa de triunfo.

-Señor. Yo …

-QUE! Estas conmigo o en mi contra… Watson! Decide ahora! – le dijo el hombre.

-Estoy con usted Señor… - dijo Watson parándose firmemente de frente a el.

-Bien… Ahora vete… - volviéndose a voltear a la oscuridad de su oficina.

-Si Señor… -

-Encuéntralo! – grito el hombre de ojos grises antes de que Watson saliera de la oficina.

----------------

-Noooooo! - Grito Isabel al ver caer a Ginny al suelo.

-Cállate Muggle!- le Gritó uno de los "ladrones" a Isabel, mientras esta corría a un lado de Ginny en el suelo - Ustedes vayan a sellar la parte de atrás…

Algo asustada Isabel pregunto -Que le hicieron? – tomando entre sus manos las manos de Ginny quien estaba inconsciente en el piso de la tienda.

-Lo mismo que a ti si no te callas y si no te portas bien!

-Estoy bien Isabel… - al recobrar el conocimiento…

-Ginny… - susurro Isabel ayudando a sentar a Ginny.

-Cállate! - Grito el hombre de capa negra apuntando a Ginny ordeno -Danos el contra hechizo para abrir esto… -

-Ginny… - dijo Isabel desesperada abrazándola. Viéndolo directo a los ojos Ginny con odio y coraje -Rebertus…-

- Vamos… - dijo otro de los 5 hombres que estaban asaltando la tienda.

Uno de los hombre tomo a Isabel de la cintura y le dijo al jefe - No crees que nos daría tiempo… es un desperdicio que se queden aquí solitas…- Jajaja – todos se los hombres se empezaron a reír al ver la cara de terror de la Ginny e Isabel.

-Tu… párate! – ordenó este -Ayúdame con la pelirroja…

-No! – gritaban Ginny e Isabel, mientras dos de los hombre agarraban a Ginny de los brazos tocándola con intensión -Suéltame! No! Suéltame! – Templaba Ginny del miedo y la desesperación.

-Shhhh… te va agustar… - le susurro al oído mientras la intentaba besar…

-Suéltenme…! – Gritaban las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los otros dos agarraban y manoseaban a Isabel, no dejaban de reírse de la reacción y del horror de las mujeres -Jaja – No por favor no! – suplicaba Isabel mientras Ginny no dejaba de gritar – Suéltenme!

-Suéltenlas… -

-Tu como entraste! – grito uno de los que tenían agarrada a Ginny, apuntado hacia el joven de lentes.

-Dije. Que las soltaran… - Dijo calmadamente Harry pero con voz retadora con carra de odio.

- Mira quien quiere jugar al héroe… - Dijo el jefe quien soltó a Ginny para encarar a Harry. –Imbécil! Stupefy!

- Impedimenta… - Grito Harry bloqueando el hechizo…

- Bien sabes defenderte… pero no va a ser suficiente! Amárrenlas… - les ordeno a sus compañeros, quienes amarraron a Ginny y a Isabel con un hechizo para así todos atacar a Harry.

-Mimblewimble! – Gritaron dos de los ladrones al mismo tiempo.

(((Tranquilo, cálmate Potter))) - Protego… - Dijo Harry

-Ahora! – dijo el Jefe - Crucio! – Gritaron 4 de sus atacantes al mismo tiempo.

- Protego!- Se defendió Harry pero – Aaaahhhhhhh – otro lo agarro desprevenido

-Harry! – Grito Ginny desesperada al ver a su Harry en el piso, tratando de levantarse.

-Imbécil! Creías que las ibas a salvar?- dijo el jefe pateando a Harry.

-Crucio! – Volvió a gritar, mientras dos de los ladrones se dirigían junto a las mujeres.

- Aaaahh! (((y si los mato, no… no puede pasar otra vez…)))– Gritaba Harry con dolor

- Harry… defiéndete… - gritaba desesperada Ginny, llena de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Crucio! -

- Aaaahh! Quítale la varita… - (((Ginny…)))

- No! Suéltame! Isabel! Harry! – Grito Ginny cuando dos de los hombres la volvían a tocar y la trataban de desvestir.

(((Concéntrate Harry… no vayas a lastimarlas tu también…))) -Déjenlas… no te atrevas a tocarla… - Mientras se paraba del piso algo débil.

- No aprendes… y sin varita… jajaja eres un imbécil jajaja… - Dijo el jefe, mientras se reía de Harry… - Crucio! – Grito el Hombre…

- Protego! – Grito Harry bloqueando el Hechizo solo con su mano.

Uno de los que tenia agarrada a Ginny, Pregunto desconcertado - Como hiciste eso! –

- Te dije que no la tocaras! – le grito Harry, parándose de frente a todos ellos, quien ya lo habían rodeado apuntado todos hacia el con las varitas.

Moviendo sus manos Harry grito - Expelliarmus! – asiendo que dos de las varitas de ellos volaran lejos de ellos…

- Pero no tienes… - dijo otro con terror en su rostro.

Los ladrones no sabían que hacer - Aaahhhhhhh! – trataban de hechizar a Harry pero este estaba incontenible

-Stupefy! Petrificus totalis! – Harry petrifico a dos de ellos, y dirigiéndose a los otros dos les ordeno - Ustedes desátenlas!

- Mimblewimble! – le grito al jefe quien callo inconsciente en el suelo de la tienda…

- Immobilus! – los hechizo Harry cuando terminaron de desamarrar a Ginny y a Isabel… Ginny corrió a abrazar a Harry…

- Están bien? – le pregunto Harry mientras la abrazaba y pasaba una de sus manos sobre su roja cabellera para consolarla.

Esta solo pudo decir - Harry! – mientras se desahogaba en su pecho. (((Dios…)))

Tomando gentilmente la barbilla de Ginny entre su mano para que lo volteara a ver, Harry le pregunto con preocupación y amor en su mirada - Ginny … Te hicieron algo… -

- No… no… - volviéndolo a abrazar para sentirse protegida entre sus brazos.

- Isabel… estas bien? – pregunto Harry sin dejar de abrazar a su Ginny.

- No… - le contesto Isabel en shock…tratando de no llorar mas…

- Hay que activar la alarma… - dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Isabel, aun entre los brazos de Harry.

- Yo voy… Quédate con ella… - le dijo Harry soltándola y dirigiéndose a activar la alarma.

- Ginny… - fue lo único que pudo decir Isabel al abrazar a Ginny ya que las lágrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos. - Tranquila… - le susurraba Ginny mientras la abrazaba frotando su espalda para consolar a su amiga.

Cuando regreso Harry dijo - Ginny… no me deben saber que fui yo… me van a investigar y…

-Bórrales la memoria… - le dijo Ginny volteándolo a ver directo a los ojos, haciendo que Isabel los volteara a ver sin entender nada.

- Pero… - dudo Harry ante la sugerencia.

- Hazlo Harry…. – le dijo parándose junto a el…

Isabel quien seguía con cara de no entender nada pregunto - Ginny que sucede… -

Ginny volteo a verla y le dijo - Isabel confía en nosotros… lo que te pregunten… Harry nunca estuvo aquí… hasta ahora ok? … el no nos ayudo! –

- Pero… -

- Por favor… - Ginny la interrumpió con su suplica.

- Obliviate! – Grito Harry al borrarles la memoria a los ladrones.

- Gin… - Fue lo único que dijo Harry cuando aparecieron unos hombres vestidos con ropas azules, apuntando hacia el.

- Suelta la varita! – Grito uno de los aurores, Harry la soltó sin dudar.

- Max! – corrió Isabel hacia donde estaba su novio para abrazarlo.

- Isabel… Ginny están bien? – pregunto el muchacho alto rubio de ojos azules, abrazando a su novia.

- Tu quieto… - Dijo uno de los aurores quien tenia amenazado a Harry con la varita en la cara lastimada de Harry.

- Max… el es Harry… - Dijo Isabel - el nos… - dudo Isabel, volteando a ver a Ginny continuo - el acaba de llegar…

- Max que lo suelten – Dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Harry.

- Disculpa muchacho… - le dijo el auror que le apuntaba… Ginny corrió a abrazarlo.

- Que sucedió? – pregunto Max a Isabel, quien tenia sus brazos sobre su cintura.

- Ellos aparecieron de la nada… y nos atacaron… querían… querían abusar de nosotras… - lloraba Isabel mientras trababa de explicarse entre el shock de lo sucedido.

- Shhh tranquila Isa… ya estoy aquí…shhh - abrazándola mas fuerte.

- Gin estas temblando… - dijo Harry casi en susurro - ven siéntate… - la llevo hasta uno de los sillones de la tienda sin soltarla, del rostro de Ginny solo salían lagrimas silenciosas…

- Como lograron detenerlos? – Pregunto un hombre robusto como de unos 60 años, con cara de malo…

- Señor creo que están en shock… de les un tiempo… - le pidió Max al jefe de aurores.

- No Chase… ahora digan que paso… - les ordeno.

Ginny se separo de Harry parándose para dirigirse hacia donde estaban Isabel, Max y el jefe de aurores - Yo… logre escapar y los hechice… y… (((y ahora que digo?)))-

- Después el los empezó a obliviatar… - dijo Harry señalando al jefe de los ladrones quien todavía seguía inconsciente.

- Tu como sabes? –Interrogo el jefe a Harry, volteándolo a ver como si fuera un sospechoso…

- El llego en ese momento y logro distraerlo para que yo lo petrificara… - respondió Ginny parándose entre Harry y el jefe de aurores..

- Tu… eso paso? – le dijo apuntando a Isabel con su varita.

- Señor… - Dijo Max sin soltarla.

- Si… - volteando a ver a Harry y a Ginny.

- Como te llamas? – Le pregunto a Harry.

- Harry… Harry Evans… -

- Bien… - dijo el jefe sin tomar mucho en cuanta la respuesta de Harry - ustedes llévenselos… - le dijo a otros aurores señalando a los delincuentes - y ustedes se pueden irse… - regresando la mirada a donde estaban Isabel con Max y Ginny con Harry - Chase llévatela…parece que tu novia esta en shock… - le dijo a Max.

- Si señor… - respondió Max llevándose a Isabel.

- Tu eres la dueña de la tienda? – le pregunto a Ginny haciendo que esta solo asentara con la cabeza.

- La prometida de Mathew Turner? -

-…NO… su novia… - lo corrigió Ginny volteándolo a ver.

- Bien… voy a poner dos guardias y que arreglen todo este desastre… no se preocupe… todo va a estar bien… - le dijo con una sonrisa media extraña pero amable… que no había dejado ver desde que llego a la tienda.

- Y tu… Que te paso? – volviendo a preguntar fríamente a Harry.

- me caí… (((bien Harry… ni tu te lo crees)))-

- Si claro… - le respondió sin creerle nada, antes de desaparecer le dijo a Harry - Tengo un ojo puesto en ti! Así que más te vale que no hagas nada raro… - y con eso desaparecieron, dejando a Harry y a Ginny solos en la penumbra de la tienda…

- Harry… - abrazo a Harry otra vez para volver a llorar, colocando sus manos y su cabeza sobre el pecho de el.

- Tranquila Gin, no paso nada… - le dijo Harry acariciando cariñosamente su espalda y su pelo, para reconfortarla - todo va estar bien… - le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- No quiero irme sola… - tomando su camisa blanca, que ahora estaba con restos de sangre, como para no dejarlo ir.

- Te acompaño… - fue lo ultimo que le dijo Harry, para desaparecer de la tienda.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

n/a1: comadreja en ingles es "weasel". Que es donde viene según J.K. Rowling, Weasley.

n/a2: los hechizos están en ingles… las ediciones de Salamandra los tradujo diferente… y no me acuerdo la verdad como eran en español. Así que espero que le entiendan…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: "Platicas" de almohada (Parte 1)**

**By: "The Red Queen of Wands" / HuesosPotter**

Cuando ambos aparecieron en el departamento de Ginny, Harry espero a que Ginny se desahogara, la dejo llorar todo lo que ella necesitaba, para sacar esa horrible experiencia de su cuerpo, el no podía hacer otra cosa mas que consolarla, se veía tan frágil entre sus brazos, que todo lo que quería Harry era protegerla de todo y de nada a mismo tiempo, (((huele también… a duraznos…))) - shhh… Gin tranquila, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase… shhh- le susurro Harry entre la roja cabellera de su Ginny…

Entre el pecho de Harry, Ginny dijo entre sollozos y aun en shock – Harry ellos nos iban a vio…-

- Ginny… - la interrumpió Harry haciendo que esta la volteara a ver, y tomando su barbilla entre una de sus manos le dijo – yo no hubiera dejado que nada te pasara… siento no haber llegado antes… yo… -

- llegaste a tiempo Harry… como siempre – (((para salvarme))) –

- Gin yo no se que hubiera hecho si… -

-shhh- poniendo uno de sus delicados dedos sobre los labios de Harry – gracias Harry… se que después de todo lo que sucedió… hacer lo que hiciste… Harry gracias – tomando su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos.

- Gin yo haría cualquier cosa por ti – besando una de las palmas de la mano de Ginny, - quieres un te? – le pregunto Harry.

-No debería de ser yo, la que te debería de atender?- le respondió Ginny con una sonrisa - Harry… dios…mira como te dejaron… - tocando cariñosamente uno de los golpes de la cara de Harry – te duele? –

-Voy a estar bien… - tomando las manos de Ginny entre las suyas aun en su cara, viendo directamente a esos hermosos ojos chocolate dijo – Déjame ser YO el que te cuide Ginny-

(((Dios lo adoro…tranquila no te pongas nerviosa))) al no poder articular palabras, Ginny solo acento con la cabeza mordiéndose su labio inferior (((porque me hace eso… cálmate Potter tranquilo))) – no te prometo que me quede rico como el que haces tu, o tu mamá… pero pues… -

- estoy segura que me va a gustar – le dijo Ginny, Haciendo que Harry antes de pararse del sofá de la sala (n/a: Living/Lounge) le regalara un sexy sonrisa, para después dirigirse a la cocina.

En la cocina Harry empezó a preparar los tés… mientras se trataba de revisar sus golpes (((hayy! si me duelen))) llevándose una de sus manos un costado de su espalda y la otra a la nariz… (((Casi me la rompen…)))… (((rayos…mi camisa…))) pensó volteando hacia su pecho, ya que estaba sucia y algo rota. Cuando ya los tes estuvieron listos y después de tomarse algo para los golpes, Harry levito las tazas de te, hasta la sala… la cual estaba vacía…

-Ginny? – pregunto Harry

En ese momento Ginny abrió la puerta de su recamara con una caja entre sus manos – aquí estoy –

-Pensé que… nada… estas bien? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-si – le respondió Ginny asentando con la cabeza y acercándose a el – toma… es para ti-

-Ginny yo no…

-Ábrelo… - le ordeno Ginny mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Wow Ginny… - al ver el contenido de la caja… y tomando la tela con sus manos.

-Te gusta? -

-Si… pero… - volteándola a ver con cara de no saber que hacer.

-La empecé a hacer hace unas semanas… la hice para…(((ti)))…para…de prueba… si…de prueba… quería ver como queda primero así que…. Creo que es el momento oportuno-

- Me gusta el color – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tocando el material de la camisa…

-Si… verde esmeralda… - comento Ginny…tratando de no darle mucha importancia.

-Como mis ojos… - le dijo Harry viéndola con una sonrisa mientras se quitaba su camisa enfrente de ella dejando ver su marcado pecho… asiendo que a Ginny casi se le salieran los ojos (n/a: jaja a mi se me saldrían)

-Si… - fue lo único que logro decir, tratando de voltear hacia la alfombra (((voltea a otro lado… no… tranquila por que me estoy sonrojando…estúpidas mejillas, respira Ginebra, respira)))

-Hey! si me quedo… -dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-te queda perfecto Harry… - le dijo con una sonrisa viéndolo directo a los ojos y poco a poco bajando la mirada al resto del cuerpo de Harry - hace que tus ojos realcen… (((como tus bíceps, tu pecho… rayos aquí voy otra vez… piensa en otra cosa… en otra cosa)))

- creo que ya se enfriaron! – acercándose a ella señalando a la mesita de centro.

-Que? A… si… digo no… están bien… - tomando una de las tazas.

Más tarde, Ginny ya se veía completamente relajada y fuera de shock… después de varios tes, varias galletas, varios pensamientos pecaminosos por ambas partes y de que Ginny ayudara a curar algunos de los golpes de Harry… Viéndose directo a los ojos se fueron acercando cada ves mas, Ginny tenia sus manos sobre los muslos de Harry quien tenia uno de sus brazos en el respaldo del sofá jugando con el hombro de Ginny, poco a poco se fueron acercando mas y mas… podían sentir sus respiraciones sobre sus labios (((no debería… es como si me aprovechara de la situación…y no… no con ella))), Harry volteo a ver su reloj rompiendo con es el encanto del momento – me tengo que ir ya es tarde… y necesitas descansar…- parándose de golpe y tratándose de alejar lo mas que podía de Ginny… - te veo mañana…-

- Harry no… - susurro Ginny levantándose de su lugar antes de que Harry pudiera desaparecer y sin pensar dijo - por favor… quédate…no me dejes sola… te … - fue lo ultimo que dijo Ginny, ya que Harry sin pensarlo corrió hacia ella y la beso. Tomando su cintura entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo… no dejándola ir…. Haciendo que Ginny lo besara de la misma manera, con pasión, desesperación, necesidad de tenerlo, pasando sus manos sobre los marcados brazos de Harry hasta que llego a su cuello, acariciando su nuca, perdiendo sus dedos entre su pelo… poco a poco fueron cayendo en el sofá… ambos sabían que ya no había como retroceder con la situación, pero no importaba por que los dos querían mas de lo que hasta ahora le daba el otro, muy lentamente Harry fue acomodando a Ginny de espaldas al sofá mientras la besaba acariciando su espalda… sus caderas… Ginny no hacia otra cosa que responder a sus besos, a sus carisias… acariciando su espalda… sintiendo que necesitaba mas de el, no solo esos besos y esas carias que poco a poco la estaban llevando al cielo, Harry dirigió sus besos a la comisura de los labios de Gin, eran tan perfectos… tan Ginny, mordiendo gentil mente su labio inferior que tanto le encantaba, haciendo que Ginny tomara el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo jalara hacia ella para besarlo en la boca, asiendo que sus lenguas entraran entre sus bocas… Ginny rompió el beso dejando escapar un gemidito, cuando sintió que una de las manos de Harry recorría poco a poco una de sus piernas por debajo de su falta, Harry empezó a recorrer con besos húmedos la parte baja de la oreja de Ginny bajando hasta la línea de la barbilla llegando a su cuello besándola mas intensamente posando su lengua en cada beso... mientras que las manos de Ginny trabajan en el cuerpo de Harry acariciándolo, conociéndolo… metiendo sus delicadas manos entre la camisa de Harry sintiendo el elástico de los bóxer de Harry… cuando sintió que las manos de el estaban trabajado sobre sus pechos por encima de la ropa, creyó perderse dentro de sus carisias… volviendo a juntar sus labios, Harry poco a poco fue abriendo la blusa de Ginny, haciendo que ella besara su oreja acariciando su pelo… su espalda… cuando Ginny sintió la mano de Harry sobre su busto –Harry… no! - haciendo que Harry la volteara a ver directo a los ojos.

–Lo siento Gin… yo… perdón yo….- shhh- tomando el rostro de Harry y besándolo con pasión – aquí no… llévame a la recamara – volviéndolo a besar con la misma intensidad, Harry se levanto y la tomo entre sus brazos cargándola hasta su recamara sin dejarse de besar en ningún momento del trayecto.

Cuando Harry la recostó sobre la cama, besándose con amor… con pasión. Harry regreso a besar su cuello… abriendo cada vez más la blusa de Ginny, mientras que esta jugaba con la cabellera negra de Harry, Ginny solo se dejaba llevar, sin saber bien que hacer, pero sabia muy bien lo que quería hacer, Ginny soltó un sollozo (((Dios…. Harry….)))… al sentir la mano de el sobre su pecho, Harry removió completamente la blusa de Ginny apreciándola entre la tenue luz de la recamara (((y si no le gusto?...))), - Dios Ginny…- dijo Harry besando el pequeño valle que hacían sus pechos, bajando por el marcado camino que hacia su estomago, respondiendo con eso, el pensamiento de Ginny, dándole confianza para seguir adelante, besando a Harry con intensidad, para después dirigir sus besos… su lengua… a la garganta de Harry, en ese punto donde se encuentra la manzana, haciendo que Harry metiera sus dedos sobre la cabellera roja de Ginny, jugando con su cuello… poco a poco Ginny empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Harry, besando su pecho cada vez que abría un botón… asiendo que Harry sonriera entre la cabellera de SU Ginny, acercándola mas hacia el, cuando ella desabotono el ultimo botón de la camisa, Harry la beso intensamente haciendo que sus lenguas se fundieran en un intenso beso, Ginny recorrió con sus dedos, cada marca de los músculos del pecho desnudo de Harry, besándolo… conociéndolo…

Harry tomo su cara entre sus manos para besarla, para después llevar una de sus manos entre la falda de Ginny recorriendo su pierna, rompiendo el beso para después despojarla de la falda y solo dejarla en brasier y panties (((Dios…))) Ginny mordió su labio inferior con ansiedad y nerviosismo… - Ginny… - fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de volverla a besar, recorriendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ginny con sus manos, pasando de sus piernas, a sus caderas, a su estomago, y luego para pasar a sus hermosos pechos, besándolos por encima de encaje del brasier (((mejor de cómo me los imagine!))), para por ultimo pasar su manos a la espalda de Ginny para desabrochar esa prenda que ya no era necesaria para taparse… cuando Ginny se vio libre de su brasier, se sonrojo a un mas… al sentir que la lengua de Harry recorría su pezón derecho, rodeándolo, succionandolo, besándolo… mientras que la mano derecha de Harry acariciaba la pierna de Ginny… poniendo su mano libre sobre el otro pecho de Ginny… sintiendo la dureza de sus pezones, Ginny escucho mencionar varias veces el nombre de Harry (((dios soy yo….))) – Harry….- Ginny dejo escapar fuertemente un suspiro de su labios cuando Harry paso su boca al otro pecho, masajeado el firme trasero de Ginny (((me va a volver loco)))… - me encantas… Ginny – le dijo antes de besar el cuello de Ginny, para después volverla a besar de lleno en la boca… Ginny paso su manos sobre la espalda de Harry, pasando sus dedos por sus músculos, bajando una de sus manos hasta el trasero de Harry, Ginny rompió el beso al sentir algo duro que oprima su estomago, bajando su mirada hacia el, haciendo que Harry hiciera lo mismo… Ginny capto lo que era, volvió a besar a Harry bajando sus manos para desabrochar los pantalones de Harry (((lo deben de estar lastimando))) pensó Ginny al abrir por completo el pantalón de Harry, Harry la beso de nuevo aun mas fuerte, ambos casi se comían entre esos besos… Ginny no supo como Harry quedo solo en boxers tan rápido, pero no le importo ella solo quería sentirse deseada… amada… por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, por el hombre del que había estado enamorada casi toda su vida, (((y si no me quiere como yo a el)))… Ginny dejo de pensar al momento que sintió las manos de Harry en su trasero y la boca…. y lengua de Harry sobre la línea de su estomago… - Harry…- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente, metiendo sus dedos sobre el cabello azabache de su amado, en rollando la espalda de Harry entre su pierna, Harry poco a poco empezó a mover sus manos aun mas abajo.. mas abajo… mas abajo, hasta remover los panties de Ginny…

- Harry… - dijo Ginny con desesperación… con excitación… al verla desnuda Harry beso su estomago, el valle entre sus pechos, su cuello, su boca, pasando de sus labios a su oreja – Dios… Ginny eres hermosa- le susurro al oído, en eso… el miedo de Ginny empezó a crecer aun mas, así como otras partes de Harry… (((dios como va a entrar…))), cuando Harry metió su mano entre Ginny, (((bien… no soy el único emocionado mas de la cuenta… aguanta Potter…))) esta, empezó a temblar del nerviosismo, pero sintiéndose en la gloria… aun besando a Harry, al sentirlo sobre ella (((no va a caber… tranquila Ginebra relájate… nadie se muere de eso… espero…))) rompió el beso…

- Harry… - susurro - Harry… yo nunca… - dijo Ginny entrecortadamente con nerviosismo, no sabia bien por que… si era por lo que diría Harry o por ser su primera vez… Harry la miro directo a los ojos, sin remover sus manos de donde estaban… - Eres virgen?… - le pregunto Harry moviendo su mano entre Ginny… al sentir eso Ginny solo afirmo con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry removió su mano y con la otra tomo el rostro de su Ginny jalándola hacia un beso… y mirando hacia esos ojos chocolate que tanto amada – confía en mi Ginny…- Ginny lo beso mezclando sus lenguas – Siempre…- le contesto ella, volviéndose a besar… Harry poco a poco fue besando toda Ginny, no hubo parte que quedara exenta de los besos, de las manos y de la lengua de Harry, Harry besaba cada vez mas, mas, y mas abajo, llevando a Ginny a donde nunca nadie la había llevado, -No te contengas amor… te quiero escuchar - el corazón de Ginny parecía salirse de su pecho, de lo rápido y fuerte que latía…- Harryyyy! – (((si… ahí…si))) – Harry!- gritó Ginny, metiendo sus manos sobre la cabellera de Harry, quien al ver y sentir la reacción de Ginny no pudo evitar la sonrisa de sus labios (((dios amo cuando hace eso)))… Harry fue escalando el cuerpo de su amada, besando el estomago de Ginny y subiendo sus besos, para que Ginny se recuperara, besándola de lleno en la boca, Ginny podía probarse en los labios de Harry, pero no le importo, al contrario… Ginny empezó a tocar a Harry conociéndolo (((dios!... es… es…))) –Dios… Ginny… - Harry dejo escapar un gemido entre cortado de sus labios - Te lastime? – no… - le contesto Harry con una sonrisa – no solo que… - no termino de decir nada ya que Ginny lo tenia completamente perdido entre un beso y otras cosas…- Ginny no tenemos que hacer nada mas, si no…. – shhh… confío en ti – tomando el rostro de Harry, besándolo, jalándolo sobre ella… Harry se fue acomodando… besándola, mordiendo su labio… haciendo que Ginny jalara un poco mas a Harry, hasta que estaba completamente sobre ella… - Dios Ginny eres hermosa… - poco a poco Harry fue entrando en ella… Ginny cerro sus ojos, tratándose de relajar, cuando sintió a Harry dentro de ella no pudo evitar que se saliera un gemido, no sabría describir de que fue si de dolor o de placer, por ni ella sabia bien… enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Harry… haciendo que este empujara un poco mas, sacándole un sollozo… haciendo que Harry se preocupara (((se siente tan bien…tranquilo… no la vayas a lastimar mas…))) – Gin? Estas bien? – pregunto Harry al ver la cara de Ginny…, esta solo asentó con la cabeza tratándose de acostumbrar a la nueva sensación… - Gin abre tus ojos – esta así lo hizo, besando a Harry en la boca, haciendo que este se empezara a mover … … … … … … … … … ... ... ... … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … cuando acabaron Harry beso a Ginny tiernamente en la boca, Ginny le dio acceso a su lengua para intensificar el beso… pronto, los dos se relajaron, Harry se acomodo en el pecho de Ginny aun dentro de ella, asiendo que Ginny lo abrazara, acariciando su espalda, su pelo, besando su cabeza…Harry nunca se hacia sentido así con ninguna de las mujeres que había estado, ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que estaba sintiendo con su Ginny, el sentirse satisfecho, amado, completo… no importaba nada, ni nadie, solo Ginny, solo ella… Ginny no quería dejar de sentir a Harry… después de tanto tiempo de esperar… de esperarlo… aquí estaba, entre sus brazos… completamente suyo… completamente, había valido la pena todos estos años, de estar sola, de estar sin el, este momento borraba todo, absolutamente todo. Al salirse, Harry se acomodo de espaldas, viendo hacia el techo, haciendo que Ginny se enrollara junto a el, Harry paso sus manos sobre ella para abrasarla, para sentirla, para no dejarla ir, Ginny recargo su cabeza y una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras que este, recorría su espalda con sus manos, Ginny hizo lo mismo con el pecho y estomago de Harry, pero ella con sus delicados dedos, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada después de lo que sucedió, los dos estaban en sus pensamientos y sintiéndose… (((que tal si no me ama… como yo a el… que tal si no fue lo mismo para el…dios hice el amor con Harry…))) formando una sonrisa entre el pecho de su Harry con este ultimo pensamiento. (((Dios fui el primero… que tal si la lastime… me hubiera dicho… sus hermanos me van a matar… no… la amas… si…la amo… si… fui el primero… cálmate Potter… hice el amor con Ginny!)))… quien no podía ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro (((y ahora que?)))

– Harry? – pregunto Ginny entre el pecho de Harry sin levantar la mirada…

-Mmmm? – fue solo lo que dijo Harry, poniendo su mano sobre la cadera de Ginny entre las sabanas.

-Por que me besaste el otro día? – pregunto Ginny, esta vez moviéndose para verlo a la cara pero sin quitarse de su posición.

Con una sonrisa le contesto Harry… -Por que fui el primero? – acomodando a Ginny entre sus brazos, abrazándola hacia el.

Ginny se movió ligeramente para voltearlo a ver, necesitaba verlo, sentirlo, acariciarlo… - yo pregunte primero… - le dijo Ginny pasando juguetona pero amorosamente uno de sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de Harry, creo que a nadie había dejado hacer algo tan intimo, tan personal como eso, no con lo que significaba tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, Harry simplemente se dejo llevar por la sensación cerrando sus ojos, siempre le había incomodado esa cicatriz pero no con Ginny, no con ella, Ginny continuo con su camino, pasando por la nariz, por los labios y terminando en la boca, haciendo que Harry besara su dedo… pero al finar contestarle -por que lo necesitaba… por que era lo que quería Gin… - besando su frente…

-pero por que? – le volvió a preguntar Ginny, besando su pecho,

-tu sabes por que… - le susurró Harry… haciendo que Ginny formara una sonrisa de ilusión… para voltearlo a ver directo a los ojos, acariciando el rostro de su amado… diciéndole en el mismo tomo -Pero quiero escucharlo…

- por que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti… por que… eh estado perdido todos estos años sin ti Gin… - besándola en la boca… haciendo que Ginny le correspondiera con el mismo vigor… -Dímelo Harry… - dijo rompieron el beso, mirándolo directo a esos hermosos ojos verdes que la mataban… tomando su rostro entre su mano.

-Por que te amo…- viéndola con intensidad directo a sus ojos chocolate… pero lleno de amor, tomando su cara entre su mano acercándola hacia el aun mas - por que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti Gin… te amo. – besándose intensamente como para sellar sus palabras… su sentimientos.

-Harry… Dios… - le dijo Ginny, sin poder contener las lagrimas de los ojos -sabes cuanto soñé con escucharte decir eso… que me amas… que me necesitas… - llorando mas fuerte.

-no llores… amor… yo… (((la lastime! Espera…))) te lastime? – Con cara de preocupación, secándole las lagrimas con su mano -

-hmmm? No… no… (((al contrario)))-, entendiendo la preocupación de Harry -… no Harry no me lastimaste, solo lo normal de la primera vez… - sonrojándose y mordiéndose el labio.

-Por que fui el primero? – le pregunto Harry tomando su barbilla haciendo que lo volteara a ver…

- te estas quejando? – le pregunto Ginny fingiendo estar molesta por la pregunta.

-No… Gin.. No… - dijo Harry nerviosamente… cayendo en el juego de Ginny.

-Shh tranquilo… - le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios para después darle un beso, de eso que suenan en la distancia… - estoy bromeando… tu sabes por que Harry… - le respondió Ginny susurrando como cuando el le contesto…

-pero quiero saberlo Gin… - le dijo con una sonrisa sexy… esa sonrisa tan Harry…

-Por que te amo… por que te he amado casi toda mi vida… por que para mi no hay nadie mas que tu Harry… solo tu! – besándolo apasionadamente acomodándose casi arriba de el… este la abrazo acomodándola completamente sobre el besándola con pasión, con risas cortadas por los besos… -Te amo! – dijo Harry al romper el beso, para volver a repetir la intensidad de sus labios sobre los de ella… -Te amo Harry. – fue lo ultimo que dijo Ginny antes de que Harry la pusiera sobre la cama, enrollándose sobre ella para volver a repetir la pasión de su amor entre ellos … … … … … … … … … … en medio del climax Harry bajo su ritmo – Gin - dijo levemente – No pares… - dijo Ginny entrecortadamente jalando aun mas a Harry sobre ella… - Gin la puerta… - le dijo besando su cuello tratándose de detener… -Que? – dijo Ginny volteándolo a ver desconcertadamente tratando de recuperar su respiración… - Ginny! – grito alguien tocando fuertemente la puerta del departamento de Ginny -Rayos! Es Mathew… - parándose apresuradamente haciendo que Harry se saliera de inmediato… -mi ropa… donde esta…? – sacando una de las batas de noche de su closet.

– Gin?

– se me nota?– preguntó Ginny, con cara de preocupación

– Que?

–pues que… ya sabes… - Harry no pudo evitar que se le saliera una carcajada al ver la cara de Ginny…

- Harry! Te va a escuchar – dijo Ginny acercándose a la cama donde estaba Harry en toda su gloria solo vestido con una linda sonrisa.

-Ginnyyyy! – grito Mathew…

- Gin… - le dijo Harry cuando la agarro de la cintura para jalarla sobre el, en la cama… - Harry! Nos va escuc… - no pudo terminar de decir su frase ya que Harry la callo con profundo beso… haciendo que Ginny dejara de pensar en ese momento… Tock tock, esta vez mas fuerte sonó la puerta… - va a despertar a los vecinos… - mientras Harry besaba juguetonamente su cuello… su oreja – Harry quédate aquí… voy… dios… - gimió Ginny cuando Harry agarro uno de sus pechos entre la bata de Ginny.

–Ve Ginny… para seguir donde nos interrumpió… - besándola en la boca haciendo que Ginny se sonrojaran aun más …

Antes de abrir la puerta Ginny se acomodo la bata y paso sus manos sobre su pelo tratando de acomodarlo…

-Por que te tardaste tanto en abrir? – fue lo primero que le dijo Mathew cuando Ginny abrió la puerta, se le veía muy molesto.

-Mat… hola… buenas noches… - le dijo Ginny amablemente mientras cruzaba los brazos y poniéndose en la puerta como tratando de no dejarlo pasar.

-Lo siento Ginny… me acabo de enterar de lo que paso… - entrando al departamento - estas bien?... – le preguntó antes de agarrar desprevenida a Ginny de la cintura y besarla con intensidad, Ginny se sintió incomoda por la muestra de afecto de su novio, haciendo que Ginny con sus brazo empujara ligeramente a Mathew diciéndole -Ehh si… si Mat gracias… -

-Que tienes? – al ver la reacción de Ginny

-Nada… - le dijo Ginny frotándose el cuello - solo que estoy cansada y…

-Quien esta contigo? –le grito Mathew al escuchar que "alguien" le había bajado el agua al escusado.

(((Dios Harry….)))-Eeee – fue solo lo que pudo decir Ginny…

-Dime? - Grito aun mas fuerte Mathew tomándola de los brazos y sacudiéndola - Dime! -

(((rayos!))) Isabel! … Isabel esta aquí… no nos queríamos quedar solas… y… -

-Y por eso te tardaste tanto en abrir? – aun sin soltarla -Con quien estas?-

-Mathew… por favor…- soltándose de el y diciéndole calmadamente -no quiero discutir… no nos queríamos quedar solas... -

-Y Evans? -

-Harry? … -le dijo Ginny como sorprendida por la pregunta (n/a: Si claro!)- No se… el… el se quedo cuando nos venimos aquí… - nerviosamente Ginny trataba de articular sus pensamientos - Dios Mathew mira la hora que es… - tomando uno de los brazos de Mathew para ver el reloj - Mat estoy cansada… gracias por venir… por preocuparte.. pero estoy bien… solo necesito descansar… - dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Esta bien… - le dijo, ya mas tranquilo - no te preocupes por lo de la tienda yo me encargo de arreglar lo del papeleo… no te preocupes ok? – tratándola de abrazar, dándole un beso cerca de los labios…

-Mat… - Ginny puso uno de sus manos sobre el pecho de Mathew para que comprendiera que no quería nada mas -

-Si esta bien… Gin mañana… bueno hoy… voy a salir de viaje por unos días, no voy a poder pasar año nuevo contigo… - antes de salir por la puerta.

- (((no me acordaba))) no te preocupes… - cruzándose de brazos apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, con una ligera sonrisa.

-en serio querida? -

-si…

-Feliz año nuevo! – la felicito Mathew dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Feliz año nuevo Mat! – le deseó Ginny cuando se soltaron.

- cualquier cosa que necesites… mándame una lechuza… - con una sonrisa

-Si Mat gracias… - le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Para dirigirse a la recamara donde una personita la estaba esperando para terminar… lo que habían empezado.

Continuara…..

n/a: espero que les haya gustado y que NO me corran por lo que escribí! A mi me gusto como quedo… no siento que se escuche ni grotesco, ni mal… al contrario… se me da, de vez en cuando la cursilería y la acción, en un sentido no violento, pero si pasional jaja auch! espero que les guste, les repito, a mi me gusto! El amor no son solo 5 minutos! Esa es mi justificación! Me esta matando la soledad! jajajaja

n/a: le corte unas cosillas a la escena de amor, de hecho se nota (… … … … … …) pero pues si pongo lo demás si se escuchaba "mas fuerte" de lo que ya estaba, también corte otra escena, solo hago alusión a esa… por que creo que ya es largo este capitulo, aparte con lo demás ya era mucho… y pues era un poco mas descriptivo… imagínense! De todos modos en el siguiente capitulo es la parte 2 de este… y hay mas acción…

**n/a: Dejen REVIEWS! **Por que si no, no se que rollo… no se si voy bien o mal… acepto criticas constructivas y ánimos! Y otro favor!** Si les gusta lo que escribo RECOMIENDENME!**

n/a : Chance y este FF lo publico en otra web… (Azkaban México), pero todavía no, quiero terminar de escribir para mandarlo completo… COMPLETO sin (… … … … …)!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Platicas de "almohada" (Parte 2)**

**By: HuesosPotter / "The Red Queens of Wands"**

-Harry? – dijo Ginny cuando entro a la recamara…

- Estas bien? – le pregunto Harry al oído, detrás de ella, agarrándola de la cintura para luego voltearla frente a el, tomado con una de sus manos el rostro de Ginny mientras la otra seguía sobre su cintura – Si Harry… yo…. – no pudo termina de decir nada, ya que Harry la silencio con un beso, el cual poco a poco se fue intensificando, haciendo que Ginny se olvidara de todo, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry, para rodear su cuello, lentamente Harry fue metiendo sus manos entre la bata de ella sintiendo la piel de su vientre, sus caderas, su espalda… Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando estaba sobre la cama, aun besándose apasionadamente.

Cuando Harry rompió el beso le dijo – no me gusta que nadie toque a mi mujer – para volverla a besar con mas fuerza – Por que eres mía Ginny – viéndola directo a los ojos, esta vez fue Ginny quien lo jalo para volverlo a besar pasando una de sus piernas para rodear el cuerpo desnudo de Harry quien estaba sobre Ginny para darle mejor acceso a ella, tomando la cara de Harry para que la viera directo a los ojos – Tuya…– fue lo que le dijo Ginny rodeándolo con su brazos y piernas, al momento que entro completamente dentro de ella… para hacerla nuevamente suya – Mía Ginny…Mía -

( … … … … … )

Cuando los dos acabaron satisfechos, Ginny se colapso sobre el, aun tratando de recuperar la respiración, ambos no podían ocultar la sonrisa de satisfacción de sus rostros; esa satisfacción que provoca el sentirse amado y completo. Ginny besó de lleno la boca de Harry, quien aun la tenia agarrada de las caderas, acariciando estas en pequeños círculos, pasando sus manos también por su espalda y sus piernas, Ginny se rió entre el beso – te amo – le susurro, para besar la línea de la mandíbula y la babilla de Harry, bajando a su cuello, a su pecho acomodándose sobre el, Harry cerro sus ojos, sin que se desvaneciera su sonrisa y tratando de controlar la sensación que sentía, mientras Ginny acariciaba cariñosamente parte de su pecho con sus uñas…

-Gin… que va a pasar con Turner? – le pregunto Harry para después besar su frente.

Ginny dejo de acariciarlo para acomodarse sobre la cama pero dejando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre Harry quien la abrazó acariciando su espalda desnuda, Ginny no contesto al momento, como tratando de pensar que decir o mejor dicho tratando de encontrar las palabras.

-Gin? – pregunto de nuevo.

-No se… - fue lo único que contesto, ya que en verdad no sabia que decir, sabia que en algún punto tendrían que hablar de Mathew pero quizás Ginny no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Harry beso su frente, Ginny cerro los ojos sabiendo que ese era el momento para hablar pero como empezar, como? -es complicado… - fue lo único de dijo Ginny.

-y eso que significa?... – le pregunto el muy seriamente.

-mi relación con Mathew es… fue… (((rayos))) – se corrigió automáticamente - Harry sabes que te amo no?

Harry acento con la cabeza pero no entendiendo muy bien -eso a que…-

-no puedo terminar mi relación con Mathew… - lo interrumpió rápidamente, para aclarar igual de rápido, volteando a ver la reacción de Harry - por lo menos no ahora. – le aclaro.

- Que? – dijo Harry sentándose en la cama visiblemente molesto.

(((ahí no… ))) Ginny al igual que el, se sentó a un lado suyo, le dijo - Harry…- poniendo una mano sobre su espalda como tratando de que la entendiera.

-NO Ginny. – Quitando la mano de Ginny - Entonces que hago aquí?... te cojo y me voy antes de que amanezca? – le pregunto Harry como disponiéndose a irse de ahí, a Ginny se le callo el mundo encima.

-no Harry… - pegándose a el, abrazándolo - amor… deja que te explique – dándole un beso en el hombro, como para tranquilizarlo, tratando de controlar sus lagrimas.

Harry al sentir el beso no pudo evitar voltearla a ver, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de ella -Gin, creo que los dos queremos esto, estar juntos. No solo en la cama… sino juntos, una relación…- haciendo que la volteara a ver directo a los ojos. Ginny no le pudo sostener la mirada, no sabiendo como poder explicarle la situación.

-Si Harry… pero escúchame, déjame explicarte… Por favor… -

- Gin, me mata verte con Turner, me muero de celos cada vez que te toca, que te besa… - tomando el rostro de Ginny acercándola a el dándole un rápido beso apasionado, Ginny lo abrazó poniendo su mejilla sobre el hombro desnudo de Harry.

- Harry mi amor… a mi tampoco me gusta… pero …

-Entonces? – moviéndose para poderla ver de frente.

-Mi relación con Mathew, aparte de la que supuestamente tenemos…- empezó a explicarse Ginny sacando un suspiro - es también de negocios, por llamarlo de algún modo. Se puede decir que dependo de el nombre de Mathew para muchos movimientos, sin su respaldo no podría tener el permiso, ni el apoyo del ministerio de magia de aquí… - sacando otro suspiro aun mas prolongado.

-estas con Mathew por interés? – pregunto Harry incrédulamente.

- no!... dios… no… - contesto Ginny dándose cuenta de cómo había sonado su explicación -mira… conocí a Mat cuando estaba realizando los tramites para poner la tienda, yo no sabia bien como eran esos tramites ni como se hacían, no es fácil siendo extranjera poner una tienda aquí en los estados unidos… y menos una en la que se junten o convivan muggles con magos. – Explico rápidamente, pero continuo aun mas rápido - La familia de Mathew tiene mucho dinero, Mathew tiene muchos negocios laverdadnosenidequenuncalehepreguntadonoseporquelaverdad…

-Gin… - le dijo Harry para hacer que Ginny se diera cuenta de que se estaba desvariando la platica saliéndose de la conversación - Gin!

-a si… - ya mas tranquila, dándose tiempo para volver a articular la idea - bueno el caso es que me empezó a ayudar, como necesitaba un respaldo económico y de nombre, Mathew me ayudo en eso, mis hermanos ya no me podían seguir ayudando…

-Los gemelos? – preguntó Harry

- Si y también Percy… Mat y yo nos empezamos a llevar cada vez mas, hasta que nos hicimos novios, la verdad lo he llegado a apreciar mucho, en una linda persona, - viendo directo a los ojos a Harry - pero pues… no estoy enamorada de el p…

-Y este respaldo cuando termina o como va a funcionar esto Gin? – la interrumpió - Vas a tener tu novio y yo solo vengo de vez en cuando o como? – Harry se veía sumamente molesto aunque tratando de no perder la calma.

Ginny puso una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Harry, acariciándola gentilmente le dijo -Necesito de unos… unas cuantas semanas – se corrigió - para poder comprobar que la tienda funciona por si sola sin ayuda de Mathew Turner, pero pues de todos modos Harry no se puede enterar… - mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente, viendo la reacción de Harry continuó - tenemos que ser discretos… si no la tienda y otros proyectos tanto de Isabel como míos se irían por la borda.-Mordiéndose de nuevo el labio tratando de leer el rostro de Harry quien parecía que trataba de entender todo lo que le había dicho… o mejor dicho tratando de controlarse.

-Harry? – le pregunto Ginny, haciendo que Harry quitara la vista de la ventana de la recamara de Ginny, Harry la volteo a ver un poco mas calmado, después de un largo suspiro le dijo -Gin te amo… - tomado su rostro entre su mano poniendo su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de Ginny, quien beso el dedo de su Harry - Y no quiero echar a perder todo lo que hasta ahora has logrado… - sacando una mueca extraña la cual se suponía que era una sonrisa, pero aun así, en el, se veía sexy - pero pues eso no quiere decir que me tenga que agradar Turner verdad? – preguntándole poniendo cara de perrito regañado.

Ginny no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa -No… - le contesto -ven acá… - le dijo jalándolo para darle un beso el cual se fue identificando - Te amo…

-Y yo a ti. – le contesto Harry quien estaba sobre ella besándola y acariciándola.

-Gin? – preguntó Harry cuando estaba besando su cuello

-Hmmm? – fue lo único que deja escapar Ginny.

Harry con un tomo serio le pregunto - Fue por mi que te veníste?-

-Si Harry… definitivamente fue por ti (((y de que forma))) – le dijo seriamente tratando de contener la risa.

(((Como puede hacer eso verse tan inocente y sexy al mismo tiempo))) - No Gin… fue por mi que te veníste a Estados Unidos? – le pregunto de nuevo.

-Si… - le respondió Ginny al entender hacia donde iba la conversación, continuo al ver que Harry quería respuestas completas - por que no quería ver como hacías tu vida con otras y no conmigo… - dejando escapar una risita - sabes llegué a pensar que sentías algo por mi cuando estábamos en la escuela, pero después de todo… creo que solo me lo imagine… que…

-No… -la interrumpió Harry, acomodándose de en la cama de espaldas haciendo que Ginny, se acomodara junto o mas bien casi sobre el, acariciando su cuerpo cariñosamente continuo - no te lo imaginaste… al principio pensé que se me iba a pasar, me repetía una y otra vez que solo eras como mi hermana, pero no… no podía dejar de pensar en ti, con Voldemord y todos los problemas pensé que era mejor dejarlo así, solo como amigos… y que cuando todo terminara íbamos a estar juntos... –volteándola a ver directo a los ojos, con cara de nostalgia - Pero cuando acabamos con Riddle… nunca me había sentido así Gin… me sentí libre y pensé por que quedarme con una, si puedo tener a todas las que quiera, era todo lo que cualquiera quisiera ser, famoso, rico… - sacando un largo suspiro - me perdí en todo eso de sentirme libre, no supe como manejarlo, no me di cuenta cuando me volví… me volví…

-Un cabrón? – le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, al ver que Harry no encontraba la palabra para describirse.

Harry dejo escapar una carcajada -Si Gin, un cabrón. – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Me perdí en toda esa libertad… yo… Gin lo siento… yo debí…

-Shh… - poniendo su delicado dedo índice sobre su boca para silenciarlo - hasta cierto punto comprendí la situación, tu actitud… pensé que necesitabas tiempo, pensé que todo seria diferente cuando saliera de la escuela… y que volveríamos a ser mas que amigos… otra vez, pero nunca pasó… al contrario te alejaste de mi… no soporte verte con otras, una cosa era escuchar comentarios… chismes y otra cosa era verte con ellas… así que decidí que me tenia que ir, para vivir mi vida lejos de ti de todo… Percy, por alguna extraña razón se dio cuenta de lo que me pasaba, entonces le dije que me quería ir de Inglaterra, que los gemelos me iban a apoyar para poner un negocio… Percy simplemente me dejo decidir y en me apoyo en todo, creo que sin el… sin ellos no hubiera podido… - Que? – le pregunto Ginny al ver la sonrisa retorcida de Harry.

- Ahora entiendo por que Percy cada que me ve… parece como si me quisiera matar… - le contesto. Ginny también se rió levemente dándole un beso en el pecho.

-Te arrepientes?

-De? De volverme un… cabrón? – Ginny solo acento con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry.

-No… no me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome, por que… al final me sirvieron… para estar completamente seguro de lo que quiero… que en todos estos años me llevaron aquí… de que lo que quiero eres tu Gin… de que he estado perdido todo este tiempo sin ti… de que estoy completamente seguro de que te amo…- le dijo Harry.

-Te amo… - besando en los labios a su Harry.

(… … … … … … … … … … …)

A través de el gran ventanal de la recamara de Ginny entraba la luz de la mañana, para todo lo que paso en la noche anterior, Ginny se sentía mas viva que nunca, se sentía inmensamente feliz de poder despertar a un lado del hombre que amaba, el protagonista de todas sus fantasías, sus sueños y anhelos. Después de tanto pensar que eso nunca pasaría ahí estaba el, dormido, acostados en su cama, uno junto al otro en una posición en la que entraban en contacto sus cuerpo desnudos, abrazados. Ginny quería detener el tiempo y quedarse así para siempre, entre los brazos de Harry, pero la vida sigue, y uno nunca sabe que es lo que trae el nuevo amanecer (n/a: auch!). Así que muy a su pesar Ginny tenía que salirse de su cama y de su sexy y cómoda almohada humana llamada Harry Potter. Ginny no quería despertar a Harry así que muy lentamente se levanto de la cama ya que tenia muchas cosas que arreglar con relación a la tienda y con Isabel. Cuando Ginny se levantó, Harry se explayo sobre la cama asiendo pequeños balbuceos mientras se movía dentro de la cama totalmente dormido, parecía que estaba rendido (((debe de estar cansado…))) Ginny se rió levemente al recordar todo lo que habían hecho durante la madrugada, camino en la recamara buscando su bata, aprovechando para recoger la ropa del suelo tanto de Harry como de ella, al encontrarla se la puso para salir de la recamara y dejar a un sexy Harry dormido entre las sabanas blancas de su cama.

Cuando Ginny regreso a su recamara Harry seguía profundamente dormido, Ginny se rió al ver la escena, acercándose Ginny se embroco para poderle dar a Harry pequeños besitos – Dormilón…despierta… - acariciando su marcado pecho, Harry se rió pero sin abrir los ojos – es hora de levantarse… - beso a Harry en la boca a lo que el respondió abrazándola subiéndola sobre el, cuando Ginny sintió las manos de el por debajo de su bata acariciando su trasero Ginny no pudo evitar romper el beso con un gemidito, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás con un sonrisa seductora, Harry aprovecho esto para besar su cuello y su garganta – Harry… - dijo entre cortadamente –hmm?- mientras besaba su labio - Harry… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… ouu…- fue lo único que dijo cuando Harry le acomodo las piernas en cada costado de el - Harry…Harry…no..- dijo Ginny bajándose de el acostándose en la cama, toda sonrojada.

–Necesitamos ir a la tienda… - mientras se paraba de la cama acomodándose la bata, Harry se sentó en la cama viendo como se sonrojaba Ginny, con una sonrisa le guiño uno de sus ojos… a lo que Ginny respondió con una risita nerviosa –Toma…- dándole sus lentes a Harry.

– Nos hice de desayunar… te espero… - dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– Mira como me tienes Ginebra… y no vas a hacer nada… - poniendo cara de perrito regañado, bajando la mirada a la sabanas que lo cubrían, entre las que se podía ver su inminente erección, Ginny se volteo hacia el antes de salir de la recamara mordiéndose el labio.

-Eres mala Gin… - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa sexy.

–No escuche que te quejaras anoche… - cerrándole un ojo y dándose la vuelta para salir caminando marcando su caminar con sus caderas.

Ginny no espero mucho en el pequeño comedor de su apartamento, ya que unos cuantos minutos después salio Harry de la recamara vistiendo solo sus boxers negros y sus lentes, Ginny casi derramaba el jugo que estaba sirviendo en uno de los vasos, al ver a Harry salir, ese boxer hacían que resaltaran sus músculos de su cuerpo, sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima, Ginny subía su mirada desde sus pies, a sus muslos, pasando por el boxer, y reposando la mirada en su estomago y pectorales, continuando, subiendo la vista, ya completamente sonroja, al toparse con la mirada de Harry, este coquetamente le guiñó un ojo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ginny solo se rió ligeramente para seguir sirviendo el desayuno, mientras Harry se dirigía a ella para agarrarla de la cintura y pegarla a el, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello y la nuca, Ginny dejo su varita sobre la mesa donde ya había terminado de acomodar todo lo del desayuno, y puso sus manos sobre las de el, que ahora estaba sobre su vientre y su cintura Ginny le preguntó -Como dormiste? -Mejor que nunca…-mientras la volteaba hacia el, colocándole un pequeño besos en los labios -Tu? -

-Excelente –pasando sus manos sobre el cuello de el, acomodándose para besarlo, abriendo sus bocas y jugando con sus lenguas.

Cuando se apartaron, pero sin soltarse de su posición, los dos estaban sonrojados y con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros

–hable con Isabel…

- que paso? – mientras besaba su cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja.

- mmm… - soltando un gemidito – que nos vemos el lunes… Harry… -

-mmm?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar Harry ya que esta ocupado jugando con su boca la oreja de Ginny.

-nada…- dijo Ginny seguido de un gemido… mientras se seguían besando…

(((oh shit…))) – Ginny… - la soltó Harry con cara de preocupación - yo… tu…. – no encontrando las palabras - Dios nunca me había pasado… Ginny… - Ginny se preocupo al ver la cara pálida de Harry, tratando de interrogarlo con la mirada – Ginny no nos cuidamos… yo no…. -

-Harry… - lo interrumpió Ginny con una sonrisa - y te preocupas después de venirte mas de cuatro veces en mi? – tratando de poner una cara seria ocultado la risa, al ver como Harry se sonrojaba entre su cara de preocupación.

-Gin? – tratando de explicarse nerviosamente - yo…yo…

-tranquilo… - le dijo besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Rompiendo el beso aun angustiado. - pero Ginny… -

-Shh… - poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios después pasando sus labios sobre la línea de su mandíbula y recorriéndolos hasta llegar cerca de su oreja - yo me cuide… - le dijo en susurro al oído, con una voz tenue pero seductora.

-Ehh… como… - fue lo que dijo Harry cuando su cerebro reacciono a lo que le había dicho Ginny, quien lo seguía besando no dejándolo pensar claramente. Harry seguía sin entender, así que con una sonrisa Ginny le señalo una de los tazas de la mesa…

-es una posición anticonceptiva… no te preocupes… Harry… - un poco mas seria teniendo toda la atención de Harry, que sin el contacto parecía pensar más claramente - la empecé a tomar cuando… - suspiro - hace algunas semanas… sabia que… que no me podía resistir mucho…

Ginny no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Harry beso apasionadamente y con desesperación… Ginny se deja llevar por un momento pero tenían cosas que hacer y para ser sincera todavía seguía un poco adolorida de la noche anterior, pero sin impórtale mucho…

-Harry… - soltándose de la boca de Harry quien paso su boca al hombro de Ginny - por mas que disfrute esto… - sin poner mucha resistencia a las carisias de el - necesito comer… y tu igual… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… ohh – gimió Ginny cuando Harry tomo uno de sus pechos entre sus manos.

- en eso estamos… -le dijo Harry con una clara sonrisa entre la piel de Ginny.

- Harry!

- ok Gin lo que tu quieras… - soltándose y con cara de perrito a medio morir, sentándose en unas de las silla de la mesa, tratando de controlar a su enorme basilisco. (n/a: auch!)

Mordiendo su labio Ginny se sentó a un lado acomodándose su bata que esta apunto de caer por el ferviente manoseo de _su_ Harry - primero vamos a la tienda… - dijo cuando ya esa un poco menos sonrojada, tratándose de enfocar en lo que iba a decir y en el desayuno - necesito ver como quedaron las cosas, y también necesito recoger unos dibujos y unas telas… - volteando a ver a Harry quien asentó con la cabeza - y por mas que me encante verte solo en esos sexy boxers… necesitas ir a buscar tu ropa… - dándole un beso en su hombro.

- como usted diga jefa! – besándola en la mejilla.

- que te parece si hacemos algo especial… para hoy… - mientras ponían mantequilla en un pan - para festejar el año nuevo…

-soy todo tuyo Gin… - le dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa, empezando a desayunar. Ya que en verdad tenían bastantes cosas que hacer, aparte de comportarse como dos conejos enamorados.

- + - + - + - + - + - +

a/n: tengo un ligero problema, se hacia donde quiero llevar esta historia y todo, pero estoy algo atorada en como sustentarla, para que no se quede al aire…por eso estoy tardando un poquito mas… sniff/tears pendí mi musa… o mejor dicho mi muso giggles

**a/n: dejen reviews para sugerencias, ánimos y criticas… si no, no se como voy escribiendo…**

a/n: recuerden que los (…. … … … …) son escenas que tuve que quitar para no hacer mas largo el capitulo pero de todos modos las pondré en un futuro.

a/n: aclaración los personajes aquí utilizados no son míos, si los fueran, no estaría aquí en mi casa escribiendo fanfics… sino que estaría recorriendo el mundo presentando mi libro giggles …cosa que espero hacer algún día…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Feliz Año Nuevo!!! **

**By: HuesosPotter / Because I'm THE RED QUEEN OF WANDS!!! **

n/a: Es un capitulo largo. Y les pongo este **warning (NC17)** por que hay unas **escenas MUY FUERTES**… no es algo que las parejas enamoradas o no tan enamoradas, y con cierta madurez sexual no hagan… es de lo mas **NORMAL**… hay personas que no lo ven de esa manera, así que tengan sus reservas al leerlo… espero que esto no los incomode… son unas escenas a las cuales hasta ahorita les había puesto "(….)" por cuestión de tamaño de los capítulos y por que son "fuertes". Pero a mi parecer esta vez lo ameritaba.

De antemano gracias por los reviews que he recibido y si a partir de aquí ya no quieren seguir leyendo esta historia lo entenderé, de nuevo muchas gracias. Pero recuerden que el amor es dar, recibir, experimentar, y sobre todo respetar en todos los sentidos a su pareja o persona amada. **El amor no solo son 5 minutos**. Y esta y muchas mas, son las razones por las cuales no puedo subir mi FF en cualquier pagina.

giggles Sorry, I'm a perv…but in a good way… laugh

**Capitulo 12: Feliz Año Nuevo!!! **

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Primero que nada quisiera disculparme por todo lo que a pasado en estos últimos meses, no se por que los han estado interrogando por lo del caso en el que estuve trabajando y el cual causo todos estos problemas, ya que el caso esta cerrado.

Cualquier cosa extraña, relevante y si necesitan algo por favor no dejen de avisarme. Estoy preocupado por ustedes, por mis estupideces, ustedes están con las consecuencias.

He pensado regresar, para afrontar lo que esta pasando, pero por otro lado el LUGAR donde me encuentro tiene todo lo que QUIERO y NECESITO.

Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así… feliz, por decirlo de algún modo. No les puedo decir mucho de donde estoy por que puede que intercepten esta carta y no quiero que nadie venga a lastimar _a xlxaxpxexrxsxoxnxax_ las personas con las que me encuentro, no me agrada la idea de no saber lo que esta pasando en el ministerio y menos de no saber quien es el nuevo jefe del departamento, pero por lo que me contaron en su ultima carta, no se si pueda confiar en esa persona, tengo un mal presentimiento o a lo mejor solo estoy algo paranoico pero saben que me gusta saber a lo estoy expuesto.

Espero que todos estén bien, díganle a la Sra. Weasley que estoy bien que no se preocupe por mi, que estoy en muy buenas manos. En la mejores!!!

Se que es un poco tarde para las felicitaciones pero FELIZ NAVIDAD!!! Ojala que se hayan divertido mucho en ese día especial.

Los extraño.

Hermione me alegra mucho saber que tanto tu como el o la bebe estén sanos, Ron de nuevo Felicidades por esa esposa y futuro bebe; ustedes son mis mejores amigos y para mi será un honor ser el padrino de su primer hijo, aunque Ginny no le va a agradar mucho la idea de que la desplace en ese privilegio, pero podemos ser padrinos los dos no??? Creo que ella seria mejor para desempeñar ese papel… pero de todos modos tratare de ser el mejor padrino, solo denme tiempo para poder regresar.

Feliz año nuevo a todos y que este año sea mucho mejor que este o al menos eso espero.

Los quiere y los extraña.

Harry P.

P.d. no dejen de avisar todo lo que suceda, tratare de reportarme seguido con ustedes.

La tarde caía cuando Hermione termino de leer la carta de Harry la cual acababa de llegar, a la ventana de la recamara principal de la casa, al ver la cara de reflexión de su esposa Ron le pregunto – Que??? - desde la silla del buró de su recamara.

-Nada… solo que es raro… - le contesto Hermione desde la cama, acariciando su gran panza, recorriendo de nuevo con la mirada la carta que tenia en sus manos.

-Que es raro? Harry? –le pregunto Ron tratando de seguirle los pensamiento de Hermione.

-Si. Digo no… - le respondió Hermione sin pensar, continuo al ver la cara de su marido que seguía sin entender - … me refiero a que hace mucho no nos escribía una carta así y menos tratando de expresar lo que siente…-

-Si… - le dijo Ron parándose de su lugar para sentarse a un lado de su mujer a un lado de la cama - pero pues creo que no le debimos escribir sobre lo de las investigaciones que nos hicieron… ya sabes como es Harry… el siempre…-

-Se siente responsable de todo… - lo interrumpió Hermione - si lo se, pero pues necesita saber a que atenerse cuando regrese…-

Ron mientras acariciaba la barriga de Hermione le dijo sin voltearla a ver -Si regresa…

-Como? – le pregunto algo aturdida por la pregunta.

-Si mira Herm… creo que esta enamorado… - le dijo volteándola ver a los ojos…

-Que??? Pero… ooh… - dijo cuando capto las palabras de su esposo - Quien será???

-Ni idea… pero si lo esta ayudando y se quieren que bueno por el… se merece ser feliz… y me da mucho gusto por el…

- Creo que a alguien le va a dar un infarto cuando se entere…. – le dijo mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Ron quien seguía acariciando su panza.

-A Ginny???

-Sip…

-Pero Ginny tiene novio no??? y es feliz en América… no fue lo me dijiste??? a lo mejor hasta se casa con el tal Mathew…

-Si… - le contesto Hermione casi sin ganas, de una forma pensativa.

Se quedaron pensando sin hablar por un momento recostados sobre su cama, cada quien con sus pensamientos con respecto a Harry y a Ginny.

Cuando de pronto -Ooh… - exclamó Hermione quien se sentó de golpe y tocándose un costado de su enorme panza.

-Que?? Estas bien… te sientes bien… - preguntaba Ron todo espantado y con cara de preocupación.

-Eeh si… solo… - al verle la cara a Ron quien ya la tenia abrazada - necesito ir al baño… Ron relájate… - poniendo una de sus manos sobre su rostro para tranquilizarlo.

-Hermione!!! No me espantes… pensé que???

-Ron cálmate. Este bebe va a nacer dentro de dos meses… - parándose y señalando su panza - y no antes. Todo esta bien… verdad bebe?? – acariciando de nuevo su panza.

-Si Herm, pero…

-Shh… - lo interrumpió y besando rápidamente los labios de Ron para dirigirse rápidamente al baño – ahorita regreso…

Después de un rato Ron le grito desde la recamara a su esposa, quien aun estaba dentro del baño - Herm te dijo mi mamá a que horas van a llegar los gemelos a la madriguera???

-Si!!! Espera…– le grito desde el baño - Si… a las 9 igual que todos… por? – mientras se sentaba en la silla del buró.

-Hay que llegar antes que ellos – le dijo muy seriamente mientras se sentaba en le borde de la cama a espaldas de Hermione - no quiero volver a despertar con el cabello a azul y con…

-Pechos??? – le dijo levantando la vista a espejo frente a ella para ver a su marido. Hermione tratando de controlar la carcajada.

-Si, Herm… fue desagradable… - poniéndose un poco rojo.

-Te veías bien Ron!!! – sin poder contener la risa -jajaja creo que todas te envidiamos por el tamaño de tus…

-No fue gracioso!!! – grito Ron todo rojo como tomate por el coraje y sobretodo de la pena.

-si lo fue!!! – volteándolo a ver con un gran sonrisa.

-No. y no quiero que pase de nuevo así que hay que llegar antes y no tomar nada que preparen esos dos… - dirigiéndose rápidamente al baño para empezarse a vestir.

- Esta bien amor… pero te veías bien con…

- Hermione!!! – grito desde el baño.

- + - + - + - + - + -

Después de detener el tiempo en la cama, bañarse y arreglarse, Harry y Ginny aparecieron en la tienda, pasaba del medio día, la tienda ya no seguía tan desordenada como la noche anterior, obviamente alguien se había encargado de "tratar" de acomodar el lugar, no había ropa en el piso ni cristales rotos ni rastro de que en ese lugar se habían peleado varias personas, mas, la ropa estaba en cajas y en bolsas, y algunas muestras de telas fuera de su estancia original, Ginny al ver la tienda no pudo dejar de sentirse triste y afectada por lo sucedido, ya que habían luchado por lograr sacar la tienda adelante pero sobre todo por lo que hubiera pasado si Harry no hubiera llegado a tiempo…

Harry noto la cara de Ginny y sin pensarlo la tomo entre sus brazos para consolarla, soltándola de inmediato al notar que no estaban solos, dos hombres entraban de la parte trasera de la tienda, Harry pudo notar que eran gente de seguridad del ministerio por la ropa y las insignias que llevaban.

-Buenas tardes… - Dijo Harry

-Srita. Weasley??? – pregunto unos de los hombres ignorando a Harry.

-Si??? - dijo Ginny

-Soy Ben Jackson y el es mi compañero Mich Manners, somos aurores, nos mandaron del ministerio para proteger el lugar mientras… usted venia, específicamente el señor Turner…

-Ah si… gracias… - le contesto Ginny volteando a ver a Harry

-Quien es usted??? – le pregunto el otro auror.

-Eeh… Evans, Harry Evans… - contesto Harry extendiendo la mano para saludarlos pero sin recibir respuesta.

-El trabaja para mi… - dijo Ginny al ver como veían los aurores a Harry.

-si por supuesto Srita Weasley… el señor Turner menciono que no abandonáramos el lugar hasta que usted se presentara por la mercancía y el material de la tienda… tratamos de arreglar el desastre que había… pero no sabíamos en donde iban… así que… - dijo Manners

-Si esta bien gracias… - le contesto Ginny, acercándose a los hombres quienes estaban a la mitad de la tienda.

-Pusimos de nuevo la seguridad del lugar…. – dijo Jackson señalando el lugar, como tratando de impresionar a Harry y a Ginny con sus "habilidades" - Aun no nos explicamos como entraron, pero no se preocupe le aseguramos que no volverá a suceder… - le "aseguro" Jackson.

-Que tipo de seguridad pusieron??? – Pregunto Harry caminando hacia ellos.

-Bueno, no creo que usted entienda…- Manners le contesto altaneramente, al parecer la pregunta de Harry no le agrado mucho.

Cruzándose de brazo frente a el le dijo Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa, retadora -Pruébeme… -

-Un hechizo repulsor en el marco de entrada y otro en la parte trasera así que no podrán pasar…- contesto Jackson.

-Y para aparición dentro de la tienda??? – lo interrumpió Harry volteando a ver a Jackson y a Manners -No creo que los ladrones entren solo por la puerta… pusieron algo contra aparición??? – se voltearon a ver nerviosamente los aurores americanos - Por que nosotros no tuvimos problemas, para aparecernos aquí???

-Eeh si… bueno… es que… - Manners no sabia que decir…

-Si…eeh… nosotros no estamos autorizados para… - dijo de pronto Jackson.

-Si… para realizar ese tipo de hechizos… el capitán… - captando la respuesta continuo Manners.

-Entiendo – les dijo Harry seriamente, volteándolos a ver como si fueran aurores a su cargo, no por nada Harry era una de los mejor capitanes de aurores que el ministerio de magia ingles había tenido, próximo a ser jefe de departamento, si no hubiera sido por lo que paso en MiddleCastle.

-Harry… - dijo Ginny parándose a un lado de el.

-No hay problema se pueden ir… -les informo Harry asentando con la cabeza.

-Harry – dijo Ginny al mismo tiempo que Manners dijo -¿Qué?- no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

-No creemos que sea prudente…-dijo Jackson - si nos vamos, la tienda va a quedar desprotegida y como mencionamos…

-Nos estamos autorizados…- termino de decir Manners.

-No hay problema se pueden retirar…- dijo Harry volteando a ver a Ginny para dirigirse de nuevo a ellos con un tono de voz no militar- no creo que prefieran quedarse a pasar año nuevo aquí… que con sus familias…

-No, pero…-balbuceaban los aurores.

-No hay problema nosotros nos encargamos… - les dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable.

-Pe… Gracias!!!- y con eso desaparecieron Jackson y Manners.

Cuando desaparecieron los aurores, Ginny se acerco a Harry y pregunto - Harry… las vas a poner tu??? -

-Si…- le dijo Harry jalándola hacia el y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - busca lo que necesitas mientras pongo mas protecciones…

Ginny busco parte de sus diseños y bocetos de sus nuevas prendas así como sus lápices, papeles, pinceles y pinturas, al igual que otros papeles importantes, también selecciono diferentes tipos de telas, entre otras cosas ya que al día siguiente no iba a abrir la tienda por ser el primer día del año nuevo. Después de un rato Harry se acerco a Ginny quien estaba en su oficina, acomodándola con su varita.

-Lista?- le pregunto Harry, esta solo asentó con la cabeza.

-Solo va a ser esto?? – señalando las cosas que se encontraban es su escritorio.

-Si…- dijo Ginny, Harry con un movimiento de su mano desapareció las cosas, como si hacer magia sin varita fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ginny lo observo entre sorprendida y encantada por la muestra de poder.

-Que??? – dijo Harry…

-Nada…- meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa - lo mandaste al departamento?-

-Si…- acercándose a ella para tomarla de la cintura - nos vamos??? –dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Amor… -Le dijo Ginny estremecida por el beso, devolviéndole con un mordida seductora y cariñosa, para terminar con un ligero beso en la parte del inicio de la mandíbula de el - no te falta algo??? – le presunto casi en susurro.

-Ehh… no…- le contesto, quien ya había perdido toda capacidad de pensamiento. Ginny había encontrado en muy poco tiempo esas partes en la cuales Harry podía dejar de pensar con solo una caricia de ella.

-Tu ropa… - le dijo susurrando dándole un rápido beso.

-Aquí??? – Preguntó distraídamente Harry, quién obviamente en ese momento estaba pensando ansiosamente en otra cosa muy diferente… haciendo que Ginny dejara salir una carcajada moviendo la cabeza, en forma de negación, mordiéndose seductoramente el labio tomando la camisa que llevaba Harry metiendo parte de sus dedos entre la abertura que hacían los botones de la camisa de Harry, haciendo que Harry definitivamente no pensara en ropa… -A si… si… voy a cambiarme… y por ropa… - soltando a Ginny desilusionadamente, saliendo de la oficina para ir al cuartito donde "vivía" para cambiarse de ropa y buscar para su supuestamente pequeña estancia en el departamento de Ginny. Harry llevaba la misma camisa verde que le había regalado Ginny la noche anterior.

Al poco tiempo después, los dos aparecieron de nuevo en el departamento… Harry sin mas anticipación se abalanzó sobre Ginny quien no espera la reacción de Harry, pero sin poner resistencia a ella, reaccionando con el mismo entusiasmo, colapsándose unos sobre el otro en el sofá de la sala, después de solo unos cuantos besos y pequeños manoseos, se despegaron uno de otro acaloradamente pero sin realmente separarse.

Ginny tenía los labios rojos por los besos de Harry, que en la piel blanca de la pecosa, la hacían ver más hermosa, los lentes de Harry estaban empañados y desacomodados, y su pelo más alborotado de lo normal, pero según Ginny eso lo hacían ver más deseable. Ginny tomo los lentes de Harry y se los acomodo besándolo, con un leve beso. Sin decir nada, Harry se acomodo sobre el vientre de ella haciendo que esta acariciara cariñosamente su cabeza, en pequeños círculos metiendo sus dedos sobre los cabellos de su Harry.

-Harry… -

-mmm??? – dijo Harry.

-Que le vamos a decir a Isabel??? – pregunto Ginny.

- la verdad… supongo… - dijo volteándola a ver mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-estas seguro???- pregunto Ginny quien ahora se acomodaba en el sillón abrazando a Harry… mientras este pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre la cadera de Ginny, Ginny poniendo su cabeza entre el pecho y el hombro de el.

-Si… - contesto el mientras le daba un beso en la frente. -Como es que Isabel sabe del mundo mágico??? -

- Parte de su familia son brujos, su mamá es una squib… y su papá es muggle… pero de ahí en fuera creo que todos… - contesto Ginny.

- y de donde la conoces???

- La hermana de su mamá trabaja en el ministerio, en el departamento de relación de muggles, su tía nos presento… Isabel necesitaba trabajo mientras estudiaba y yo alguien que me ayudara en la tienda y de muggles… a sido mi amiga y mi apoyo… cuando lo he necesitado… -Que pasa???- pregunto Ginny al ver la cara de Harry quien la estaba viendo fijamente.

- nada…-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa retorcida pero hermosa - pasado mañana hablamos con ella a primera hora…- le dijo Harry -el problema… va a ser su novio...-

-Espero que no… Max es un buen muchacho… y junto con Isabel a sido un buen amigo… tendremos que decirle a Isabel que sea discreta y a el igual… - Harry Asentó con la cabeza y beso la frente de Ginny….

-amor?

-Mande…- le contesto con una sonrisa, cada que Ginny lo llamaba amor o con otra palabra cariñosa, Harry no podía dejarse de sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo… no es que otras no lo hubieran llamado así, pero el hecho de que fuera SU Ginny la que le dijera todo eso lo estremecía.

-que te vas a poner hoy??? – mientras jugaba con un botón de la camisa de el.

-ehh… no se… para que?- contesto Harry extrañado.

-que te parece si hago una cena al estilo Weasley… - le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa seductora mientras se sentaba sobre los muslos de el - para ti y para mi… - dando un golpecito cariñoso en la nariz de Harry con uno de sus dedos.

-en serio?? – le pregunto con una gran sonrisa rodeando la cintura de Ginny con sus brazos acariciándola.

-Si. Quiero hacer algo especial… así que quiero que te pongas muy guapo para mi hoy… - le dijo Ginny mordiendo su labio.

-no lo soy siempre? – pregunto Harry coquetamente.

-si… y lo sabes… - besándolo de lleno en la boca, Harry la podía derretir cuando la veía de esa forma, cuando esos ojos esmeraldas la veían con deseo, pasión y sobre todo amor -pero quiero que hoy sea especial es nuestro primer año nuevo juntos y…-

Sin más Harry la beso - te amo… - le dijo y ahora fue Ginny quien lo besaba de tal forma que a cualquiera harían ruborizar.

- Voy a tener que regresar a la tienda… - dijo con desilusión.

- De hecho esa es la idea… - mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente.

-que? – pregunto extrañado.

Ginny tomo la cara de Harry entre sus manos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios -quiero que sea sorpresa y necesito que salgas un ratito para que me des tiempo de preparar las cosas… - explico.

-ohh…- dijo Harry y la beso acariciando con sus manos el muslo y la cadera de Ginny - necesitas que traiga algo??

-no tengo vino… - le dijo Ginny

-OK… de cual traigo??? -preguntó Harry mientras seguía tocando a Ginny.

Ginny seductoramente paso sus labios sobre la oreja de Harry -Sorpréndeme…- susurro con una clara sonrisa. (((Hay Dios….))) pensó Harry a quien se le había erizado la piel y se le había acelerado el corazón, Harry la empezó a besar y sus manos empezaron a trabajar sobre el cuerpo de Ginny quien aun estaba sentada sobre el. Las cosas se estaban empezando a subir de tono y claramente Ginny podía sentir la felicidad de Harry.

-Harry… espera… - pero Harry no se detuvo al contrario se estaba entusiasmando cada vez mas… -Que pasa…- pregunto Harry deteniéndose de pronto.

-Necesito empezar a prepara la cena… - levantándose de Harry haciendo que el se levantara también - te prometo que te lo compenso al rato… - rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y el rodeando su cintura.

-Lo prometes??? – pregunto Harry colocando sus frente junto con la de ella.

-Dudas de mi?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-No… - y con eso la beso de nuevo, al desprenderse Harry dijo - Bueno a que horas quieres que regrese?- mientras besaba su cuello.

- A las 9… -

-mmm – quien seguía en el cuello de su Ginny.

-Te amo – le dijo ella.

-Y yo a ti… - y con eso se separo de ella y desapareció del departamento, con rumbo a su cuartito en la tienda para aprovechar a dormir un rato para matar el tiempo y recuperar fuerzas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

-ya!!! por favor!!! – gritaba una chica en una mansión fúnebre en las afueras de Londres - No. No. Nooooooooo!!! -Y sin mas la chica de cabello rojo, se desmayó, por toda la tortura y todo el martirio al que estuvo expuesta por horas.

-Mi señor…- entro un muchacho con temor abriendo levemente la puerta al ya no escuchar mas ruidos ni gritos.

El hombre que estaba parándose de la cama donde estaba la chica, se subió el zipper de su pantalón y se volteo para ver a su súbdito quien tenia cara de miedo y repulsión, pero trataba de aparentar, al fin y al cabo el había sido el encargado de traer a esa muchacha a su amo, su jefe.

-Puedes llevártela… ya no la necesito… - mientras se ponía una camisa y tomaba una copa de vino.

-Señor no fue a la cena del ministerio… - mientras tapaba el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja.

-Tenia cosas más divertidas que hacer Watson… no lo ves… - señalando a la mujer con una sonrisa desagradable.

-si señor… - dijo casi en susurro mientras cargaba entre sus brazos a la muchacha toda inconsciente.

-llévatela… y para la próxima quiero a otra pelirroja… - caminando hacia el ventanal de la gran habitación sin voltearlos a ver.

-Si señor…

- mañana a primera hora partimos… que los Dragones estén listos… - le comando.

-si señor… - y el joven Salio de la habitación dejando solo al hombre "malo".

-El gran dragón – dijo en susurro con un tono lleno de malicia, mientras perdía la mirada en horizonte con una sonrisa y pensando en la pelirroja pura la cual debería estar con el.

-+-+-+-+-+-+

Ginny recorría con la mirada su departamento para ver que no faltara nada, todo estaba en su lugar, la mesa perfectamente acomodada románticamente, con velas y copas. Al igual que se retocaba el maquillaje (((donde esta Harry???))), pasaban unos cuantos minutos de las 9 de la noche. Era raro que Harry todavía no se hubiera aparecido dentro del departamento ya que el era muy puntal, (((puntualidad inglesa))) pensó Ginny. Mientras terminaba de ponerse el labial, alguien toco a la puerta.

Tock tock tock…

Ginny abrió la puerta, para encontrarse a un lindo y sexy Harry en la puerta, con una hermosa sonrisa que encajaba con todo su atuendo, Harry llevaba un trabaje formal muggle, el saco como el pantalón eran negros junto con una camisa blanca haciendo resaltar la corbata de color verde, que lo hacia ver mas guapo ya que resaltaba el color de sus ojos, y su pelo alborotado haciendo que se viera casual y formal al mismo tiempo, (((hayy Diosss….))), a Ginny se le aguaron las piernas (n/a: entre otras cosas, jaja). Ginny no esperaba verlo en la puerta de tal modo, ya que pensó que Harry se aparecería dentro del departamento.

(((Por diosss…))) Harry pensó al momento que vio a Ginny, recorriéndola de arriba a bajo con una mirada llena de deseo -Gin? – le dijo casi en un suspiro.

Entro al apartamento y la beso olvidándose del paquete que llevaba, el cual callo al suelo en cuanto Harry la tomo entre sus brazos, Harry se había quedado sin palabras al ver a Ginny vestida de esa forma, ella llevaba un vestido estraple negro entallado a su esbelta figura, resaltando las curvas que tenia en sus perfectos lugares, el vestido caía un poco mas abajo de sus rodillas haciéndola ver un poquito mas alta con ayuda de sus zapatillas, el cerebro de Harry dejo de reaccionar al sentirla entre sus brazos. Su cabello rojo lo llevaba agarrado en una sencilla pero elegante coleta, la cual hacia que su cabello lacio cayera en su espalda, aparte llevaba un collar largo de plata con pequeños detalles de bolitas color rojo lo cuales caían sobre sus pechos, junto con unos discretos aretes del mismo estilo del collar. Para Harry, no había mujer más hermosa que SU Ginny.

-Te ves hermosa Ginny… - le dijo cuando dejo de besarla.

-Gracias Harry… - le dijo viendo la reacción de Harry al verla con ese vestido -tu igual… - le dijo pasando sus manos sobre los formados brazos de Harry. Harry la volvió a besar.

-Dios te podría comer… - dándole pequeños besos en su boca, mejillas, y mandíbula.

-shhh al rato…- le dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por sus labios, el cual Harry beso, para después besarle el cuello -Primero vamos a cenar…

-Estoy cenando… - murmuro Harry entre el cuello de ella.

-Comida Harry. Comida… - le dijo Ginny entre un carcajada, mientras metía sus dedos entre el pelo de Harry, quien al parecer había tratado de acomodarlo pero sin mucho resultado. Harry dejo de besarla y la volteo a ver desilusionado, obviamente Harry quería algo mas, pero Ginny aun no se lo iba a dar (((al menos no todavía))) pensó Ginny.

-Te traje algo… - acariciando con sus grandes manos, parte de la espalda baja y las caderas de Ginny.

-El vino? – dijo a quien ya se le habían subido los colores al rostro.

-Ehh nop…- le contesto con una leve risa nerviosa.

Harry aun abrazándola le mostró la palma de su mano derecha la cual no mostraba nada, Harry le regalo una sonrisa y le guiño uno de sus ojos esmeraldas, movió sus dedos cerrando la mano para empuñar dos hermosas flores rojas un tulipán y una rosa, ambas de color rojo. Los tulipanes eran las flores favoritas de Ginny, representaban respeto y fidelidad, mientras que la rosa expresaban el amor y pasión, sentimientos que Harry sentía por ella.

Ahora que veía las flores, Harry pensaba que eran insignificantes comparados con Ginny pero… - no tuve tiempo de comprar…-

-son hermosas Harry…- lo interrumpió.

-No tanto como tu…- le dijo Harry al oído, besando su cuello y después el punto donde se encuentra el pulso entre el cuello y la clavícula. Harry la deseaba con tantas ganas, que si por el fuera, la hubiera tomada ahí, desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y la vio. Con un tono de desesperación pegándola a el le dijo -no tienes idea de lo que me haces Ginny???-

-créeme amor… - le dijo besándolo sensualmente, pegándose mas al pequeño Harry, el cual no era nada pequeño, (((al contrario))), rozando con su cuerpo la clara reacción que Harry había tenido hacia ella -lo se… - mordiendo gentilmente el labio de Harry.

Ginny se separo de Harry y se dirigió a la mesa con una sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio, dejando a Harry quien trataba de controla su… el, resultado de la provocación de Ginny.

Ginny apareció un pequeño florero en el centro de la mesa y colocó sus flores, para después voltear a ver a Harry quien parecía haberse perdido en el cuerpo de Ginny. Harry recogió la olvidada bolsa que llevaba, la cual contenía lo que le había encargado Ginny. Sacando las botellas acercándose a Ginny con un sonrisa…

-no sabia que traer así que…

-Harry… - al ver el tipo de botella que saco Harry, la cual era una botella de champagne importada -Harry es demasiado no debiste…

-shh… - acercándose a ella robándole un beso – te sorprendí no?- Guiñándole un ojo, mientras metía las botellas en el porta hielos.

-Si-

-Tuve que pelear con una señora para conseguirlas… la ciudad esta como loca… - le comento Harry - la señora me golpeo con la bolsa cuando no se las di…-

Ginny no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginar a Harry alegando con la señora para poder traer las botellas. Harry se acerco a Ginny con su mejor cara de "Soy-un-pobre-huerfanito-quiéreme".

–Pobrecito…- Viendo la actuación de Harry, pareciéndole totalmente lindo.

Tomando el rostro de Harry con una sensual sonrisa - Donde te pego???…

-Aquí- quien seguí con su cara de "también-fui-un-niño-maltratado", señalando con un dedo su cabeza… Ginny se acerco y le dio un beso en la parte donde señaló Harry.

-y también aquí - señalando parte de su mandíbula. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, con las caras de Harry, al saber donde iba toda esta linda actuación.

-pobrecito… - acercadote a Harry y besando sensualmente la mandíbula de Harry, quien se estremeció al sentir los labios y parte de la lengua de Ginny sobre el – tranquilo amor… hoy yo te voy a cuidar… - susurrando al oído, un escalofrió le recorrió por el cuerpo a Harry, con todas las imagines que llegaron a su cabeza con las palabras de Ginny. Ginny le beso la comisura de los labios y tomo las dos copas de la mesa, sacando una de las botellas de los hielos, Harry tomo la botella de las manos de Ginny y se dirigieron al sofá, con un movimiento de su varita Ginny puso música, era música suave, de décadas atrás, Harry reconoció parte de la canción muggle que salía del reproductor de música muggle.

Harry abrió la botella con un ligero "POP", haciendo que parte de la espuma saliera junto con el corcho, sirvió las copas y noto que Ginny lo miraba intensamente, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios, los pensamiento de Ginny estaban explorando todas las posibilidades que tendrían para esta noche entre Harry y ella y verlo así, de esa forma, varonil, guapo, sexy, había llegado a la conclusión de cual seria el desenlace o el parteaguas de su velada.

Harry le dio una de las copas a Ginny – vamos a brindar??? –

-Por supuesto Potter… - con una gran sonrisa parándose frente a el, Harry paso uno de sus brazos sobre la cintura de ella, mientras con la otra acercaban sus copas – Por que este se el primero de los muchos años nuevos que pasemos juntos – dijo Ginny.

-Salud!!! – tomaron la champagne y se voltearon a ver, sus ojos reflejaban una emoción infinita pero sobre todo un amor inexplicable. Harry la acerco aun mas a el, y la beso, Ginny paso son manos rodeando su cuello, correspondiéndole el beso, cuando rompieron su conexión, terminando el contenido de sus copas. La música había cambiado a una de las favoritas de Ginny, de un grupo muggle de los años 60's, The Flamingos.

-Bailamos??? - dijo Ginny casi en susurro, besando delicadamente a Harry.

Después de dejar sus copas en la mesita de centro de la sala, Harry la volvió a tomar de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro tomaba la mano de Ginny mientras esta se acomodaba en el pecho de el, recargando su cabeza en uno de los hombros. Moviéndose al compás de la canción.

My love must be a kind of blind love

I can't see anyone but you

Sha bop Sha bop

Are the stars out tonight

I don't know if it's cloudy or bright

I only have eyes for you dear

Ginny soltó la mano de Harry y coloco sus brazos rodeando el cuello de el. Viendo directamente a los ojos esmeralda de Harry. Harry coloco sus manos sobre la cintura de Ginny atrayendo hacia el, sus miradas expresaban el gran amor que se tenían uno por el otro. Sus cuerpos se movían al compás de la canción juntando sus caderas, sus piernas, sus pechos.

Con un pequeño movimiento Ginny giro su cuerpo entre los brazos de Harry quien aun la tenia agarrada de la cintura, Ginny se apoyo de espaldas en el pecho de Harry, moviéndose suavemente. Harry le susurro al oído –Te amo- besando su cuello. Para Ginny estar de esa forma con Harry no tenia explicación, aun no podía creer que Harry, su Harry, el hombre del que había y ha estado enamorada mas de la mitad de su vida, le correspondiera con la misma intensidad de sentimientos. Harry era la persona donde se conglomeraban todos los sueños de Ginny. A pesar de haberlo intentado, nunca pudo sentir esos sentimientos con nadie mas, estos días con el habían sido hasta ahora los mejores de su vida.

The moon may be high

But I can't see a thing in the sky

I only have eyes for you

I don't know if we're in a garden

Or on a crowded avenue

Harry voleo gentilmente a Ginny, quedando de frente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, -y yo te amo a ti Harry- dijo Ginny quien en su rostro se reflejaban un sinfín de emociones pero sobre todo amor. Ambos se besaron, mientras sus cuerpos se movían, sus labios igual en una danza romántica y sensual. Cada que se besaban, era como si murieran y llegaran al cielo, tan solo en unos cuantos segundos. En lo que si se caía el mundo, no importaba, mientras ellos estuvieran juntos.

You are here and so am I

Maybe millions of people go by

But they all disappears from view

And I only have eyes for you

Cuando termino la canción, Harry y Ginny seguían abrazados moviéndose lentamente con sus frentes pegadas, cada quien perdido entre la mirada y el rostro del otro, los dos con grandes sonrisas llenas de amor.

Ginny paso sus brazos alrededor de las cintura de Harry, pegándose mas a el sintiéndolo cerca, escuchando los pequeños latidos del corazón de Harry, mientras empezaba la siguiente canción. Harry beso su cabello perdiéndose en su aroma.

-Tienes hambre???-

Y un sonido proveniente del estomago de Harry contestó antes que el. –Eso responde tu pregunta??-

Con un carcajada Ginny beso levemente los labios de el y tomo su mano dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Harry se quito el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de su silla. -Te ayudo? – pregunto antes de sentarse en su respectiva silla.

Ginny le respondió – no, hoy YO me hago cargo de ti- guiñándole un ojo para después dirigirse a la cocina dejando a Harry con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acomodaba en su lugar.

La cena se prolongo un par de horas, el tiempo se les paso volando, hablando de ellos y sobre todo las personas a las cuales habían dejado en Inglaterra. Harry le contaba animadamente lo que había pasado en las ultimas festividades, en como los gemelos el año nuevo anterior habían hecho que a Ron le salieran pechos, y también de la reacción de todos cuando Charlie llevo a su novio Chris por primera vez para que conociera a la familia, que al principio había sido muy raro pero al poco tiempo Chris se había ganado el cariño y la confianza de todos; sobre todo, Harry le contó que a pesar de tener a todos sus hijos, nueras y nietos, la señora Weasley no podía evitar la tristeza de no tener a su niña cerca.

A su vez, Ginny le contaba a Harry de su vida en los estados unidos, de la primera vez que viajo en un avión muggle junto con Percy quien fue quien la llevo a ese país. En como poco a poco fueron poniendo la tienda y que había tomado clases en una escuela muggle de diseño de ropa, la cual le había ayudado mucho para entender a los muggles y también para poder perfeccionar las técnicas en el diseño y poder juntarlas con las mágicas, ayudándola a no pensar tanto en su familia pero sobre todo en el, pero por obvias razones sin mucho éxito. También le contaba que los últimos años había pasado las festividades navideñas en casa de la familia de Isabel.

Hacia mucho tiempo que Harry no disfrutaba de una comida tan deliciosa, primero Ginny lo sorprendió con una crema de tres quesos, para seguir con un delicioso y jugoso pavo relleno, para rematar con un rico pastel de queso con fresas. Para Harry la cena estuvo deliciosa, era sorprendente pensar que Ginny supiera hacer tantas cosas culinarias, pero era de esperarse siendo la única hija de Molly Weasley.

Ginny por su parte, sabia que Harry tenia mucho tiempo sin comer apropiadamente, y menos últimamente comiendo en sabe que lugares. Si Molly Weasley la hubiera visto cocinar y sobretodo el resultado de la comida, hubiera estado orgullosa de su hija. Cocinar para Harry estaba bien para ella, Ginny no solo quería cocinar para el, sino sobretodo hacerse cargo de el, cuidarlo, atenderlo, amarlo.

El reloj sonó dando las doce, un año se iba y otro llegaba.

-Felicidades- dijo Harry chocando sus copas.

-Felicidades- con una gran sonrisa jugando entre sus labios. –te amo- dijo Ginny besando a Harry al terminar el liquido de su copas.

Ginny se paro de su lugar parándose frente a Harry quien parecía haberse perdido en Ginny, Ginny se inclino hacia el y lo beso sensualmente, dando pequeños besos hasta llegar a su oreja susurrándole – aquí no termina nuestra noche amor – haciendo que ha Harry se le subiera la sangre al cabeza y el corazón se le acelerara, Harry paso sus manos sobre la cadera de ella, jalándola mas hacia el, pero Ginny traía algo entre manos y lo iba a llevar a cabo –shh… recuerda que te tengo que compensar algo…- Harry no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, las palabras y los juegos de Ginny lo estaban volviendo loco y solo lo había besado "ligeramente" y ni quiera lo había empezado a tocar, en definitiva esta iba a ser una gran noche.

Ginny tomó la corbata de Harry y lo jaló hacia ella, haciendo que Harry se levantara de su asiento, rodeando con sus manos a Ginny, ella tomo la botella de champagne que acababan de abrir y sin soltar a Harry de la corbata, le cerro el ojo coquetamente y lo fue llevando a su habitación, Harry no sabia que hacer pero esta disfrutando cualquier cosa que Ginny le hiciera.

Cuando entraron a la recamara, Ginny lo beso apasionadamente hasta que lo dirigió a la cama acomodándolo en ella, hasta que Harry pego su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama. Harry iba a decir algo pero esta puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios –shhh – volviéndolo a besar, dejando la botella sobre la mesita de aun lado de la cama –déjame Harry…- le dijo al oído y Harry entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, como negarse a esa petición, por mas que quisiera sentirla, tocarla, esta vez Ginny tenia "la sartén por el mango" (n/a: es una expresión que se refiere a tener el mando).

Ginny volvió a tomar la botella de champagne y bebió de ella volteando a ver a Harry con una sonrisa, quien tenia cara de querérsela comer toda en ese momento. Ginny con sus labios mojados por el licor beso a Harry dejándole probar el sabor en sus labios. Dejando de nuevo la botella, Ginny se acerco de nuevo a Harry acariciando sus brazos y su pecho mientras lo besaba, llevando sus manos hacia su corbata removiéndola poco a poco, y desabrochando los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Deteniéndose para besar su cuello. Harry estaba perdido en las sensaciones que Ginny le estaba causando, los pantalones le incomodaban en aquellas partes que estaban mas animadas que el. Cuando Ginny pasó sus manos sobre sus muslos, no pudo dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Te amo- le dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pasando su manos sobre la camisa de Harry para sacarla de su pantalón. Ginny lo beso y Harry con sus manos acercando a Ginny para profundizar el beso, pero ella al sentir la intensidad del beso, lo termino y se alejo de Harry separándose unos pasos donde Harry la podía ver con una clara sonrisa.

(((aquí vamos…))) pensó Ginny, se mordió su labio nerviosamente, ya que lo que iba a hacer nunca lo había hecho con nadie, pero siempre fantaseo con hacerlo con Su Harry. Harry esta perdido, no sabia bien a donde iba Ginny con todo esta seducción pero Harry estaba mas que emocionado. Ginny se veía hermosa, entre una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad propia de Ginny. Se llevo las manos a su cabello y deshizo su peinado dejando caer sobre sus hombros y espalda su melena color fuego que con la tenue luz de la habitación haciendo que tuviera matices doradas y naranjas, como un hoguera. (((Por dios…Ginny))) pensó Harry quien no podía dejar de mirarla.

Muy lentamente Ginny fue bajando su vestido dejando ver poco a poco mas de su piel pecosa, en uno de los tantos lugares favoritos de Harry lo cuales la lencería roja de encaje que llevaba tapaban algunas de esa hermosas pecas – Gin…- Ginny tocando parte de su busto y abdomen bajo aun mas su vestido hasta que este cayo al piso, dejándola solo en las zapatillas que aun llevaba y sus diminutas prendas interiores de color rojo, que sobre la piel blanca y pecosa, hacían resaltar cada parte bien formada de Ginny. Harry quería saltar de la cama, quitarse los molestos pantalones y tomar a Ginny desde el momento de se paro frente a el, esto lo estaba matando pero lo estaba disfrutando cada segundo.

Ginny se volvió a acercar a el, besándolo de nuevo con pasión, ambos dejándose embriagar por su besos. Ginny removió los zapatos y los calcetines de Harry, riendo de las reacciones de Harry con lo pequeños roses en su piel, Para después volver a enfocarse en su torso, muy lentamente Ginny fue besando su pecho, primero los pectores y luego su marcado estomago con cada botón de la camisa que iba cayendo, con movimientos felinos Ginny fue abriéndose camino sobre la ropa de Harry, pasando sus manos sobre la cintura y caderas de Harry para desabrochar el cinturón, y los pantalones de Harry quien estaban a apretados mas de lo habitual, al parecer el "pequeño Harry" quería hacer su aparición. Ginny removió los pantalones de Harry solo dejándolo en sus boxer azul marinos (((me mata cuando se pone esos boxers…))) en los que se podía ver la clara felicidad de Harry luchando por salir. El ver así a Harry, tan emocionado por ella, verlo con cara de necesidad de ella, la hacia sentir deseada y amada. Harry ya no sabia que hacer si tocarla y acabar con el sensual martirio o dejarse llevar por Ginny, pero como esto se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor decidió que hoy y siempre Ginny podría hacer con el lo que quisiera.

Ginny agarro la botella de champagne y tomo nuevamente de ella, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas sobre Harry, que con el frió del liquido hizo que Harry contrajera sus músculos, Ginny lo beso apasionadamente –Gin…- murmuro Harry, Harry no sabia ya que hacer con sus manos por que si la tocaba no iba a poder contenerse y tomarla, Ginny beso el cuello de Harry con una clara sonrisa, para después lamer las gotas que habían caído sobre el pecho de Harry – Ginny por fav.. – Ginny no lo dejo terminar su frase vertiendo mas champagne sobre el pecho de Harry besándolo, acariciándolo con su boca y su lengua, Harry metió una de sus manos sobre la melena roja de Ginny acercándola mas a su pecho embriagado por la sensación contrastante del frió liquido con la calidez de los labios y carisias de Ginny. Dejando caer mas alcohol sobre el pecho de Harry, cerca de los pezones de Harry para dirigir su boca, colocando sus dientes sobre el centro, mordiéndolo y jugando con ellos con su boca y sus uñas,

-Dios Ginny…- Era una linda tortura para el, Ginny descubrió lo sensible que era Harry en esa zona, poco a poco Ginny dejo escurrir mas gotas sobre el, recorriendo cada vez mas abajo, llegando a su abdomen jugando con las marcas que hacían los músculos de Harry, colocando besos húmedos con su boca sobre su estomago, la parte de alrededor de su ombligo, los músculos de su estomago se contrajeron mientras ella recorría los músculos que hacían la parte de los costados de Harry que desembocaban en la parte de adentro de los boxer, (((Dios me va a matar….))) pensó Harry cuando sintió las manos de Ginny removiendo poco a poco los boxers, liberando la gran erección de Harry. (((Ohh..my…God…))) pensó Ginny al ver de cerca la gran reacción de Harry no es que no supiera que era así, desde la noche anterior lo había sentido cerca, dentro de ella, pero ver lo así de frente en todo su apogeo era impactante y sobre todo con lo que tenia pensado hacer.

Harry al sentir a Ginny de frente a su mejor amigo, abrió los ojos no se había dado cuenta que los tenia cerrados, pero al ver la ahí no pudo evitar quedarse en shock no creía que Ginny fuera a hacer lo que Harry estaba imaginando y deseando (((se ve nerviosa…))) efectivamente Ginny esta nerviosa pero decidida, quería hacerlo, sentirlo y ese, era el momento. Ginny acaricio los muslos y las caderas de Harry, saltándose esa parte excitada de Harry, besando sus labios –Gin???- dijo cuando se separaron, por alguna razón preocupado por ella, Ginny no le respondió al momento -Te amo Harry…- le dijo Ginny y Harry entendió sus intenciones.

-Gin no tienes que…- tratándose de levantar de la cama sin mucho éxito. No es que no quisiera pero pues… -Quiero hacerlo Harry…- Harry dejo de pensar con lo que le dijo Ginny, besándolo de nuevo y acercando sus labios a sus oídos le dijo -quiero probarte…- pasando su lengua por su oreja.

-Dios Gin…- Ginny fue bajando de Nuevo por el pecho de Harry.

Con una Mirada de de deseo febril en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, le dijo -Déjame amor…- y toda función cerebral de Harry dejo de trabajar, cuando lo tomo entre su pequeña mano dando pequeño apretoncitos alrededor de el, haciendo gemir a Harry, Ginny se fue arrodillando al borde la de cama para poner a trabajar su labios, su lengua, su boca. Harry estaba agitado tratando de controlar su respiración no pudiendo evitar apretar las sabanas de la cama ya que todo su cuerpo estaba siendo embestido por Ginny.

Harry no podía quedarse callado ya que lo que le estaba asiendo Ginny consumía todas sus fuerzas – Gin… oh… por dios- exclamo Harry cuando Ginny lo rodeo con su lengua, Harry sabia que no iba a aguantar mucho pero tampoco quería explotar tan pronto. –Ginny por favor…- (((por favor que…))) pensó Ginny, mas de que?, Ginny no sabia exactamente lo que estaba haciendo pero claramente Harry lo estaba disfrutando, así que siguió con un poco mas de todo sobre el. –Gin… Por favor…- dijo con voz rasposa entre cortada – Por favor QUE amor??? – en si Harry no sabia que estaba rogando si que Ginny acabara o siguiera, la confusión lo estaba enloqueciendo, Ginny regreso a su labor. Harry no sabía como Ginny podía verse tan inocente al hablar después de lo que estaba haciendo pero eso lo excitaba cada vez más. –Dios Gin…. Me estas matando…- Ginny no pudo evitar reírse de las reacciones de Harry – en serio… nunca he hecho esto…- por alguna razón Harry se sintió liberado, al ser el único con el que Ginny lo hiciera. –Te amo…- fue lo único articulado que salio de la boca de Harry ya que el resto eran balbuceos de maldiciones o al menos fue lo que pensó Ginny que decía.

Harry estaba en el éxtasis, sus manos se enredaron entre la cabellera de Ginny, haciendo que lo cabellos de Ginny cayeran por todo lados, tapándole la visión, con su mano movió la melena roja de su Ginny pasándola a uno de sus hombros, Harry quería ver el trabajo erótico de Ginny, verla ahí frente a el era excitante, Ginny podría hacer con el lo que quisiera. La tensión del cuerpo de Harry confirmaba el buen trabajo de Ginny.

Ginny se sentía poderosa, ver a Harry de esa manera a su merced, sabiendo que ella lo podía entusiasmar, estremecer tanto, era excitante. Ginny no podía negar eso pero sobretodo no era algo con lo que se espantara, si no al contrario, se sentía cómoda haciéndolo y eso era lo que importaba, ella sabia que si a ella le incomodaba, Harry no tendría ninguna objeción por terminar esa practica, al fin y al cabo podrían tratar otras cosas. Abriendo su boca tomo mas de el, Harry sabia salado y calientito, Ginny se pregunto si así sabia ella cuando Harry le hacia lo mismo. Cuando el ritmo de la boca y mano de Ginny incrementaron el cuerpo de Harry se contrajo y tanto Ginny como Harry sabían que ya no faltaba mucho para el desenlace – Ginny me voy a…- apretando fuertemente con sus manos las sabanas, y por alguna razón Ginny no se detuvo quería probar todo Harry, así que siguió una, dos, tres, veces mas, cuando Ginny sintió el momento de la explosión de Harry, -aaahh…-.

Harry sentía que le temblaban las piernas el cuerpo completo nunca había sentido nada así como si su cuerpo lo hubieran partido en mil mitades y juntándolo en un solo movimiento en cuestión de segundo, si eso no era ir a cielo no sabia lo que era.

No era la primera vez que hacia algo así después de todo Harry tenia experiencia, pero nunca en ninguna ocasión había sentido esa infinidad de emociones, pero Harry sabia que todos esos sentimientos se englobaban en una sola palabra en una sola persona. Ginny.

Ginny lo libero de su boca, pero sin soltarlo de su mano, observando a Harry quien tenia los ojos cerrados al momento de su espasmo. Ginny se sintió aun mas poderosa. Poco a poco Harry se fue recuperando, aun con la respiración entrecortada, bajo su mirada, para ver a Ginny quien estaba con una gran cara de satisfacción por su obra, y a decir verdad Ginny se sentía satisfecha y plena nunca pensó que hacer eso con el hombre al que se ama podía ser tan excitante y liberador.

-Ginny…- tomo el rostro de Ginny en una de sus manos haciendo que esta se levantara, besándola con intensidad probándose entre sus labios, Harry aun estaba temblando por la intensidad de su clímax, Ginny lo abrazo con fuerza, el, abrazándola de la cintura apretándola sobre de el. Sus miradas estaban llenas de sentimiento reciproco hacia ambos, Harry le removió un mechón de cabello rojizo del rostro de ella, poniéndolo detrás de la oreja de Ginny, ella le sonrió tímidamente, era tonto como después de sus actos podía estar así de tímida pero Harry entendió, -eso fue… eso estuvo increíble Ginny…Gracias…- susurro, Ginny lo beso con pasión mezclando sus leguas mientras Harry acariciaba su espalda y sus caderas, metiendo las mano sobre la lencería de ella.

–Feliz año nuevo Harry- dijo con un gran sonrisa y Harry la volvió a besar, Ginny bajo una de sus manos para tomar de nuevo a Harry, este solo dejo escapar un ronco suspiro… y bajo la mirada a Ginny quien estaba acomodada sobre su pecho, -Creo que he creado un mounstro- le susurro con una gran sonrisa y Ginny lo beso de lleno en la boca – No… solo la despertaste…- le dijo sensualmente.

Harry la volvió a abrazar acariciándola y besándola, girando su cuerpo hasta que sus posiciones estaban invertidas, el sobre ella, y pasando sus manos sobre el cuerpo perfecto de Ginny, metiendo sus manos sobre la lencería roja, besando cada parte de Ginny en las cuales Harry sabia que hacían estremecer a su Ginny.

Harry no podía dejarla de tocarla, como evitar hacerlo, si nunca se había sentido así con ninguna otra mujer, habían habido muchas en su vida pero nadie, nadie, se compraba con su Ginny. Nunca había sentido que no podía respirar si no estaba junto a ella, nunca había sentido que cada beso lo llevaba a cielo o que lo arrastrara a una marejada de deseo y contemplación.

Harry le quito el brassier lentamente llevándola muy despacio a la ola de la pasión, haciendo que Ginny poco a poco quisiera mas, y así, Harry lo hizo pasando su boca por aquello pechos que lo enloquecían, tomando su pezón totalmente erguido dentro de su boca acariciando cada parte de ella, pasando con la misma dedicación al otro.

–Harry…- le decía Ginny mientras metían sus dedos sobre el cabello alborotado de Harry acercándolo a el controlando el deseo de que Harry siguiera o se detuviera para seguir en otra dirección.

Harry la volvió a besar para llevar su boca a la de ella, mientras su manos se dirigían al sur del cuerpo de Ginny jugando con la parte que mas estremecía a Ginny, por encima de los panties de ella –Dios….- dijo ahogadamente Ginny mientras Harry toma de nuevo los pechos de Ginny dentro de su boca, al mismo tiempo que metía su mano dentro de la diminuta lencería. Para tener el completo contacto con la piel sensitiva de Ginny.

Sin dejarla de tocar, Harry fue bajando sus besos, su calidez, a la parte cercana donde se encontraba su mano. –Rómpelos…. – le dijo Ginny entrecortadamente, su desesperación subía al igual que su deseo por Harry, Harry obedeció la orden de Ginny y desgarro la prenda para dejar a Ginny en toda su gloria.

–Hermosa…- susurro antes de dirigir su boca, sus labios, su lengua, entre ella, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegara el clímax total de Ginny, mientras gritaba el nombre de Harry, su cuerpo ardía en deseo, en pasión.

Harry sabia muy bien lo que le hacia (((quizás los años de experiencia))) pensó Ginny mientras Harry seguía jugando con ella, haciendo que Ginny dejara de tener pensamientos racionales, la respiración de Ginny era inestable, su cuerpo estaba ruborizado por la carisias de el.

Harry adoraba poderla hacer sentir de esa manera, saber que era el único con el que ella respondía de esa forma. Ginny era la cosa mas preciada que había conocido y que había tenido, quería hacerse cargo de ella y asegurarse que nunca la lastimaran y que nadie se la quitara, protegerla que nadie la tocara, pero al mismo tiempo tenia la necesidad de tener sus manos sobre su piel desnuda para besar, morder y succionar cada parte, cada centímetro, de SU Ginny, y perderse dentro de ella.

-me encanta cuando haces eso…- le Harry con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción por el resultado de su trabajo, Ginny aun trataba de controlar la respiración después de su primer clímax de la noche, sin darle mucho tiempo a recuperarse Harry se posiciono sobre de ella, besando a Ginny, esta, dejó entrar la lengua de el, mezclándose con la suya en una fina danza, al igual que le daba entrada en su cuerpo, al que Harry respondió de inmediato Ginny rompió el beso para dejar sacar un exquisito gemido, haciendo su cabeza sensualmente hacia atrás, al sentir a Harry dentro de ella, moviéndose mutuamente, ambos, encontraron sus ritmos de inmediato, -Gin..??...- dijo Harry dejándose de mover –ahh…-fue solo lo que respondió Ginny extrañada por la reacción de Harry, con un poco de pánico, quizás Harry se había dado cuenta que no valía la pena o que no sentía nada por ella, quizás…

Todas sus dudas se desvanecieron al sentir el beso apasionado de Harry, saliendo completamente de ella, recostándose a su lado, Harry no sabia como iba a reaccionar Ginny con lo que le iba a decir Harry, quizás iba a pensar que era un pervertido o se espadara y lo dejara de querer pero…

- Harry???...-pregunto Ginny aun ruborizada

–Gin… Te amo… -

-y yo a ti amor… - besándolo de lleno en esos labios que tanto la enloquecían.

-Ginny confías en mi…-

-Sabes que si Harry. – le respondió ella algo extrañada por la pregunta y mas por Harry, quien parecía estar en un gran conflicto interno dentro de su cabeza. Harry estaba recostado robre su costado y Ginny de frente a el también en uno de sus costado, de frente, uno frente al otro, con parte de sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto con sus piernas entrelazadas, mientras Harry tomaba el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos para besarla con intensidad, viéndola directo a los ojos… - Gin si no te gusta o no te sientes cómoda… te prometo que cambiamos y hacemos otra cosa… con lo que si te sientas bien… te prometo que me detengo… si no…-

Harry no pudo terminar de explicarse por que Ginny lo silencio con un beso abriendo la boca de el con su lengua para encontrar la de Harry, quien respondió al instante pasando su mano sobre la silueta de Ginny acariciándola, hasta reposar su mano, en la curva que hacia la cintura de Ginny que por la posición de ella se sentía mucho mas marcada.

-Confió en ti mi amor…- Ginny en si, no sabia en lo que esta acordando, pero sabia que podía confiar en Harry.

-Te amo…- Ginny lo interrogo con la mirada, preguntando que quería que hiciera, pero Harry la beso de nuevo… -ponte de espaldas a mi… - le dijo Harry con una voz tenue llenada deseo con la que Ginny se podía derretir, al ver directo a los ojos verdes de Harry, quien tenían una mirada depredadora llena de deseo, hacia ella.

Ginny así lo hizo, cambio de costado para darle la espalda a Harry quien se pego a ella, Ginny estaba nerviosa al sentir la dura hombría de Harry sobre parte de su espalda baja, con eso sus nervios incrementaron, al sentir a Harry que acariciaba con una de sus manos su cuerpo, ya que la otra estaba bajo la cabeza de Ginny en forma de almohada. La mano de Harry acaricio el brazo de Ginny, después su busto para tomarlo de lleno dentro de su gran mano, sus dedos jugando con el centro de el, mientras Ginny sentía cada vez mas a Harry, sacando un pequeño gemido a Ginny quien tenia su labio entre sus dientes por el nerviosismo y la excitación.

Ginny entrelazo la mano de Harry con la de ella en las que estaban apoyados, Harry libero el seno de Ginny y acarició su estomago después su cintura y su cadera, después a su muslo, bajando hasta el costado de su rodilla. Levantando su pierna para pasar su mano entre sus muslo para estabilizarlo, Ginny sintió eso e instintivamente se pego Harry sintiéndolo en su trasero.

Harry sollozo cerca del oído de Ginny, a ella le fascinaba escullar a Harry hacer esos sonidos, poco a poco Harry fue entrando en ella acomodando a la pierna de Ginny sobre su brazo para que el alcanzar a llegar hasta el dulce centro delantero de Ginny.

Con ayuda de su otra mano Harry se ayudo a entrar en Ginny sin alejar su mano del lugar, ella gimió al sentir a Harry cuando sus cuerpos se unieron. Ginny hizo su brazo hacia atrás por encima de su hombro para tomar la cabeza de Harry jugando y perdiendo sus dedos entre la cabellara negra de el, quien estaba besando el cuello de ella, mientras Ginny colocaba su boca en el brazo de el, besándolo, mordiéndolo, el cual, ella tenia como almohada, Harry volvió a tomar entre su palma los pechos de Ginny masajeándolos mientras se movía, Ginny cerró sus ojos enfocándose en las nuevas sensaciones, pegando su cabeza en el hombro de el, mientras Harry enterraba su cara en el cuello de Ginny mientras movía sus caderas lentamente tratando de que Ginny se acostumbrara a el de esa forma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo de mundo para hacer feliz a Ginny.

–Gin??? – pregunto preocupado Harry tratando de mantener su ritmo lento, Harry se quería asegurar que Ginny estuviera bien con la mas resiente posición, no quería incomodarla

– No te detengas…- dijo Ginny entrecortadamente tratando de acercarse cada vez mas a Harry eso fue todo lo que necesito el para estar completamente seguro que estaba disfrutando el nuevo ángulo de penetración con la posición que estaban realizando. La espalda y los glúteos de Ginny golpeaban con intensidad en una danza efímera el pecho y abdomen de Harry causando placer con el contacto.

Ginny se sentía en la gloria, lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, trataba de controlar su gemido de placer pero a esas alturas era ya imposible

–no te retraigas…- le comando Harry sensualmente al oído para después morder levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Ginny, Harry le encantaba escucharla gritar de placer, con esto ella se dejo ir, tomo la mano de Harry con la cual estaba moviendo la cadera de ella y se la coloco en su busto, Harry entendió lo que Ginny quería, este así lo hizo, masajeó, acarició y apretó el busto de su Ginny con su mano, jugando con el pezón con sus dedos, mientras que con la otra mano que estaba debajo de ella la llevo al centro en la parte baja de Ginny acariciándola en pequeños círculos, con esto Ginny perdió todo sentido, ya que entre las envestidas de Harry y la mano de el sobre casi el mismo punto del frente de Ginny, la estaban llevando rápidamente a la gloria.

–Siiii… Harryyyy…. Dios… siiii- el clímax de Ginny incrementaba cada vez más y Harry cada vez subía su velocidad, haciendo gemir a ambos.

– Ginny…- dijo Harry tratando de no perder la concentración y de tratar de no dejarse ir completamente, Ginny giro su cabeza y Harry tomo su boca entre sus labios, mientras sus cuerpos se unían causando eróticos sonidos al momento que sus cuerpos chocaban y sus manos jugaban con sus cuerpos, las lenguas de ellos hacían lo mismo, colocándolos en una suave y erótica posición en lo que ambos estaban en la gloria, la magia del momento sin previo aviso tomo a Ginny en un dulce clímax en el que su cuerpo se contrajo poco a poco tensando sus zonas bajas.

Harry sintió eso y los gritos de placer de Ginny, que retumbaban en toda la habitación, poco a poco Harry fue bajando sus embestidas para darle tiempo a Ginny a recuperarse, pero sin mas, Harry se salio completamente de ella y la volteo hacia el para tomarla de frente, colocando las piernas de Ginny sobre sus caderas, Ginny sabia que Harry no se había dejado ir completamente, ya que no lo sintió en ella, no por que Harry no lo hubiera disfrutado al igual que ella, sino por la gran concentración a la cual se sometió para llevarla al cielo y prolongar sus actividades.

Harry la beso y entro en ella rápido y fuertemente, Ginny solo gimió, los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos con miradas de deseo, de pasión, de lujuria casi animal, los dos querían mas y lo sabían, se besaron de nuevo, moviéndose desesperadamente, Harry se apoyo en sus rodillas y en una de sus palmas, con la otra tomando a Ginny de la cintura y de la espalda, jalándola hacia el, Ginny paso sus manos sobre el cuello de Harry para sostenerse ya que estaba casi en el aire, el ser delgada y ligera favorecía a que Harry la pudiera manejar como quisiera y Ginny no se quejaba de eso ya Harry podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, al final de cuentas ella salía disfrutando el momento.

Ambos se movían fervientemente, hasta que sus ritmos empezaron a hacer disparejos, cada quien recibiendo sus clímaxs con gran placer. Ella primero que el, en el que Ginny gritaba el nombre de Harry, y Harry la envistió una, dos, tres veces y explotó dentro de ella colapsándose los dos en la cama, el sobre ella, ambos satisfechos, llenos del uno del otro.

Afuera del gran ventanal de la habitación de Ginny se podía ver la nieve caer, en la gran manzana (Nueva York), se estaban congelando, pero dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación el fuego de la pasión ardía, subiendo los grados del ambiente. Ambos se besaron, el sudor de sus cuerpos reflejaban el calor que de ellos emanaba.

Harry se recostó aun lado de Ginny colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella ya que Ginny se acomodo entre el pecho de Harry mientras sus piernas estaban entrelazadas, los dos con cara de satisfacción, nadie dijo nada hasta que Harry escucho unas risitas que salían de Ginny.

-Que???- le dijo acariciando la espalda desnuda de Ginny, besando su frente.

-Allison tenia razón… - le dijo volteando a ver a Harry, quien al escuchar ese nombre se tenso, no entendiendo el comentario de Ginny. – En verdad sabes los que haces…- le dijo Ginny besando levemente a Harry, refiriéndose a las actividades anteriores.

-Gin…- Harry no sabia donde iban los comentarios que estaba haciendo Ginny pero no le agradaron. Harry movió a Ginny a un costado para encararla, poniendo su cabeza sobre su palma, para poderla ver de frente, Ginny así lo hizo ambos estaban frente a frente.

Ginny sabia lo que le quería decir, era una idea que le venia rondando la cabeza desde que Allison hizo ese comentario, en el que decía, que Harry era el mejor con el que había estado.

-Gin…- no sabiendo muy bien que decir, si disculparse por lo que paso con Allison o esperar a que Ginny se explicara.

-Gin… lo que paso con allison fue una estupidez… no debí…

-Harry…

-Ginny…-le dijo Harry no dejando hablar a Ginny -no te voy a negar que tengo experiencia…- le dijo Harry muy seriamente -he conocido muchas Allisons, Danias, Marlys, Karlas… pero ni juntando a todas ellas… he sentido lo que siento contigo… - tomando el rostro de Ginny con una de sus manos, viéndola directo -Dios Gin… lo que me has hecho sentir en estos días no lo había sentido con nadie… puedes hacer conmigo lo que quisieras y yo seria feliz… Gin nunca me había sentido tan completo, te juro q…

-Shh… - le dijo Ginny con una leve sonrisa besando a Harry, no dejándolo continuar -Harry no te estoy reclamando nada amor… - acariciando su cara y su cabello -si todas ellas te han enseñado lo que me haces… no tengo que reclamarte nada… Harry te amo… - le dijo Ginny.

-Te amo Gin…- besándose con pasión, mezclando sus labios. Ambos sabían que se encontraban con las personas que amaban y eso era todo lo que importaba en ese momento.

Al separarse Ginny le dijo con una sonrisa sensual -Lo que hace me haces con tu boca es… no tiene palabras… -pasando su dedo índice por los labios de Harry, haciendo que lo tomara entre su boca sensualmente -la que te…

-Nunca había hecho eso… - la interrumpió el con una sonrisa retorcida pero sensual, sabiendo lo que iba a decir Ginny.

-No te creo…- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gin eso es algo muy personal… nunca lo quise hacer con nadie… - le comento Harry, por alguna razón apenado por el comentario que estaba haciendo -hay otras manera de satisfacer a al…

Ginny lo beso con fuerza y pasión no dejándolo terminar, Ginny metió sus dedos en la cabellera de Harry, jalándolo hacia ella entrelazando sus labios su lenguas, Harry paso sus mano sobre la cadera de Ginny acariciándola, sintiéndola, una de las manos de Ginny viajo hacia el sur de Harry tomando entre su mano a Harry, colocándolo entre sus muslos.

-Bien… Por que eres mió Harry… - le dijo Ginny volviéndolo a besar mientras se acomoda dentro de ella, ambos se tensaron por le contacto - solo mió… - dijo Ginny sensualmente.

-Dios Gin… me encanta como te sientes… - le dijo Harry al acomodarse completamente, moviéndose, sintiéndoos, amándose a lo que Ginny respondió gustosa -como sabes… - mordiendo ligeramente los labios de Ginny, quien dejo salir un ligero gemido… - me vuelves loco… - antes de envestirla una y otra vez hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos nuevamente.

-Harryyyy…- grito Ginny dándole la bienvenida a su cuarto orgasmo de la noche -Te amo…- cuando las respiraciones de los dos trataban de normalizarse, Ginny podía sentir la esencia de Harry dentro de ella y a Harry respirando agitadamente entre su cuello.

-Dios Gin… me has arruinado para otras mujeres!!! – le dijo Harry cuando se recupero – Te amo- le dijo.

Ginny no pudo evitar sacar una gran sonrisa -Feliz año nuevo!!! – le dijo mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de Harry.

-Feliz año nuevo!!! – dijo Harry dándole un beso en la frente mientras la abrazaba, ya que el cansancio de ambos se hacia notar y poco a poco cayeron dormidos.

Ese en verdad había sido el mejor festejo de año nuevo para ambos.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - +

N/A: Primero que nada muchas **gracias a todos por sus reviews,** a cada uno de ustedes muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia. Espero que esta, siga siendo de su agrado.

N/A: Una disculpa por el retraso de actualización. Pero necesite tiempo para escribir este capitulo y sobre todo para describir las escenas sin que se escucharan feas o grotescas. **ACONSEJENME:** Creen que debería de dejar de escribir ese tipo de escenas, solo haciéndoles alusión o las sigo escribiendo así como van????

Este capitulo tiene escenas fuertes como ya abran leído, espero no haber ofendido a nadie, mas que nada a los ojos susceptibles y que me sigan acompañando en los siguientes capítulos, por que como decía Don Raúl Velasco…. "Aun hay mas!!!" y en el siguiente capitulo regresan allison y mathew al ataque!!!!

**n/a: dejen reviews para sugerencias, ánimos y criticas… si no, no se como voy escribiendo… **

Y de nuevo Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia.


	13. Chapter 13

Por Fin… ya esta este capitulo, no se si bien o mal, pero a mi me gusto!!! Que es lo importante.

**Mil Disculpas!!!!!!! **Ya se que me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero he tenido unos problemillas piteros en mi vida que me están complicando todo, y si le sumamos la falta de inspiración y de ganas para escribir… puff bueno… tratare fervientemente que esto no se interponga en las historias que estoy escribiendo y en los dibujos que estoy haciendo… por que aun hay mas… y como NOS encanta lo pasional, aquí hay otro poquito, (creo que le subiré una pequeña rayita de mas al raiting :s espero no haberme pasado), espero que les guste!!! A mi me gusto!!! Smutty - Smutty Es la razón por la cual tardo aun más, para cuidar esas escenas y que se proyecten en nuestras mentes sin que sean grotescas.Si no son mayores de edad por favor absténganse de leer esto, se que en estos tiempos la edad ya no importa pero pues… advertencia!!!

**Y aquí va el capitulo 13 COMPLETO.**

**Chapter 13: ****Dudas**** y ****Celos****... Fieles ****compañeros**

**By: HuesosPotter / The Red Queen of W****ands**

Harry y Ginny se aparecieron en la tienda la mañana del 2 de enero (n/a: sonó como libro de historia!!!) un poco antes de las 9 para abrir la tienda. Pero sobretodo para esperar a Isabel. Habían llegado a la conclusión, que lo mejor era contarle todo desde el principio, del por qué Harry se encontraba en Nueva York, lo que había sucedido durante este tiempo y sobretodo saber si podían contar con su discreción.

Ginny aun estaba algo adolorida por las actividades realizadas durante los últimos días, aunque por nada en el mundo cambiaría ese suculento dolor. Quien se hubiera imaginado que Ginny era una de esas mujeres que se perdían en el deseo del sexo. Al menos ella nunca lo pensó de tal forma, pero las cosas buenas son adictivas y estar con Harry era una de ellas. Sonrojándose cuando los recuerdos llegaron de nuevo a su cabeza, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la tienda.

- ¿Quieres un té o un café? – le dijo Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ehh… si… un café - volteándolo a ver algo sonrojada.

- Está bien… ahora regreso… - se acercó a ella y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Ginny lo tomó del cuello de su abrigo e intensificó el beso abriendo la boca de Harry para que le diera entrada a la suya. Harry se pegó mas a ella, esperando más, pero Ginny rompió el beso con una gran sonrisa, y Harry la soltó – eeh si… café…- dándole un besito en sus labios se retiró para ir al "Coffee Store" de la esquina para comprar sus bebidas.

Un poco más tarde, llegó Isabel. Se veía temerosa, no era la misma de hace algunos días, pero tenía que enfrentar la situación y Ginny y Harry le debían muchas explicaciones.

-Ginny… Harry …- les dijo mientras se quitaba la chamarra que traía sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

-Isabel yo… nosotros… Como estas???- le dijo Ginny tímidamente, acercándose a su amiga.

-Como estoy???... –dijo Isabel con una pequeña risa sarcástica - he pasado unos días espantosos… y para serte sincera no se como reaccionar con ustedes… no… no se que paso… no le he dicho nada a Max… pero… lo que hiciste sin la varita… nadie puede… y lo de la memoria…yo… Ginny??? Por que hicieron eso???– interrogándola resignadamente.

-Isabel… nosotros no queremos hacerte daño… no podríamos Isa… eres mi amiga… te quiero… - le aseguro Ginny, sin contestar aun a sus preguntas.

-Yo igual Gin… - le contesto sinceramente Isabel - pero… No se como puedo confiar en ustedes otra vez... y Harry … yo… - volteándolo a ver.

Detrás de Ginny, Harry término la frase de Isabel - me tienes miedo… - haciendo que Isabel asintiera con la cabeza algo apenada, por que a pesar de todo eran sus amigos.

-Isabel… yo no te haría daño – le dijo seriamente Harry - he aprendido a confiar en ti… te aprecio… nosotros queríamos explicarte… pero no era el tiempo…

-y ahora???

-creo que es tiempo… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a Ginny - eres importante para Ginny, y no quisiera que eso se perdiera por mi culpa.

-Isa, lo que te vamos a contar… trata de entendernos… pero necesitamos de tu discreción… no queremos que todo lo que puede general… se nos salga de las manos…

-no entiendo… si no es nada malo por que todo esto… Ginny???- preguntaba escépticamente.

-Isabel, has escuchado que hace varios años había un Mago tenebroso muy poderoso, Voldemort… tu familia debe de estar enterada… - Dijo Harry .

-Si… en el ministerio estaban preocupados… no sabían si esa amenaza iba a llegar aquí… pero… Un tal Potter…creo… lo acabo.

-Harry Potter. – Dijo Ginny.

-Si. Pero eso a que viene?? – Pregunto sin entender.

-Yo soy Harry Potter. – mientras posaba sus ojos esmeralda sobre su amiga.

-Que??? Pero… - se sentó en uno de los sillones, tratando de asimilar el rumbo que llevaba la conversación, Ginny se sentó aun lado de ella, tomándola de la mano.

-si saben que estoy aquí, vendrían a hacer muchas preguntas, a seguirme… y eventualmente el ministerio británico se enteraría… y es lo que menos quiero… nadie sabe donde me encuentro… solo Ginny… - mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro enfrente de ellas.

-ni mi familia… - comento la pelirroja.

-Por que???

-Soy auror Isabel… - deteniéndose frente a ellas - y muchas veces por ser quien soy asumen que conmigo pueden controlar muchas situaciones… - con una risa amarga - yo también lo asumía… pero también me equivoco… y me equivoque… y por mi culpa perdieron la vida varias personas…

-Harry no…- lo interrumpió Ginny, no quería que Harry se siguiera culpando por esas muertes, pero sabia que poco a poco la carga seria menos, se acerco a el y tomo el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, este se relajo ante el contacto, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, y quedaron frente a Isabel, Ginny se apoyo en el pecho de SU Harry .

-tienes razón Isa… no muchas personas pueden hacer magia sin varita… - sigo explicando Harry con una sonrisa nostálgica - la varita te ayuda a enfocar tu poder… tu magia en un punto… la mayoría de los magos y brujas la necesitan para poder realizar los hechizos, encantamientos, maldiciones… y por lo mismo la magia no se sale de control… pero por un error mió… no pude controlar ese poder… me siento responsable de esas muertes… es algo que siempre voy a cargar… por lo mismo decidí que no quería estar en Inglaterra… no quería que me presionaran…acosaran… Por eso no quiero que sepan quien soy, al menos no todavía…

- Por eso se les borró la memoria… si los del ministerio se enteraban de cómo los logro derrotar Harry , iban a investigar más, y llegarían a Harry Potter – término de explicar Ginny. -Isabel… no es nada malo como vez… solo que necesitamos que nos guardes el secreto – soltándose de Harry para volver a tomar su lugar aun lado de su amiga.

-Voy a necesitar tiempo… pero le voy a decir a Max… - recorriendo su mirada de Ginny a Harry .

-nosotros confiamos en ti Isabel… si tu decides que también podemos confiar en Max... lo haremos.

-vas a necesitar su ayuda… para tener información mas apegada al ministerio… Max no va a decir nada. – les aseguro Isabel.

Después de un silencio algo incomodo, Isabel se levanto de su lugar y los volteo a ver y con una sonrisa mas relajada les dijo -no vuelvan a hacer eso… me espantaron saben???- ambos se rieron y Ginny abrazo a su amiga, abrazo que esta le regreso, Harry solo las observaba con una sonrisa, en verdad creía que podía confiar en Isabel, todavía no era tiempo de regresar y tampoco que nadie supiera exactamente de el, pero sabia que no faltaba mucho para enfrentarse a esa parte de su pasado, que aun lo atormentaban. Pero las cosas pasan por una razón, y si todo lo vivido lo llevo hasta, su pelirroja, tendría que afrontar todo lo sucedido, pero todo iba a ser bueno mientras su Ginny estuviera con el. En eso sonó el teléfono, Harry fue a contestar, dejando a las amigas.

- Gin??? Es de la fabrica necesitan la lista de telas que van a mandar…

-o si Gracias… - separándose de Isabel, acercándose a Harry acariciando su rostro, a lo que Harry respondió besando la palma de su mano, a Ginny un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, era increíble lo que el solo contacto de Harry le podía hacer, pero no era el momento de dejarse llevar, tenia muchas cosas que arreglar una de esas la estaban esperando en el teléfono, así que se alejo con una sonrisa, en la que Harry se perdió, sobretodo en la silueta de su cuerpo, le encantaba como iba vestida Ginny, esos jeans marcaban los lugares perfectos de su Ginny, con un suspiro salio de sus transe ya que sintió que lo observaban, y con una sonrisa tímida se sentó junto a Isabel.

-Como… como controlas ese poder? – pregunto Isabel.

Harry no sabia a que se refería Isabel, si al poder mágico o al hecho de poder controlarse para no saltarle encima a Ginny pero al fin y al cabo la respuesta era la misma - con meditación y un poco de entrenamiento. – mientras con una sonrisa veía en lugar donde se había dirigido Ginny.

-viniste por ella verdad? – pregunto Isabel sin tratar de ocultar su sonrisa.

-si…

-Cuídala Harry . –

-Daría la vida por ella, Isabel. – le dijo seriamente Harry viéndola directo a los ojos, por que era cierto, Harry haría todo por Ginny, no importaba que cosa fuera. Con una sonrisa mas grande, Isabel abrazo a Harry , su amiga se merecía lo mejor, y aunque Harry fuera "algo complicado", sabia que era lo mejor para ella.

-Vamos que tenemos mucho que acomodar… - le dijo separándose de Harry .

-Todo bien Isabel? – le pregunto Harry refiriéndose a la situación anterior, y sobretodo que no se sintiera amenazada de Harry .

-Si Harry … - captando a lo que se refería la pregunta - Todo bien…

Y empezaron a ordenar el local.

+ - + - + - + - + - + - +

Pasaron las horas tras una exhaustiva mañana, entre acomodos, limpieza y una que otra venta de principio de año, actividades que mantuvo ocupados a Isabel, Ginny y a Harry . Pero estas actividades, no evitaban las miradas coquetas que se traían los dos ingleses. Para Isabel era obvio que la relación de esos dos habían cambiado, la cara de felicidad de ambos lo confirmaba, lo único que Isabel rogaba mentalmente era que fueran discretos, ya que Ginny Weasley seguía siendo novia de Mathew Turner, una cosa era tenerlo de amigo y otra muy diferente era tenerlo de enemigo, y por lo que sabia eso no era nada agradable.

-Hay que acomodar las telas que llegaron junto con los otros paquetes… - dijo Isabel dirigiéndose a Harry .

-esta bien… voy a mover eso entonces… - dijo Harry y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la bodega. Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedo embobada en el cuerpo de Harry , le encantaba como le quedaban las camisas y playeras hacían que sus grandes hombros resaltaran junto con su espalda, haciéndolo varonil, sexy, un hombre viril, de lo cual Ginny estaba perfectamente enterada, sobretodo de lo ultimo.

-Se te van a salir los ojos… - dijo Isabel sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Que?? Ooh…- Ginny se sonrojo ya que la habían descubierto -no puedo evitarlo…- encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía escribiendo.

-Y que tal… ya???- pregunto Isabel alzando la ceja con una sonrisa.

-Ya que??... ehh… si – dijo apenada Ginny, sabia que el rojo de su cara se podría comparar con el rojo de su pelo, pero no todos los días te preguntan si ya habías perdido la virginidad.

Con una carcajada, Isabel le dijo - Bendito Dios…. Gin, ya era tiempo. – alzando exageradamente los brazo al aire, riendo aun mas fuerte.

-Cállate… todavía sigo adolorida-

-Taaan bien te fue??? – pregunto con interés y la verdad algo sorprendida. A lo que Ginny respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Teniendo al hombre más poderoso de los últimos tiempos no lo dudo amiga…- con una sonrisa, ya habían dejado por un lado lo que ambas estaban escribiendo, la platica era mas interesante.

- Harry es maravillo… en todos los sentidos… no puedo evitarme sentir así… nunca me había sentido tan feliz… tan… tan completa…

- Que bueno Ginny… - al ver la cara de la pelirroja, se veía llena de vida, algo que durante todo el tiempo que han sido amigas no había visto, al menos no completamente - pero que vas a hacer con Mathew… sabes que se quiere casar…

- lo se pero tampoco lo puedo cortar ahorita… necesitamos arreglar todo y después voy a hablar con el… pero necesitamos salir de todo esto… y nos falta poco Isa.

-Harry lo sabe??? – Ginny asentó con la cabeza - y que dijo???

-Se enojo… pero no quiere echar a perder nuestros proyectos… Mathew es un buena persona, me a ayudado en todo pero no es Harry , Isabel… y no podría estar con el, amando como amo a Harry … -

-Gin… Tienes problemas… - dijo sarcásticamente Isabel.

-Ya sé… - dijo Ginny con una carcajada mientras se dirigía la puerta. -Voy a ver el material… - le dijo.

-y ese material tiene ojos verdes y un cuerpo espectacular… - comento Isabel.

-wacala que rico!!! – dijo Ginny antes de salir sacándole la lengua su amiga a lo cual le respondió con el mismo gesto y cerró, la puerta.

- + - + - + - + - +

A pesar del trabajo de acomodar y descargar el nuevo material, Harry no podía dejar de imaginarse y sobretodo, no podía dejar de desear a Ginny, pero quien lo podía culpar, si hoy la ropa que portaba Ginny parecía llamarlo para que se la quitara, aunque últimamente ese pensamiento era repetitivo, sobretodo el ultimo par de días. Ver como esos jeans se le ajustaban a su perfecto trasero, a sus perfectas piernas y… _(((soy un pervertido…)))_ se reprendió mentalmente, ya que pensar en esas partes favorables de Ginny estaban haciendo reacciones en su cuerpo, nada cómodas, no sabia por que se estaba comportando así, era nuevo para el, desear tanto a una mujer a tal grado que no se podía concentrar en nada mas, pero a quien engañaba las otras no eran Ginny, como no desearla, con todo lo que había pasado el fin de semana. Con un suspiro de resignación siguió trabajando sin darse cuenta que el objeto de su falta de concentración lo estaba observando desde la puerta.

Ginny no podía apartar la mirada de Harry , su cuerpo delgado y musculoso, sus hombros anchos y las caderas estrechas, los cuales se marcaban en la playera blanca que lleva, haciendo que su ancha espalda resaltara, y con esos jeans marcando sus piernas largas y torneadas, simplemente no podía apartar la mirada. Ginny no era de las que se emocionara solo con ver a un hombre guapo, pero Harry le sacaba sensaciones que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, y verlo era estimulante para su mente y cuerpo, Ginny no había dejado de pensar en el cuerpo de Harry presionado con el de ella durante toda la mañana, se mordió el labio sintiendo un calor que le recorría el cuerpo, sacando un ligero suspiro.

Harry volteo al escuchar el ligero suspiro. Sus miradas chocaron y supieron lo que ambos estaban pensando. Recorrieron el espacio que les faltaba para besarse con desesperación y deseo, sus ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. Las manos de Harry recorriendo le espalda de Ginny mientras que las de ella estaban en sus cabellos pegándolo mas a ella. Abriendo sus bocas saboreándose con sus lenguas.

-no he podido dejar de pensar en ti – le dijo Harry con un sonrisa mientras Ginny besaba su cuello.

-yo tampoco… dios… Harry … - gimió Ginny. Caminaron sin darse cuenta hasta que la espalda de Ginny pego con la pared y Harry se presiono a ella, besándola con más ansias. Harry la posiciono, entre su cuerpo viril y la pared de la bodega, sus manos recorrían el delgado cuerpo de ella, sus caderas, su espalda, sus piernas, mientras Ginny escurría sus manos dentro de la playera de Harry acariciando los músculos su espalda. Ambos necesitaban más y así lo expresaban sus caricias.

Harry tomo las caderas de Ginny y las acerco mas a su cuerpo haciéndola sentir su gran necesidad.

-Harry … aquí no… Isabel puede ent… - pero su "excusa" se quedo apagada cuando Harry se quito la playera haciendo que sus lentes también salieran volando.

-Me has vuelto loco con estos pantalones – le dijo, su voz sonaba deseosa, acariciando las caderas hasta llegar a las nalgas de Ginny, masajeándolas, apretándolas y pegándola mas a el, hasta que sus cuerpo estaban unidos en los lugares correctos y Ginny se sintió perdida, gimió cuando ambos encajaron sus cuerpos, por encima de la ropa.

- tu igual… - y Ginny hizo lo mismo con el trasero de el, hasta que sintió aun mas la excitación de el, cosa que la estaba volviendo loca, aunado a que Harry le acababa de quitar el sujetador y estaba acariciando con su boca esa parte pecosa de Ginny - te necesito… - dijo ella, cuando Harry la levanto y la pego mas a la pared haciendo que Ginny pasara sus piernas a la cintura de Harry mientras se besaban frenéticamente.

-Yo igual… Gin… - ella le acaricio con sus uñas los pezones, haciendo que Harry gimiera cuando la boca de el, estaba jugueteando su cuello y su oreja. Ginny bajo su mano para desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones de Harry .

-Harry … Harry …- gimió Ginny al sentir a Harry tomar entre su boca uno de los pezones de Ginny, mordiéndolo ligeramente, sus manos apretaban mas el trasero de Ginny, esta arqueó su espalda, pegándose mas a esa sensación que Harry estaba encendiendo como solo el sabia. Con un movimiento desesperado abrió los pantalones de Ginny y sus manos empezaron con la magia en el cuerpo de SU Ginny. Cuando escucharon que la puerta de la bodega se abría, sacándolos de su efusivo encuentro.

-Dios!!! – Exclamo Isabel mientras se volteaba para darles la espalda. – Ginny perdón… Mathew acaba de llegar… - dijo apenada.

- No!!! Isabel entretenlo ahorita voy… - dijo nerviosamente levantando su brassier y poniéndoselo - yo… -

-Si… pero apresúrate.

Cuando Isabel se fue, Harry tenia una cara de pocos amigos, no le callo en gracia que los interrumpieran y sobre todo, que los interrumpieran por culpa del estúpido de Mathew Turner. Recogió sus lentes y su playera mientras Ginny se ponía su blusa.

-Harry …- acercándose a el.

-tienes que ir con tu novio…- mientras se ponía la playera.

-Harry ya hablamos de esto… po…-

-lo se Gin pero me mata verte con el – le dijo Harry pegándola a el, besándolo de lleno en la boca, sacándole un gemidito a Ginny.

- Dios Harry …-

- Ve… - le dijo Harry cuando la soltó - no puedo salir así verdad?? – con una sonrisa señalando con la mirada sus todavía abultado pantalón, el cual seguía desabrochado.

-No… - Dijo con un sonrisa y dándole un ligero beso en los labios. - Te amo.

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

-Querida!!! – exclamo efusivamente Mathew quien se aproximaba a Ginny para abrazarla y besarla, Ginny trato de no dejarse besar pero fue imposible.

-Mat… - dijo secamente separándose un poco de el.

- Me extrañaste??? –

-eeh si… mira Mat no p… -

- igual que yo pequeña… – no la dejo acabar, pasando sus manos por su cintura posesivamente.

-eeh… Matt tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no… - dijo incomoda.

- lo se querida yo igual…-interrumpiéndola de nuevo - pero creo que a Isabel no le importara hacerse cargo de todo por un rato... verdad??? – Mirando a Isabel.

Esta no sabia que decir -EEhh…

Lo que Mathew interpreto como una aceptación -ves??? – Dijo, besándola sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ni a darse cuenta de la presencia del hombre de ojos verdes que los observaba con cara de odio y sobre todo con unos celos terribles.

- Harry !!! - Dijo Isabel. Haciendo que Ginny se alejara del beso efusivo de Mathew, como a una niña que la habían agarrado en algo indebido, le dirigió una mirada apenada a Harry , en ese momento Ginny supo que las cosas no se iban a poner nada bien.

-Evans… - Dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita Mathew sin soltar a Ginny de la cintura volteándola hacia donde estaba parado Harry .

-Harry … - susurro Ginny agachando la mirada para no ver los ojos penetrantes de Harry que la veían como la peor mujer del mundo al menos fue lo que pensó ella. Harry tenía los puños tan apretados que casi tenia los nudillos blancos por la furia.

-Turner – dirigiéndoles una mirada fria, que Ginny reconoció como furia contenida, se trato de separar de Mathew pero este la tenia agarrada de la cintura, podía sentir su desagradable respiración en su cuello, no era la primera vez que Mathew la agarraba así, después de todo era su novio, pero sabia que nunca había sentido nada especial por el, como lo que sentía por Harry y las caricias de Mathew la hacían sentir incomoda. y ahora que Harry estaba frente a ella viéndolos como si los quisiera matar, _(((y con toda razón)))_ pensó Ginny apenadamente, hacia que se sintiera mucho peor, hizo un nuevo intento por separarse de Mathew, el cual fue en vano.

-Querida que tienes ahí??? – Dijo Mathew señalando la parte del cuello de Ginny que se conecta con el hombro, que estaba un poco rojo casi morado - te golpeaste??? – pregunto preocupado Mathew, haciendo que Ginny se tapara de inmediato con la mano el punto donde estaba señalando su "novio" poniéndose muy roja de vergüenza ya que sabia muy bien que ese "moretón", era mejor dicho un chupetón, hecho por Harry . Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenia uno en ese lado, ni siquiera, lo sintió por el efusivo encuentro de hace unos momento con el hombre que amaba. (n/a: a quien no le a pasado?!?!)

-Ehh yo… si… - empezó a decir Ginny - si… ehh… Matt… Mira no puedo salir tenemos mucho que hacer todavía y…

-Harry !!! – Un grito interrumpió a Ginny. Al parecer hoy todos la interrumpían. El mundo se le vino encima al ver a la dueña de esa voz encaramada en Harry , besándolo frenéticamente y el imbécil, no hacia nada por evitarlo si no todo lo contrario, la tenia agarrada de las nalgas mientras ella lo tenia rodeado de la cintura con sus piernas, mientras lo besaba como si el mundo se acabara en unos cuantos minutos.

-Allison… no… espera. – decía Harry tratando de quitarse de encima a Allison sin mucho éxito alentándola mas, muy a su pesar. Harry no quería dar un espectáculo de ese tipo en la tienda y mucho menos enfrente de Ginny, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba dar ese tipo de show enfrente de el, entonces a el tampoco, pero necesitaba hablar con Allison para poner punto final a estas situaciones y en esas circunstancias era imposible, así que decidió poner en practica la experiencia que tenia con mujeres como Allison Summers.

Tomo su rostro y con un sonrisa seductora dijo – Allison que tal si mejor vamos a otro lado para hablar. – y a Ginny se le rompió el corazón.

-Allison!!! – Gritó Mathew llamando la atención de "su amiga", esta con una de sus muy bien realizadas sonrisas falsas saludo a Mathew y a la novia de este.

-Matt… Ginevra no los ví… - Ginny no respondió solo levanto una de sus cejas en modo amenazante, gesto que Allison, Mathew y Harry pasaron por alto, dirigiendo su mirada a Harry .

Este la volteo a ver ignorándola y después a Mathew si las miraras mataran Mathew estaría ya tres metros bajo tierra y de paso Ginny, ¿por que le hacia esto?, sabia que no le gustaba que estuviera cerca de Turner, _(((¿entonces por que carajos se estaba besando con el?...)))_, pensó amargamente Harry .

La cabeza de Ginny estaba llena de dudas, no sabia que pensar, le dolía pensar que todo lo que había pasado entre Harry y ella en los últimos días había sido una mentira, un engaño por parte de Harry , pensar que solo la había utilizado para saciar sus deseos sexuales con ella. Sabia que no era cierto, Harry le había demostrado que la amaba. Pero verlo comportarse así con Allison, le partía el corazón y los celos no la dejaban pensar claramente nublándole el sentido común, la razón y a esa vocecita interna que le decía que Harry no la lastimaría que la amaba y que estarían juntos a pesar de todo.

Pero quizás el precio que tenia que pagar por estar con Harry era tenerlo que compartir. Pero no podía y menos con la zorra de Allison Sullivan. _(((Harry se ha de estar riendo de mi… por lo estúpida e ingenua que fui…))) _quería llorar con todas sus ganas, pero no les iba a dar esa satisfacción ni a la zorra, ni al imbécil. Pero quizás todo se lo estaba imaginando, quizás, los celos estaban alimentando sus dudas y miedos, quizás…

-Harry y yo vamos a salir un momento… - Dijo Allison, sacando a Ginny de sus explicaciones, y las excusas que trataba de hacer para el comportamiento de Harry se fueron abajo.

-Ginny y yo vamos a salir a comer… verdad querida???-

-Que? … si… - Dijo sin pensar. Y en ese momento Harry los quería matar a los dos.

-Ven guapo… - dijo Allison mientras lo jalaba de un brazo para sacarlo de al tienda, se había dado cuenta del cambio de Harry y Ginny.

-Yo… ahorita regreso – dijo desviando la mirada de la pareja, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su pelirroja.

No acababan de salir de la tienda cuando Allison continúo la tarea de besuquear a Harry . Casi a rastras Harry la saco de la tienda.

-Allison… - mientras la tomaba del rostro para tratar de apartarla un poco.

-Shh… no crees que deberíamos ir a un lugar mas privado?... te extrañe… - dijo empalagosamente Allison.

-Allison mira… yo… Allison espera… - mientras lo manoseaba por debajo de la chamarra.

-Vamos…

-No. Allison esto se tiene que acabar. – Dijo seriamente Harry parándola en seco, sin sorprenderla, ya que era algo que esperaba la americana. Pero no lo esperaba tan rápido ya que quería divertirse un poco mas con el, Harry no era de esos hombres que se olvidaban tan fácil.

Con una sonrisa cínica Allison le contesto seductoramente – vamos Harry ¿no crees que nos podríamos divertir un poco mas? –

-Allison… yo no quiero seguir con esto. No puedo seguir con esto.

-Por que? Hay alguien mas??

-Si. – Contesto seguro Harry .

-Quien???

- Creo que ese no es el punto… - Dijo Harry tajantemente.

-La amas??

-Si

Con una carcajada Allison observo desde la venta el interior de la tienda, donde se encontraba su íntimo amigo y la novia de este, quienes al parecer ya iban de salida.

- Y si te dijera que no me importa??? - pregunto seriamente Allison.

- Pero a mi si. – mientras metía sus manos en el pantalón, hacia frió y no quería estar con ella a media calle con ese clima.

- Esta bien. Pero quiero algo a cambio. _(((Rayós!!!)))_

- Que??

- Un beso. – Dijo Allison parándose frente a el con un gran sonrisa, Harry se sorprendió ya que esperaba que le pidiera algo mas, algo mas intimo. Harry no podía negar que era hermosa pero no era su Ginny. Y un beso solo era eso un beso.

- Pero solo eso.

- Si.

Entonces, Harry la besó ligeramente en los labios, no quería estimularla de mas, pero sobre todo no quería nada más con ella. Al parecer Allison no estaba conforme con ese beso.

- Vamos Harry un beso bien... de los que tu sabes. – Dijo y lo besó con fuerza metiendo sus manos en el cabellos alborotado del ingles, pegandolo a ella, y a Harry no le quedo mas que tomar su cintura y responderle el beso de la misma manera, al fin y al cabo esa iba a ser el ultimo y no se podía negar.

Ginny no sabia que su corazón se podía romper mas, pero al momento en que salio de la tienda y vio a Harry besando con la pasión que tenia, a la zorra de Allison, no dudo que si se podía. Quería ir a su encuentro, separarlos y caerles a golpes a ambos y mas a Harry por traicionarla, ella le había dado todo lo que tenia para que el le hiciera algo de eso, amarla con pasión y locura para después traicionarla con esa… esa… Puta. Pero su dignidad estaba primero y la presión que estaba ejerciendo Mathew en ese momento no le dejaron otra opción que ocultar sus sentimientos, tomar el brazo de que le ofrecía Mathew, y darse la vuelta, dejando atrás a Harry Potter.

-Adiós Allison. – Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando rompieron el beso, ella estaba acalorada y sin duda deseosa de mas, pero esta mujer no era Su Ginny, no la debió de haber besado pero si eso era solo lo que le pedía para dejarlo en paz, no le costaba nada dárselo, un beso insignificante no cambiaba lo que sentía por Ginny Weasley.

-Lastima. – comento Allison con una sonrisa seductora delineando con un dedo la mandíbula de Harry . – si esa es tu decisión…

-Si Allison.

-Si alguna vez…

Con una carcajada – No lo creo Allison. - Mientras tomaba en sus grandes manos la mano que lo acariciaba. Allison se acerco a él y lo volvió a besar ligeramente – Adiós Guapo… Si te aburres… ya sabes donde vivo…

-Adios. – la sonrisa de Harry se acentuó mas al ver la sugestiva manera en que Allison caminaba hacia su coche donde la esperaba su chofer.

Al voltearse para regresar a la tienda, nada lo preparo para lo que vio, la sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció de su rostro. Ginny se dirigía al coche de Turner, tomada de la cintura por este y la besaba en el cuello. Y al parecer le gustaba por que se pegaba mas a el. ¿Que se creía Ginny?, ¿que el estaba disponible para cuado a ella se le antojara?, ¿que solo iba a ser quien calentara su cama mientras que Turner se llevaba todo lo demás? Ginny era suya. Ella se lo había demostrado, entonces por que dejaba que Mathew se tomara esas libertades con ella. Harry quería acercase a ellos y matar a Mathew Turner a golpes o con unos asquerosas maldiciones, subirse al hombro a Ginny y encerrarla junto con el hasta lo que lo único pudiera ver, sentir y gritar fuera a el, a Harry . Odiaba sentirse así, ninguna mujer había despertado en el ese sentido de posesión, sentir que no podía estar sin ella, y sobretodo odiaba pensar que Ginny solo estuvo jugando con el. En el fondo, sabia que Ginny no era de esas mujeres, del tipo de mujeres promiscuas que no les importaba nada con tal de tener algo con él, mujeres como las que conoció en el pasado. ¿Entonces por que carajos se iba con el estúpido de Mathew Turner? cuando el que tenia que estar con ella era el. Las dudas y los celos de Harry estaban a flor de piel al momento en que el lujoso automóvil de Turner arrancó llevándose a la razón de las pasiones de Harry . Con toda la rabia que había en su interior entro a la tienda, con una sarta de maldiciones.

-Se fue con Turner… - Diciendo lo obvio al momento de que vio a Isabel.

-Harry … - intento decir la rubia, pero al ver la cara enfurecida de Harry ya no se atrevió, ya que no se quería meter en los problemas de la pareja.

-Voy a… voy a la bodega – necesitaba tranquilizarse, no quería cometer una estupidez, por que eso no se iba a quedar así. _(((Ginny es mía.))) _

- + - + - + - + - + - + -

Horas después, Ginny llego a la tienda, había sido una tarde espantosa, y lo que menos quería eran entrar a la tienda y darse cuenta que Harry no estuviera… no podía sacarse de la cabeza la forma en que Allison y Harry , se estaban abrazando… besando. Harry era de ella, solo ella… la tristeza de Ginny se había convertido en rabia y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cómo se habían transformado, Mathew no había ayudado en nada en tranquilizase, al contrario la irritó mas de la cuenta, al punto en casi le grita en pleno restaurant, pero dándose cuenta a tiempo para evitarlo, al fin y al cabo Mathew no tenia la culpa de nada, el era la victima, ella era la que lo estaba traicionando con otro, y el no se merecía que lo traicionaran pero que podía hacer ella si amaba a Harry , aunque el no la quisiera de la misma forma, cosa que había corroborado durante la tarde al verlo embelezado con la zorra de Allison Sullivan. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuento cuando entro a la tienda.

Vio a Isabel quien estaba detrás del mostrador – ¿donde esta? – le pregunto fríamente a Isabel. Isabel sabia perfectamente de quien le preguntaba.

-Atrás… - Ginny acento con la cabeza, no se había ido con la zorra después de todo, muy en el fondo debería estar contenta por eso, pero no lo estaba. Se dirigía hacia su oficina cuando Isabel preguntó.

-Ginny… te encuentras bien? – Ginny no respondió, solo le dirigió una mirada fría, llena de dolor y resentimiento. Isabel no la interrumpió más.

Paso el umbral de la puerta para dirigirse a su oficina no sabia que le iba a decir a Harry o ni siquiera si lo quería ver. Entró a su oficina y se encontró a con él arrodillado en el piso, doblando un rollo de tela, este solo le dirigió una mirada fría y se levantó. Ginny cerró la puerta.

Iba a arder Troya.

Se miraron como dos depredadores apunto de saltar por su presa. Ella cruzándose de brazos varita en mano y el frente a ella esperando a atacar o recibir lo que fuera que saliera de ella.

- Te divertiste con la zorra??? – explotó Ginny.

- No tienes nada que reclamarme.

- A no??? – dijo Ginny levantado un de sus cejas.

- No. – le volvió a contestar fríamente Harry - En cambio yo…

-En cambio tu que??? –Pregunto Ginny agitando su varita en dirección de Harry .

-Por que te fuiste con Turner? – la reto Harry.

-Sabes por que me tuve que ir con el.

La agria carcajada de Harry retumbo en los oídos de Ginny - A si… se me olvida, es tu novio, a si que yo me tengo que aguantar.

-Sabes que no es eso… - dijo exasperada - yo… tu… tu te fuiste con esa tipa… no te importó nada Harry. Nada de los últimos días!!!

- y tu que Ginny??? Solo querías tenerme comiendo de tu mano!!!

Ambos estaban sacando sus miedos, sus frustraciones, pero quizás esa no era la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero no se daban cuenta.

- Como pudiste besarla así?? Como??? – Ginny tenia lagrimas en los ojos pero no se iba a dejar - Mínimo valió la pena la cogida???

- Yo no hice nada. – Harry no podía creer lo que oía, como podía dudar de el, si ella era todo para él - La besé pero no significo nada!!!

- Pues es lo mismo con Mathew!!! Yo no hice nada!!!

-Crees que me gusta que te este besando??? Tocando??? – Pocas veces había visto así a Harry, tan enfurecido, pero por alguna extraña razón eso le gusto, estaba dolida y asustada después de todo Harry era mas grande que ella pero esa confusión era excitante. Sobre todo con lo que le dijo Harry - Cuando eres mía.

Harry acerco a Ginny con violencia hacia el, aventando la varita de ella y besándola con fuerza abriendo su labios con los de el, sacando la adrenalina de su comentarios, Ginny respondió con la misma fuerza, fundiéndose entre la pasión que emanaba de los dos. Metió sus manos en la cabellera de Harry acercándolo a su boca, a su cuerpo, arqueándose para estar mas cerca de su cuerpo varonil. Se movieron hasta que los muslos de Ginny pegaron con el borde del escritorio. Ambos estaban envilecidos por la pasión.

Te amo – dijo Harry con voz rasposa. Ginny tomo su rostro, con la misma fuerza que los envolvía, besándolo, queriendo mas de él. Harry la tomo de las nalgas y la subió al escritorio acomodándose de pie entre sus piernas. Ginny no podía creer la reacción de ambos, como podían pasar de una pelea tribal a lo pasional de un segundo a otro, todavía estaba enojada con él pero esas dos palabras retumbaron en su cabeza bajando un poco su enojo, encendiendo la llama del deseo un poco mas.

Jaló de la playera a Harry tan fuerte que casi se la arranca, a lo que Harry correspondió quitándose la camisa de un jalón, exponiendo su cuerpo torneado a Ginny, ella con la desesperación del deseo lo rodeo con sus piernas jalándolo hacia el, besando su cuello y su hombro, Harry le quito rápidamente la blusa y el sostén dejándola desnuda de la cintura para arriba, Ginny respondió a su desnudes con un pequeño gemido.

Alguna parte racional de la cabeza de Harry decía que era una locura debería seguir enojado con ella, ofendido quizás, no debería dejar las cosas así de fácil por el simple hecho de desearla. Deberían hablar acerca de lo ocurrido. Ginny le mordió el labio inferior y Harry perdió el sentido de sus pensamientos, empezó a besar, morder y lamer su cuello bajando hasta donde sus manos estaban acariciando sus pechos, como amaba esos pechos, no había parte de Ginny que no amara. Estaba loco, por dejar que Ginny pudiera controlarlo de ese modo, pero que podía hacer el, simplemente dejarse llevar por esa diosa pelirroja que era Ginevra, hasta su nombre lo excitaba, pensó desesperadamente Harry.

Ginny bajo su mano rápidamente para desabrochar el abultado pantalón de Harry. Harry dejo de besarla mirando sus ojos para después seguir el curso que llevaba su mano, hasta que poco a poco los jeans cayeron al piso, en un movimiento Harry quedó solo en boxers, era como si una fuerza mágica lo hubiera despojado de los zapatos y pantalón. Harry con rápidos movimientos le quito las zapatillas, y se volvieron a besar sintiendo la humedad de sus bocas mientras la lengua de Harry exploraba el interior de la boca de Ginny, hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron, librando un batalla entre ellas, peleando cada quien por su dominio. Harry cargo a Ginny para poder sacar los pantalones y la ropa interior de Ginny, volviéndola a dejar bruscamente en el escrito mientras la ropa de ambos se apilaba en el suelo, esa brusquedad no le importó solo sabia que quería tener a Harry y que lo quería en ese momento.

Ginny podía ver que de la abertura de los boxers negros de Harry se asomaba su imponente virilidad. Harry acerco su boca a uno de los pechos de Ginny, para después introduciré su pezón duro y erecto entre su boca rodeando el contorno con la lengua, para morder ligeramente la cubre del pecho succionándolo.

-Aaahh Harry – Gimió Ginny mientras se arqueaba hacia la sensación que hacia la boca de Harry, para después enfocarlo con el mismo cuidado al otro seno. Mientras que con sus grandes mano acariciaba uno de los muslo internos de Ginny. A Harry le encantaba el contraste que hacia la piel de Ginny con los pequeños rizos rojizos de entre sus piernas y encontrar pecas en lugares en los que nunca pensó que pudiera tener.

Ginny bajo su mano hasta que lo tocó y Harry saco un sonido ronco parecido a un gemido, haciendo que la habilidad de pensar de Harry quedara en el limbo con el único enfoque en su pelirroja, en el cuerpo de esta y sobre todo en su mano, que lo estaba martirizando de un forma magistral, recorriéndolo a lo largo y ancho. Harry solo sentía. Ambos sentían que sus cuerpos se estaban preparando para la conexión desesperada que estaban esperando, dejando de un lado la sutileza, ambos querían demostrar algo con sus cuerpo dejando por un lado la mente, reinando simplemente los sentidos, donde el tacto de sus manos, de sus labios, de toda su piel despertaban, el gusto y el placer para saborearse mutuamente donde las personas no existían, ambos sabían que estaban listo. El resto de su cuerpos y el resto de sus sentidos lo compraban, el olor a sexo en la oficina reinaba y lo nacientes y prematuros gemidos lo corroboraban. La mano de Ginny dejó libre a la masculinidad de Harry , haciendo que la ultima prenda que los separa cayera junto al resto, con la mira puesta en los ojos café oscuros tan ricos como el mas exquisito chocolate, tomó una de las piernas de Ginny sobre su brazo, entrando en ella con fuerza, clavando el cuerpo de ella en el escritorio, dándole la bienvenida a esa nueva forma de penetración. Ginny se aferro al cuerpo de él, al primer contacto aun con su mirada inmóvil en los ojos esmeralda, sintiendo la creciente sensación en sus partes bajas – SOLO YO – dijo Harry con una voz llena de pasión, Ginny sabia a lo que se refería Harry, como podía dudarlo, Ginny no podía ser de otro no cuando todo su mundo aunque patético que sonara giraba alrededor de el. –SOLO YO- Harry estaba envuelto por una fuerza animal que nunca pensó sentir por alguien, pero la sola idea de que alguien tuviera a Ginny era insoportable, -SOLO EN MI- le dijo Ginny mientras rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Harry clavándola por las embestidas en el escritorio, -SOLO EN MI- repitió Ginny, cerca de su oído, para después morder el hombro de Harry con la misma fuerza de su embestida, Harry dio un grito o un gemido ahogado entre el cuello de Ginny. Ella sabia que Harry estaba marcando su territorio dentro de ella, con ella, para ella, pero las sensaciones eran tan nuevas y a la vez tan conocidas que no podía poner pensamientos racionales, Ginny por el ritmo creciente y salvaje de su sexualidad. Los objetos que estaban sobre el escrito empezaron a caer, al igual que los sonidos de ambos dentro y entre sus cuerpos eran mas fuertes, cuando el último objeto cayó, ambos sabían que se necesitaban más, se acomodaron con rapidez sobre el escritorio, tocándose, besándose, amándose.

-No sabes cuantas veces te he soñada aquí… ahh tomand… Haryyy – No pudo terminar la frase por que harry incremento la fuerza de la penetración. Saliendo y entrando en ella. Ginny solo gritaba el nombre de Harry.

Las rodillas de Harry chocaban con la superficie del escritorio mientras que Ginny seguía con sus perfectas piernas enrolladas en Harry. Ginny se mecía en contra de Harry cada vez más, y los dos estaban perdidos por el placer, no podían apartar sus ojos el uno del otro.

-Eres mía Ginny -

Ginny podía sentir cada centímetro de Harry dentro de ella, mientras que el la podía sentir alrededor de el, tan húmeda y palpitante que solo el hecho de imaginarlo hacia que su control fuera mas difícil. Como podían dudar de sus sentimientos si todo su ser se aferraba a ellos, a su amor. Ginny hizo su cabeza hacia atrás casi chocando con la orilla del escritorio, y aunque se ubiera golpeado no lo ubiera sentido ya que el éxtasis hacia que no sintiera nada solo a Harry amándola, sabia que iba a estar adolorida dentro de pocas horas pero en este momento no importaba nada solo ellos dos y esas hermosas sensaciones.

Harry la beso, abrió sus labios con los suyos acariciándolos con su lengua, para después penetrar con su lengua la boca de Ginny, de una forma sensual y posesiva, su lengua hacia lo mismo que sus sexos de una forma erótica y salvaje, dejando sus cuerpos sudorosos y aferrados contra su amante. Sabían que no faltaba mucho; Ginny sentía como Harry se dilataba dentro de ella, y el rostro de Harry reflejaba la concentración. No pudo evitar contraer esa parte a la que ambos se aferraban, Harry dio un grito ahogado y Ginny repitió el gesto haciendo que el ritmo de Harry incrementara, hasta que clímax de Ginny vino de forma orgásmica. Harry volvió a besarla callando en su boca el gemido de ella y Ginny enterró en su espalda sus uñas y sus piernas hasta que sintió en lo profundo de su ser la esencia de Harry.

- Solo yo – dijo Harry cuando con una última embestida se vació dentro de su mujer. Ginny tomo con manos temblorosas pero firmes el rostro de Harry y sus miradas de nuevo se conectaron y le afirmo –Solo en mi- para besarlo con pasión y amor sellando su pacto silencioso, de amor y posesión de cuerpo y alma. Harry calló rendido sobre ella, los cuerpos sudorosos. Ambos se sentían tan cansados que no se podían mover, pero un ruido debajo de ellos los alerto trataron de reaccionar pero fue imposible, las patas del escritorio se rompieron.

Las carcajadas de ambos retumbaron en la oficina. Se volvieron a besar, sus corazones aun sonaban con fuerza dentro de sus pechos, pero poco a poco se iban controlando. Harry callo en cuenta en como había tomado a Ginny, no supo que lo incitó a tomarla de ese modo quizás los celos, las dudas, y el deseo, pero no importaba la había lastimado, Ginny tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-Ginny… perdón… yo … - Ginny no sabia en si de que se estaba disculpando Harry , no podía disculparse o arrepentirse de lo que hicieron no después de compartir ese momento mágico – yo no… Te lastimé??? – con eso Ginny entendió y no pudo contener otra carcajada, Harry la vio preocupado sin entender.

-Dios… Harry … no me pidas que mañana me suba a una escoba para jugar quiddicth – y otra carcajada retumbo en la oficina, la cara de no entender absolutamente nada de Harry no tenia precio. – No Harry no me lastimaste… al menos no lo creo… pero si estoy adolorida-

-Ou…- Fue solo lo que dijo Harry al llegar a el la voz del entendimiento, no es que fuera lerdo, simplemente Ginny hacia que su cabeza siempre estuviera nublada por otras razones.

-¿Te lastimé? – besando su hombro donde se podía ver una mancha roja y la marca de los dientes de Ginny, Harry vio su hombro al parecer iba a durar varios días en quitarse pero no le importó, al igual que no le importaba la sensación de tener arañazos en la espalda, con una sonrisa perezosa que a Ginny le pareció de lo mas sensual dijo Harry – No… -

Harry volvió a acomodarse sobre Ginny poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos mientras ella acariciaba su cabellera adormiladamente. Pero era tiempo de hablar lo que sus cuerpos se habían demostrado.

- No quiero que Allison se te vuelva a acercar.

- Gin, te amo. No podría estar ni con Allison ni con nadie mas, nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti. – con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo su rostro con su mano y se acerco a ella – Nunca. Me escuchas. Nunca- besándola de nuevo, Ginny no pudo detener las lágrimas que salían de su rostro, y Harry las besó para limpiarlas, la felicidad de Ginny no cabía en su cuerpo.

- Gin…

- No te tienes que preocupar ni por Mathew… ni por nadie Harry. Nunca me podría entregar a nadie de la forma en que me entrego a ti. Yo… yo no podría. – las lagrimas de Ginny se hicieron mas prolongadas y el corazón de Harry volvía a latir aceleradamente por una razón distinta a la de hace unos cuantos minutos – Te amo… Te amo Harry Potter… te amo.

- Yo igual Gin… Mi Gin.

-Tu Gin.

Con un beso lento y sensual, acariciándose con sus bocas terminaron su pequeña discusión, apagando con eso la olla a presión donde estaban encerradas sus dudas y sus celos peleando por salir.

Al cabo de unos minutos en que sus cuerpos y sus emociones volvían casi a la normalidad, tratando de contener el sueño y descanso que sus cuerpos pedían Ginny dijo – deberíamos irnos al departamento… -

-Gin???-

-Si???

- Isabel esta afuera??? – pregunto Harry mientras recogía su camisa y sus lentes ya con el pantalón puesto. Ginny se puso blanca. Isabel estaba en la tienda, y quizás hasta algunos clientes mientras ellos, ellos, estaban "arreglando sus diferencias".

Ginny acento con la cabeza. - Debería hablar con ella – _(((Donde diablos esta mi brassier???)))_ Harry donde?…

- Creo que quedo abajo del escritorio… quieres que vaya yo???

Roja de la vergüenza Ginny asintió, no se sentía con fuerzas como para ponerse a buscar el faltante de ropa interior y mucho menos para arreglar el desorden. La oficina estaba hecha un desastre papeles, telas, el teléfono en el piso dispersos alrededor del escritorio roto sin patas sobre el piso. No se dio cuenta cuando Harry salió y ni cuando regresó, ambos estaban relativamente completamente vestidos.

-Que paso? – Al ver la cara sonrojada de Harry. Por dios que tenia ese hombre que siempre se veía hermoso.

-La tienda está cerrada y encontré esta nota. –

_Gin, Harry :_

_Usen un silenciador. Para eso existe la magia. (eso dice Max.)_

_Por peligro de paz mental cerré la tienda antes, no quiero traumarme y de paso traumar por los sonidos a algunos clientes._

_Besos Isabel nos vemos mañana!!!_

Y con eso dieron por terminado su "jornada laboral", apareciéndose directo en la recamara del departamento de Ginny con grandes sonrisas en sus rostro, para darle la bienvenida al descanso en brazos de sus amados.

- + - + - + - + - + -

Damn!!! Creo que lo que necesite para que mi inspiración regresara fue caerme de las escaleras… (ouch :s) lo que no hice en estos meses lo hice en dos días jajaja. Ahora la adolorida soy yo jajaja y no por las mismas razones que Ginny.

N/a 1: Muchas Gracias a los que dejan reviews y a los que no los dejan también. Gracias por leer esto que sale de mi loca cabeza. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia.

Que les pareció??? Sigo bien?? voy mal??, ya la eché a perder??, les sigue gustando??? Me pasé con lo que escribí??? Me van a regañar por que me tardo mucho???, Así que dejen reviews.

N/a 2: Tengo un par de dibujos en mi livejournal y en mi Deviantart (huesospotter (punto) deviantart (punto) com ) (sin triple w) por si quieren darse una vuelta por esos rumbos de la internet.

N/a 3: Por ultimo, recuerdan que en capítulos anteriores hay escenas "fuertes" que quite y les puse (… … … …), esas escenas las voy a publicar en un futuro en Amortentia/fanfics, por si quieren dar una nueva leída por esa pagina.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: ****Noticias**

Molly Weasley daba vueltas en la sala del hospital, la mayoría de sus hijos y sus respectivas familias, se habían marchado hacia ya un rato. Estaba esperando junto con Arthur, poder ver a su hijo, y estar al pendiente de lo que pudieran necesitar.

Ron salió por la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Se acercó a Arthur quien le dio un afectivo abrazo al menor de sus hijos varones y ambos se dirigieron hacia Molly.

- Mamá hay que avisarle a Ginny.

- Si hijo no te preocupes… yo le doy la noticia… - Con una sonrisa se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó, se sentía orgullosa de él, de todo lo que había logrado –Ron, Hijo… - las palabras le faltaban para expresar sus sentimientos, ambos sabían bien lo que significaba ese momento para la madre y el hijo, para toda la familia, después de las largas horas de espera y de angustia que habían pasado.

- Gracias mamá… - se detuvo cuando una sanadora salió de la habitación y lo esperaba a la puerta de la misma - yo…

-si ve con ellos. – Molly comprendió que el menor de sus hijos necesitaba estar con su familia. Con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido. Con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas, este era un momento de dicha y felicidad.

En una de las habitaciones de St. Mungo, Hermione esta sentada la cama apoyada en varias almohadas, mientras sostenía en brazos a un pequeño bultito envuelto en mantas azules, se le veía cansada pero mas radiante que nunca, Ron se detuvo para obsérvalos, Hermione seguía tan concentrada observando a su pequeño niño que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su marido. Cuando por fin lo notó le dirigió un sonrisa con la que el corazón de Ron se hinchó de placer.

- Hay que avisarle a Harry.

- Ojala, estuviera aquí para conocer a su ahijado.

- Pronto Ron… ya vas a ver que pronto lo tendremos con nosotros.

- Hermione… Te amo… Gracias por esto… - dándole un ligero beso en los labios a su esposa - por él. – mientras acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de su primer hijo.

* * *

El sonido del teléfono sonaba en la distancia, ambos estaban tan absortos en su sueño y descanso después de la agitada noche que ignoraban la llamada. Ginny se acurrucó aun más al calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Harry, completamente dormida. Una ligera sabana caía sobre las caderas de él y parte del cuerpo de ella. Sin poder ignorar más el sonido, Harry aún adormitado extendió su brazo para tomar el teléfono que descansaba en la mesa aún lado de la cama, tirando de paso sus lentes.

La noche era fría pero ambos no sentían la helada brisa. El calor que venía del cuerpo tendido de Ginny era suficiente para calentarle el cuerpo y el alma. Los últimos meses habían sido lo mejores de su vida.

Descolgó el teléfono, justo a tiempo se acordó de no contestar. Acarició la espalda desnuda de Ginny, tratando de despertarla, cosa que ella, ignoró y con un ligero sonido parecido a un ronroneo hundió su cara en el pecho de Harry.

El gritó que salió del auricular del teléfono fue suficiente para despertar a todo el edificio, se sentó de golpe en la cama, tomando el teléfono mientras se trataba de cubrir con parte de la sabana.

-¿mamá que sucede? – Preguntó Ginny, mientras que Harry recogía sus lentes jalando las sabanas, Ginny se aferró a ellas para que no la dejara desnuda, pero el ligero jaloneo fue suficiente para alertar a la señora Weasley.

-¿Quien esta contigo?

- ¡Mamá!

-Ginevra… - la reprendió Molly Weasley.

-Nadie mamá – mientras Harry se volvía a acomodar a su lado para escuchar también el teléfono. Al parecer Molly no se creyó la afirmación y antes que pudiera decir algo - ¿Que pasa? Son… las 3 de la mañana mamá… ¿están bien?

Molly no podía aguantar la necesidad de comentarle a Ginny el nacimiento de su nieto numero siete, el primer hijo de Ron, a Ginny se le iluminó el rostro de felicidad y nostalgia, durante los últimos años de su estancia en América no había podido estar junto con sus hermanos en los momento más importante de sus vidas, pero no estar junto a su hermano y junto a su mejor amiga en esa ocasión la entristecía. Pero el lugar donde se encontraba era el mejor lugar para ella. Volteó a ver a ver a Harry quien tenía una sonrisa nostálgica, sabia que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. Entrelazaron sus manos y Harry beso dorso de su mano dejándolas sobre las sabanas.

Dale un beso de mi parte mamá.

Acarició el rostro de Harry. Él dijo muy bajito para que solo ella lo escuchara – ¿Ron?

- ¿Ron como está?

- Muy emocionado, después de la angustia que pasó, ojala Harry estuviera aquí, le hizo mucha falta en esos momentos, espero que pronto regrese para que conozca a su ahijado, está precioso Ginny, deberías de verlo.

- Lo puedo imaginar mamá, y Harry estoy segura que también le encantaría estar con sus dos mejores amigos, donde esté a de estar feliz por su sobrino.

- Eso espero hija. Tu papá te manda saludos al igual que toda la familia.

- Yo igual. Dale muchos besos a mi sobrino, y a Hermione que la quiero y que estoy muy emocionada por los ella y sus dos niños.

- Se lo diré…

-¿Ginny?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Quién está contigo?

- ¡Mamá!, buenas noches, te quiero.

Cuando colgó el teléfono giro para lanzarse contra Harry - ¡Somos tíos! – Ginny cayó sobre Harry, este la abrazó, ambos estaban emocionados. – Somos tíos…- repitió Ginny delineando con su índice el bello rostro de Harry, él reconocía esa mirada de Ginny, la excitación de la noticia se convirtió en deseo, y poco a poco la sabanas fueron quedando por un lado, las pieles de los ingleses se juntaron al unísono hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos, relajados. Dándole la bienvenida al sueño y al descanso. Ginny se acomodó sobre el pecho se su amado, pensando en el nuevo bebé Weasley. Hermione estaba cumpliendo con los deseas dormidos en el interior de Ginny, deseos a los que ni ella misma se había atrevido a revelar, ya que Harry no estaba preparado para tales anhelos.

* * *

- ¿Ya?

- Si señor. Anoche nos dijeron que estuvieron graves pero que al final se salvaron ambos. – Informó Watson.

- Por desgracia – el tono de desprecio en la voz del violador no se podía negar, Watson nunca había estado más arrepentido en su vida como desde el momento que prometió lealtad en ese hombre, cosa por que la que se iba a condenar en el mismísimo infierno, pero no quedaba mas que seguir y no se podía negar, lo único que quedaba era ser el hombre de confianza de ese hombre, después se encargaría de cómo retrazar su llegada y su estancia en el infierno.

- ¿Percy Weasley?

- intentamos sacarlo del ministerio pero…

-No se pudo.

-Si señor, se protege bien y tiene varios contactos que lo respaldan. Sospecha de algo pero nada seguro.

- ¿Sabe quien soy?

- No. Solo el Ministro y nosotros. Pero el Ministro no dirá nada si usted no quiere.

- ¿Ya encontraron a Potter?

- seguimos la pista que nos dieron en Australia pero no era él.

- Encuéntrenlo. No importa como pero háganlo.

- ¿señor?... ¿Vamos a atacar a los Weasley?

- No. Todavía no. Lo dejaremos que disfruten lo que les queda de tiempo con su pequeña comadreja.

- Si señor. – con ese reporte Watson salió de la fúnebre oficina, dejando en la penumbra al joven Malfoy.

"Ginevra¿que harías por tu familia?", pensó maliciosamente con una sonrisa. Por que sabia que por las buenas o por las malas Ginny Weasley sería suya.

* * *

N/a : Lo sé no es mucho, hasta yo me sorprendí que en esta ocasión no hubiera cosas pasionales fuertes.

N/a: Espero poder subir el próximo capitulo o el one-shot de esta historia antes del **12 de julio**. Que es mi cumpleaños. Así que espero reviews y unas felicitaciones, para mi cumpleaños Potter-fantástico en medio de la rebelión.

N/a: Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, son lo que hacen presión y sobre todo me motivan a seguir.

No e mencionado a todas la personas que me han dejado un review durante todo este proceso de la historia, muchas gracias en verdad, para mi es un gusto que tanto lectores, autores y fans de Harry Potter como yo, les guste esta historia. Y pensar que no la quería subir hasta que una HH (hermana hiena) me convenció: Anabella28, makita-green, sakupotter, Annie bella, Angeles Radcliffe, Mademoiselle's Potter.Weasley, angel sin alas, Anilec, Jazu Potter, Diabla-LoK, Frankycm85, LaBixEjA, Ele Hailie Jinn, kary, RaReWaRe, lunatipola, FabyDePotter, flor, Lord Xolur, GuinivereJen, macaen, carooo, zafiro potter(paloma gracias por los reviews), Katryna13, simplexgirl, Anelis Evans (Gracias por deja muchos reviews creo que si no fuera por ti, no tendría todo los que tengo. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te siga gustando este fic.), PoTTeRciTa- Sandra (gracias por los comentarios y por el beteo de en la otra pagina, eres mi pepe grillo de la ortografia jaja). Rosycarmen (Sirve eso de escribir bajo presión a punta de varita, gracias por tus reviews, y muchas veces necesito que me amenacen para poder escribir deprisa).

Si alguien me falta de lo que dejan comentarios un disculpa enorme.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****Las cosas pasan. (parte 1)**

**By: HuesosPotter**

Para ser primavera hacia un frió de los mil demonios en la ciudad de Nueva York, pero eso no impedía que tuviera todo planeado para la velada, después de todo, frió era lo que menos iban a sentir, pensó con satisfacción Harry.

Esa noche tanto Ginny como él, iban a festejar que por fin dejarían de esconder su relación. Al menos ante la ciudad de Nueva York.

Tenia que pasar al departamento a dejar las últimas cosas que había preparado para la cena de esa noche, antes de pasar a la Tienda.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido de esa forma, tan completo como se sentía ahora, aunque había ocasiones que los remordimientos, los temores y las pesadillas lo acosaban, no cambiaria nada lo de que había vivido hasta ahora, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía que era completa y verdaderamente feliz.

Un par de meses atrás, había cambiado su residencia, trasladando sus pocas pertenecías del pequeño cuarto de la tienda al departamento de Ginny. Los conocidos y la familia de Ginny sabían que vivía sola, los únicos que sabían de la situación real eran Isabel y por supuesto Max. Max se había convertido en un buen amigo para Harry, después de todo Max, le filtraba información y lo mantenía al día de la situación dentro del Ministerio de Magia Americano y por extensión, también del Ministerio de Magia Ingles, el cual para Harry era su principal interés, dejando al resto de las personas y sobretodo a Mathew Turner creer que Harry Evans solo era un empleado mas de Ginevra Weasley.

Al llegar al departamento que compartía con su amada, acomodó las últimas velas y la mesa con dos asientos. Sintiéndose orgulloso de la forma en que había acomodado el departamento acomodo el último detalle de la mesa, un tulipán rojo. Se preparó para salir de nuevo a las frías calles de la ciudad se colocó los guantes y su saco, revisando con la mirada los detalles que decoraban el lugar, las velas y los rosas esparcidas por los distintos lugares del departamento, por supuesto incluida la habitación, daban una atmósfera romántica y acogedora, a el nunca le había preocupado tener detalles de ese magnitud o de ese tipo con alguna mujer, pero sabia que a Ginny le gustaban todo ese tipo de cosas románticas. Las mujeres con las que había salido en el pasado no necesitaba tales detalles, siempre se había valido de un modo de seducción el cual no implicara ataduras, simplemente acceso a las camas de las mujeres que le gustaban, pero por mucho su Ginny era diferente, sentía que debía de conquistarla mas cada día, al mismo tiempo que su amor por ella embriagaba todo su ser. Su mujer, era todo y más de lo que algún día soñó tener.

No había visto a Ginny, durante todo el día haciendo que la expectativa y la excitación para la velada incrementara, mientras entraba en el elevador del edificio. Harry había aguantado y controlado su sentido de posesión y sobretodo sus celos en torno a Ginny, Harry sabia que lo amaba, pero al verla con el imbécil de Mathew lo volvía loco, el verla junto a él, el que la llevara a cenar o a comer, el que ocasionalmente lo tuviera que acompañar a distintos eventos, o el beso mas inocente en la mejilla lo volvía loco de celos. Sentía que su sangre recorría como ráfagas de energía por su cuerpo luchando con su control para no lanzarse y atacar a Turner, pero por fin, hoy, todo eso se acabaría.

El negocio de Ginny iba viento en popa, el cual era una preocupación para ella, pero después de su éxito con el vestido diseñado para Rachel Weisz la popularidad de Ginny entre los muggles y los brujos había aumentado considerablemente, algo que lo hacia sentir muy orgulloso y tranquilo, ya que la conexión laboral con Mathew Turner por fin llegaría a su fin, con satisfacción saboreó su último pensamiento antes de encaminarse a la tienda, ya no tendría que compartir a Ginny, pensó con satisfacción.

- + -

El anillo de compromiso que descansaba sobre el boceto que estaba realizando era impresionante, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Era el más grande, brillante y excesivamente presuntuoso que había visto, y aún así no significaba nada para ella.

Cuando esta tarde salió a comer con Mathew nunca imagino que regresaría comprometida con él. Estaba tan impactada que quedo en estado de shock, todo fue tan rápido que no reaccionó a tiempo, sumándole que Mathew no le dio oportunidad de decir ni una solo palabra. Las cosas se habían complicado mucho.

Los asuntos legales de la tienda estaban en orden y había pasado oficialmente a Ginny, era el último eslabón laboral que la ligaba a apellido Turner. El plan de Ginny era tener un platica con Mathew y terminar la relación pacíficamente, ella no tenia queja de él, ya que siempre la había tratado bien, a pesar de su arrogancia, era una buena persona y ella lo apreciaba, ese era el problema, solo lo apreciaba, ya que su corazón le pertenecía a otra persona. Mathew solo era su amigo.

No había sido fácil llevar "la relación" con Mathew los últimos meses, su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo no estaban en esa relación, pero ella nada podía hacer. Tampoco había sido fácil manejar los celos de ambos hombres. Los dos hombres que la reclamaban, por llamarlo de alguna forma estaban en su derecho a pesar de todo, ella era lo que estaba engañando a uno y dándole todo y mucho mas a otro.

_(((Me va a matar)))_ pensó angustiosamente Ginny.

Suspiró y siguió observando el dichoso anillo, el oro y el diamante exagerado brillaban de una forma majestuosa, cualquiera se sentiría alagada, emocionada o fascinada, pero ella no. No porque no quisiera casarse y formar una familia, bien sabían los dioses que ese era su deseo y mas grande anhelo, pero no con Mathew. Ni con ningún otro que no fuera el ingles de hermosos ojos verdes, Ginny tomó el dije del león que le había regalado en navidad, entre su mano liberando de nuevo otro suspiró prolongado.

Para ser sincera, Ginny no sabia que hacer. Pero tenia que solucionar ese problema, no quería lastimar a Mathew pero amaba a Harry y no lo iba a perder después de todo lo que habían pasado después de tantos años. Siguió sumergida es sus pensamientos dejando por un lado la terminación de su diseño, no sabia como le iba a decir a Harry. Su temor principal era no saber como reaccionaria su amado.

- + -

Estaba perdida entre sus pensamientos que al alzar la vista hacia la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a Harry parado enfrente de ella, con una rosa en la mano y una sonrisa que al mas duro de los corazones hubiera derretido.

Hermoso. Esa era la palabra para describir a ese espécimen de hombre. Su corazón vibraba al verlo así como otras partes íntimas de su anatomía. Lo amaba y lo amaría toda su vida, solo rogaba al cielo que él entendiera la situación, en la que ella muy a su pesar los había metido.

Se acercó a él, y tomó la rosa de su mano, mientras que Harry con uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cintura, no quería ponerse tensa ante su contacto pero no lo pudo evitar.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada. Solo abrázame.

Harry así lo hizo, dejó sobre el escritorio la rosa y la tomó entre sus brazos, la menuda figura de Ginny, cabía a la perfección entre sus brazos a pesar de los tacones altos de las botas que llevaba, su altura no superaba la de él. La sintió relajarse entre sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda y ella lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Harry acercó su rostro hasta que se acomodó en la parte donde se unen el cuello y el hombro. Aspiró el perfume de la piel de su amada, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, pero se escondió en el pecho de Harry.

- ¿Que pasa? – Harry tomó entre sus dedos la babilla de Ginny para que lo mirara. Ginny tenía lágrimas entre sus hermosos ojos, más estas, no corrían por su rostro. Harry no entendía por que estaba de esa forma.

- ¿Ginny que sucede¿Qué…?

Los ojos de Harry se pasaran sobre el objeto que reposaba sobre le boceto de Ginny, interrumpiendo su pregunta. Eso no podía ser… _(((¡No!)))._

- ¿Qué es eso? – Harry se soltó de ella y tomó el pequeño anillo ente la palma de su mano.

- Harry… -

- ¿Qué es esto¿Gin? – Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa algo intrigado.

Ginny intentó hablar un par de veces pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido así que volvía a cerrar la boca.

- ¿Gin?

-Matthew me ofreció matrimonio – Dijo Ginny mientras giraba su cuerpo para quedar de espaldas a él, mientras se abrazaba a si misma, de pronto sintió un frió dominante que le recorría el cuerpo, no quería ver la reacción de Harry, la aterrorizaba lo que podía suceder.

-Por supuesto no aceptaste –

Ginny aspiró profundamente y encaró a Harry.

- No aceptaste. ¿Verdad? –

Los nudillos de Harry estaban blanco por la fuerza de presión que ejercía su mano sobre el anillo que encerraba dentro de su puño, y el ceño fruncido detrás de sus lentes la asustó. Solo por unos segundo pero lo hizo.

- No me dio tiempo a…

- ¿No te dio tiempo¿Cómo carajos no te dio tiempo de decirle que no?

- Harry…

- Contéstame carajo.

- Todo fue tan rápido… un momento estábamos hablando… al siguiente tenia eso en mi dedo… no se que paso… no…

- ¡ibas a romper con el! ibas…

- Harry por favor…

- ¿Por favor que Ginevra? Ibas a romper con él, y regresas comprometida con el imbécil de Turner…

- Harry no es fácil…

- ¿No es fácil¿Por dios Ginny a que estas jugando? Me dijiste que necesitabas unos días… Semanas… ¡No meses Ginny¡tenemos meses así!

- Harry

Ginny rodeó la cintura de Harry con sus manos pegándose a el, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, intentando detenerlo, para que no se alejara de ella, tenia miedo de perderlo por su estúpida falta de decisión. Harry no la rodeo como siempre la hacia con sus brazos, solo se quedo ahí parado con sus brazos a sus costados, tenia los puños apretados, y todo su cuerpo estaba rígido como una escultura de museo, tratando de contener su enojo. Estaba furioso pero sobre todas las cosas se sentía dolido, estaba completamente seguro que Ginny lo amaba, entonces por que siempre tenia que compartirla, su falta de decisión lo hería enormemente.

Ginny en verdad no supo que pasó un minuto estaba tomando fuerzas para romper con Mathew sin lastimarlo y al siguiente estaba con el anillo en su dedo pensando en como llegaron hasta ese punto. Tenia que hacer entender a Harry que nunca podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por el y sobretodo que no era su intención llegar al punto donde estaban. Solo necesitaba, necesitaba… _(((¿Qué¿Más tiempo? Ubícate Ginevra)))_

- Harry, amor, escúchame…

Harry respiró profundamente, y aun así parecía que por la furia contenida, el aire no podía llegar a sus pulmones.

_(((Dios no… por favor)))_ Ginny estaba aterrada. Su corazón, su alma, no iban a soportar perder al amor de su vida por una estupidez. Los ojos de Harry estaban fijos en la pared a espaldas de ella, Ginny supo que lo había lastimado y ese conocimiento desgarró su corazón.

- No se como amor, no se como…. Pero lo voy a solucionar… - le dijo ahogadamente mientras tomaba el rostro de Harry para que la mirara, el cuerpo de él seguía rígido y ella estaba casi bañada en lágrimas.

- Ginny por fav...

- Lo voy a arreglar. – dijo fervientemente Ginny, convencida de sus palabras, pero Harry no quería escuchar excusas piteras que lo lastimaban, se amaban no había duda de eso, a pesar de todo las cosas pasan por alguna y extraña razón que los hace comportarse de una manera y acabamos en algo diferente a lo que quisiéramos, pero aun así las acciones impremeditadas de Ginny dolían, y dolían mucho.

Harry respiro profundamente tratando nuevamente que sus pulmones se llenaran de nuevo.

- Ginny necesito estar solo.

- No Harry... – dijo desesperada Ginny aforrándose de nuevo a la cintura de Harry, lo iba a perder y su corazón, su alma y su cuerpo no lo iban a soportar - por favor lo voy a solucionar… no por favor… - dijo Ginny al momento de sentir que Harry quitaba su brazos de su cintura para que se alejar de él, sus ojos esmeralda y en su guapo rostro reflejaban decisión y ella estuvo perdida.

- Gin te amo... pero no quiero decir algo de lo que me vaya a arrepentir después… - dijo Harry antes de salir de la oficina de la tienda, sintiendo que un frió independiente del clima recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- + -

"El Broomstick" estaba a reventar de hombres sedientos de aventuras, fantasías y goces sexuales sustentados por la visión de mujeres bailando en distintos estados de desnudes en lugares estratégicos del lugar.

Las luces se apagaron dejando el lugar con una tenia luz azul alrededor de las pistas y de las barras de consumo, mientras un reflector alumbraba un tubo plateado enfrente de la barra principal. Un cambio de luces dieron inicio a la introducción de una canción. Unos sonidos de guerra viquingos se escucharon al mismo tiempo en una de las mesas de al final del salón. En el segundo compás, una mujer apareció en lo alto de la barra vertical. Mientras otros cambios de reflectores centraban la atención en esa mujer vestida de un tipo de enfermera que no se encuentran en ningún hospital, solo en lugares de entretenimiento masculino o en fantasías de alcoba de algunas parejas.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, __  
And they like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, It's better than yours,  
I can teach you, but I have to charge_

Toda la atención de los movimientos sensuales de la desnudista, estaban enfocados en el hombre de cabello negro que estaba sentado distraídamente enfrente de ella.

Brandy, se quitó la diminuta falda blanca, aventándosela a Harry quien ni se inmutó en tratar de agarrarla. No es que no fuera bonita la mujer, pero no era su tipo. _(((Si claró)))_, pensó sarcásticamente Harry. Antes de los sucesos navideños que cambiaron su vida, Harry pasaba algunas noches en este lugar. Al parecer Brandy se acordaba de él, esperando que el inglés se encontrara ahí para algo más que un performance.

_I know __you want it...  
The thing that makes me, _

_What the guys go crazy for, _

_They lose their minds, The way I wind, __  
I think it's time... _

Brandy giró alrededor del tubo espectacularmente, cayendo en un pomposo split en frente de Harry. Quien miró sus movimientos, le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un gran sorbo a su vaso, sin hacerle más algarabía.

_I can see you're on it... __  
You want me to teach the  
Technics that freaks these boys,  
It can't be bought,  
Just don't please get caught,  
Watch if you're smart. _

La-La-La-La-la … Warm it up,  
La-La-La-La-la … The boys are waiting,  
La-La-La-La-la … Warm it up,  
La-La-La-La-la … The boys are waiting, 

- ¿Conozco a una pelirroja que no le va a hacer gracia que estés en este lugar? -

Harry resopló sarcásticamente, lo menos que necesitaba era ese tipo de comentarios. - ¿Y yo a una rubia que tampoco le va a hacer gracia? – Harry giró su vaso que contenía el liquido ámbar junto con un par de hielos, para después encarar a Max Chase quien estaba parado mirando a lo exótica bailarina al igual que el resto de los hombres presentes.

Brandy, la atracción principal del lugar le guiño un ojo a Harry antes de subir de nuevo por el tubo plateado que levitaba en el centro de la barra, complacida de que los presentes como cada noche estuvieran embelesadas con sus movimientos sensuales.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, __  
And they like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, It's better than yours,  
I can teach you, but I have to charge  
_

- ¿que haces aquí? – le preguntó Harry intrigado, ya que su amigo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la bailarina que poco a poco quedó completamente desnuda. Max no se comportaba de esa forma, no cuando tenia una novia, no, se corrigió, prometida, esperándolo dispuesta, en su departamento. _(((aquí voy de nuevo)))_ pensó tristemente, no como el que se encontraba ahí por una razón, esperando que la decepción se controlara un poco. No es que Ginny no estuviera dispuesta, pero no era el momento, y si iba con ella ahora, iba a terminar lastimándola, equilibrando su dolor con ella.

Cuando Brandy terminó su giró, Max contestó – estoy aquí con unos amigos – señalando con la cabeza un par de mesas atrás.

-¿con los viquingos?

La carcajada de Max, hizo que Brandy posara su atención en Max acercándose a el y removiendo los cortos cabellos de Max.

- se puede decir que si…

_Oh, Once you get involved, __  
Everyone will look this way so,  
You must maintain your charm,  
Sometime maintain your halo,  
Just get the perfect lense,  
Then switch it up and then.  
_

Harry se acabo de golpe el contenido de su vaso y volvió a centrar su atención en la mujer sensual enfrente de él. Por la actitud de Harry, Max supuso que algo había sucedido entre los ingleses. Los dos en los últimos meses se habían comportado como recién casados, sin poder mantener sus manos quietas entre ambos, aunque clandestinamente, pero aun así parecían luna-mieleros. Max tenia que admitir que Harry hacia feliz a Ginny

-¿Qué sucedió?

_  
__Then next his eyes are squint,  
Then he's picked up your scent. _

Harry ignoró garrafalmente su pregunta, confirmando las sospechas de Max. Un nuevo vaso apareció en el mismo lugar donde había depositado su vaso vació, Brandy seguía con su baile en el tubo vertical, pero a pesar de todo, Harry estaba mas interesado en su bebida que en los otros factores de su alrededor.

- ¿Harry?

- Tus amigos los vikingos te esperan Chase. – dijo Harry posando toda su atención en la bailarina quien mientras que se agachaba elevando su trasero le mandaba uno que otro beso al inglés, Max resopló, tocó el hombro derecho de Harry y se dirigió a su mesa. Con el tipo de oscuridad de lugar, no podía ver la cara del pelinegro pero sabia que esta reflejaba una clara advertencia de "vete y déjame solo"

_My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And they like "It's better than yours"  
Damn right, It's better than yours,  
I can teach you, but I have to charge  
_

Los senos de Brandy saltaban y giraban al compás de la canción y de la danza exótica, mientras entraba en la fase final de la canción, Harry no hizo nada por evitar que sus ojos siguieran el movimiento de esos llenos y pesados montículos.

La canción llegaba a su final, y Brandy ofreció con sus movimientos su cuerpo a los espectadores, sentándose, casi recostándose sobre la barra donde se encontraba, mientras que con una de sus largas y torneadas piernas apretaba el muslo Harry, apretándolo para incitarlo.

La canción terminó, y Brandy resbaló su cuerpo desnudo hasta terminar a horcajadas sobre Harry, con cada pierna a un costado de el acomodándose en la parte correcta de la masculinidad de el, mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y otra canción referente "a la pompa" empezaba de fondo, presentando a la siguiente chica en la plataforma enfrente de las ultimas mesas del lugar.

Brandy se restregó un poco mas sobre él, un jugueteo que ambos conocieron unos meses atrás. Harry podía sentir ese cuerpo sudoroso pegado a él, junto con el olor característico de la excitación, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar en como diablos alguna vez se fue a meter con ella, ahora la simple idea de tocarla le parecía repulsivo, pero necesitaba calmar su cuerpo y su enojo, no quería pensar, ni sentir los sentimientos que se acumularon en su interior, no quería pesar en ella, en Ginny. Las manos de Harry sujetaron fuertemente a la barra, para no posar sus manos en la piel sudorosa de la bailarina y no incitarla aun mas, a pesar de que Brandy se engullía ante él y que el movimientos de su cuerpo se sentía bien.

- ¡Ingles! Quieres lo de siempre…

Max Chases desde su mesa pudo ver como la bailarina cambiaba su tono de piel, aclarándola hasta que cobró un tono pálido, pero lo que impresionó mas a Max fue el tono rojizo en el que cambió su cabello. Brandy era el tipo de bruja que complacía a sus amigos y a sus clientes en todo sentido. No podía quedarse a si observando como Harry, engañaba a Ginny, si Isabel se enteraba de que no había hecho nada por impedirlo se metería en un apuro, después de todo ambas amigas eran protectoras unas de la otra. Dejó su lugar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la pareja. A pesar de la música Max alcanzó a escuchar parte de la conversación si se le podía llamar así al pequeño monólogo de la ahora pelirroja.

- Sabes que esto es lo que te gusta… lo hemos hecho antes Ingles.

- hoy no estoy aquí para eso…

- vamos…

- ya lo escuchaste…

Brandy miró por encima del hombro de Harry y vio al hombre rubio que estaba a espaldas del Inglés, era el mismo hombre que había estado observándola pegado a la barra, minutos antes durante su baile. Harry ignoró a ambos y también a la erección que tenía, tomó el siguiente vaso, tomando todo su contenido de un solo golpe. Lo único que necesitaba era nublar su cabeza con alcohol.

- no me a dicho que no. ¿verdad Inglés? – dijo con voz chillona la bailarina acariciando los cabellos de Harry mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos violeta a Max.

Brandy sonrió encantada a los dos hombres. Ambos eran guapos, altos, con cuerpos fuertes, sólidos y apetitosos, con herramientas muy bien proporcionadas, si mal no recordaba del Ingles. Uno oscuro y otro luminoso. Azabache y Rubio. Seria la envidia de todas sus compañeras si los lograba meterlos en su cama. A ambos. A la vez.

- podemos jugar los tres. Hay Brandy sufrientes para los dos… -

- Vete. – le dijo Harry, su voz sonaba extraña, lo suficientemente ronca y decisiva para hacer entender que el jugueteo que tenían era suficiente.

- si no te gusta compartir Inglés puedo… -

- vete, Brandy no quiero esto… -

- es una pena Ingles… ¿Qué me dices tu? –

- no gracias… -

- es una lastima caballeros… -

Vieron como Brandy se dirigía al fondo del lugar completamente desnuda y sin una pizca de vergüenza por su desnudez, meneando su trasero para todos los presentes.

- ¿vas a contar que pasó?

- Nop… - contesto Harry acentuando la "P" con un ligero "pop". Mientras conseguía que dos nuevos vasos aparecieran en la barra. Max suspiró resignado a acompañar a su amigo a que ahogara sus penas, mientras una mueva chica se les acerca a ofecer sus servicios, ambos hombres declinaron su oferta, mientras observaban el lugar y disfrutaban de sus tragos, era tarde e Isabel lo debería de estar esperando.

Harry no había dicho nada después de que su atención se centrara en sus tragos, tenia la mirada un poco perdida y su cabello estaba mas alborotado que de costumbre, sus lentes reposaban a un lado de su vaso medio vació en la barra, y Max ya estaba harto de la poca conversación, el apenas llevaba un par de tragos y no tenia las ganas de seguir tomando.

- ¿Cuantas llevas?

- las suficientes… - esas suficientes estaban empezando a hacer su efecto, nublando su mente, su vista y sus reflejos.

Harry había perdido la cuenta de todos los tragos que había consumido, su lengua entumecida por el alcohol ya no distinguía entre whisky, vodka, brandy, tenias horas tomando y su cerebro ya se había cansado de buscar soluciones para el problema de Ginny, _(((su problema)))_, dentro de mas alcohol ideas mas locas aparecían, desde desaparecer los dos juntos y dejar todo atrás hasta ideas de borrar del mapa al estúpido de Mathew Turner. Dentro de pocos minutos estaría completamente ebrio pero hasta que su cerebro se callara tomaría, necesitaba eso no pensar, no sentir.

- Ya vamos Harry, te acompaño al departamento. – dijo Max parándose cuando Harry no podía sostener adecuadamente el vaso, ya que su la función motriz que hacia que el vaso que tenia en la mano llegara a la boca estaba apagada.

- no…

A pesar de su negación se levanto tambaleándose, tomó sus lentes colocándolos a la inversa, dando se cuanta y con una risa estúpida acomodándolos "adecuadamente", saco dinero suficiente para todo su consumo, depositándolo en la mesa para después dirigirse a la puerta.

Harry se trastabillo con uno de los escalones en la salida del "Broomstick", haciendo que Max lo sostuviera del saco, para que no se cayera.

- Estás completamente ebrio.

- yep… - le contestó Harry con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que no cuadraba con sus ojos tristes - pero no vamos a ir con Ginn… Ginevra –

- Harry… -

- se va a casar… - le dijo con nota de resignación.

- ¿Que?, Harry Ginny no le diría que si – sabiendo perfectamente con quien estaba comprometida.

- no le dijo que no –

- Harry no creo que… - lo único que le faltaba a Max es que su amigo terminara llorando por su borrachera, gracias a los Dioses Harry no lo hizo.

- Hay un hotel por aquí…- apuntando según el hacia su derecha, pero lo que en realidad solo logró fue apuntar al cielo y perderse siguiendo a su dedo lentamente, si no fuera por la situación, se estuviera riendo a mares. - creo que me pego el aire – comentó seriamente Harry para después estallar en una carcajada por su comentario.

- O por todo lo que tomaste… mejor te acompaño con Ginny… ¿adonde vas? – Harry siguió caminado. - ¿adonde vas?

- al hotel

- es del otro lado.

- ohh – mientras se reía estúpidamente y giraba de dirección. – puedo solo.

- Por supuesto.

Max lo soltó, y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta, había mucho frió, y mientras el podía haber estado en su cama caliente junto a Isabel, estaba aquí ayudando a su amigo Ingles a ir a un hotel, si sus amigos se enteraban seria el hazme reír de la unidad de aurores. Por suerte solo faltaban menos de dos cuadras.

Después de algunos minutos de caminata, Harry se paró de golpe, casi golpeando a Max, quien reaccionó a tiempo para esquivarlo.

- Sabes donde vive Mathew Turner

- ¿Qué? no creo que…

- o sus oficinas – interrumpió Harry.

- camina Harry… - jalándolo del brazo para que este siguiera caminando.

- ¿sabes?

- no…

- me digas o no, aun así lo voy a averiguar... solo quiero conocerlo mejor y saber a que me atengo.

Max debió de ver la sinceridad de Harry ya que le contesto igualmente.

- no se donde vive… pero su oficina esta en los últimos pisos del ministerio. En los pisos principales. Tienes que tener pases especiales para poder entrar en esos pisos. Siquiera todos los aurores pueden acceder a esos pisos. Me va a matar Isabel pero te voy a ayudar…

- Gracias. – dijo Harry antes caminar unos pasos mas para entrar en el lobby del hotel.

- si Ginny pregunta…

- Dile que estoy bien… -interrumpió Harry - pero quiero estar solo… gracias Max.

Con un saludo de manos, Mathew salio del hotel para dirigirse a uno de los callejones paralelos para desaparecer hacia su departamento, donde una histérica Isabel lo estaba esperando.

Harry apenas y podía caminar, pero logró llegar a su habitación en el tercer pisó, tardó unos 5 minutos en poder colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta. Sentía que su estomago pesaba y su cabeza dolía. Entró en la habitación y calló boca abajo rendido en la cama. Por fin el descanso que necesitaba su cuerpo era bien recibido. Apenas su cabeza hizo contacto con la superficie de la cama el sueño y el descanso lo invadió cayendo completamente dormido. Cuando despertara y su resaca se apaciguara, maquilaría algo coherente con la información que recaudara de Mathew Turner, para por fin alejarlo de SU GINNY, solo rezaba a los Dioses que todo saliera exitosamente.

- + - + -

- A mi me gusto esta primera parte de este capitulo, espero que a ustedes también -

n/a 1: "El Broomstick" en español es "El Palo de escoba"… para Tabledance mágico creo que es buen nombre, no se me ocurrió nada mas jajajaja

n/a 2: Brandy vs Ginebra (Ginevra) el que entendió, entendió.

n/a 3: la canción es Milkshake de Kelis. Para striptease es buenísima, viejita pero buena.

n/a 4: la canción "referente a la pompa" se llama "mueve la pompa", en México la pompa es la nalga, glúteo, sentadera, o como gusten llamarla.

**N/a: Dejen reviews, para ver como voy… Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de la tardanza y sobre todo a todos aquellos que se toman el tiempo para dejar un review. **

Silvia (anatripotter) si lees esto¡Feliz cumpleaños! - un abrazote y muchas felicitaciones hasta Argentina. 

P.d. : "Ayuden a Tabasco, Mexico. Los tabasqueños los necesitamos"


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: las cosas pasan (parte 2)

**Regresé…**

"Si pudiera escribir más rápido… lo haría, ténganme paciencia".

… **esto tardó casi un embarazo… bueno… embarazo y lactancia jajajaja**

**(Aclaro: No tuve un bebé)**

Les dejo este capítulo, especialmente a mis amigas Jazu, Silvia, Paloma, J0r, Pottershop (¿por qué no?), Sandra, a mi me gustó como quedó espero amigas que a ustedes igual… y a todos los que dejan reviews también.

Si ya perdieron el seguimiento del Fic, les cuento rápidamente: Mathew le pidió a Ginny que se casara con él, Ginny quien no reaccionó a tiempo, terminó diciendo ni si ni no, si no todo lo contrario… el caso es que termina comprometida con Mathew, así que cuando Harry la va a buscar para celebrar por que por fin solo son ellos dos sin Turner, Ginny le sale con que no rompió con Mathew si no que se comprometió con él, Harry no le hace gracia como podrán imaginar y de despecho (un clásico de la mayoría de los hombres, mas no de todos… sin ofender) se va a meter al "Broomstick" un antro donde se ven brujas desnudas el caso es que termina hasta las manitas de borracho (ósea le pega el aire) y mientras se va a dormir a su hotel, se imagina una sarta de idioteces para recuperarla.

¡Rayos! Contado así mi capitulo suena estúpido jajaja pero divertido, así que si lo quieren leer de mejor modo espero que le den una leidita de nuevo a los 2 últimos capítulos y me sigan acompañando, ya que soy mala para hacer resúmenes.

**Capitulo 16: las cosas pasan (parte 2)**

**Por: Huesos_Potter**

Los sentimientos de Ginny estaban a flor de piel, cuando salió del elevador de su edificio para dirigirse a su departamento. Lo que al despertar era un día calido, pese al frío primaveral se convirtió en una tarde gris, triste y sombría. Tenía los ojos hinchados y sin maquillar, ya que las lágrimas le habían llevado el maquillaje.

Había llorado por la situación en la que los había metido, lloró por Harry y por su amor, sabia que lo había herido involuntariamente, y a ella en el proceso. Lloró hasta que de sus ojos ya no salieron lágrimas. Sentía un vació en su estomago. Harry la amaba de eso no tenia dudas y ella a él. Tenia que tranquilizarse para solucionar la situación o al menos para pensar con mayor claridad. Respiró profundamente, saco sus llaves, las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Pensó que regresar a su departamento la tranquilizaría y la haría sentirse mucho mejor, se equivocó.

No pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas, al ver la forma en que Harry había decorado el departamento, para festejar que podían estar juntos sin tener que esconderse, al menos en la ciudad de New York. ¿y que había hecho ella?, se había dejado embaucar por Mathew y había terminado comprometida con un hombre al que no amaba, alejado sin querer al hombre de su vida. No sabía como iba a solucionar su falta de valor, pero confiaba en los dioses que lo haría. Se había comportado como un niña, una adolescente que no podía decir que no al joven que la pretendía, todo por no reaccionar a tiempo y por no querer herir los sentimientos de Mathew.

Las rosas eran hermosas, Harry se había esmerado en cada detalle, la recamara tenia velas dispersas en toda la habitación y su cama adornada entre pétalos de rosas rojas, _(((hermoso)))_. Esos detalles después de lo sucedido, la habían hecho sentir como basura.

Se sentía agotada, solo quería dormir y olvidarse del mundo, de la situación en la que estaban.

Se desnudó, se dio un baño y se metió a la cama, era la primera vez en meses que dormía sola, que no sentía el cuerpo masculino y viril de Harry justo a un lado del de ella, el calor de Harry rodeándola. Sentía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, necesitaba la calidez de Harry, su amor, su pasión. Y ella lo había echado todo a perder. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó envolver por el cansancio.

- + * - + *- + * - + * - + * - + * - + * - + * - + * - + *

- Harry deberíamos irnos… - Dijo Max Chase, mientras buscaba en las cajones del escritorio de Mathew Turner en la oficina del Ministerio. Era tarde y la poca luz que entraba por la ventana no ayudaba mucho para buscar lo que sea que Harry quisiera encontrar.

- Sigue buscando. – Ordenó Harry, quien a su vez buscaba unos papeles en otro escritorio más pequeño.

- Me voy a meter en problemas por ayudarte y…-

- Vete Chase. – Lo interrumpió Harry - Lo puedo hacer solo, ya hiciste suficiente. – Y era cierto, Max ya había ayudado suficiente, solo con el hecho de lograr pasar a esa parte del ministerio sin levantar sospechas, hecho que era una gran ayuda para Harry.

Había pasado horas ideando la manera de entrar al ministerio pasando desapercibido. Después de su resaca del día anterior, Max había llegado con la solución para los pensamientos utópicos de Harry.

Se sentía extraño con el uniforme de auror del ministerio americano, pero a pesar de la incomodidad de ese uniforme y de los problemas que por usurpación de un cargo oficial podrían traer, había sido la solución más sencilla. Hubiera sido más sencillo con su capa de invisibilidad, pero esta estaba del otro lado del Atlántico en su departamento de Londres, se recordó con pesar. Estaba arriesgando su pellejo y el de Max, y sobretodo arriesgando conflictos internacionales solo por quitar de la ecuación de su vida a Turner, pero valía la pena arriesgarse con tal de saber un poco más acerca del estúpido de Mathew Turner. El conocimiento era poder, y el necesitaba todo el conocimiento que pudiera recolectar contra su rival de amores. El gruñido de Max lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Seria más fácil si me dijeras que buscamos.

- No lo sé. Lo sabré cuando lo encuentre. – bufó Harry.

- Pero Harry… no…

- Turner tiene algo escondido lo sé. – Interrumpió de pronto Harry haciendo callar a Max, Harry sabia que intentaba decir Max después de todo Mathew Turner era un miembro distinguido de la comunidad mágica, con una carrera exitosa, mientras que él solo era Harry Evans, un inmigrante con un pasado tormentoso.

- ¿No estás siendo un poco paranoico?

- ¿paranoico? La mujer que amo, mi mujer, está comprometida con ese imbécil… así que quiero algo que me ayude a…

- ¿Chantajearle?

- Si. No. No lo sé Max, solo quiero que se aleje de Ginny. Tú harías lo mismo por Isabel.

- Si. – suspiró Max con resignación y siguió buscando en los archivos.

La conversación había dejado desesperado a Harry, las cosas no deberían de haber salido de esa forma, se suponía que Ginny rompería con Turner, celebrarían y serian felices, exprimiendo un poco de felicidad, al menos mientras tuvieran tiempo, habían muchas situaciones y acciones en su pasado para decir que iba a ser completamente feliz, ya que su felicidad no duraba mucho, pero al menos de este lado del mundo las cosas eran diferentes, en donde el solo era Harry, el Harry enamorado de su Ginny. Y que lo mataran si dejaba que Ginny fuera de otro.

- Turner tiene mala suerte con sus secretarias. – mencionó a la ligera Max, restándole importancia, pero lo suficiente para sacar de sus pensamientos a Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Seis en un año. Las que no salieron embarazadas, pidieron sus transferencias a otros departamentos de otras ciudades. Harry, Turner está limpio no vamos a encontrar nada aquí… vámonos.-

- No. Enséñame lo que encontraste. -

Max le pasó las carpetas que contenían los archivos, eran documentos que contenían fotos de mujeres entre los 18 y 25 años junto con estados de cuentas, recibos, cheques y una que otra demanda.

- No es nada, solo un montón de nombres… ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Max extrañado ante la reacción de su amigo, quien había perdido todo color de su rostro.

- ¿hay más? – Preguntó Harry.

-solo unas carpetas… unos… - tartamudeó Max, callándose de pronto. Ahora era él quien perdía el color, Harry le arrebató el folder sin darle tiempo de terminar de ver el contenido. -¿Qué?

- Ginny… - dijo Harry pasando una a una las hojas que contenía el folder de color rojo que sostenía, le temblaban las manos y su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía como si un tambor estuviera latiendo dentro de su pecho - ¿Por qué Turner tiene las escrituras originales de la tienda? – preguntó Harry extrañado.

Max sacó otros folder del mismo color que estaban al fondo del gabinete donde los había encontrado - y recibos… - dijo por ultimo Max…

Harry no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, habían fotos de Ginny en diferentes lugares de Nueva York, fotos de Isabel, Max y de él, bocetos de algunos diseños de Ginny que Harry dudaba que supiera que le faltaban, las escrituras de la tienda, recibos de banco, entre otros documentos que eran vitales para el funcionamiento de la tienda o para que la tienda siguiera perteneciendo a Ginny. Con esos documentos Mathew Turner podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella, y si algo le importaba a Ginny era su tienda. Y con la tienda en manos de Turner, Ginny haría lo que fuera por ella. Y era algo Harry temía más, que enfrentarse con la muerte.

- Alguien viene… - Dijo Max, sacando de sus pensamientos a Harry

- Sigue buscando todo los papeles que encuentres con el nombre de Ginny y sales por esa puerta… - Ordenó Harry mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal de la oficina donde venia la nueva secretaria de Mathew Turner.

- ¿pero no…

- Hazlo. Yo me encargo… - Murmuró Harry mientras salía por la puerta para distraer a la bonita castaña que se acercaba.

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

En pocas ocasiones "Stilo muggles para la magia de adentro" había cerrado sus puertas y cesado sus actividades, pero hoy después de dos días de que su propietaria no apareciera en el lugar, Isabel Summers decidió cerrar el negocio, he ir en busca de su jefa. Sabía el porqué de la ausencia de Ginny, después de las condiciones en que Max le había contado haber encontrado a Harry, no era de menos que Ginny estuviera deprimida.

Después de que Max le contará su odisea en el Broomstick con Harry, se decidió a visitar a su amiga antes de que abrieran la tienda, lo que encontró no fue un panorama nada agradable a pesar de la atmosfera románica que se podía percibir en la sala del departamento de Ginny. Por suerte Isabel tenía una copia de la llave del departamento por alguna emergencia. No había ruido en su interior, solo restos de pétalos y velas intactas, no quería ni pensar la reacción de su amiga ante tal escenario. Escuchó un sollozó y se dirigió a la habitación de Ginny. Encontró a Ginny hecha un ovillo entre la cama, las cortinas de la habitación estaban cerradas dando un aspecto lúgubre a la habitación. Ginny no la escuchó entrar, estando de espaldas a Isabel sumergida entre sus pensamientos y sus lágrimas, así la había encontrado hace dos días. En su interior Isabel la entendió, no era para menos que estuviera de ese modo, después de tanto planear y esperar el momento oportuno para decirle la verdad a Mathew, a quien al no querer herir con su rechazo y su falta de amor, había alejado a Harry quien con sus celos, amor y posesividad hacia la pelirroja hacían su temperamento tan volátil como cualquier fuego artificial en explosión. Isabel dio gracias a Dios por tener a Max a su lado, y no tener tales complicaciones

Dos días después, Ginny Weasley seguía igual.

Isabel hizo un resoplido nada femenino, asustando a Ginny quien solo observó un momento sobre su hombro para luego regresar a su estado original, con un pequeño hipido muestra de todas las horas que había pasado llorando. Isabel se sentó del otro lado de la cama poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga tratando de reconfortarla. Ginny giró sobre si para acurrucar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su amiga mientras una docena de kleenexs se esparcían sobre la cama. Isabel sonrió sin poderlo evitar, su amiga se estaba ahogando en un mar de lágrimas. Dejó que Ginny liberara un poco más de lágrimas si eso era posible todavía. Ginny sollozó de nuevo y para Isabel fue suficiente.

- Ginny por Dios, no puedes seguir así… Te vas a enfermar si…

- Isabel por favor déjame en paz… solo... quédate aquí ¿si? – la voz de Ginny sonaba un poco nasal y triste. Ginny necesitaba a su amiga, así que Isabel cumpliría con su función.

- Si Gin aquí estoy… – Isabel golpearía a Harry Evans, Potter o como quisiera llamarse por hacer llorar a su amiga. - ¿quieres que hablemos mal de los hombres? Me sé unos chistes buenos y unas canciones mejores… de ellos y contra ellos o quieres…

- No… - el rastro de una carcajada atorada con un sollozo quedaron ahogadas en la garganta de Ginny, un sonido no propio de una dama, provocando una ligera risa entre ambas amigas. Siguió acariciando el cabello de Ginny mientras esta se tranquilizaba, ya no lloraba y su respiración se hacía más tranquila.

Hace dos días cuando Isabel comentó lo de Harry y la situación en la que lo habían visto, no pensó que afectara tanto a Ginny, al parecer se equivocó.

- No debí de comentarte lo de Harry… - ese comentario también debió de haberlo evitado ya que provocó que Ginny llorar de nuevo. - Oh Ginny lo siento no…-

- Lo perdí Isabel – Interrumpió desesperada Ginny - lo perdí por una estupidez -

Ginny no lo has perdido. Harry te ama… solo necesita tiempo… quizás…

- No hemos hablado en dos días Isabel… - levantándose de golpe de la cama mientras que con sus manos hacían énfasis a sus palabras, cosa que era nuevo para Isabel nunca la había visto de tal modo - dos días… Harry no me quiere ver… no me…

- Ginny por favor te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua…

- ¿En un vaso de agua? – Gritó ofendida Ginny - Isabel estoy comprometida con un hombre al que no amo y ni siquiera supe como… el hombre al que SI amo no me quiere ver… mientras que Mat no me ah dejado de mandar flores y cartas para celebrar… Harry esta quien sabe en donde y… y c-con quien… - la voz de Ginny se quebró impidiéndole continuar.

Le dolían los ojos, la garganta y el estomago pero era poco comparado al dolor de su corazón.

- Ginny… Harry no te haría eso y lo sabes… y con Mathew no puedes dejar que pase el tiempo, es mejor de hablar claro de una vez por todas… -

Ginny sabía tales afirmaciones, si esperaba más tiempo la situación con Mathew se complicaría aún más, alejando a Harry por más tiempo, y los dioses sabían que lo extrañaba y lo necesitaba. Dos días sin el habían sido una tortura.

-Tienes razón… - Ginny se levantó de la cama y se observo en el espejo casi se llevó un susto por la imagen que reflejada en el. Tenía los ojos irritados, rojos y un poco hinchados, la punta de la nariz también estaba sonrojada y su pelo hecho un desastre, si Harry la viera en estos momentos saldría corriendo del susto. Le dolía la cabeza y el estomago de la presión por lo que debería de enfrentar en el día, Mathew era un buen hombre pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante lo que le tenia de decir. Una cosa a la vez; primero Mathew y después pondría todas sus fuerzas en recuperar a Harry.

- Isabel regresa a la tienda, no es bueno que este cerrada por mi culpa – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a su gran closet para escoger su vestuario del día - Me voy a cambiar, a arreglar y voy a ir a ver a Mat. No voy a perder a Harry por él.

- Así me gusta jefa. – dijo Isabel mientras saludaba como un soldado a su superior. – ya era hora de poner a cada uno de tus hombres en su lugar.

- No son mis hombres. Al menos no los dos. Para mí solo hay uno y lo voy a recuperar. – Dijo Ginny a la vez que entraba a su cuarto de baño, para empezar su día, esperando que el agua tibia de la ducha aclarara sus ideas y le diera fuerzas para lo que se aproximaba.

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

Habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que había abandonado la oficina de Mathew Turner por una de las puertas alternas mientras dejaba que Harry Potter entretuviera a la secretaria de piernas largas de Turner, Max estaba nervioso, no había señal de Harry por ningún lado, los diferentes funcionarios y burócratas americanos salían y entraban por la puerta principal del Ministerio, muchos de sus compañeros del cuartel y algunos conocidos se acercaban a saludarlo haciendo que se pusiera cada vez más nervioso. Sabía que se veía sospechoso parado ahí esperando a las puertas del Ministerio, y las carpetas y papeles que escondía no ayudaban a calmar su nerviosismo.

Max estaba a punto de observar su reloj, cuando una mano tocó su hombro haciendo pegar un ligero salto mientras que se llevaba una mano al corazón comprobando que este siguiera funcionando.

-Vamos…- Dijo Harry con gesto solemne.

Max asentó con aprobación mientras seguía a Harry, sabía que no era el momento oportuno para mencionar el ligero rasgo de pintura labial que se sombreaba en la mejilla del inglés cerca de la comisura de su boca, así que solo siguió a Harry a toda prisa. Llegaron a un callejón alterno paralelo al Ministerio, donde Harry se detuvo de pronto.

- ¿Tienes los papeles?

- Si. – Contestó Max entregándole toda la información robada - ¿Dónde vamos?

- Primero al hotel… - dijo Harry desapareciendo seguido de Max.

Los sentimientos de Harry parecían un volcán a punto de la erupción, sentía que sus poderes estaban a punto de explotar pero sabía que eso no era la solución. Esperaba que todas sus ideas solo fueran sospechas mal fundadas, pero los documentos encontrados eran prueba suficiente para pensar Mathew Turner haría lo que fuera necesario por tener a Ginny. Y él, Harry Potter, iba a poner todo lo que estuviera en él para impedirlo. Nadie lastimaría a Ginny Weasley, no si el podía evitarlo, antes muerto que dejar que alguien dañara a la mujer que amaba.

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

- ¿La encontraron?

- Si señor… - contestó Watson con voz sombría, la misma que manejaba para dirigirse a su jefe.

- ¿Dónde? – La voz del hombre rubio retumbo en la mazmorra en la que se había convertido la oficina del jefe del honorable cuerpos de aurores británicos.

- En Nueva York en los Estados Unidos, tiene una tienda de ropa en ese lugar.

- Bien… - una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en el rostro del Gran Dragón, como se hacía llamar el muchacho. Sonrisa, que hizo recorrer por el cuerpo de Watson un ligero temblor.

- ¿Sospecha algo?

-No creo señor, hemos vigilado a la familia, no creo que le hayan comentado nada.

-Bien… - Dijo el Gran Dragón mientras apoya sus codos en los brazos de su sillón labrado detrás de su escritorio, y entrelazaba sus dedos enfrente de él, Watson tenía que reconocer que el muchacho se veía intimidante, ya que las sombras oscurecían su rostro, a excepción de sus ojos que brillaban con regocijo, deseo y maldad, por una luz que entraba de por una de las ventanas - Hay que ir por ella. – Dijo por fin.

-Señor no creo que…

- ¿Qué no crees Watson? – lo interrumpió bruscamente el Gran Dragón.

- S… señor…

- Habla…

- No es prudente señor. – dijo al fin Watson, esta vez sin tartamudear - Si vamos por la señorita Weasley a América, tendríamos problemas internacionales.

- ¿y? –Preguntó Malfoy presuntuosamente.

– Pues… señor… no podemos.

- ¿Porque no Watson? Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

- Disculpe que le diga esto señor, pero no es lo mismo. No es como tener bajo el encantamiento Imperius al ministro o a todos lo que le estorban señor; o formar una nueva legión bajo las narices del ministerio. – _(((o violar a todas esas mujeres))) _pensó Watson sin atravesares a externar esa triste verdad.- Seria arriesgarnos por un capricho. –

- Ginevra Weasley no es un capricho. Es mi compensación. Mi premio.

- Señor, ella está saliendo con un funcionario del ministerio estadounidense.

- no me importa. Mátenlo – sentenció el Gran Dragón.

- Pero señor no sería prudente… - con la mirada autoritaria y de superioridad del joven, Watson supo que había cometido un error, el "Gran Dragón" nunca se equivocaba… - No seria pru-prudente de mi parte… no sería prudente de mi parte mandarlo a matar y traer a la señorita Weasley, podríamos provocar una guerra o algo peor… y no nos conviene que otros ministerios tengan los ojos sobre nosotros, además los Weasleys no se quedarían tranquilos.

- Los Weasleys no son nada Watson. No son nada contra mí. – amenazó Malfoy mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a su subalterno, provocando que Watson inconscientemente retrocediera unos pasos.

- Si señor.

- ¿Qué aconsejas?

- Esperar, señor.

- No quiero esperar. – sentenció el joven Malfoy.

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

Habían perdido tiempo, Harry lo sabia mientras esperaba a que el elevador del edificio del departamento de Ginny se detuviera en el piso adecuado, _(((buena semana para cambiar las barreras de seguridad del departamento)))_ pensó irónicamente, sentía que los segundos que el elevador tardaba en cambiar el número de piso, se hacían eternos, no debió de tardar tanto analizando la información que encontraron en la oficina de Mathew Turner, pero debía de estar seguro de lo que significaba la información, habían llegado a una conclusión y a formar un plan, pero habían tardado lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a que Mathew hiciera con Ginny lo que quisiera.

Harry rogaba a los dioses que Ginny estuviera en el departamento y que en el par de días en que estuvieron separados ella se encontrara bien.

Por fin, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Harry salió apresurado hasta llegar a la puerta, metió la llave en la cerradura del la puerta, la giró y entró.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritó desde la sala. El corazón por algún extraño presentimiento le latía agitadamente.

- Gin… - volvió a intentar Harry entrando a la habitación que compartían. Tampoco la encontró ahí. _(((¡Rayos!)))_ Pensó Harry debió de ir directo a la tienda pero cuando se trataba de Ginny sus pensamientos no eran lo suficiente elocuentes.

Sacó su varita y cambio las barreras de seguridad, para que el acceso e ingreso al departamento fuera más fácil para ellos. No podía perder más tiempo, visualizó las tres D's para una aparición segura, para segundos después aparecer en la bodega de la tienda, se encaminó a la oficina de Ginny, entrando sin anunciarse y Ginny tampoco estaba ahí. Trató de calmarse pero no funcionó.

-¡Isabel!

- ¿Harry qué sucede? – preguntó extrañada Isabel.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? – la interrogó Harry mientras la tomaba por los hombros, a los que Isabel respondió con un estremecimiento, esto no iba a ir bien.

-¿Dónde? – insistió el inglés.

-Harry cálmate.

-Isabel no entiendes… ¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Fue a romper con Mathew… Fue al ministerio…

El corazón de Harry se aceleró un poco más, podía sentir la adrenalina y la desesperación correr por su cuerpo. Tenía que ir por ella, tenía que estar con ella, con su Ginny.

-¿Harry qué pasa?

-Max te va a explicar.

Dijo Harry antes de desaparecer, sin impórtale que algún muggle lo pudiera ver.

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

Ginny respiró profundo tratando de dejar atrás el nerviosismo. Le sudaban las manos y le dolían los dedos por la tensión con la que agarraba las asas de la bolsa de vestir que colgaba de su hombro.

No había sido fácil atravesar parte del ministerio, algunas personas la habían detenido tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, programaban citas para algunos diseños y otros simplemente para socializar, después de todo era la novia de el Señor Mathew Turner, por desgracia eran conversaciones que ni siquiera recordaba, ya que todos sus pensamientos están enfocados en dos cosas, romper con Mathew sin lastimarlo y recuperar a Harry.

-¿Señorita Weasley? – Preguntó la recepcionista. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había llegado.

-Ehh… ¿si?-

-Su varita.

-Ohh si… claro… mi varita… - buscó dentro de su bolsa pero no la encontró – creo que la he olvidado – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-No hay problemas señorita Weasley. Puede pasar… el señor Turner está en su oficina.

-Gracias…

La sala de espera de la oficina de Mathew estaba vacía, solo se encontraba la nueva secretaria de Mathew. Ginny no se explicaba por que Mathew cambiaba tan seguido de ayudantes, pero era una interrogante que jamás realizaba.

Ginny tenía que reconocer que la castaña era bonita, delgada con una linda sonrisa.

-¿La puedo ayudar?

-Si. Soy Ginevra Weasley, quisiera hablar con el señor Turner.

-El señor Turner está tomando una llamada, si gusta esperar tome asiento.

-Si Gracias.

Esperó unos segundos cuando la puerta del despacho de Matt se abrió. Haciendo saltar a Ginny de su lugar.

-Tania necesito que me… ¡Ginny! – Exclamó Mathew al ver a Ginny. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?.

-Quería hablar contigo, pero si estás ocupado puedo…

-No... No… está bien querida, pasa. – Dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la dirigía al interior de su oficina.

Mathew cerró la puerta, y Ginny por unos segundos se sintió claustrofóbica. Se recordó tranquilizarse por enésima vez, Mathew la quería, no había porque volverse paranoica. Pero al sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras se inclinaba para besarla, los nervios de Ginny se descontrolaron.

-Matt espera…

-¿Ginny qué sucede? Has estado actuando muy extraña últimamente. Nos vamos a casar es lógico que quiera besarte, estar contigo, hacerte el amor…

Esto no estaba empezando como Ginny hubiera imaginado.

-Mathew, vamos a hablar yo…

-Estamos hablando…

-Si, pero… Matt… no me puedo casar contigo. – ahí estaba ya lo había dicho tan fácil como eso, esperó unos segundos para escuchar la comprensión de Matt pero esta no llegó.

-¿A qué estás jugando Ginevra? – Ginny nunca había a Mathew de tal forma, sus ojos se volvieron negros y su postura amenazadora, asustaron a Ginny.

-Matt, yo te quiero… pero no estoy… no estoy enamorada de ti. Perdóname Matt yo… - Ginny no terminó sus disculpa ya que Mathew la tomó de los brazos apretándola tan fuerte que estaba segura que le dejarían marcas.

-¿Por qué Ginny? Yo te amo…

-Mathew me estas lastimando –

-¿Y tú a mi no? Contéstame Ginevra ¿tú a mi no?

- Mathew por favor… yo te quiero pero como amigo… no…

- Es por el imbécil de Evans ¿verdad?

-Matt por favor suéltame…

-Te acostaste con él… eres una p… - Mathew la soltó como si le diera asco estar cerca de ella.

-Matt estoy enamorada de él. Siempre lo he estado.

Mathew ni siquiera la escuchó y si lo hizo la ignoró por completo. La mente de Mathew estaba perdida en el rencor, celos y caprichos mal fundados fundidos con deseos acumulados – no te volverás a acercar él. Si sabes lo que te conviene, si no quieres perder tu tienda… me vas a dar lo que le diste a él… escuchaste Ginevra… hasta que me cansé de ti – amenazó Mathew empujándola sobre el escritorio de la oficina.

Ginny tenía lágrimas en los ojos por la reacción de Mathew, por las magulladuras de sus brazos o por el hecho que perdería la tienda que tanto había luchado en mantener, pero nunca hubiera esperado una reacción así de Mathew.

-no me puedes quitar la tienda… -

-Si puedo hermosa… tu tienda es mía…

-pero… no Mat no… - Dijo Ginny mientras sentía como Mathew pasaba su mano por su muslo desnudo. – Nooo – un segundo Ginny estaba gritando por las espantosas caricias de Mathew y al siguiente veía como Mathew era empujado hasta la pared más próxima por el hombre que amaba. Harry.

-Evans… no debiste de cruzarte en mi camino – Amenazó Mathew mientras apuntaba a Harry con su varita. Harry ni se inmutó.

-Ginevra… sal de aquí - Dijo Harry, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Mathew. Ginny observó a Mathew quien apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su varita, tanto que sus dedos estaba blanco por la presión, después regresó su mirada a Harry quien se veía amenazador, tan grande y sensual como un león a punto de atacar, era el Harry de hace años, el Harry que derrotó a Voldemort y Ginny supo que Mathew Turner estaba en problemas.

-Ginny… -

-Si sales de aquí Ginevra… te quito la tienda y todo lo que tienes… -

-Vete Ginny, ahora… - ordenó Harry.

A pesar de las amenazas de Mathew, Ginny obedeció a Harry.

-adiós Matt. – se despidió Ginny antes de salir de la oficina. Aunque Harry nunca la miro ni una sola vez desde que entró a la oficina sabía que su Harry solucionaría los problemas. Salió de la oficina y vio que la castaña la miraba con un toque de complicidad, en ese instante supo quien había ayudado a Harry.

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

Se tenía que tranquilizar si no quería que toda la maldita oficina explotara. Al encontrarlo sobre Ginny tocándola y acariciándola no había hecho nada por amortiguar su instinto de recuperación y protección. Mathew Turner se equivocaba en algo, era él, quien no se debió de meter en su camino; no entre Ginny y él.

-¿crees que ganaste? Te equivocas imbécil. La tengo en mis manos… sabes que Ginny haría lo que fuera por la maldita tienda. Lo supe desde el inició… supe que representarías problemas para mis intereses… no debiste meterte en mi camino… - sentenció de nuevo Mathew.

-no te metas con nosotros Turner… eres tu quien no sabe con quién se está metiendo…-

-no me hagas reír… no eres más que una cucaracha que no tiene donde caerse muerto. Tengo todas las de ganar mientras tú no eres nada…no tienes nada. - escupió Mathew las palabras.

Ver la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Harry provocaron en Mathew una ira atroz, el estúpido del inglés debería de estar rogando su perdón no retándolo con su presencia. Como si sus amenazas tanto verbales como físicas fueran un juego de niños, Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

-Tú no tienes nada Turner, ¿Qué podrías tener que le interesara a Ginny? ¿La tienda? Tengo pruebas que no está en peligro. Es totalmente de ella. Tu simplemente eras un aval y ahora ni eso eres.

-Es lo que tú crees… tengo documentos. Documentos que hacen a la maldita tienda mía. Tanto Ginny como la puta de su amiga, me pertenecen.

-¿Documentos?

La carcajada del americano retumbaron en la oficina, el estúpido de Evans no se esperaba eso, lo tenía donde quería. Si, no se esperaban eso, la sonrisa de Mathew se ensancho aun más, mientras relajaba el brazo que sostenía su varita. _(((Gran error)))_ pensó Harry.

-¿qué documentos Turner? Los de la carpeta roja… o los que están junto con los archivos de tus secretarias… - Harry vio como Mathew palideció de pronto, y que la varita que sostenía volvía a temblar por el agarre.

-¿Cómo… ¿qué… Cierra la maldita boca hijo de… - tartamudeó Mathew. Ni siquiera vio el movimiento repentino de Harry, solo supo que su varita volaba en otra dirección y que su pies ya no tocaban el piso por la embestida que sufría por parte de Harry.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-¿Cómo hice que? ¿Patear tu asqueroso culo o robar tus documentos de mierda?... oh si Turner… me robe tus documentos – Dijo Harry al ver la cara de horror de Mathew. – así que no tienes ni una mierda con que amenazarnos…

-Suéltame… hijo de p… - Harry hizo lo que le pidió. El sonido sordo del cuerpo de Mathew al caer hizo sonreír a Harry, tenía meses deseando patear el snob culo del idiota.

-¿sabes? a tu padre le interesó el tema de tu secretarias… no sabía que ya era abuelo…

- Deja de decir estupideces maldito hijo de… - Gritó Mathew mientras se lanzaba como cualquier jugador de football americano sobre Harry quien sostuvo su embestida con otro empuje, haciendo que Mathew rebotara de nuevo contra la pared, y el sonido de algo que rompía sonaba entre ellos - hayyyy no… no…- rogó Mathew mientras Harry lo sostenía de las solapas de su camisa y lo golpeaba de nuevo contra la pared.

-Dime lo que quieras, pero nunca, - sentenció Harry mientras soltaba a Mathew y este se resbalaba por la pared hasta caer de nuevo al piso. - NUNCA, insultes a mi madre. – Harry pateó a Mathew quien se retorció en el suelo de su oficina.- ¿En que íbamos? ha si… en que embarazaste, forzaste, obligaste, corriste, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… a un gran número de mujeres que necesitaban el trabajo.

-Yo no… Ellas me…

-¿Y están intentando sumar a Ginny a la lista?

-es culpa de Ginevra… si ella me hubiera… yo no…

_(((Todavía se trata de justificar el pendejo_))) pensó Harry. -¿así que es culpa de Ginny? ¿Ginny te obligó a forzar a esas mujeres? Aprende algo Turner: un hombre de verdad no necesita forzar a las mujeres. 

Harry tenia lastima por el maldito, quien lo veía como odio y desprecio como si él, fuera quien hubiera hecho todos esas mierdadas, el cargaba con sus propios demonios, pero nunca algo como amedrentar mujeres por sus propias pasiones e instintos.

-No te acerques a nosotros Turner, mucho menos a Ginny, y si me entero de que abuzaste de otra mujer… esta vez ni tu padre va a interceder por ti…

-mi padre no…

-Tu padre sabe todo lo que has hecho… se va a encargar de tu hijos, de compensar de alguna forma todo el daño que has hecho… y te repito si me entero de que maltrataste a alguien más, ni el mago más poderoso que puedas mencionar me va a detener para aplastarte como la mierda que eres. Y deja a Ginny en paz. Le haces daño de cualquier forma y te mato cabrón.

Harry cerró la puerta de un portazo, haciendo que parte de los cuadros que cubrían las paredes se movieran por el impacto, a pesar de las descarga de adrenalina que tuvo al enfrentarse a Turner, todavía la podía sentir recorrer las venas de su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo sobre la puerta y la oficina de Mathew, era la promesa que había hecho a Edward Turner, padre de Mathew, no le haría gran daño a su hijo, cosa que cumplió, un par de costillas y la nariz rota no se clasificaban de gran daño en su manual.

Guardo su varita, y le sonrió a la castaña que lo veía como un dios griego, llena de admiración.

-Gracias Tania… - Dijo Harry después de todo ella lo había ayudado con información y logrando que llegara hasta ese lugar sin traspasar la vigilancia.

-fue un placer Harry… -

-espera al señor Turner padre… el te dirá que hacer…

-Gracias… no sabía como…

-Ya no te hará daño… - Dijo Harry, por fin Mathew Turner había salido de sus vidas.

Si había algo que Harry no podía soportar era que hombres sin escrúpulos y desalmados mancillaran a mujeres, niños o personas más débiles que ellos. Solo de saber que algo así le pudo haber pasado a su Ginny le hervía la sangre. Gracias a los Dioses el peligro había pasado. _(n/a: Tu ru ru ru… Tu ru ru ru… Tu ru ru ru… "canción de la dimensión desconocida"). _

+ * + * + * + * + * + * +

Ginny no sabía cómo logró aparecer dentro del departamento, sabía que Harry solucionaría las cosas y que estaría bien, pero aun así no podía dejar de preocuparse por él. Mathew nunca había reaccionado así, parecía una persona totalmente diferente, todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre su piel, apretándola y acariciándola, por unos minutos se había sentido perdida y desprotegida ni siquiera con la protección de su varita, si Harry no hubiera llegado en el momento justo como siempre para salvarla, quien sabe que otras barbaridades Mathew hubiera hecho como ella.

Harry ya debería de haber llegado, habían pasado varios minutos desde que salió de la oficina del ministerio _(((¿y si le pasó algo?)))_, no, eso no podía ser, Harry era más grande y poderoso que Mathew, sabía que Mathew no significaría un problema para él.

Ginny parecía una leona enjaulada en todo el departamento, las manos le sudaban tenia miles de preguntas y dudas en la cabeza y el retraso de Harry no hacía nada para mitigar su preocupación por él, por la tienda, por su situación. _(((Necesito un calmante)))_ pensó por segunda ocasión pero sus manos estaban tan temblorosas que sabía que tiraría las cosas al intentarlo, necesitaba a Harry, saber que estaba bien, a salvo y con ella.

Estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando escuchó un ligero crack en el centro de la sala, alzó la vista y ahí estaba parado el hombre de su vida, Harry Potter. Hermoso y poderoso, no había otras palabras para describirlo.

Ginny sintió que parte de su alma regresaba a su cuerpo, y al notar el rostro serio de Harry supo que todo había terminado. Sus nervios no se controlaron, la expresión de Harry era ilegible sus ojos verdes penetraron su corazón, ahora tenía que solucionar las cosas con él, pensó Ginny. Las palabras se le anudaron en la garganta junto con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía como empezar, quería decir tantas cosas, pero estas no salían.

Harry abrió sus brazos con una ligera sonrisa y Ginny no lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.

Harry la abrazo contra si, tomando el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer entre sus brazos. La había extrañado tanto pensó Harry, mientras un ligero sollozo escapaba de Ginny.

-Harry Perdóname yo… - empezó a balbucear Ginny.

-Shh… tranquila… - interrumpió él - no te tengo que perdonar nada Ginny… no…

-Si… si tienes… me porte como una estúpida, como una adolecente estúpida, no…

-No Ginny… - tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos forzándola a observarlo a la cara, Harry dejándose inundar por su mirada le regaló una sonrisa, la sonrisa que Ginny tanto había extrañado en los últimos días, no necesitaba que se disculpara no había nada que perdonar ambos habían reaccionado de modo poco favorable para su relación, y Ginny debería de tener claro eso, no toda la culpa era de ella - yo reaccione mal… estaba tan enfadado… no debí de reaccionar así… no debí dejarte… mira lo que sucedió…- Harry acarició ligeramente su mejilla, Ginny se relajó ante tal gestó cerró sus ojos y aspiro ligeramente, Harry estaba fascinado con ella, tomando a su pasó un mechón rebelde de Ginny que caía por su rostro colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

-Mat él… él nunca había reaccionado así… si no llegas a tiempo…

-Lo hubiera matado Ginny – Amenazó Harry y Ginny no tenia duda de eso. - Todo acabo. Vamos a estar bien… ya no va a molestarnos… - confirmó Harry, pero Ginny estaba llena de dudas, no era tan sencillo, Mathew tenía el poder y los medios para cobrar venganza y sabia que en estos momento Harry podría estar en peligro.

-Harry él puede vengarse… la tienda… tenemos que irnos… tendremos…

-No amor. Turner no nos va a volver a molestar, tiene mucho que perder… su padre, él se va a hacer cargo, Mathew Turner es peligroso, pero no es estúpido, no va a suceder nada, no podría, no te preocupes Gin, todo esto ya acabó. -

_((__(Todo acabó)))_ pensó Ginny mientras las palabras de Harry lavaban los nuevos temores de Ginny. Ya no había nada que los mantuviera alejados, solo ellos y su amor. Quizás en Inglaterra fuera diferente por los fantasmas del pasado de Harry, pero por ahora, esto, lo que tenían era suficiente.

- Te extrañe tanto, tanto… - Dijo Ginny.

-Yo igual amor no sabes cuanto… estos días han sido una mierda sin ti… yo…

-Ya todo pasó. Estamos juntos Harry, es lo único que importa. Que estamos juntos y que nos amamos. Te amo.

Ambos amantes no soportaron más la necesidad de estar juntos, después de horas, noches y días de desesperación sus labios hicieron contacto en un beso cálido y sensual, donde sus labios y la humedad en ellos transmitían la devoción y el amor de sus almas. Quizás no era el beso más pasional que habían compartido pero era lo suficiente para apaciguar la necesidad de los últimos días.

Podía sentir los labios de Harry cubrir los suyos, mientras su manos se mezclaban entre sus cabellos rojizos, pegándola en el ángulo correcto a él, separado sus labios con su boca, Harry llenó el alma de ella, Ginny tomó las solapas de su camisa no queriendo apartarse de él nunca más en su vida. Después de un ligero gemido Harry rompió el beso, Ginny se sentía sofocada y él estaba a punto de perder el control, tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y sentir su exquisito cuerpo junto al suyo habían sido suficiente para tambalear su control, necesitaba retomar su voluntad y mantener su instinto bajo control pero Ginny no estaba haciendo nada por ayudarlo.

-Por la tienda no te preocupes es toda tuya. – Dijo Harry tratando de concentrarse -Sé que es lo que más te importa, por eso…

-No.

-¿Ginny? –Preguntó extrañado.

-¿Piensas que la tienda es lo que más me importa?

-Haz luchado mucho por ella, es tu vida. Yo no quería… - Harry enmudeció de pronto, al sentir las manos de Ginny sostener su rostro, el rostro de Ginny reflejaba decisión y algo muy profundo que Harry no pudo distinguir.

-Harry estás muy equivocado.

Esa afirmación confundió a Harry pero Ginny le negó la oportunidad de replica - La tienda es importante… pero no lo más importante de mi vida. Lo más importante de mi vida eres tú. –

Esas palabras llenaron a Harry como ninguna otra cosa jamás sentida, esas palabras, esas emociones eran las mismas que existían dentro de él, esta pequeña mujer que llenaba sus brazos y su alma eran su vida. Ginny lo besó aun con las manos en el rostro de él, provocando que él se inclinara un poco hacia ella, era mucho mas alto que ella a pesar de los tacones que esa ocasión ella portaba. El contacto fue suficiente para estremecer a ambos.

-Tú -

Sus brazos se cerraron alrededor de ella, haciéndola estremecer. Sus ojos volaron hacia su boca, bajando hacia ella, e instintivamente ella se hizo hacia atrás. Ginny estiró su cuello hacia arriba hasta que sus labios chocaron con los suyos. Sus ojos se cerraron dejándose envolver por el contacto mutuo de sus labios. Los labios de ella eran tan suaves como cualquier fruta madura y dulce.

Las manos de él subieron por su cuerpo hasta que enterró de nuevo sus manos en su cabello fuego, Ginny rodeó su cuello tratando de unirse a él por completo, por unirse al hombre que amaba.

-Solo tu Harry. – con un gruñido Harry se apoderó de la boca y del cuerpo de su mujer. La cabeza de Harry estaba llena de esas tres palabras asiendo eco en corazón y su control. Su lengua saboreó su boca, exploró en sus dientes hasta que se abrieron para él. Entrando en su boca, él la apretó más y comenzó a besarla con una pasión incontenible.

La pasión, el anhelo y la necesidad emanó de ellos, Ginny aún con los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, fue elevada del suelo por los fuertes brazos de Harry, mientras sus lenguas elaboraban un duelo ya conocido por ambos, instintivamente Ginny enrollo la cintura de Harry con sus piernas, caminaron sin notarlo hasta que chocaron en la pared más próxima, Ginny gimió por el contacto de la pared en su espalda. Harry no le dio tiempo de nada mas, a ella tampoco le importó la brusquedad, Harry capturó su labio inferior con sus dientes haciendo una ligera succión, Ginny casi grita de pasión. Lo besó de nuevo con la misma fuerza con que la arrastraba la más primitiva de las tendencias.

Harry quería ir despacio, pero no podía, ella no le permitía hacerlo, la necesitaba ahí, ahora, ellos dos unidos con sus cuerpos y sus corazones. Podía sentir la excitación de Harry pegada justo donde quería ser llenada, pero el estúpido material de la ropa se lo impedía, necesitaba sentirlo, tenerlo.

Harry notó su desesperación dándole con eso el permiso que necesitaba. Ginny se desenrolló de su cintura mientras con desesperados movimientos desabrochaban sus ropas, él solo le dio tiempo a ella de quitarse los vaqueros, mientras su camisa volaba por los aires, Harry no logró de terminar de desabrochar su pantalón ya que las manos de Ginny que acariciaban sus pectorales impedían su concentración y coordinación.

La besó de nuevo mientras que con un ligero brinquito Ginny se volvía a engullir en Harry, este gimió por el contacto mientras se apoderaba de forma salvajemente sensual de su boca, comprimiéndola contra la pared. No había parte de Ginny que no estuviera sonrojada, cosa que a Harry le encantaba, no sabía como había logrado sobrevivir el último par de días sin su presencia, sin su contacto.

Había tiempo para el amor gentil y delicado, donde el tiempo junto con el deleite se formaban poco a poco, pero en esa ocasión, era pasión. El amor lujurioso apasionado por lo que el deseo domina y el sentido de posesión se vuelve salvaje y esporádico.

Ni siquiera alcanzaron a llegar a la habitación, la ropa interior de Ginny terminó sobre el piso del departamento desgarrada por la fuerza y las prisas del hombre apasionado que la pegaba contra la pared de ese departamento neoyorquino.

- Harry – Gimió la pelirroja mientras él desgarraba el resto de su ropa, era una suerte que ella fabricara las prendas, ya que eran incontables la cantidad de ocasiones en las que él rompía el material que impedía tocarla de lleno, le encantaba verlo y sentirlo de tal modo salvaje y primitivo, solo por ella. Solo para ella.

Él sabía lo que ella pedía, a si que con movimientos rápidos y seguros le dio lo que pedía, la unió fue sencilla y rápida ya que ella estaba lista para recibirlo. Transpiraban erotismo y necesidad por los poros. Ginny se aferró a las caderas de Harry enterando sus uñas en la espalda de este, mientras Harry la llenaba con su ser.

-me moría de celos, cuando lo vi sobre ti… - su voz sonaba ronca por la pasión y por los movimientos oscilantes de su empuje - casi pierdo el control… todo lo que soy, todo mi control, mi poder… se vuelven trisas contigo…

-Harry-

-Te extrañé tanto – Dijo Harry mientras se enterraba en ella, volviéndola loca por la sensación de ser aplastada entre dos durezas.

-Oh… Harry…

- Eres mía Ginevra, completamente mía. Solo mía para siempre.

-Si… si – Ella quería decirle que lo amaba que nunca a mara a nadie mas no podría amar a nadie más, pero las sensaciones que se estaban formando dentro de su ser le impedían articular frases o palabras que no fueran "si" o "mas".

Ginny gemía aferrada a Harry mientras este embestía una y otra vez, marcándola de nuevo esta vez para siempre, faltaba solucionar muchas cosas de su pasado, pero su futuro estaba en las manos de Ginny un futuro de felicidad mutua en los que aprovecharía al máximo. Con ella a su lado, no había situación que no pudieran superar.

*** + * + * + * + * + * +**

Mientras su amada dormía profundamente entre sus brazos ya en el dormitorio saciada de amor, Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. La madre de Ginny decía que las cosas pasan por una razón, Molly Weasley no estaba equivocada.

Todo lo vivido, los momentos plenos y los altibajos lo trajeron a este momento, donde la felicidad después de años de búsqueda se hacía realidad, la mano del destino que une a las almas enamoradas con un mismo fin, donde las piezas se acomodan en el rompecabezas de la vida, y las partes tristes y agrias, se unen a la felicidad para formar el gran marco de la vida.

Y el destino y la vida misma les traerían varias sorpresas a estos dos amantes.

*** + * + * + * + * + * +**

** * + * + * + * + * + * +**

**N/A:**

No, esto no es el fin...

....

Nunca pensé que con este fic me tardaría tanto, de hecho ni siquiera pensé que alguien lo leyera (para serles sincera), por eso me estreso un poco más al no poder encontrar el tiempo para escribir más rápido, en donde mi imaginación y mi tiempo se pongan de acuerdo.

Porque irónicamente ya no solo escribo para mi gusto, por el gusto de vaciar un poco mi cabeza con las ideas, sino también para no dejarlos a ustedes con un fic a la mitad, no sería justo ni para ustedes ni para mí.

Muchos de los que leían este fic se han quedado a la mitad de camino (quizás porque los harté o porque ya no les gustó lo que estoy escribiendo), ¿Cómo lo sé?, te das cuenta por los reviews los que eran recurrentes de pronto dejaron de escribir, espero que algún día me sigan acompañando, no falta mucho para el final de esta historia o al menos es lo que tenía planeado desde un principio, no les podría decir en si cuantos capítulos con exactitud, pero si les puedo decir que vienen cosas buenas, cosas buenas para la pareja y buenas para la historia, al menos a mi parecer eso creo (recuerden que escribo para mí y el que a ustedes le agrade esto es un bonus a todo esto).

El que supo leer entre líneas sabrá que pasará en próximos capítulos.

GRACIAS, por lo reviews que han escrito o por cada persona que me pone en favoritos, de nuevo muchas gracias.

Aunque aquí solo les deje una embarradita (la cual no tenia planeada pero mis ideas se apoderaron de mis dedos y la computadora), No todo en la vida es _sexo_… eso déjenlo para el próximo capítulo, y el One-shot titulado "Prueba de concentración" que estará pronto en mi lista de fics. Los dos van relacionados.

Espero que me sigan motivando con los reviews, y sobre todo que este fic les siga gustando.

Por cierto el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fanfic "Amor, Celos y otras perversiones" se llama "Feliz Cumpleaños Luciérnaga", y están invitados a festejar con Ginny Weasley su cumpleaños número 16.

De nuevo gracias. Y DEJEN REVIEWS.

Saludos

Karla "Huesos"


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Seis meses.**

**Por: Huesos Potter**

Seis meses. Seis meses habían pasado desde la noche que Ginny y Harry se había entregado a su amor, después de meses, semanas, días de rondar sus sentimientos, esa noche había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

Seis meses en los que Harry había sido el hombre más feliz del mundo y esa felicidad se la debía a una sola persona, Ginevra Weasley. Durante esos meses hubo altibajos, celos, sufrimiento y felicidad, todo había valido la pena por tenerla entre sus brazos. Si, Harry Potter era feliz.

La observó dormir juntó a él, tenía un par de días que no se sentía bien pero había estado tan renuente de acudir al médico, que él no insistió más, tratando de contener la furia Weasley. Esa noche se encontraba tan tranquila, tan en paz, que había mitigado su preocupación por ella, él, no sería nada sin ella.

Harry besó el hombro desnudo de Ginny, que sobre salía entre las sabanas y entre la cortina sedosa de cabello pelirrojo. Ginny se estremeció un poco, mas siguió durmiendo.

Era Hermosa en todos los sentidos, las grandes pláticas, los momentos felices juntos y las grandes noches de pasión, hacían que se sintiera completo. Estar con ella, dentro de ella, era llegar a un puerto seguro después de la tempestad, era regresar a casa, era el acto puro, la perfección pura.

Ginny se estremeció un momento, sin despertarse del todo murmuró un ligero – Harry-

-Aquí estoy amor – respondió él.

-Abrázame – Dijo ella adormilada, Harry la abrazó, pasó sus brazos por su cintura envolviéndola en su calor, su espalda pegada en su pecho y sus muslos pegados a los de él, beso de nuevo su hombro pecosito, al tiempo que frotaba su estomago plano por encima del pequeño camisón que llevaba, Ginny dio un ligero ronroneo de complacencia, regresando de nuevo al mundo de los sueño.

Faltaban horas para el amanecer, y empezar de nuevo su rutina diaria. Harry suspiró fuertemente tratando de dormir el resto de la noche, beso el cuello de Ginny, mientras colocaba su cabeza en la almohada, respirando el dulce aroma del cabello de SU Ginny. Si, esos últimos seis meses había sido los mejores de su vida.

+ * + * + * + * +

Ginny Weasley llevaba toda la mañana distraída. El malestar estomacal y el de su cuerpo en general, no hacían nada por enfocar su concentración. Suspiró de nuevo al ver el boceto que estaba haciendo, _(((es una porquería)))_, pensó resignadamente, tomó de nuevo la hoja, la arrugó en un puño y la tiró en el bote de la basura, junto con el resto de los papeles que estaban esparcidos en el suelo. Llevaba toda la mañana tratando de dibujar un vestido que tendría que entregar en pocos días, pero su cerebro, su cuerpo y sus ideas se encontraban en otro lugar, no quería preocupar a Harry más de la cuenta, pero no se sentía bien, las horas del día no le daban abasto, el cansancio la mareaba y las comidas que normalmente siempre eras sustentosas se había visto reducidas de manera importante.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio colocando su frente en la superficie, no se sentía mal, mas no se sentía saludable del todo, Harry había estado igual un par de días después de que le diera una gripa de tres días, pero a ella no le había dado gripa así que esperaba que el malestar se quitara pronto, porque no tenía otra explicación.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto, al momento en que Isabel entraba al lugar, observó todo el interior y a Ginny inclinada sobre el escritorio, sabía que algo no estaba bien con su amiga, o simplemente Ginny no quería ver la realidad de la situación.

-¿Ginny te sientes bien?... – preguntó tentativamente Isabel mientras se colocaba junto a ella, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio. Ginny se acomodó de nuevo en la silla respondiéndole a su amiga quien tenía cara de preocupación.

-Si… yo…

-Te vez pálida… - interrumpió Isabel.

-Estoy bien Isabel…- Contestó bruscamente Ginny, no necesitaba que Isabel le hiciera ver todo lo mal que se sentía, pero ver la cara de su amiga por su reacción la hizo sentir deplorable, después de todo Isabel solo se preocupaba por ella. Ahora se sentía irritable, odiaba sentirse mal.

- Ginny tienes días así… - Dijo Isabel.

- ya no me siento tan mal… pero es suficiente con que Harry me esté siguiendo todo el día para ver si me encuentro bien…

-¿Ginny por que no vas al médico o con tu sanador?

-ya se me quitará… no necesito ir a ningún lado… - quiso restarle importancia al comentario de Isabel mientras tomaba otra hoja para empezar otro intento de diseño, pero las palabras de su amiga la dejaron pensando, ir a un sanador o con un medico muggle la ponía sumamente nerviosa, nunca le había gustado los hospitales y mucho menos los doctores.

Isabel no se alejó de ella, le extrañaba la actitud de su amiga sobre todo la negación ante lo evidente. Así que lo único que restaba era encarar el asunto.

-Ginny…

-mmm – fue la única contestación que tuvo Isabel por parte de su amiga, quien seguía haciendo trazos en el papel marquilla.

-Gin, ¿no estarás embarazada?-

Tal pregunta fue suficiente para hacer que Ginny tuviera toda su atención, la punta del lápiz se rompió dejando una línea profunda en el bosquejo, Ginny sintió que un balde de agua helada caía sobre ella. Ella no podía estar… no.

-No… no lo estoy… no _puedo_ estar embarazada-

Isabel observó de lleno a Ginny quien parecía estar perdida en algún punto de la pared, no entendía porque, Ginny y Harry se amaban, supuso que su amiga estaría dando brincos de felicidad, pero la reacción de su amiga era todo lo contrario.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Harry no quiere hijos… - Dijo Ginny aunado a un "aún", que no se escuchó. Ginny parecía triste y preocupada, soltó el lápiz que todavía seguía en su mano, apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio escondiendo su cara entre sus manos. Isabel pensó que su amiga lloraría, pero esta no lo hizo, simplemente no supo describir la reacción de Ginny, no sabía porque Harry le diría tal cosa, estaba segura que él era el tipo de hombre que le daría cualquier cosa a la mujer que amaba, y Harry daría lo que fuera por Ginny Weasley con tal de que ella fuera feliz. Y sabia por conversaciones anteriores de que Ginny quería una familia, aunque nunca lo hubiera puesto en palabras, simplemente con la reacción ante los comentarios de todos sus sobrinos.

-¿Ginny?

-tengo un retraso… - Dijo Ginny después sacar las cuentas mentales de su último periodo - Dioses no sé que voy a hacer… Harry no quiere tener hijos, Isabel. Es muy pronto…. Nunca he dejado las pociones… ¿qué le voy a decir a Harry?

-Ginny no creo que Harry no quiera… es su bebé y te ama…

-No entiendes, una vez le pregunté acerca de eso y me contestó que no deberíamos de pensar en eso aún… que no quería hijos todavía… no como están las cosas en estos momentos -

-tienes que decirle…

Una sonrisa triste acarició el rosto de la pelirroja – y lo voy a hacer… pero ni siquiera sé que le voy a decir… - Ginny respiró profundamente tratándose de tranquilizar -aun no estoy segura… no sé qué le voy a decir… - se mordió el labio inferior mientras con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciaba su plano vientre. Las cosas pasan por una razón y si con su amor habían creado un nuevo ser, las cosas serían para mejor o eso así esperaba. Muchas veces en la vida ocurrían las cosas más inesperadas.

Isabel vio la sonrisa esperanzada de su amiga, mas no comentó nada.

-Necesito estar segura… Harry está con Max… ¿me acompañas a Saint Sophie?

-El hospital mágico…

-Si.

Esperaba que fuera el que fuera el resultado, las cosas fueran para bien, su corazón gritaba de alegría, mientras que en su cabeza solo se enfocaba en una sola idea. _Un bebé_.

+ * + * + * + * +

Entró al departamento vacio, encendió las luces para iluminar el interior, a pesar que por la ventana entraba una tenue luz, no podía ver nada, estuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde entrenando con Max, después de conocerse y de la convivencia por sus respectivas parejas se había hecho buenos amigos. Se divertía con él, Max se esforzaba por aprender y ser mejor cada día, pero en esa ocasión su mente estuvo en otro lado y Max lo había notado, mas no había dicho nada, continuando son su internamiento.

No había querido ir con Max, pero Ginny estaba renuente a que la siguiera según ella "atosigando" para que fuera a visitar a un sanador. Ginevra Weasley cuando se lo proponía podía ser muy terca. Por eso aunque renuente, se había encaminado a su entrenamiento semanal con Max, donde practicaban nuevos hechizos, se mantenían en forma y Harry corregía algunas fallas del novato auror americano.

Necesitaba un baño, le hubiera gustado ir primero a la tienda a ver a Ginny pero sabía que ella no apreciaría tal hecho, pero necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, dejó su ropa esparcida por el piso del baño mientras se metía al chorro de agua que caía de la regadera, hasta que sus músculos se sintieron lo suficientemente relajados.

Aún faltaban varias horas para que Ginny regresara, así que decidió hacer un poco de meditación, sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus últimos ejercicios de meditación interrumpidos por su mujer. Muchas veces ella tenía un poder más impresionante que él, por el simple hecho de que con su presencia todo el poder que en él habitaba se saliera de control.

Ginny Weasley tenía en sus manos a Harry Potter solo con una simple sonrisa.

No le confesaría tal afirmación, pero hasta cierto punto Harry sabia que ella lo sabía. Sonrió ante la expectativa de que ella regresara, no sabía que había hecho él para merecerla, Ginny era fuerte, inteligente e independiente, con una fuerza interior y una sensualidad natural que hacía que sus sentidos se volvieran locos por su sola presencia.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente el recuerdo de la primera vez que lo había sorprendido meditando, no la había esperado y menos esperaba que retara su control con un poder mayor, un poder que él no esperaba, un poder que lo perturbaba de tal forma.

El poder del amor.

Reflejado en sexo y sensualidad, englobado en un solo concepto Ginny Weasley.

En esa ocasión, Ginny había entrado sentándose sobre su regazo atravesando sus piernas sobre sus caderas, acomodándose perfectamente de frente a él, invadiéndolo con su aroma y su sensualidad, mientras susurraba calientes retos que perturbaban su entrenado autocontrol, como era de esperar habían terminado haciendo el amor de forma arrebatadora, Ginny había hecho lo que quiso con él, eso había ganado con su reto sensual. El control.

El control de su cuerpo, con provocación, sensualidad y pasión. Ginny era el amor y el sexo encarnado para él, y aun cuando había estado atado de manos y sumiso ante ella, lo había martirizado, provocado y jugado con él hasta que pidió a gritos su liberación, una liberación que solo ella le podía dar (*n1*).

Suspiró recordando aquel momento, seguido de su revancha, muchas veces la venganza es dulce y con el cuerpo de su mujer, era exquisita. Si seguía con ese tipo de pensamientos lo único que iba a provocar era que regresara al baño a terminar con el trabajo que su mente había comenzado.

Respiró profundamente eliminando tales pensamientos, puso su mente en blanco al tiempo que realizaba otro suspiro, dejó que la energía que habitaba en su interior bloqueara uno a uno los sonidos de su exterior.

Harry estaba concentrado, tranquilizando el poder que había en él, su torso desnudo estaba delineado por la belleza de sus músculos desarrollados, Harry Potter era un manjar para la mirada de cualquier mujer, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer tal espécimen de hombre?, no sabía.

No era la primera vez que lo veía de tal forma, pero su cuerpo reaccionó ante el hombre que amaba, como si fuera la primera ocasión que lo veía desprendiendo tal poder, tal masculinidad.

Harry solo portaba el pantalón de la pijama, Ginny sabía que bajo esa delgada tela no había nada más, simplemente TODO Harry. Le encantaba verlo de tal modo, muchos de sus juegos empezaban de tal modo. Pero en esta ocasión no sabía que esperar, sabía que Harry la amaba, tanto como ella a él, pero su posible reacción la preocupaba. Se había negado ante la posibilidad, después de una plática que tuvieron en esta misma habitación después de una desenfrenada noche de pasión. No estaban preparados para lo que se les aproximaba, o quizás sí, ella sabía que lo estaba, lo había estado siempre, era su sueño.

Respiró profundamente, la sonrisa burlona de Harry le respondió que sabía perfectamente que tenia rato observándolo, mas él no se movió de su posición. Continuó sentado sobre el piso cruzado de piernas, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, la espalda recta y sus bellos ojos cerrados.

Respiró profundamente, los objetos que levitaban a su alrededor permanecieron en su sitio. Solo verlo excitaba sus sentidos, tenía el cabello húmedo por el baño, los músculos fibrosos por el ejercicio, una espalda ancha y unas caderas estrechas, si, se dijo Ginny, era un manjar a la vista y a la imaginación.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a él, la respiración de Harry cambio, el sabía lo que significaba tal situación. Un reto más. Ese juego que había empezado tiempo atrás donde ambos tentaba y fortificaban su control.

Ginny se colocó sobre él, como en tantas ocasiones atrás había estado, la sensual sonrisa de medio lado de Harry se acentuó al sentirla sobre él. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre el hombre que amaba, pasando sus piernas por la cintura masculina, Harry se dejó envolver por ella, aún sin abrir sus ojos, colocó sus manos sobre su cintura como tantas veces lo había hecho. Se había esforzado por que su concentración no mermara.

Los objetos de su alrededor siguieron levitando, el reto estaba abierto sin palabras.

-¿Gin? – Preguntó Harry – sabes que ya no funciona - le recordó de nuevo, las ultimas ocasiones el había salido victorioso, al no dejarse llevar por la Diosa de cabellos fuego que era su mujer, a pesar de las palabras, de las insinuaciones y de las caricias, su Ginny no podía romper su concentración, ya no. Ella lo sabía, pero en esta ocasión no necesitaba palabras sugestivas, ni de caricias sensuales para romper la concentración que él tanto se esforzaba por mantener. Solo necesitaba tres palabras.

El corazón de Ginny latía a un ritmo arrollador, al igual que la respiración de Harry, quien la podía sentir en el lugar correcto por encima de la fina tela de su pantalón pijama. Ginny mordió su labio, en una clara mueca de nerviosismo, sentía las manos de Harry sobre su esbelta cintura quemándola por encima de la ropa, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Harry, era algo que no esperaban, la parte irracional de su cabeza tenía miedo ante la reacción del hombre que amaba y que amaría toda su vida, pero la otra parte, le gritaba que le dijera, que era el momento, que las cosas pasan por una razón, que todo lo que habían vivido, los años que había pasado separados, los meses que habían vivido junto, habían valido la pena para llegar a ese momento, solo necesitaba expresar tres palabras.

Acarició sensualmente los hombros de Harry, tanto su cuerpo como su cabella estaba húmedos por la reciente ducha que había tomado, besó lentamente su mandíbula, le encantaba su aroma a limpio, a hombre. Mordió la mandíbula de él, y millones de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry, la apretó más hacia sí, apretando su clara erección con el centro de la pelirroja, que solo estaba cubierta por la delgada tela de la ropa interior por debajo de su falda, ambos gimieron por el suave contacto.

-Ya no funciona eso Gin – repitió entrecortadamente Harry, hiciera lo que hiciera, esa pequeña ninfa de cabellos como el fuego, no lo podía desconcentrar, estaba entrenado para ese juego. El cuerpo de Harry se tensó por la sensación de sentir los dientes de ella sobre su lóbulo de su oreja derecha, haciéndolo estremecer. Ginny permaneció callada, algo se tramaba, pensó Harry acaloradamente, los objetos que levitaban alrededor tambalearon un poco, mientras luchaba por mantener el autocontrol, sus fosas nasales se dilataron por el ligero contoneo circular que Ginny utilizó en su contra, en su ya de por sí dura erección.

-¿Gin? – preguntó temeroso Harry, estaba excitado y extrañado por el juego de su mujer. Sabía que Ginny ya se sentía mucho mejor, las cosas que ella estaba instando a su cuerpo eran pruebas fehacientes de ello. Ella, respiró profundamente, aspirando así el perfume característico de Harry, le encantaba el aroma de él, a libertad, viento y humedad junto con la propia esencia de él, aspiró nuevamente recorriendo del hombro desnudo de él hasta el cuello, aspirando su aroma, embriagándola, era su amortentia personal.

Había llegado el momento.

-¿Harry? – Preguntó con la sensualidad que había adquirido gracias al hombre que estaba junto a ella.

-¿mmm? – dijo él, sin dejar que su concentración se descontrolara. La reacción de Harry provocó una sonrisa en ella, toda saldría bien.

Se acercó lentamente a su oído, se armo de valor, para expresar las palabras que cambiarían sus vidas, dejó un ligero beso en el hombro desnudo de él, provocándole escalofríos.

Harry podía sentir la respiración sensual en su oído, estimulando descargas eléctricas en todo su ser, necesitaba tenerla, sentirla, llenarla. Ginevra Weasley era su puerto seguro, su hogar, su felicidad.

-Harry… estoy embarazada. – susurró Ginny apenas en un suspiro.

Los objetos de cristal explotaron en la habitación, al momento que todo su control y su concentración se esfumaron, el tiempo se paralizó, al igual que su concentración.

Ambos podían sentir sus corazones acelerados tratando de salir de sus pechos. Ginny sentía como las manos de Harry se tensaban en su cintura. Tenía miedo de lo que podía ver en sus ojos, rechazo, desilusión, sin Harry ella estaría perdida.

Harry abrió sus ojos de golpe, su corazón latía a mil por hora, su cerebro solo enfocado en una idea. _(((Harry… estoy embarazada)))_ las palabras de Ginny martillaban su cerebro, mil emociones a la vez se aglutinaron en su ser.

Ginny estaba embarazada. _SU_ Ginny estaba embarazada. Necesitaba… no sabía lo que necesitaba, pero sabía que lo que fuera Ginny tendría la respuesta.

-¿Gin? – preguntó Harry, apenas en un suspiro liberando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, todo lo parecía fuera de foco, borroso, donde lo único real era la mujer que tenía en sus brazos. –Gin… - insistió de nuevo.

No podía retrasar más la expectativa de lo que sucedería. Se volvería loca si Harry la rechazaba o a su bebé. Harry no haría tal cosa, le dijo la parte racional de su cerebro.

Se alejó un poco de él, aún en tan intima posición, tomó fuerza para observar el rosto de la verdad.

Miró sus ojos tan verdes y profundos como el más denso bosque. Expresaban tantas emociones que su cuerpo reaccionó ante tal imagen. No había rechazo, ni desilusión, solo AMOR, un amor simple y profundo. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver a Harry tratando de asimilar el hecho que iban a tener un bebé. Se veía aturdido, preocupado, quizás tratando de expresar algo que no sabía cómo preguntar.

Mantuvo sus brazos en sus hombros, mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con la base de sus cabellos alrededor de su cuello, su cuerpo estaba ceñido al de él, sus piernas envueltas en su cintura, y Ginny no sabía si reír o llorar de felicidad.

-¿Estás segura?

Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Harry, su cerebro era un caldero en ebullición, con ideas en todas direcciones enfocadas en un mismo fin. _Un bebé_.

Una lágrima cruzó el rostro de Ginny, Harry instintivamente limpió con su pulgar el rostro de ella.

-Si – susurró Ginny dejándose envolver por el contacto de la cálida mano de él sobre su rostro. –Harry yo… -

Harry la interrumpió con su caricia, la mano que reposaba sobre su cintura la colocó sobre su rostro acunándolo entre sus grandes manos. Su Ginny tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas sabia que los de él estarían en una situación similar. Necesitaba decirle, preguntarle tantas cosas, pero sus emociones solo estaban en un solo punto.

-Vamos a ser papás – Dijo él.

La voz de Harry estaba cargada de emoción, tenia lo ojos llenos de lágrimas y el corazón en un puño, Ginny soltó una risa extraña, algo nasal, cruzada por las lágrimas de felicidad que corrían por sus ojos.

-Si… vamos a ser papás… – confirmó Ginny con una voz nasal por el feliz llanto.

Harry necesitaba besarla y así lo hizo, la besó primero en los labios y ella se dejó envolver en ese besó amoroso y seductor. La dejó con la expectativa de más, pero Harry estaba ocupado besando cada parte de la piel de Ginny que pudiera encontrar, los labios, el corte de su quijada, su cuello, jaló con una mano parte de la blusa de Ginny exponiendo su hombro, aquel hombro pecoso que tanto amaba.

Ginny estaba en la gloria. Necesitaban hablar, necesitaba contarle tantas cosas, pero la emoción los envolvía a ambos, esa emoción que nace de la creación de un nuevo ser hecho por dos almas, dos cuerpo que se amaban.

Ginny apretó con sus muslos las caderas de Harry provocando en él un gruñido primitivo. Se sentía como un león macho esponjando su melena por el orgullo de la masculinidad. Se sentía orgulloso y viril, siempre había pensado que sentirse orgulloso por algo así era una estupidez, pero ahora, ahora sentía que el animal primitivo que había en él había reclamado a la mujer que amaba, marcándola, marcándolos como suyos. Debería de estar preocupado pero no le estaba, no, se sentía feliz, emocionado, completo.

Harry la besó de nuevo, mientras que en un solo movimiento la dejaba tendida en el piso de la habitación colocándose sobre ella acomodado en la perfección de sus muslos, entre sus piernas. El rostro de Ginny era el rostro de la perfección, de la felicidad.

Su corazón latía al cien mientras Harry la besaba, tenía ganas de llorar, de reír, de gritar, de cantar, todo a la misma vez, se sentía completa, dichosa, amaba y excitada. Eso no lo podía negar. Mas cuando Harry trataba de subir su falda para tocar sus muslos y sus glúteos. Harry gimió al sentir solo piel en donde debía de haber ropa interior, subió un poco la mano hasta tocar la delgada línea de la tanga de ella.

Ginny ese día había optado por enloquecerlo o matarlo de felicidad y deseo. La besó de nuevo tan ardiente como siempre, que Ginny sentía que su respiración le faltaba.

Trató de tranquilizarse, debía de ser cuidadoso, por ella y por su hijo. Su hijo. Algo estallo dentro de su ser ante la realización total.

-Voy a ser papá. – Dijo con apenas un hilo de voz, dejó que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de su rostro. Ginny las secó con dedos temblorosos mientras tomaba el rostro de él entre sus manos.

-Si amor… vas a ser papá… _VAMOS_ a ser papás.

-Dioses Ginny… - imploró Harry, mientras atacaba de nuevo el rostro y el cuello de ella con una nueva lluvia de besos, la hizo gemir con su efusividad, trató de controlarse pero el deseo era más fuerte que él. Tiró de la blusa de ella, dejándola solo en su falda, zapatillas y brassier. Sintió el frio de la desnudes en su cuerpo, Harry lo observó con ojos depredadores, se veía hermosa, sonrojada con sus labios hinchados por sus besos, su pechos llenos solo cubiertos por el encaje de su sujetador negro que hacían resaltar las frutas maduras de sus senos, bajó su mirada llegando a su estomago plano, era perfecto, delgado, estético, coronado con un ombligo hermoso, largo y fino, apenas parecía un pequeño corte en aquella planicie, era hermosa, en aquel lugar crecía su hijo. Su hijo. No podía esperar a verla con el estomago abultado, se vería preciosa.

-¿Harry? – preguntó Ginny extrañada por todos los matices en el rostro de Harry.

Él no respondió, simplemente acarició sus caderas, hasta llegar a su estomago, se inclinó para besarlo, Ginny en ese instante supo lo que se proponía, y por tal hecho lo amó un poco más, no sabía que era posible amarlo mas, desearlo mas, como la hacía en ese momento.

Harry dejó ligeros besos sobre el estomago de su ninfa de fuego.

-Hicimos un bebé. – dijo de la nada alzando su mirada para observar a los ojos a su mujer.

–Si – contestó ella, acarició con delicadeza el rostro de él. –Te amo Harry.

-Dioses Ginny, yo igual. Te amo – afirmó Harry mientras se abalanzaba de nuevo sobre ella, para reclamar sus labios, se besaron cálida y tiernamente – Te amo Ginny – Dijo él de nuevo, para bajar a donde se encontraba su hijo.

-Bebé… Hola… soy tu papá - se presentó Harry a través del estomago de Ginny, quien por sus ojos caían una gruesas lágrimas. Sentir a Harry susurrándole a su bebé a través de hecho de ella, era un momento mágico, no existía tal palabra para describir el momento. –voy a ser todo por cuidarlos a ti y a tu mamá… prometo protegerlos… yo… - Harry no pudo continuar ya que su voz se quebró por la emoción.

-Amor… - Dijo Ginny, jalándolo de nuevo hasta su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas y sus preocupaciones con sus besos. –Te amo – dijo Ginny avivando de nuevo la excitación olvidada mas no perdida.

Un gruñido nació de nuevo en Harry, cuando el animal dentro de él se despertó de nuevo para el ataque, para el reclamo, para el enviste. Él necesitaba rodearse por ella, por su cálida humedad y ella necesitaba ser llenada como solo él podía hacerlo. Harry estaba arrodillado en las piernas de Ginny la falda que estaba enroscada en su cintura le molestaba para seguir adorando el cuerpo de ella.

-Harry – Gimió Ginny por la necesidad.

Con un movimiento de sus manos junto con un _Evanesco_, la falda desapareció, dejándola solo con la fina lencería. Harry gruño y ella gimió mientras atacaba con anhelo el duro pezón a través del encaje negro.

–Harry- gritó ella, ahora sabia porque sus senos estaban tan sensible, el dolor y el placer mezclados era intoxicante. Él sentía como las uñas de ella rasguñaban sus hombros por la necesidad, Ginny apretó la cintura de Harry con sus muslos, haciendo que la erección de él tocara el punto especial de su ser por encima de la prenda interior.

Harry tenía la pasión desbordada, pero no la quería lastimar, ni a ella ni a su bebé, y así se lo hizo saber, pero Ginny estaba más allá de la necesidad.

-vamos a estar bien… no nos vas a lastimar… Harry… Dioses te necesito… - Gimió ella.

En un movimiento la alzó en vilo, sin despegarse ni soltarse, no quería tomarla en el piso, en un rápido y descontrolado apareamiento. Quería satisfacerla, llenarla, cuidarla, CELEBRAR con ella, su felicidad, su amor, su creación.

Ginny apretó sus muslos en sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras Harry tomaba en sus manos los glúteos de ella para transportarla a la blandura de la cama. La depositó con delicadeza sobre las sabanas blancas, _(((Dioses)))_, era hermosa, recostada de esa forma, sobre la blancura del fondo su piel tersa y nívea, sus cabellos rojos esparcidos sobre las almohadas, la ropa interior negra resaltando las perfecciones de su cuerpo, el deseo y la excitación lo estaban matando, al igual que a ella.

Observó su torso desnudo, con músculos perfectos, una delgada línea de vello casi imperceptible perdiéndose en la fina tela del pantalón pijama, pero sobre todo podía ver lo que reclamaba por sentir dentro de ella, tensando el frente del pijama, apuntando hacía su territorio, era enorme, estaba segura que no había nadie como él, y aunque hubiera miles, no cambiaría por nada del mundo TODO lo que representaba Harry.

Siguió el punto donde se dirigía la mirada de Ginny, estaba sonrojada y mordiendo ese labio que tanto le fascinaba. Una sonrisa maliciosa se curvo en los labios de él, sabía lo que ella quería, pero aun no, aún faltaba mucho por hacer.

-Aún no amor – dijo Harry cuando le roba un beso a Ginny en sus labios, a lo que ella respondió de inmediato, mezcló sus dedos en la cabellera negra, pegándola más a ella. La lengua de Harry la volvía loca de deseo, demostrándole lo que podía hacer con ella. Gimió al sentir los dedos de él sobre su pezón apretándolo sobre el brassier, tiró de él, provocando su dureza de inmediato.

Harry rompió el beso bajando esa boca experta hasta el cuello, el hombro, hasta llegar a su objetivo sobre la tela del encaje, lo humedeció hasta hacerla gritar, las manos de ella revoloteaban sobre la cabellera de Harry manteniéndolo en el lugar correcto. Se separó de ella, para continuar su recorrido hasta su parte favorita, por encima del delgado hilo de la prenda inferior. Se detuvo, besando el punto húmedo de la pequeña prenda, estremeciendo a Ginny.

Otra sonrisa maliciosa de medio lado surcó su rostro. Regresó de nuevo a su estomago plano, lo besó delicadamente, aun no se hacía a la idea, le parecía tan irreal, como un sueño, un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Ginny vio la vacilación en su rostro, se había dicho que era una tonta por pensar que el la rechazaría, pero al verlo emocionado, feliz y excitado por la noticia, había calmado sus temores, sabía dentro de ella que también tendría que calmar los de él.

Lo tomó del rostro jalándolo hacia ella, acomodándolo entre sus piernas, Harry compensó su peso entre sus manos y si piernas, para no caer totalmente sobre Ginny. Lo besó, cálida y tiernamente callando una vez más todas las dudas que él tenía. Harry se dejó besar, los labios, las mejillas la mandíbula, de nuevo la boca.

- Tenia tanto miedo de tu reacción… no estaba segura como reaccionarías…-

- No debí de decir nada aquella noche… - se disculpo Harry. No sabía porque había dicho tales cosas, negarles a ambos esa posibilidad, esa posibilidad que estaban viviendo en ese momento, pero el miedo, los fantasmas que lo acosaban le habían impedido ver más allá.

- No importa amor… estamos tu, yo y ahora… nuestro bebé… - Dijo Ginny con toda la emoción en sus palabras, _(((nuestro bebé)))_, pensó ella, era todo lo que había soñado, sus sueños se estaban realizando, quería darle al hombre que amaba, la felicidad, el amor y la familia que tanto anhelaba. Quería tener sus hijos, pequeños niños con cabellos negros y revueltos como su padre, con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

-Nuestro bebé. – Dijo de nuevo Ginny reafirmando sus palabras, Harry llevó su mano al vientre de ella, Ginny era tan pequeña tan estrecha que su mano se veía enorme a lo largo de su vientre, ella también colocó su mano sobre la de él, mientras con la otra, lo tomaba por la nuca para pegarlo a ella, manteniéndolo así con un beso cargado de promesas.

Harry se separó de ella de forma desesperada, dejándola deseosa de mas besos. Besó su vientre, susurrando un "Te amo", que Ginny apenas escuchó, pero sabía que esas palabras no eran para ella, sino para el pequeño ser que crecía _dentro_ de ella.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando él volvió a besar de nuevo el punto dentro de su calidez sobre su pequeña lencería. Tomó los delgados hilos de sus caderas que sostenían la tanguilla negra, los sacó delicadamente por sus piernas hasta quedar libre de ella y expuesta ante Harry. Con él, se había vuelto desinhibida y orgullosa de su desnudes.

Tomó su delicado pie entre sus manos para besar todo lo largo de su pierna, desde el empeine hasta el interior de su muslo, deteniéndose antes de llegar al punto donde ella quería ser tocada. Le sonrió maliciosamente, pasando a la otra pierna, recorriéndola lentamente, cuando llegó al interior del muslo repitió el mismo movimiento de besos, mas Ginny nunca se esperó de la mordiera, tan leve y tan erótico que provocó un jadeó en ella.

-¡Harry! – Gritó Ginny.

Harry rió por lo bajo, al ver la cara de sorpresa y excitación de su mujer, besó el punto mordido, haciendo un recorrido de besos húmedos por su piel, saltando aquella zona que era resguardada por un fino valle rojizo, llegó de nuevo a su estomago besando el punto de su ombligo, Harry no tenía prisa, cada movimiento, cada beso y cada caricia eran calculados para llevarla al límite de la cordura, volviéndola loca de deseo.

Subió por su cuerpo y Ginny tiró del cabello de Harry alborotado y tan sensual como siempre. Besó su camino hasta llegar al valle de sus senos, jugueteando con las puntas duras de sus pezones, necesitaba llenarse de ella, que no existiera mas nada que solo piel. Harry bajó con desesperación las copas del brassier de ella liberando así los pezones rosas y tersos de la pelirroja, besó de nuevo la punta, haciendo gemir a Ginny al tiempo en que lo succionaba por completo, la humedad y la frescura en tan sensible zona la hicieron estremecer, le encantaba saborearla, sentirla así, gustosa y excitada, le fascinaba las pecas que cubrían sus senos, de un color marrón característico, que resaltaban sobre su piel pálida, enmarcando los pezones de una coloración rosa, casi aterciopelada como el pétalo de una flor, se concentró en el otro succionándolo, lamiéndolo, chupando su fruta favorita, su manjar favorito.

En las últimas semanas sus pechos habían estado sensibles, así que Ginny estaba en un delgado límite entre el placer, la necesidad y un dolor tan satisfactorio, como excitante. Le dolía el cuerpo por el deseo, el deseo de él, de ser llenada por su hombría, por su masculinidad, por el hombre de sus sueños.

-Harry… por favor… -

Con una sonrisa Harry preguntó – Por favor ¿qué?, amor… Dime…-

Ese hombre iba a ser su muerte.

-Dioses Harry, tócame… -

-Lo estoy haciendo… - dijo él mientras acariciaba de nuevo el vientre de Ginny depositando un beso jugando con sus dedos el pezón erguido de ella.

-Harry…

-Shhh… te amo Gin… - Harry no le dio tiempo a reaccionar mientras dirigía su manos a su hendidura húmeda de su ser, Ginny gritó y jadeó, cuando él como un experto la manipuló, con dedos agiles, dentro y fuera, uno, dos dedos se perdieron dentro de ella, sabía que estaba gritando, siempre gritaba de satisfacción con él.

-Vamos amor… sabes que me fascina verte así… - Harry se inclinó a succionar el pezón más cercano, descargándola de un placer mayor, quería a Harry, quería terminar con Harry, pero sabía que él no se detendría hasta que estuviera encaminada hasta el límite del placer.

Harry estaba a punto de desgarrar el frente de su pantalón con su erección pero no importaba, quería verla así, se veía hermosa, exquisita cuando llegaba al orgasmo.

Los dedos en su interior estaban haciendo magia en ella, se estremeció en la cama, tomando las sabanas en sus puños para un soporte que necesitaba, le faltaba poco para acabar y Harry lo sabía.

-Harry - gritó Ginny con una voz ronca por el uso.

Sonrió al escucharla de tal modo, bajó su cabeza, y ayudó a sus dedos con su boca, no había mejor sabor que el de su mujer, la madre de su hijo.

Su boca se ocupó de la protuberancia de su interior, ese botón mágico que solo él conocía y saboreaba a sus anchas, sus dedos se movían rápidamente al compas de su lengua, y Ginny no sabía ni el lugar, ni el día ni quien era en ese momento, simplemente estaba Harry, sus dedos y su boca, tomó el cabello de Harry tiró de él, avisando instintivamente que estaba a punto de llegar al lugar que se proponía. Harry puso énfasis en su tortura hasta que él nombre de _"Harry"_ invadió toda la habitación. Ginny sentía que caía ligera como una pluma en el vacio de la realidad. Besó el punto con el que había jugado, provocando en ella un ligero temblor, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, todo su cuerpo sonrojado, el cabello alborotado y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-¿Orgulloso?

-No tienes idea.

-Ven aquí… - Dijo Ginny, mientras jalaba de él, para besarlo, sin importarle que el sabor que encontraría en sus labios era de ella, el de su propio cuerpo, se besaron poco a poco disfrutando de cada quien, hasta que el beso fue creciendo hasta llegar a un punto donde solo el beso no fue suficiente.

-Te necesito… -

-¿estás segura que está bien?... no quiero lastimarlos… -

Ginny lo interrumpió con un beso, mientras su mano bajaba por su espalda rosándolo con sus uñas. La espalda y los hombros de Harry eran dignos de alabanza, anchos, esculpido, marcados, ninguno de los modelos que había visto tenía un cuerpo como el de él. Las mejores pasarelas matarían por tenerlo modelando para sus firmas, pero Harry solo era de ella.

-no nos vas a lastimar… te necesito… por favor… -

Fue todo lo que necesito él para bajar de la cama y quitarse los pantalones, su erección se liberó de inmediato observando su presa de forma horizontal, como una anaconda dispuesta a saltar, Ginny quitó la última prenda que tenia puesta quedando ambos completamente desnudos como el día que nacieron.

Harry se colocó hincándose entre las piernas de ella que estaba extendidas a sus costados, donde acceso a lo que quisiera tomar de ella. Era una de las tantas razones por la que la amaba, confiaba en él, con su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo. No había parte de ella que él no hubiera tomado (*n2*). Se posiciono aun más entre sus piernas, ella instintivamente abrió más sus muslos, Harry jugó de nuevo con el centro de Ginny para prepararla aun más, una mano en Ginny la otra en su masculinidad.

-Pon tu pierna en mi hombro – Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, toda la concentración estaba en ella, Ginny así lo hizo colocando su pierna primero en su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro, dejándose expuesta a él, Harry se dirigió lentamente dentro de ella, solo una mínima parte se adentro en su cálida humedad.

-Harry… - Gimió ella. Harry se detuvo de golpe, preocupado porque de alguna forma le hiciera daño – Dioses no te detengas… Harry… quiero… -

No le dio tiempo a más explicaciones al hundirse en ella, ambos jadearon por el contacto, él la tomó de las caderas empujando y embistiendo dentro de ella, lentamente, muy lentamente, subiendo de ritmo hasta que ambos se dejaron envolver por la pasión.

Harry solo tenía tres palabras dentro de su cabeza, caliente, húmeda y apretada, no sabía que las estaba diciendo hasta que notó la mirada de Ginny quien tenía una sonrisa conocedora, sabía, que ni siquiera él estaba consciente de sus palabras, al estar en vuelto por el placer que ella le daba. Harry mordió la pantorrilla interna de Ginny que tenía cerca de su boca, haciéndola estremecer, provocándole un jadeo estremecedor, el placer la estaba penetrando por todos sus poros.

No había mejor visión que Harry Potter haciéndole el amor.

Los músculos de su pecho y los abdominales estaban tensos por el ejercicio que estaba realizando, marcándolos aun más, perlas de sudor recorrían aquel camino hasta llegar a donde sus cuerpos estaban unidos, los tendones de su cuello se marcaban y su cabello estaba húmedo y revuelto, dándole un aspecto salvaje y primitivo.

Ambos respiraban entre cortadamente, cada que ambos empujaban y recibían. Harry le regaló una sonrisa salvaje mientras observa como sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez, Ginny también lo hizo, su cuerpo recibía al de él, embonándolo con un guante satinado, el contraste de sus colores, de sus tamaños y sus texturas era la perfección erótica del apareamiento. Gemidos, jadeos, palabras entre cortadas llenaron el ambiente junto con sonidos acuosos proveniente de las uniones húmedas de sus cuerpos, en un chapoteo estremecedor.

Ginny era hermosa, no tenia palabras para describir a su mujer, sus caderas, su cintura estrecha, su abdomen plano y sus senos llenos que se movían cada que un embiste llegaba. Lo estaban volviendo loco, no faltaba mucho para que terminara llegando al paraíso donde solo Ginny lo transportaba, gritó cuando tocó un punto sensible de ella, haciéndola palpitar y a él junto con ella. Necesitaba besarla, saborearla, y así lo hizo se inclino sobre ella aun con la pierna de Ginny sobre su hombro, profundizando la penetración casi tocando su matriz, la fricción de su hueso púbico el de ella, la hicieron jadear; excitándola cada vez mas. Ginny lo recibió gustosa, el beso era salvaje y pasional, como todo lo que hacían, no se sorprendió de su flexibilidad, ya no le extrañaba lo que ambos podían hacer con sus cuerpos cuando estaban entregados en el frenesí sexual.

-te amo – dijo Ginny entre jadeos.

Harry no contestó, no podía, liberó la pierna de Ginny, y esta instintivamente la colocó alrededor de su cintura pegándolo cada vez más a ella, las uñas de ella carcomían su espalda, los pechos de ella chocando con el torso duro de él.

-Harry… Harry… - Gritaba Ginny. Ya no faltaba mucho, colocó sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de ella sobre la cama, mientras se empujaba mas dentro de ella, estirándose hacia atrás, casi moviéndola con el respaldo de la cama, podía sentir a Harry tan profundo como nunca lo había sentido, Harry era enorme, rasguño sus hombros, al momento en que llegó a un nuevo clímax, provocado por el cuerpo y las embestidas de Harry, ella lo apretó, succionándolo con su cuerpo, Harry gritó – ¡Ahh! – estaba en el éxtasis.

Empujo uno, dos, otra vez mas, hasta que se liberó dentro de ella, con una nueva embestida, Ginny gritó desgarradoramente – ¡HARRY! – una y otra vez. Sus corazones latían como estruendos dentro de su cuerpo al igual que las partes utilizadas y amadas.

Harry se dejó caer sobre ella, aun con sus cuerpos unidos, como en tantas ocasiones después de hacer el amor necesitaban sentirse, necesitaban esa satisfacción post-orgásmica que solo llena la persona amaba, lo que diferenciaba un simple revolcón del amor real.

Aun sentía su cuerpo vibrar por ligeros temblores de placer, Harry todavía permanecía dentro de ella, acarició su espalda y plantó un ligero beso en su cabellera revuelta, aun enrollada en él, cual Koala en su bambú. Harry estaba rendido, provocando en ella una sonrisilla de satisfacción y orgullo.

Harry se movió, saliendo de ella provocando un jadeo entre cortado entre ambos, se sentía vacía por la falta de él y completa al mismo tiempo. Harry se recostó sobre su espalda y Ginny se acomodó en su pecho, plantando un beso en el centro de su torso, Ginny se acomodaba a la perfección entre sus brazos, con un movimiento de su mano, Harry movió las sabanas que estaba caídas y descompuestas en la cama, para así cubrirse con ellas.

Se sentía completo y en paz.

Depositó un beso en su cien, mientras su mano viajaba al vientre de ella.

-Te amo Ginny… -

-Y yo a ti amor… -

Se besaron sellando sus palabras, Harry acarició su estomago plano, visiblemente emocionado, por un motivo diferente a la pasión desbordada.

-Aun no lo puedo creer… _vamos a ser papás_ -comentó él acomodándose de costado para que ambos pudieran estar en contacto pero poder ver sus rostro, acarició el de ella con apenas las yemas de sus dedos - ¿Gin como pasó? – Preguntó Harry.

Ahora fue el momento de Ginny para sonreír maliciosamente – por situaciones como las de hace unos momentos Harry… -

-¿qué… có…? ¡Ginny! – Dijo Harry cuando calló en cuenta de la contestación de la pelirroja. Ginny lo besó ligeramente en los labios, silenciando el momento.

-Ginny, creí que nos cuidábamos… ¿Qué pasó?

No era una reclamación, no era que no quisiera al bebé, simplemente quería saber. Y Ginny así lo tomó, ella también tenía la misma duda que él, si tomaban precauciones, si nunca dejó de tomar la posición anti-conceptiva como pudo embarazarse.

-soy una Weasley. Y aparentemente tu un Potter – Dijo en un suspiro.

-¿Gin? – se esperaba cualquier contestación menos esa.

-mi cuerpo desecha naturalmente después de un tiempo la acasia (*n3*) de las pociones… cada determinado tiempo mi cuerpo las hace inmunes… - observó a Harry quien trataba de entender todo lo que estaba explicando. Si las posiciones no servían entonces…

-¿Por qué crees que tengo tantos hermanos?, al parecer, ese detalle mi mamá nunca me lo contó, las mujeres de mi familia, apalabras de la sanadora, no podemos utilizar el mismo método durante mucho tiempo.

-¿quiere decir que vamos a tener muchos hijos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa tontuela en su rostro. Nunca pensó que era el tipo de querer hijos, mucho menos muchos, pero ahora que se planteaba la idea, se ilusionó al pensar en niñas pelirrojas parecidas a Ginny corriendo por doquier en una casa en el campo. Ginny no le contestó de inmediato, quería muchos hijos, quizás no estaba preparada para tantos como sus papás, pero si, quería una familia _con_ Harry. Quería darle una familia, su propia familia a Harry.

-Algunos… -

La sonrisa radiante de Harry la envolvió de un amor infinito. Pasara lo que pasara, estarían juntos y serian felices por eso las cosas pasaban por alguna extraña y loca razón.

Ambos se siguieron amando durante el resto de la tarde, las noche calló sobre la ciudad y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de ello, estaban perdidos en su mundo, celebrando la nueva vida que habían creado con su amor. Ginny calló rendida, después de la pasión compartida en los brazos del hombre de su vida.

+ * + * + * + * +

Se despertó al sentir la ausencia de él en la cama, pensó que estaría en el baño, mas la luz de este estaba apagada. Observó el reloj que estaba en una mesita al costado de su cama, eran las 4 de la mañana. Recorrió con su mirada la periferia de la habitación hasta que lo encontró, como una bella escultura, más hermosa, imponente, y varonil que el David del Miguel Ángel o cualquier escultura griega.

Harry estaba parado de espaldas a ella, observando a través de la ventana la ciudad que nunca dormía. Podía ver su espalda denuda, y el pantalón cayendo perezosamente por debajo de sus caderas masculinas, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, haciendo que sus hombros, su espalda y sus brazos se vieran más anchos entre las sombras. Ginny solo podía ver la sombra de él delineada por la luz del exterior.

-¿Harry? – Preguntó desde la cama con voz adormilada, este no contestó, parecía que ni siquiera la había escuchado, al estar tan perdido en sus pensamientos, lentamente se levanto de la cama, colocándose la camisa de la pijama de Harry que estaba entre las sabanas.

Parecía que Harry tenía de nuevo el mundo sobre sus hombros. Y ella sabía perfectamente la razón. Se habían amado y celebrado, negándose la posibilidad de que los miedos y los fantasmas del pasado de él se interpusieran en su felicidad.

A pesar de estar detrás, él no se movió, parecía ni siquiera notar su presencia. Pasó sus manos por su cintura, abrazándolo por detrás, besó él omoplato de Harry mientras se pegaba a él en ese abrazo, la piel de Harry estaba fría por la noche. Ginny lo podía sentir en su mejilla que estaba pegada en su espalda y en sus manos que estaban sobre el estomago de él. Pasaron unos segundos para que Ginny lo sintiera relajarse. Suspiró fuertemente haciendo que Ginny colocara un nuevo beso en su espalda.

-¿Qué tienes?

Como decirle que estaba aterrado. Aterrado por todo, por el futuro, por lo que era, por todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, ¿cómo sacar todo? ¿Cómo expresar sus miedos?

-¿en qué piensas? – Preguntó de nuevo ella, mientras besaba de nuevo su espalda, haciéndolo estremecer. Suspiró cansadamente, no podía negarle nada a su Ginny.

-En tantas cosas.

La abrazó, pasando sus manos por su cintura, ella se acomodó en sus brazos, aspirando el rico aroma de él, Harry dejó un ligero beso en su cien, suspiró de nuevo, y Ginny sintió que él se relajaba otra vez, no del todo, pero parecía que parte del mundo que carga sobre sus hombros se aligeraba un poco. –Estoy aterrado Ginny – confesó Harry – tengo miedo que por mi culpa les pase algo a ti o al bebé.

Ginny lo abrazó por la cintura, al tiempo que el bajaba hasta acomodar su rostro en el cuello de ella. Estaría perdido si algo les sucediera. Su temor ahora era mayor, no solo ella corría peligro por lo que él era, si no ahora el temor también era por su hijo.

Ella entendió a la perfección a Harry, había pasado más de un año alejándose de todas esas situaciones, de todas esas personas que de una u otra forma querían hacerle daño, consciente o inconscientemente.

Ahora era el turno de ella de respirar profundamente para tomar fuerzas, besó el centro de su pecho, alejándose un poco de él, aún abrazados de sus cinturas. Se observaron mutuamente, no había lágrimas, ni dolor, ni arrepentimiento, simplemente preocupación y el amor característico que sus rostros reflejaban por la presencia del otro.

Ginny se inclinó sobre sus puntas para alcanzar los labios de Harry, para poder mitigar los temores y adsorber sus fantasmas con un beso. Lo besó lenta y sensualmente, él se dejó besar, los labios de Ginny sobre los suyos, sintió su lengua pedir permiso para invadir el interior de su boca, él lo hizo de inmediato, dejando que Ginny tocara la de él en su interior, Ginny Weasely podía hacer de él lo que quisiera. Acarició su espalda, levantando con el movimiento su camisa. Le fascinaba sentirla y observarla de ese modo, solo con su camisa, su interior ronroneaba al saber que la única prenda que portaba sobre su piel completamente desnuda esa la camisa de su pijama, le quedaba grande, de hombros, de mangas, de largo, pero eso la hacía verla aun más sensual, pequeña y sexy, con su cabello desacomodado por las actividades experimentadas y el letargo que vino después. No podía perderla. Perderlos. Daría su vida por ellos.

Ginny rompió el beso que compartían tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, tenía las mejillas rasposos como una fina lija gracias a la barba nocturna, que siempre le crecía por las noches. Roso de nuevo sus labios con los de ella dejando un ligero beso.

-No nos pasará nada Harry, mientras estemos juntos, lo protegeremos, no nos vas a perder… y no voy a dejar que a ti te pase algo, así tenga que protegerte de ti mismo – tal fervor en sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa torcida en él. – Te amo. - limpiando los miedos y quitando las dudas, del hombre que amaba.

-y yo a ti amor – dijo él.

Se quedaron un rato, ahí junto a la ventana, viendo los edificios, la calle y las personas esporádicas que caminaban en ella. Podía escuchar el corazón de Harry latir, y su calor envolverla.

Recordó las palabras de ella, sus momentos juntos, sus sueños cumplidos y los que faltaban por realizar. Debía de dejar de huir de su pasado, para poder hacerle frente al futuro. Ya no se podía seguir escondiendo en la distancia, alejándose de las cosas que lo acosaban, marcando su presente, había cometido errores, pero quizás era tiempo de tratar de enmendarlos y de superarlos de una u otra forma.

Le encantaba tenerla de esa forma entre sus brazos, se sentía poderoso y que podía lograr todo lo que se propusiera, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía protegido y amado por esa pequeña mujer de alma de fuego.

-¿Harry? -

-¿Mmm? -

-Quiero regresar a casa… - Dijo ella apenas en un susurro. La mano que acariciaba la espalda de ella se detuvo de pronto, y Ginny notó como el corazón de él se aceleraba, alzó su cabeza para observar la reacción de él, que estaba perdida en el exterior. –Harry, creo que es tiempo… yo… quiero ver a mi familia, no podemos seguir ocultándonos aquí – Harry sabía que tenía razón era tiempo de regresar, que él, al esconder y alejarse también hacía que ella tomara las mismas medidas. –Quiero que nuestro bebé, nazca en Inglaterra.

_(((Que n__uestro bebé nazca en Inglaterra)))_ Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza, el también lo quería, quería que su hijo conociera a sus tíos, a sus abuelos, a sus primos, quería compartir su experiencia con sus mejores amigos, quería conocer al bebé Ron y Hermione, después de todo él, era padrino del pequeño Hugo, y quizás, algún día fuera su tío oficial.

Si, era tiempo de regresar.

El verde de sus ojos era un verde profundo, mezclados con la miel de los ojos de ella, Harry tomó un mechón que caía por el rostro de ella, acomodándolo de nuevo en su sitio, detrás de su oreja, Ginny se estremeció por el cálido contacto, esperando la respuesta de él, después de todo fuera lo que fuera, no lo dejaría solo, estarían junto, en Inglaterra, América o en La Luna, mientras estuvieran juntos, envueltos en su amor.

-vamos a regresar… - dijo él.

Ginny lo abrazó de nuevo, pegándose a él, envolviéndose con su calor, haciéndose una promesa, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, el se merecía lo que tenían, se merecía ser feliz, y no importaba cual fuera el sacrificio que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo.

Se quedaron ahí, abrazados por un largo tiempo, perdidos en su conversación, en sus planos para el futuro, para el regreso, hasta que la noche y la luna se perdieron, dándole paso al amanecer.

En seis meses sus vidas habían cambiado. Donde la felicidad se había presentado en diferentes formas. Ahora era tiempo de regresar, a enfrentar a los demonios de su pasado, solo esperaba que su amor fuera fuerte para enfrentar todo y a todos.

Haría cualquier sacrificio por proteger todo lo que amaba.

Era tiempo de regresar a casa.

+ * + * + * + * +

**N/A:** ves Silvia... No lo abandoné, solo que mi tiempo es una porquería…

**(*n1*)** – A lo que se hace referencia en esta parte, era un one-shot que tenía planeado desde hace años, pero por una u otra razón se quedó inconcluso, de hecho me había retrasado en la entrega de este capítulo por ese one shot… pero simplemente lo voy a dejar en un posible missing momment.

**(*n2*)** el que entendió… entendió…

**(*n3*)** Los antiguos egipcios utilizaban la acasia y la miel como un método de control natal, lo preparaban en tipos tés (Pociones)

**Sé que es mucho pedir, ¿pero podrían dejar reviews o comentarios?**


End file.
